


Dreams Reborn

by theCelticMyst



Series: Dreams [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 45
Words: 111,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theCelticMyst/pseuds/theCelticMyst
Summary: This is the sequel to Dreams End.  Alistair and Solona both return to Denerim.  With Alistair is his newly betrothed bride to be.  Eamon soldifies the marriage contract and Alistair goes along, despite the woman he still loves being back in his life.  The evil cult known as the Hand continues to lurk in Thedas and their power is growing.  Now mages are disappearing, too.  Alistair and Solona must work together to protect their kingdom and the rest of Thedas.  This is a slight AU where technology once existed in Thedas (in ancient times, before the ancient elves even) and mages are now using magic to restore some of it.





	1. The Exposition Chapter

Growing up, Solona Amell dreamed of a home of her home; a home away from the prison she had been thrown into at the age of 8 years old.  That was when she had been torn from her parents.  She still remembered her father holding her mother against him as the Templars carried her away, kicking and screaming.  Her father had planned on training her and her siblings, but she had made a mistake and gotten caught.  She had been playing with her friends in the streets of Hightown in Kirkwall when a group of older boys had come along and stolen their ball.  Her friend, Serena, had demanded that they give it back and the ring leader of the boys, whom they called Timmy, knocked her down.

            Serena stood back up, fists balled, but it had been Solona who struck.  She had summoned a storm.  The cloud above her had had struck Timmy, killing him, and two of his friends had been hurt.  A Templar nearby had realized that it was Solona who had struck the boy down and how.  He gave chase.  Serena and another of their friends, Juliette, had held off the Templar while she had rushed home.  Unfortunately, the Templars had still found her.  If her parents had shown their own powers, they all would have been taken.

            After dragging her away from everything and everyone she loved, they kept reassuring her that she was safe.  She had been safe before they took her.  Now she was alone, separated from all that she had ever known.  They took her to Ferelden, away from her family, and placed her in Kinloch Hold.  She had to admit that she did receive a wonderful education there and that Irving was a brilliant mentor who helped to nourish her talents.  Still, she was a prisoner unable to come and go as she pleased, always she was watched by the Templars.  Some were kind, but others seemed to just be waiting for the mages to step out of line so they could use it as an excuse to hurt their charges.

            One of the other mages, Anders, was always escaping and became an inspiration to her.  Sure he was often caught, but that didn’t stop him from trying and trying again.  She had admired him, yet when her friend Jowan had wanted her to help him destroy his phylactery so he could escape, she had hesitated.  She had developed a crush on one of the Templars, Cullen, and suspected he had one on her as well; but that wasn’t why she balked at helping her friend.  The reason had been two fold.  One was that she didn’t think he was strong enough to be outside of the Circle without giving into temptation and becoming either an abomination or a blood mage.  It turned out that she was right.  The other reason she hesitated was that he had just wanted to escape so he could be with Lily, a Chantry initiate.  She didn’t trust Lily.

            Indeed, Lily confessed that she had seen evidence that Jowan was dabbling in blood magic.  Solona was still a bit ashamed that her answer had been to go to Irving and betray her friend, yet she felt that Jowan was weak and a blood mage.  Jowan and a naive Chantry initiate running loose in Ferelden would only lead to mayhem and madness.  Irving had encouraged her to pretend to help her friend so he could stop him.  The entire plan had backfired and Jowan had used blood magic to escape.  Worse, despite the fact that she had been working with Irving, Solona had found herself accused of his crimes.  The only thing that had saved her from the Templars wrath had been the presence of a Grey Warden recruiter.

            The recruiter, Duncan, had taken Solona from Kinloch hold to Ostagar where she was to undergo the Joining and become one of the Grey Wardens.  She had, once again, been given no choice in the matter.  The Grey Wardens united with the Fereldan Forces to fight the encroaching darkspawn horde.  Duncan had declared that they were under a Blight.  He was right, but she still chafed at her lack of freewill. 

            It had been at Ostagar that she met _him_.  She was one of three recruits and the youngest of the Grey Wardens, Alistair, had been placed in charge of them and their Joining.  She had been the only one of the three to survive the Joining and she and Alistair were the only Wardens to survive the Battle of Ostagar after Teyrn Loghain had betrayed King Cailan and the Grey Wardens, withdrawing his troops and leaving them to be slaughtered.  She and Alistair had been saved by the legendary Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth.  She sent them to fight the Blight, accompanied only by her daughter, Morrigan.

            While fate continued to deliver to her blow after blow, she had thought for a time that it had given her a wondrous compensation.  While they fought the darkspawn and archdemon, joined by an eclectic crew of warriors, rogues, and mages, she fell in love with Alistair; heart, mind, and soul.  She had thought that he loved her to, he swore that he did; but his actions told another story.  He had revealed to her that he was the bastard son of King Maric, making Cailan his half-brother.  Arl Eamon had wanted to put him on the throne and, as the last of the Theirin blood line, he was the only viable choice for ruler.  Ferelden needed a leader and that leader was not Cailan’s scheming widow, Anora.  Yet the moment she had made him king, he had yanked out her heart and crushed it under her boot; all the while still claiming that he loved her.  He told her that as a mage, she was not an acceptable queen.  He needed someone worthy to be his consort and freaked at the idea of being disloyal to her.  She had suggested they stay together, no matter who he married.  She’d found herself rejected by the only man she’d ever loved for an idea.

            Despite her heartache, she’d been forced to continue to fight by his side, although she’d refused to stay friends.  They were the only two Grey Wardens left in Ferelden.  There were three if one counted Riordan, whom they’d found injured in the Arl of Denerim’s estate.  All Riordan had managed to do was tell them that one of them would sacrifice their life to kill the archdemon and get himself killed in the Battle of Denerim without taking out the archdemon first.

            After Riordan’s dire announcement, the one where whichever Warden killed the archdemon was doomed to die with the big bad, she’d gone to her room.  She’d declared that she would be the one making the final blow and went off to bed.  Alistair had tried to talk to her, but she’d pulled away from him.  She, admittedly, had said less than a dozen words to him since he’d dumped her in front of their friends after the Landsmeet.  She’d found Morrigan waiting for her in her room.  Morrigan had wanted her to talk Alistair into performing a dark ritual of some sort, one that would result in Morrigan having his child.  Sure, Solona would never have a child with the man whom she could not stop loving, no matter how badly he hurt her; the man she told herself daily was not worth her tears, but she was supposed to convince him to have one with a woman he swore he hated.  She tried to coldly tell Morrigan that she would be gladly taking the killing blow herself, but instead found herself sobbing into her friend’s lap as she proclaimed that she planned to be the one to die the next day.

            That had been an interesting conversation.

            _“I can save you, my friend,” Morrigan had assured her.  “All you need do is convince him to lie with me.”_

_“He won’t even lie with me anymore,” Solona had wailed.  “How could I convince him to bed you?”_

_“If he does not, one of you will die tomorrow,” Morrigan reminded her.  “Riordan ‘tis obviously incompetent.  He was captured the moment he set foot in Denerim, there is no way he can kill an archdemon.”_

_“That’s why I’m going to do it,” Solona pointed out._

_“What of Alistair,” Morrigan had stroked her hair, something Solona had never expected her friend to do.  Morrigan was not one to show affection.  “He will not hesitate to do his duty for his people.”_

_“Don’t I know it,” Solona grumbled.  “He loves them more than he ever loved me.”_

_“And if you die, he loses the woman he loves,” Morrigan continued, undeterred by Solona’s last comment._

_“No he won’t,” Solona disagreed, sniffling.  “If he loves anyone, I don’t know who it is.”_

_“Fine, the fool has turned out to be even more of an idiot that even I gave him credit for,” Morrigan decided.  “I’ll take care of this myself.”_

            Solona had been shocked by her friend’s next move.  Morrigan had tucked her into bed and even fetched Leliana to stay with her, proclaiming that anyone who was ready to die the next day needed her friends by her side to remind her that there were things worth living for.  She would know, as her own mother wanted to steal her body.  Then she went to talk to Alistair.  The witch was more persuasive than she let on, because the dark ritual was performed and she had lived after delivering the final blow to the archdemon.

            She still remembered the moment on top of Fort Drakkon.  The armies she’d managed to gather, fought to save Ferelden’s capital city and defeat the archdemon and its darkspawn horde.  She had managed to bring the archdemon down with her magic and gone to make that killing blow.  She noticed Morrigan smile and give a nod, then saw Alistair running towards her, shouting.  She took a last look at all of those she had fought with.  Wynne, the kind grandmother was standing in the midst of her fellow mages, casting a stone fist at an ogre.  Oghren was in the middle of leaping at a Grenlock, his axe flashing.  Behind him, Sten was fending off Shrieks with Barkspawn at his side.  On the other side of the roof, Leliana shot darkspawn after darkspawn, almost a one woman army unto herself.  Zevran guarded her back.  Then there was Morrigan.  Her fellow mage seemed to be trying to stay close to the archdemon, close enough that Solona wondered if somehow she had succeeded in her dark ritual.  Had she talked Alistair into the mystical act she’d wanted?  How?  The last of her companions that her gaze fell on was Alistair himself, he was still running towards her.  She couldn’t let him take the blow, she might hate him now; but she didn’t want to live in a world without him in it.  She brought a large sword down into the archdemon’s head.

Somehow, she had lived.  She found herself standing in the throne room of the royal palace in Denerim a few weeks later.  Alistair was presenting her to the people of Ferelden as their hero.  There was a group outside waiting to greet her, to just see her.  Sure, they wouldn’t accept a mage as their queen, but they were fine with her saving them from certain doom.  Then there was Alistair offering her a boon for saving the country and asking what she planned to do next.  He wanted to know what reward she wanted from the King of Ferelden?  She’d refused to show him any emotion as she informed him that she wanted nothing from him and that where she went next was none of his business.  She’d then gone to say goodbye to her friends, only to find out that Sten was gone and had stolen her dog.

She had spent six months just exploring Ferelden, enjoying the freedom she finally had.  Then one day, she had been sitting in a tavern in West Hill when a royal scout found her.  The king had received a message for her from Weisshaupt.  No one had ever told her how to contact the Wardens herself and she had wanted to enjoy her freedom for at least a year before she went to Orlais to search out her new brethren.  It seemed that she would not get that much time to herself.  The message had ordered her to take command of Amaranthine where the Wardens were trying to rebuild their forces in Ferelden.  They had transferred a small contingent of Orlesian Wardens and were ready to put Fereldan recruits through the Joining.

Things in Amaranthine were more interesting than she had expected.  When Solona had arrived, she had been greeted by a plucky Fereldan Recruit named Mhairi and a bunch of darkspawn.  She had found Mhairi’s enthusiasm to go through the Joining a bit annoying.  She obviously hadn’t been exposed to the real horrors of death and war.  She hadn’t seen her companions die from attempting Harrowings and Joinings.

While she and Mhairi fought their way into Vigil’s Keep, where the Wardens had been housed, they’d run into Anders.  The Templars had captured him again, but they weren’t talented enough to survive a darkspawn attack.  Only Anders had managed to withstand the horde that was attacking the keep.  At least he seemed cheerful about it all and he happily joined their efforts to clear out the keep and find survivors.

When they had made their way into the inner rooms of the Keep, she had been greeted by an old friend, Oghren.  Together, they’d managed to save those who had survived an attack that killed most of the soldiers and rid the Keep of any other Wardens.  The seneschal had told her that most of the Wardens hadn’t been killed, but was taken at the orders of a talking darkspawn.  As she was trying to ascertain what had happened to the Wardens horns had sounded signaling the approach of a royal party.

King Alistair had appeared with a contingent of Templars.  The Templar Commander had been determined to take Anders and she’d been forced to conscript him into the Grey Wardens to keep the Templars grubby hands off of him.  Later, she’d been forced to kill that Templar Commander.  Those who did not know them, wouldn’t have even realized she and the king knew each other.  He greeted her as the Warden Commander and not an old friend and lover.  She had steeled herself against what it would be like to see him again and refused to show any emotion.  She’d shed enough tears over him and was determined to move on.  She treated him as if he were a stranger, not the man who had crushed her heart and they had parted.  She’d been determined not to see him again, especially when she’d found herself crying over him again that night.

First she had put her new recruits through the Joining, Anders and Oghren had survived.  After saving the city of Amaranthine and killing the Architect, the talking darkspawn who had taken the Orlesian Wardens, she had settled into her role as a Warden Commander and became the default leader of the Fereldan Wardens.  Yet she found herself purposely leaving the area every time the Fereldan King had come to visit, leaving Nathaniel Howe to deal with him.

Nine years after becoming the Warden Commander, she had left her position.  She had learned that those Wardens who were put through the Joining were likely to hear the Calling, which led to going into the Deep Roads and fighting darkspawn until one dies, earlier than the thirty years that most Wardens got.  She wasn’t ready to give into fate and an early death.  She’d gone deep into the west to find a cure.  She’d been successful and was not longer a Warden.

On her way back to Ferelden, with the cure in hand, she had stopped in Orlais.  While in Orlais, she had stopped in a town that happened to be infested by nugs.  The creatures that her close friend, Leliana, had always found adorable were terrorizing the villagers.  They had sent please to the Inquisition and the Inquisition had sent the Iron Bull and his Chargers to clear out the mess.  While fighting the creatures herself, she had met up with the Chargers. 

When the Chargers had gone on to Tevinter, hunting a dangerous cult who had threated Bull, she had gone back to Skyhold, and the Inquisition, with their Chief.  She had been looking forward to seeing Leliana and Cullen again.  She’d missed Lel, her closest friend, and had been disappointed when she found that the rogue turned spy master was in Orlais at fashion week.

Things with Cullen were more complicated.  She had hoped to rekindle things with him, especially when she realized that he had managed to grow even more attractive in their time apart.  Giving up lyrium had looked good on him.  While he had lost some of his boyish charm, the determined warrior with the haunted past had an allure of his own.  Alas, he had rebuffed her advances and it turned out that he was in love with the Inquisitor, Elanna Lavellan.  While the Inquisitor had left him, his feelings had remained unchanged.  Then things had grown even more complicated.  The King of Ferelden had shown up.

Alistair had arrived at Skyhold with his pseudo-fiancée, Ariana.  Eamon had gone to Wycombe to finalize a marriage contract and the barely out of the castle gate and still talking to her dolls, girl had insisted on going to Skyhold with Alistair.  She’d tried to leave the courtyard before Alistair could see her, but for some reason he recognized her easily from behind.  On more than one occasion he had sought her out and tried to rekindle their friendship, which she had to admit she’d missed.  Things would have been easier if she hadn’t realized how much she missed him.  Then the night that the Inquisitor had returned, only to be abducted by agents of the Hand immediately, he’d come to her room to talk.  He’d been acting jealous of Cullen, as if it were within his rights to get jealous of anyone.  Then he dared to act like a suspicious husband when he caught Anders in her room.  She had been merely talking with her old friend, but Alistair’s attitude had caused her ire to rise.

What started out as a fight, though, quickly turned.  He’d declared that he’d always loved her and kissed her and the next thing she knew, their anger was gone and she found herself back in the arms of the sweet, tender lover she’d never succeeded in forgetting.  Yet he’d gone and ruined things the next morning by fretting about Eamon and the doll talker, Arianna, finding out what they’d done the night before; as if being with her was something he should be ashamed of.  She had let herself believe for a moment that he did love her and was more ashamed of that than what had happened.  Worse, she’d been forced to admit to herself that she had never stopped loving him, that didn’t mean she would let those feelings affect her or her life, though.

Luckily, Sera had found the location of several of the Hand’s houses in Orlais and Solona and Alistair had both joined the force that left to go rescue the Inquisitor.  During the mission, Alistair had asked her to accept the position of the Arl of Denerim.  Apparently, he had been planning on giving her the arldom for ten years before he asked.  When he pointed out how her taking the position would aid the fight for mage rights, she couldn’t refuse.

That was how she now found herself standing before the doors of the Arl of Denerim’s estate, ready to take her position as the arlessa.  The Inquisitor was rescued and Elanna and Cullen had eventually left for his own arldom, Honnleath.  She had returned to Skyhold, along with Anders, to collect her things.  She had also convinced Zevran to follow her there.  They had stopped in the town of Saltaire to get Anders cats and other belongings, and then continued on to Denerim.

“One small step for a couple of mages,” Anders looked around the estate.  “One giant leap for mage rights.”  She had offered him a position as her personal healer and an area to set up a clinic for the poor of Denerim.

“I once snuck into this house and killed the arl, along with all of his guards,” she mentioned.  That was when she had rescued Riordan, one of the worse Wardens Ferelden had ever produced.

“I imagine you need to redecorate then,” Anders pointed out.

“I have a few suggestions,” Zevran joined them.  “I suggest we go check out our new home and see where you want to start on changing it to your preference.”

“I wonder if we could put up a huge sign that says ‘Mages Rule Here’,” Anders suggested as they went in.


	2. Remodeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona begins life as the new Arlessa of Denerim.

Solona did indeed begin redecorations on her estate, although basic repairs needed done first.  One the first morning after taking over the estate, she summoned the seneschal, Wesley, the man who was supposed to be taking care of the estate and lands.

Wesley arrived in the main hall two hours late.  From his airs when he came in, it was obvious that he meant his late arrival to insinuate that he had more important things to do with his time.  He lifted his chin and looked down his nose at her.  “I have a meeting with the captain of the guard in ten minutes make this short.”

Solona had not actually been spending her time waiting for the seneschal.  Rather, she had been discussing the supplies that Anders needed for his new clinic and negotiating with Zevran over whether or not he needed an entire room to create and house his poisons.  Zevran had won the debate and they had decided to convert the old torture room for him.  It would now be his own personal laboratory.  “The captain of the guard is to meet with me, not you,” she retorted.  “I have some questions and you will take the time to answer them.  After all, I am the Arlessa of Denerim and you work for me.”

“I do not answer to a Robe,” he sneered.

It hadn’t been the first time Solona had heard the insult, but she was finding the prejudice tiring; especially in a city she’d once saved.  She opened her mouth to retort, but Anders beat her to it.

“Robe?  Does her ladyship appear to be wearing a robe to you?” He mocked.  “Perhaps you wish she were, because you had made up some fantasy about peaking under it to see if what the rumors about what mages where under their robes is true.  Well, she’s not going to show you, as you are _her_ seneschal.”

“He _was_ a seneschal,” Solona corrected.  “The estate needs repairs and I will not put up with his insolence.  Zevran, show the man out and fetch the Captain of the Guard for me.  I hope it’s still Sergeant Kylon.”

“Get your hands off of me, knife ear!” Wesley shouted when Zevran grabbed his arm.

“Maker, were you a left over from Howe’s time at the estate?” Solona wondered.

“I served both the Kendells and Howe proudly,” Wesley puffed out his chest.

Zevran gave Solona a long look and she nodded.  Wesley’s felt the tip of something sharp press against his lower back and realized it was a stiletto.  “The Arlessa sends her regards.”

“Are we really going to kill people on our first full day on the job,” Anders protested.  “Are you just trying to piss off the king?”  He saw Solona’s face and blanched, thinking of her complicated relationship with King Alistair.  “Forget I asked the last part.  If Zev stabs Wesley now, I’ll have to try and heal him.  Perhaps we should let him go and tell others what will happen if they now work with us and are this bad at their jobs.”

“You’re going to kill me because you think I’m bad at my job?” the Seneschal repeated.

Solona glanced up at the water damage on her ceiling.  She had done some damage when she had visited the estate ten, no eleven, years before; but she hadn’t caused this amount of destruction.  She needed a seneschal to help her repair the damages and to help her build both her personal army and that of the city guard.  “It is abundantly obvious that you are bad at your job.  I suspect you have also been overpaying yourself from the taxes and revenues coming into Denerim.”

“I… uh…”  Wesley looked nervously back at Zevran.

“Fine,” Solona let out a dramatic sigh.  “Zevran, let the whiney little bigot live.  He can go tell any other lazy servants who have been profiting off of the absence of an arl that their free ride is over and it’s time to get out of the city.”

“As you wish, my lady… for now,” he removed his sharp fingernail from the former seneschal’s back.  “I wouldn’t want to get the floors bloody, anyway.  We have enough work to do in here.”  He dragged Wesley all the way to the market district with him where he was happy to see Sergeant Kylon.

 

 

When Zevran returned with the sergeant, Solona was talking to Seneschal Varel through one of her crystals.  “I know the Wardens need you now, but it would be a huge favor to me,” she was saying.  “However, it would be a big challenge and I know you are too busy to take on a rundown estate with no guards to speak of, even if it were only for a few weeks.”

“I…” He paused, as if realizing she was manipulating him, but he couldn’t deny the appeal of testing his abilities.

“It’s all right,” she assured him.  “I just thought of someone else.  Someone who might also help me deal with Ferelden politics.”

“I thought you could deal with Ferelden politics well enough on your own,” Varel countered.  “You did well here and you got the Landsmeet behind you.”

“I’m not exactly thrilled with the outcome of the Landsmeet,” she pointed out.  “Yes, they finally backed me against the archdemon, but I lost more than I was willing by the end of that day.”

“Really?” She’d never spoken to Varel about her past with Alistair.  “Everyone has said you were brilliant.  I’m glad you contacted me, though.  I have received word from Weisshaupt.  After what happened with Clarel and Corypheus, the Warden Command wants to have a more central rule over the Grey Wardens in Ferelden.”

“They do realize that Commander Clarel screwed up, don’t they?” Anders commented from behind her.  “Why would they try to ensure such things happened again?”

“Is that Anders I hear behind you?” Varel’s voice came out of the crystal again, this time it was less jovial.  “Are you still going around blowing up Chantries?”

“No,” Anders sighed.  “I decided to take a break from that and go back to being a healer.  I took the cure, so you can’t make me go back to being a Warden.”

“They tried to get Nathaniel to head both Vigil’s Keep and Soldier’s Peak,” Varel got back to the matter on hand.  “He refused, so they are sending a Warden from the Free Marches to Denerim.  He should be on his way to you after he checks in here; they want you to train him to lead all of Ferelden and to be his liaison with the king.”

“He can be his own liaison,” Solona countered.  “I found the cure and took it.  I’m no longer a Grey Warden.  Neither is the king for that matter.”

“If only it were so simple,” Anders looked up at the peeling plaster on the ceiling.  “They Grey Wardens really don’t like people leaving their ranks.”

“He’ll have a letter from the Grey Wardens when he arrives,” Varel continued.  “Knowing your cheery disposition when people piss you off, I think I’m glad I’m not coming to Denerim.  The crystal went blank.

“Solona Amell,” she turned to see Sargent Kylon standing beside Zevran.  “It’s been too long.”  There was a grin on his face.  “I had heard a rumor that you were now our arlessa.”

An answering grin twitched at her lips.  “It’s good to see you, sergeant.  How are things in the market district?”

He let out a deep breath.  “Well, I haven’t been able to get raises for my men in years, as no one has been leading the city, and even a higher percentage of my men are noble bastards who cry in their mistresses bosoms when I ask them to do anything dangerous or reprimand them.  One cried the other day when he broke his nail.  His _nail._ I’m surprised we don’t have an even bigger crime problem around here.”

“I want a list of your men and who is actually devoted to being a guard and who is only doing the job because their daddy told them to,” she instructed.  “I will see about raises for those who deserve it and I want you to begin a new filtering process with recruits, one that will filter out these pampered nobles.  If their fathers have a problem, they can address it with me.  Our people deserve better.”

“Aren’t you a pampered noble now?” Zevran pointed out.

“I wish,” Solona snorted.  “I’m a mage; the people will never accept me.  A king once told me that.”

“Ouch,” Anders shook his head.  “Well, we’re here to make sure they begin to accept us whether they like it or not.”

“I’ll be delighted to let the men know and will begin preparations on the filtering process,” Kylon bowed.  “Should I inform Seneschal Wesley?”

“Wesley is no longer seneschal here,” Solona informed him.  “He seemed to have something against mages, elves, and basic upkeep of the estate.”

“Thank the Maker,” Kylon swore.  “Today is going to be a good day.  Who will be your new seneschal my lady?”

“I have someone in mind,” Solona picked up the crystal again.  “If she accepts, things will get interesting around here.  Meanwhile, could you tell me if Wade and Herron have returned to their shop?”

“They have, my lady,” Kylon shook his head.  “Herron is reminding everyone that the Inquisition has used many of their designs and that the Inquisitor has provided him with much needed dragon bone, so they are offering the most prestigious items in Thedas; better than anything Orlais offers.”

“I hope they manage their orders,” Solona commented.  “The Inquisitor has recently given birth and will not be dragon hunting anytime soon.  They might want to subcontract with the Iron Bull and his Chargers.”

“I’ll let them know,” there was a spring in Kylon’s step as he went back to the market district.

Solona picked the crystal back up and repeated a series of numbers.  “Yes?” A soft lilting voice answered.

“Leliana,” Solona hoped her friend was willing to help her out.  “I need a huge favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to my beta Idunasappl


	3. Poopsie's Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair returns home with his soon to be fiancee, Ariana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this chapter is: Ghost of a Rose by Blackmore's Night.

“It isn’t that big of a favor,” Ariana pouted up at Alistair as she twisted a raven lock of her hair around her finger.  “All I want, Poopsie, is the right to redecorate the palace.”  She was on her way back to Denerim in the finest carriage she could find, with her beloved fiancé by her side.  The carriage was a new car made in Val Royeaux that was meant to mimic carriages in ancient fairy tales, although they had the driver inside the vehicle with them.  She wished for even more privacy.

Alistair closed his eyes, but not against the horrid nickname.  He sort of found it cute.  He wasn’t even officially betrothed to Ariana yet and she already acted as if she were queen.  Well, she would be and he just needed to get used to the idea.  He had agreed to the marriage, after all.  She was sweet, he reminded himself.  She could make him laugh, although she didn’t always mean to.  She was kind to animals.  She was also quite intelligent, much smarter than she often let on, and was a very devout Andrastian.  “Most of the castle is decorated to reflect the glory of the Theirins; I would probably have to get any changes made approved of my advisors.”

“I’m about to become a Theirin, aren’t I?” She reached out and stroked his cheek.  “I want to get to the redecorations now so I can concentrate on our nursery as soon as we are wed.”

“Darling, there is no guarantee that you will become pregnant immediately,” he warned.  “When we left for Skyhold, I was still a Grey Warden.  The cure that Lady Amell gave me seems to have worked, at least the nightmares have stopped, but I can’t be sure yet.”

“I thought the Grand Enchantress, Fiona, gave you the cure,” she pouted at him.  She had heard rumors about him and Lady Amell.  Some said that the Hero of Ferelden and her king despised each other and that they could not be in the same room together; if they ever spoke, it was to snipe at each other.  However, there were other rumors as well; rumors that spoke of love and hurt and pain.  Those rumors whispered that the two heroes had been in love once upon time; a few also insinuated that that love still existed.  It was only the fact that it had been Fiona who had cured the king and not the Mage Warden that kept her from seeing Amell as a rival.

“Fiona did administer it to me,” Alistair confirmed.  “Solona gave it to her, though, to give to me.  That is why she had been missing for over a year; she’d gone to find a cure.  It is her we can thank if we’re able to produce an heir.”  Alistair kept his face pleasant, while inside he laughed bitterly at the irony.  An heir and proper queen is why he’d broken with Solona and it turned out that she, his little songbird, would be the reason he would have the heir he and his people craved.

The fact that he had been around Solona for months and not heard her sing once bothered him as well.  He still remembered her singing as they fought to raise an army to battle the archdemon during the Fifth Blight.  Her voice was beautiful and clear, like her.  She and Leliana would often duet, but at other times she would sing alone.  He still remembered her singing as they navigated the Brecilian Forest.  The birds seemed to silence themselves to listen to her song instead.  Indeed, he had woken in their tents from nightmares and she would sing him to sleep.  It is why he had started calling her his songbird.  He’d sung to her a few times as well, but he hadn’t heard her sing a single note while in Skyhold.  He’d asked Cullen about it.  Cullen had confirmed that she used to sing while in Kinloch Hold, but she didn’t seem to anymore.  He even recalled her saying she hadn’t sung in ten years, while she was giving a tongue lashing to him for even mentioning her name to Ariana.  The last time he’d heard that cherished voice raise in song was before the Landsmeet.

She’d been in such a good mood that morning, sure they would take down Loghain and secure the aid of the bannorn; and they had.  She’d danced a bit, holding up a bowl of oatmeal a she had serenaded her companions.  He could still see her, her honey gilded hair, already bound in a braid, swayed around her and her green eyes sparkeled.

_The valley green was so serene_  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."  
  
Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."  
  
When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

            He had to admit that when he saw a rose, red or white, he thought of her.  That had been his first gift to her, a rose.  Yet later that day, the very day he’d smiled as she danced and sang, he had let go.  He had been happy when they had won the Landsmeet and he had finally avenged Duncan, Cailan, and the Grey Wardens by removing Loghain’s despicable head from his shoulders.  Riordan had tried to get them to make Loghain a Grey Warden.  _Loghain_ , the man who was responsible for the destruction of the order in Ferelden; the reason there were only two Wardens left and he had tried more than once to kill Solona and Alistair.  Luckily, Solona had backed him and let him execute Loghain himself.

            Then Solona had made him king.  She had wanted to rule by his side, but there was no way the bannorn would accept her as queen; she was a mage.  Then Eamon asked to speak with him privately.  When Alistair had been alone with the man who had fostered him as a child and was his pseudo-uncle, Eamon had laid matters out for him in a stark manner.  Not only could he not marry Solona, he couldn’t have an heir with her and he needed an heir now.  Ferelden needed the Theirin line to continue, it was his duty to see that that happened.  There was no one else who could.  He would have to marry a suitable woman, a suitable queen, and produce an heir and spare, at the least, with her.  The sooner he did so, the better.  Solona was in the way, Alistair’s feelings for the mage were in the way of what was best for Ferelden and he had to move her out of the way.  Even now, he could not find fault with what Eamon had told him and he’d done what was best for his country.  It had killed a part of him to do it, but he’d broken with her.

            In doing so, he had lost not only the woman he loved, but his best friend.  She refused to be alone with him and wouldn’t speak with him unless it was necessary.  Even their other friends seemed to take a step back from him.  He remembered Wynn’s disappointed face as she spoke with him later.  “I warned her about duty, but I’d really thought it would be her who hurt you.  She was right; she was the one who would get hurt if things went badly between you two.”  He now realized she had stopped singing; not just to him, but at all.

            “What’s wrong, Poopsie?” Ariana laid her head against his shoulder and pulled his arm to her in snuggling it to her chest.

            “It’s nothing, Cheese Puff,” he assured her.  “I was just thinking about an old friend and an old hurt.”

            “Is there anything we can do for them?” She wondered.  “Your friends are now my friends aren’t they?  We should do something to help them.  Are they still hurt?”

            “I’m not sure,” he admitted.  What he did know is that Solona didn’t want any help from him.  “I’ll let you know if there is any way you can help.”

            “Of course, Poopsie,” she smiled.  “I look forward to meeting your friends after we arrive in Denerim.  They will all be at our wedding, won’t they?”

            “I hope so,” he smiled back.

            “I remember Eamon mentioning something about your birthday party while we were in Wycome.  Will I get to meet them, then?  That should be before our wedding,” she began gushing over the thought of a royal birthday party.

            “My birthday party,” he grumbled.  Eamon always insisted on making it a grand royal event.  “Half of Thedas will probably be there again.”

            “Oh, good,” she actually clapped.  Her enthusiasm did make him look forward to it a little more than usual.  “Do you think Eamon will let me help plan it?  He will if you asked him.”

            “I suppose,” Alistair admitted.  Eamon would probably be delighted to let her help him with plans for a royal event.  He had suggested their union after all.  Alistair had to admit that Ariana was one of the more acceptable choices, despite the fact that she had apparently participated in her father’s massacre of Clan Lavellan.  He suddenly realized that the Inquisitor would be receiving an invitation to the party.  Not only was Elanna still technically the head of the Inquisition, despite the fact that she no longer lived in Skyhold, but she was the mate of the new Arl of Honnleath.  He’d have to warn the Master of Revelries to keep Ariana and Elanna away from each other.

            Still, for all of his concerns, Alistair told himself that his future was bright.  He had been cured of the Calling and would soon marry and start a family.  Ferelden would have its heir and he would have a wife he could at least tolerate.  She was sweet and he could build a good marriage with her.  As he told himself this, the crystal playing music beside their driver changed songs.

_The valley green was so serene_  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

            Alistair wondered if the Maker was indeed still looking down on his children and was, even now, trying to tell him something or possibly laughing at him.  “Could you try another crystal for a while?  Perhaps a college of the Free Marches' broadcast.”

            The driver, James, frowned.  He liked that song and wondered why the king did not.  As he deactivated the crystal he wondered if the king might have a ghost of a rose that he mourned.  He would have to find out.

           

 

The royal palace in Denerim was bustling with activity as they had received word of their king’s return.  With him was his intended bride.  Eamon had arrived a week ahead of him, from Wycome, and was anxious to speak with him.  He paced as the servants rushed about and everyone prepared to receive their king.

            Alistair looked a bit worn from the ride and the trip to Skyhold, although everything seemed well enough from what he had reported to Eamon; that was if one discounted the Inquisition being in chaos and a dangerous new cult rising up.  The king smiled wanly at Eamon when he saw him.  

“We can meet later, if you’d like to rest now, Your Majesty,” the king’s top adviser offered.

            “No, Eamon,” Alistair assured him.  “Let’s get our updates out of the way.  We have a meeting with the rest of the advisers tomorrow.  I’d like to be ready for them.”

            “Speaking of your advisers, is it wise to bring in Amell?” Eamon wondered.

            “Lady Amell is now the Arl of Denerim,” Alistair reminded him.  “She is also the Hero of Ferelden, she earned her place.”

            “As you say, Your Highness,” Eamon followed him into his office.  “I hope the rest of the bannorn is ready to accept a mage as one of their peers.”

            “The mages are free and becoming an invaluable part of Thedosian society,” Alistair sat behind his desk.  “Without Chantry control, they are free to run their colleges themselves and oversee their own people.  That means if we want to enjoy the advancements they make in trying to restore, or mimic or whatever they do, technology then we’ll have to work with them and accept their terms.  The Inquisitor ensured that they would remain free and it seems that the Inquisition is pushing their continued acceptance.”

            “The Inquisition is too powerful, and right at our border,” Eamon reminded him.  “We need to do something about them. 

            “Let’s wait until everything settles first,” Alistair advised.  “Then we can negotiate.  It seems that their key members are all ready to retire.  If we push them, they’ll close ranks again.  This requires patience.”

            “You have friends among those key members,” Eamon pointed out.  “Are you sure you are seeing things clearly?”

            “Always? No,” Alistair admitted.  “In this matter, yes.”

            “We’ll revisit it later, as you wish,” Eamon had more pressing matters at hand.  He laid a folder down in front of Alistair.  “This is more important.  It’s the marriage contract that I settled with the Duke of Wycome.  You’ll find it favorable and Ariana will be an ideal queen.”

            “She seems a good match,” Alistair read the contract.  It was fair and did favor Ferelden.  The duke obviously liked the idea of his daughter becoming a queen.  “You didn’t find anything untoward out about her?”  He recalled a scathing comment Solona had made about his intended, that her lamp post had been thoroughly licked already.

            “There were a couple of rumors about her and a guard, as well as a stable boy, but I found nothing to corroborate those stories,” Eamon assured him.  “She did, indeed, accompany her father when he attacked the elves in Wycome which included Lavellan Clan; but a dislike of elves, whether Dalish or city elves, won’t offend most of the bannorn.

            It should, though, Alistair realized.  He had dealt with the Dalish both during the Fifth Blight and after becoming king.  He’d found them to be good people for the most part.  He liked to think he was trying to make things better for those in his alienages and didn’t like the idea of someone dying for their race.  Still, he didn’t know that he could fault Ariana for her father’s actions.  She was likely just being a dutiful daughter.  Devotion to family was a good trait in the mother of his heirs.  “Very well,” he continued to read the marriage contract.  He noticed there were a couple of stipulations added that would allow either party to back out until their official vows were spoken.  They included either being declared a dotard or infidelity on her part.  “Wait, this says she can’t be unfaithful, but it says nothing about me.”

            “Well,” Eamon coughed.  “I did assure the duke that you weren’t the type to stray.  You would never be unfaithful to your wife.  You have already proven that,” he had been thrilled when Alistair had immediately dumped Solona after the Landsmeet, proving he was ready to be a devoted king and husband to his future queen.  “However, the addendum is there to ensure that your children are unquestionably Theirins.  You are the last of the bloodline, we still need more.”

            “You’ll be delighted to learn that I have been cured of the Grey Warden Taint, then,” Alistair signed.  “Solona found the cure.”

            “That’s wonderful, Alistair,” Eamon was delighted.  Not only would there be more Theirins, but Solona Amell would hopefully marry and start her own family, one that ensured she was no longer a temptation for the king.  “We’ll have to find a way to celebrate.”


	4. Isn't That Just Thrilling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair announces his betrothal to his advisers... including Solona Amell.

Eamon had worried about Solona’s presence in Denerim, and among the king’s advisers, but his concerns were quickly put to rest.  During the first meeting, Alistair had asked how things were going with the Arlessa of Denerim’s estate.  She had given him a rundown, which included waiting for a new seneschal, repairs that had to be made, and a reorganization of the town’s guards.  It sounded like a report rather than a conversation between two friends, old or new.

            The meeting went well, though.  Amell certainly knew what she was doing when it came to politics and seemed to have more information than her peers when it came to the dangerous new cult that was trying to get a foothold in Thedas.  She had fought against them after all and had friends who were still investigating them.

            “The Chargers have found their nests in Tevinter and plan to engage them soon,” Amell reported.  “They are waiting for the Iron Bull and Dorian to join them with back up before they take the Hand on.  They hope that the cult will be a problem of the past soon.”

            “Hopefully, the group will keep Orlais busy,” Alfstanna, the Bann of Waking Sea, commented.  “I’m afraid that the royal army is getting lax since Ser John’s death.  I don’t like the fact that the Inquisition is occupying a keep in Crestwood, but my own men weren’t up to the job of going in and defeating both the Blades of Hassarian and the Red Templars that were in my bannorn.  I thank the Maker that the Blades of Hassarian joined the Inquisition.”

            “Perhaps you need to get them up to the job,” Eamon chastised her.

            “Really?” Solona spoke up.  “I’ve heard about what happened in Redcliffe.  Neither you nor your brother seemed capable of defending the city or the Hinterlands.  A Tevinter Magister moved in and threw Teagan out.  What did Teagan do?  He went running to Denerim and cried to Alistair to help him.”

            “Your people let that magister in,” he snarled.

            “Woa,” Bann Wulff’s daughter, Izot, held up a hand.  She knew her own family, those who had become her family when she married Azur, were as despised by Eamon and wondered if she and Solona could form a front against the former arl.  “Wasn’t your own son among those in Redcliffe, Eamon?  He was in danger of being slaughtered by crazed, fanatic, heretic Templars.  Fiona panicked, if Teagan was doing his job as arl, the mages would have been safe.  Needless to say, we all might want to improve our own forces.  I, for one, am glad to have the Inquisition in Crestwood, which is part of _my father’s_ bannorn.  They restored order, took care of the undead, dealt with the dragon that had been plaguing the villagers, and protect trade.  They have not threatened us one iota.”

            “You have a foreign power sitting on your land!” Eamon’s voice rose.

            Izot shrugged.  “They don’t cost anything and our revenue from tariffs has risen.  We’re happy.  We haven’t even heard a whisper about these cult members there.  I don’t think they’re just out of Tevinter, this seems to be a more widespread problem.”

            “I should hear from my contacts soon,” Solona confirmed.  “I’ll keep this council and your majesty informed.”

            “Thank you,” Alistair finally got a word in edgewise.

            “I’d also like to inform the council that we have happy news to report,” Eamon beamed at Alistair.  “The king has finally found a queen.”

            “I will be marrying Ariana of Wycome in Firstfall, it will be the day before Satinalia,” Alistair announced to his council.  The council included the Arlessa of Denerim, the Bann of Waking Sea, and the daughter of the Bann of West Hill, the Bann of Edgehill, and the son of the Bann of Winter’s Breath, the Grand Cleric of Denerim, and head of the Mage’s College at Denerim, the Teyrn of Highever, and Arl Eamon.  The teyrn and the Bann of White River were missing, they did have representatives during such times, but the rest were gathered in his conference room, sitting around a large, and round table.  “Ariana wanted our marriage day to be near something that she says is as special as our union, but not to be overshadowed too much by the holiday.”

            “That is wonderful news, Your Majesty,” Mason of Edgehill gushed.  “We are all joyous that you have finally settled on a bride.”

            “Oh, thrilled,” Solona muttered.  She’d met Ariana, the woman was scattered brained and bigoted against mages and elves.  She told herself that the fact that such a woman was not the type she wanted to have the ear of the king was why she felt like punching something.  She knew this was coming after all and there was nothing she could do about it.

            “I look forward to meeting your chosen bride,” Izot nodded.  She turned and whispered to Solona.  “You were both recently in Skyhold, is she the type we want as our fearless leader.”

            Solona just shook her head.  She noticed Alfstanna looking at her carefully.  She had met the Bann of Waking Sea during the Fifth Blight; Alfstanna had backed her at the Landsmeet.  Solona also happened to be the person who had rescued her brother from the previous Arl of Denerim’s dungeons.  She’d known that there was something between Solona and Alistair before the Landsmeet.  “Yes, congratulations are in order.”

            “We’ll have to plan a great celebration for this, Your Highness,” Aiden, the head of the Denerim College insisted. 

            Solona stood.  “I’m sure this is what is best for Ferelden… and for you, Al… Your Highness.”

            Alistair grabbed her arm as she moved pass him.  “Be happy for me.”

            She just looked at him for a moment.  “I… why wouldn’t I be happy for you, Your Highness?”  She pulled away.

 

 

            After leaving his councilors, he found Ariana waiting for him.  She was wearing a red and gold dress and her raven locks were piled on her head.  “There you are,” she hurried to him and kissed his cheek.  “I am having several dresses made this color,” she held her skirts out to him.  “I’m just so excited about becoming a Theirin.  I thought this was appropriate for making our announcement to the kingdom.”

            He smiled at her; it was hard to not be sucked into her enthusiasm.  “It is perfect.  I just told my advisers and they are thrilled.”  That was the word Solona had just used, but her voice had said something different.  He’d hoped to tell her in private, but Eamon had spilled the beans.  “Eamon will send the crier out to announce the impending marriage.  We’ll give him a couple of hours and then we’ll go and greet our people.”

            “ _Our_ people,” she did a little dance and grabbed his arm.  “I never imagined I’d find such a wonderful husband.”


	5. Biting Forbidden Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona needs to see Anders, but must first deal with the new Grey Warden Commander in Denerim.

Solona faced the Fereldan Soldiers.  She could hear the crier announcing Alistair’s impending marriage.  She waited as Diama, her new lieutenant, ran up to her.  “They’re all here, as you asked.”  She had thought that Diama might be a problem; after all she was a mage who was taking over Diama’s army.

            Instead, at their first meeting, Diama had been business like.  “Ser John was well liked, but he got himself killed.  You’ve lived through a Blight and used to lead Grey Wardens.  I’ve heard that half of them are cut throats and bandits.  Our men should be easier to control, although some may give you a hard time.”

            “You aren’t upset that you aren’t the new Commander?” Solona was a little surprised.

            “Me?” Diama had laughed.  “I wasn’t even a lieutenant six months ago.  Lieutenant Fodis was also killed by Red Templars.  I want to get used to this position before I become more ambitious.”

            Not all of her new soldiers were so cooperative, though.  “How is a robe supposed to command warriors?”  One of them asked his neighbors in a loud, clear voice.  “I could easily take this new commander down.”

            “Oh, could you?”  She walked casually by him and then swung her mages staff in a low arch, knocking the soldier’s feet out from under him.  Then she brought the staff down on his head, stopping a millimeter from his face.  “If I wanted you dead, you would be.  How many of your comrades fell to the Venatori.”

            “I don’t know,” he admitted, still lying on the ground.

            “They were commanded by mages,” she reminded him.

            “You’re also a Grey Warden,” another soldier pointed out.   “They were the ones who betrayed and murdered the Divine.”

            “Yes, Corypheus managed to take over the minds of several Wardens,” she didn’t mention that the number seemed to be in the hundreds.  “He was able to do so, because he was an arch-darkspawn.  Do you think you’re up to fighting hordes of darkspawn?   Loghain thought he could.  Trust me; Ferelden would have paid the price for that hubris, especially when the archdemon showed itself.”

            “She’s got a point,” another soldier admitted.

            “Besides,” she admitted.  “I’m no longer a Grey Warden.  I found a cure for their Joining.  That means your king isn’t one anymore, either.  Did you forget he used to be one as well?”  No one answered.  “Perhaps you should bring up your concerns to the Grey Warden Commander who will be arriving to oversee all of the Ferelden Wardens for Weisshaupt.  It seems that he will be operating out of Denerim and I have received notification that he wants to see the king’s personal army.  Won’t that be fun?  Now I want you to go jog around the market district twenty times and meet back here.”

            “What?”  Another of her men grumbled.  He turned to his companion.  “Why couldn’t the others just keep their mouths shut?”

            “I just thought seeing them run around would be a nice deterrent for criminals in the market district,” she admitted to Diama.  “Plus, I just find it amusing to make them run.  Once they have that down, I just have to teach them which direction to run in.”

 

 

A week after Alistair and Ariana formally announced their engagement to the people of Ferelden, Anders officially opened his new clinic.  It was open to all citizens of Denerim and the surrounding areas, no matter their race or social standing.  Solona’s new seneschal arrived in the middle of that night.  She managed to sneak into the estate without anyone the wiser.  Solona received a bit of a shock as she prepared for her day.

“I insist that you make an appointment to go see Anders,” Zevran was saying as they sat down to breakfast.  Solona still didn’t have a cook and they were slogging through the oatmeal she had cooked.  Arlessa Alie Cat, Ander’s cat, jumped on Zevran’s lap and head butted him affectionately.  She was smitten by the elven assassin.  “You could just walk in and he’d look at you immediately, _you_ don’t need an appointment.”

“Why do you need to see a healer?” Leliana walked into the kitchen.

Zevran shot to his feet, much to the cat’s disgruntlement; he’d had no clue she was even in the estate.  “I guess I shall have to resign as a bodyguard.  How long have you been here, Leliana?”  Rather than resign, he went to his friend and bowed deeply over her hand before kissing it.

“I arrived sometime after midnight,” she recalled.  “It was shortly before the witching hour.”

“You must be exhausted,” Solona looked outside.  It was just past dawn.  “Why don’t you go back to sleep?”

“What don’t you answer my question,” Leliana countered.  “Why do you need to see a healer?”

“I haven’t had my monthly courses since before I left Skyhold,” she admitted.  “I’m sure it’s nothing, just stress mixed with my body still changing from the Cure.”

“Maybe it’s something in Skyhold’s water,” Leliana grinned as Zevran wiggled his eyebrows.  “The Inquisitor recently has had a baby; perhaps you became pregnant during your visit there.”

“How?”  Solona wondered.  “I haven’t…” Then she recalled a certain night, she _had_ spent the night in the arms of a lover.  Things hadn’t gone so well the next morning, but there was no denying their actions that night.

“From the rumors I heard about you and the Inquisition’s Commander when I visited Skyhold, I would say you had,” Zevran smirked and raised an eyebrow.  The smoldering gaze he then gave her made her blush a bit.

“No, Cullen and I have never done anything that could have gotten me pregnant,” she assured him. 

“They really haven’t,” Leliana assured him.  “Although it was a close call.  That doesn’t mean you didn’t let someone else partake of your… delectable fruit, though.”

“It was forbidden fruit,” Solona remembered a conversation with Leliana about Chantry Sisters’ Forbidden Fruit and how it was the most appealing. 

“So did you let someone have a bite recently?” Leliana’s voice was lighter than Solona had heard it since her return from the far west.

“I… it was a mistake, I shouldn’t have,” she stared into her bowl and took a mouthful of oatmeal.

“Who was the lucky partaker,” Zevran pressed.

“It wasn’t Cullen,” Solona asserted.  She was quite glad now that they hadn’t ended up having sex the night they were both drunk and ready to make rash decisions.  “That’s all I’m telling you.”

“You were spending a lot of time with the Iron Bull,” Leliana recalled.  “Could it be his?  Oh, I’ve never seen a human-Qunari hybrid before.  I bet a baby between you two would be adorable.”

“I doubt that Dorian would find that adorable,” was all Solona said.  Truth be told, Bull had let his gaze wonder after Dorian had left him and there was a redheaded midwife, who ended up being an evil cultist, who had caught his eye.  She wasn’t sure how far things hadn’t gotten between them, but the moment Dorian had reappeared; Bull had rushed to his side.  She knew that he’d been mourning the loss of his mustache, the nickname the absent Dorian had earned after the Iron Bull had started carrying around a jar of mustache wax that his love had left behind.

“Did you let him partake of your scrumptious fruit, though,” Leliana giggled.

Solona was shocked for a moment at the sound; she hadn’t realized how much she missed her friend.  When she had left to find a cure for the Calling, Leliana had been the Left Hand of the Divine and Solona hadn’t heard her laugh in years; much less giggle.  “No, I didn’t.  We still need a cook and need more repairs done on the estate,” she tried to change the subject.

“I’ll take care of that today,” Leliana was confident.  “I will also be looking for someone to keep the books and ledgers.”

“Thank you,” that was a load off of Solona’s mind.

“Meanwhile, you are going to have Anders take a look to see why you are late,” Leliana declared.

“So who did you ensnare with your beautiful dangerous self?” Zevran prompted.  “Anders was there for a night, but you two would have let something slip.  Was it that handsome scout, Jim?  Perhaps the passable Captain Rylen?  I know that you have a thing for ex-Templars.”

Solona flinched at the comment about ex-Templars and Leliana continued to press.  “Come on now, who did you caboodle?”  She saw the look that flittered across Solona’s face before she could stop it and suddenly was sure she knew who the father was.  How could her closest friend hide _that_ from her?

“Let’s just say it was a mistake and it won’t happen again,” Solona tried to suppress the regret that those words invoked.  “I’ll go see Anders today.”  She had to assure herself that she hadn’t somehow become pregnant the one night she had been with someone after finding the cure.  The thought that she could be pregnant hit her and she was surprised at the feelings it invoked.  She was an arlessa; she could easily raise a child.  She had been raised in a mage circle, where Templars took any babies that the mages gave birth to.  She had seen the mothers whose infants had been ripped from their breasts and she didn’t want to go through that pain.  Then she had become a Grey Warden and Alistair had, matter of factly, informed her that Wardens couldn’t have children.  She hadn’t thought a child of her own was ever a possibility.  Yet as she contemplated the plausibility that she was pregnant, she found that she did want a child.  Worse, part of her loved the idea of having _his_ child.  It was something she thought would always be denied to her.  Another part of her was terrified at having _his_ child.  Then again, did she _have_ to hell him if she were pregnant with his babe?  She had cut him out of her life and there was no reason the baby’s father should affect his or her life.  If there was a baby.

“Good, see him this morning, don’t put it off,” Leliana advised.  “I’ll see you at dinner.”

“I just have a call to make,” Solona left the room.

“Why didn’t you press her more?” Zevran pouted.  “I wanted to know who she slept with.”

“I’m pretty sure I know who she caboodled with,” Leliana announced.  “And if I have my way, it won’t be their last time.  I’m going to need your help with that.”

 

Solona went into her office after leaving Zevran and Leliana.  She took a crystal from the desk and spoke a series of numbers.

A voice came from the other side.  “Hey, Chief, you have the Hero of Ferelden using a sending crystal to speak to you.  This is so, Cool!  Hi, Hero!”

Solona smiled.  “Hello, Krem.  I’m calling for a report on how things are going with the Hand.”

“Hey, Solona!”  The Iron Bull’s voice came from the crystal now.  “We thought we had wiped out the root of the Hand, but we’ve had a nasty shock.  A cute little elf named Sadie came to talk to Dorian and me today.  She happens to be the mistress of Master Erik who was the head of the Hand in Tevinter.”

“Head of the Hand _in_ Tevinter?” she sat down.  “I thought they were headquartered out of Tevinter.”

“So did I,” he agreed.  “It seems that the Vints were being fooled.  The Bird, the real head of the Hand, worked through Master Erik, whom he called the Thumb.  When the Inquisition rescued Dorian and the Boss, the Bird ordered another high up in the Hand, Gael, to kill him.  Gael is now dead and Erik went into hiding.  His girl has revealed that the Hand is _not_ the Hand of Razkeil, but the Hand of the Maker, and has been fooling their Tevinter members.”

“Would those be a finger of the hand?”  Solona wondered.

“In this case, the index finger doesn’t know what the middle finger is doing,” Bull said.  “Hopefully, we have dealt the cult a big enough blow by taking out half of their Tevinter locations that they won’t be a problem for a while.  Dorian is working with the magisterium and they have moved to remove the cult from their country, but it isn’t going to be easy.  After they told the Inquisitor that they planned to take over to Tevinter so they could attack the Qunari, even the Archon is taking them seriously.  We plan to go see his friend, Maeveris in a few days.  She said she has a lead.  I hope she does.  I have a feeling that Tevinter was part of their bigger plan, but that we’ve only scraped the surface of the problem.”

“I have Denerim’s guards keeping an eye out for any houses here; I wish the council would take this more seriously.  I’ll try again next meeting,” Solona decided.  “I also have a Grey Warden Commander coming soon that I have to deal with.”

“I would think you were happy about that,” Bull mused.  “Until recently, you were a Grey Warden.  It should be like having one of your old comrades around.  Of course, I hear Leliana is with you now, so I guess you do have one of your old comrades around.  You also have Zevran, if he is an ex-Templar turned Warden, all you would need is a drunk dwarf and an elderly woman prying into your business to make you feel right at home.”

She laughed.  “I would also need a Qunari and mabari.”

“Dorian and I should be there in about a month,” Bull declared.  “As for the mabari, you’re in Ferelden; you should be able to find a puppy.”

“Mabari pups aren’t just wondering around, they are too valuable around here,” she pointed out.

“You’re an arl now,” he countered.  “You should have a whole stable full of them.  I expect you to have at least one before I get there.”

She laughed.  She did need a mabari pup; Leliana would know where to get one of them.  “I’ll have to get on that, then.”

“Until then,” he agreed and the crystal went dark.

 

 

Solona was looking forward to Bull and Dorian’s visit.  She had to admit that she had some trepidation about living in Denerim, but she’d only seen the king twice and she was soon finding herself surrounded by friends.  The Denerim guards were also beginning to shape up, although she had a minor noble, Angel Davis, who was insisting on coming by the estate to ‘talk’.  She knew he wanted to whine about his poor son, by his mistress who was also named Angel, getting hurt on the job.  Gus, the son, had a cut on his shoulder from an inept pickpocket.  She would let Zevran and Leliana deal with Davis, it would be funny.

She might need that laugh after seeing Anders, but she needed to know one way or the other.  She was nervous and had to admit to herself that the thought of having a child both scared and excited her.  She blew out a breath and rushed to the door, when she opened it she came face to face with a familiar face.  “Amell!”  Oghren grinned at her and the burped.

Behind him was a broad-shouldered, dark haired man with a clean shaved cut beard.  He wore a crisp, white tunic and a kilt.  Solona didn’t believe she’d ever seen a man in a kilt before; she had to admit that she liked the look.  “Sorry, for my companion, but he swore he knows you,” a crooked smile spread across his handsome face.  It reminded her of a statue of a handsome, sexy mythical faerie statue that she had seen once.  She wondered if she could get him to pose for a sculptor and have a faerie statue made based on him.

“Um…” Did she just stammer?  “He does.  He helped me in the Fifth Blight and served under me when I commanded the Grey Warden forces in Amaranthine.”

“Under you, he, he,” Oghren tried to leer, but wheeled around instead.  “I’d like to get under you.  You let Anders once, if I recall.  A bunch of people think you let Nate, but he was too busy trying to kill you just because you snuffed out his father.  The boy’s such a wuss some times.”

“I’m Ian Wemyss,” the newcomer introduced himself.  “I am the new liaison between Weisshaupt and Denerim.  Oghren will be one of my assistants.  He wouldn’t let me come and meet you alone.”

“That’s because she has weakness for Templars turned Grey Warden,” Oghren giggled as if he had just told a dirty joke.  “Likes to make the second back of the beast with ‘em she does.  I didn’t want her to accidently mistake a man who defied the Templars and then turned into a Grey Warden mistaking one for a Templar himself.  She might not be able to help herself.”

“Oghren I’ve only slept with three men and only one of them was an ex-Templar,” Solona was affronted.

“That’s not what I’ve been hearing from Skyhold, although he wasn’t a Warden,” Oghren had heard about the rumors concerning Solona and Cullen.  “She likes the blonde ones; they do it for her if you know what I mean.”

“Um, yes, I get the idea,” Ian wondered why he had agreed to bring the dwarf along, Solona seemed unfazed, though.  Plus, he would be around her a lot more if she agreed to his request.  “I guess she’s immune to my charms then.  That’s a shame.  I wasn’t an ex-Templar and I’m not blonde.  I was caught helping the mages in Starkhaven escape from their tower before the Mage-Templar war.  Prince Sebastian was going to execute me, but Commander Stroud saved me by recruiting me.”

Solona had realized that she was not immune to Commander Wemyss’ charms.  “I knew you were on your way, but I hadn’t expected to see you yet.  Have you gone to the palace to greet the king?  Of course you have, you would have done that before coming to see a simple arl.”

“Simple arl,” Oghren burped.  “You’ve never been simple Amell.”

“Leliana and Zevran are somewhere in the estate, Oghren, why don’t you go find them?” Solona suggested.

“Sounds good,” Oghren looked around the estate.  “I hope you have someone working on repairs.  Hey!  Didn’t we totally trash this place once and kill everyone in it?”

“Not everyone,” she insisted.  They had left Anora and Oswyn alive, as well as the lyrium deprived Templar, who was the Bann of Waking Sea’s brother, and the city elf they had found; along with the others who had been suffering at the hands of Howe and Loghain.  She turned back to Ian.  “I’ve actually missed that foul mouth, lewd, drunken dwarf.  What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, I’ve seen so far, my lady,” Ian assured her.  “No, I haven’t seen the king yet; I wanted to greet a former Grey Warden first.”

“He is a former Grey Warden,” she informed him.  “I only gave him the Cure a few months ago.”

“He isn’t the Hero of Ferelden, though,” Ian countered.

“He did fight alongside me in the Battle of Denerim,” she pointed out.

“Good, then you can go with me when I formally greet him tomorrow,” Ian smiled at her again.  “I… well, you know him better than I do and he is a king.  Also, I need a favor from you.”

“A favor besides going to see the king with you?  Why don’t you come in?”  She moved back into the house, leading him to her office.

 

 

Ian followed Solona into her office.  He was surprised at how disappointed he was that she was purportedly immune to his charms.  He had just met the woman, after all; although he was well aware of her through reputation.   Her loosely curling, honey brown hair was down and swayed across her back as she walked.  He found his attention traveling to her swaying hips and the pert butt framed by a pair of brown trews, jerked his eyes up.  He wasn’t going to start ogling his new contact.  He still gave her his most winning smile as she sat down behind her desk.  “I do greatly wish for you to be by my side when I greet the king tomorrow.”

Her bright green eyes closed momentarily and he wondered why an arlessa would wish to avoid her king.  “I’ll be there for you.  I may not be a Grey Warden anymore, but I won’t turn my back on the order.”

“Good,” he sat down.  “The order had a headquarters in Denerim years ago, but that was before most of the Fereldan Order was wiped out.  I have discovered that Loghain decided he didn’t like the way the Warden’s decorated their keep or the architectural beauty of its façade, he had the building utterly destroyed.”

I don’t find that surprising,” Solona commented.  “He almost succeeded in destroying the entire order in Ferelden.  There were only two of us left here in Ferelden for well over a year.”

“That might be why the keep was never rebuilt,” Ian decided.  “Alas, that means that there is no place for myself and my attachés to stay.  We’re at the Gnawed Noble Tavern for now, but that is not the best place to operate out of.”

“I’ve stayed at the tavern several times.”  She had some bitter sweet memories of her times with her companions, especially Alistair, there.  He had surprised her with a romantic dinner in her room on one of their first nights there.  There were other nights where she and her former lover had just enjoyed having a bed under them as they worshipped each other.

“You also operated out of the Arl of Redcliffe’s estate when you came for the Landsmeet,” he pointed out.

“I did,” she agreed.  Her necessary alliance with Eamon was still one of the biggest regrets in her life, one she still couldn’t see a way around.

“I also need an arl’s help in fulfilling my Grey Warden duties, or in this case an arlessa’s help,” he amended.  “I am asking that we be allowed to operate out of your estate.”

She hadn’t been expecting that, but could see their conundrum.  She definitely had the room and Wardens were all excellent fighters.  It would also strengthen the bond between her new position and the Grey Wardens.  There was only one concern.  “The estate isn’t exactly in the best state of repair.”

“It’s at least standing,” he countered.  “We’ll help with any restorations that we can.”

“You have a deal as long as you don’t let Oghren pick up a hammer,” she decided.  “I don’t want to see the type of damage he could do when after he challenges a nail to a dual.  The nail would probably win.”


	6. Mage Snatching is Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another mage is taken and a known character is in mortal danger

The weather between Rivain and Seheron was rough.  The waves rolled, tossing ships into the air.  Thunder crackled as they came crashing back down.

“I don’t know why you would go near Qunari territory ever again,” Joshua, the first mate of the Wet Watery Wench yelled at his captain over the storm.

“There is good trade there,” Captain Isabela assured her first mate.  “Besides, Tevinter thinks it’s theirs and that type of conflict makes it easy for us to stay under the radar.”

“We’ve already got a cargo waiting for us,” Kachima said as she scanned the water around them.  She was not just Isabela’s second officer; she was the ship’s mage.  It was only after the Mage Rebellion that sea captains began to see the advantages of including a mage or two in their crew, especially pirate captains.  “There is a ship off of the starboard!”

“Mia!”  Isabela shouted up to the crow’s nest.

Mia peered through an ornate telescope.  “It bears a strange flag that I’ve never seen before,” she reported.  “It is a bloodied hand on a dark red and yellow background!”

“I’ve heard of that before,” Tomas, one of the boatswains, announced.  “It’s the Hand.”

“The Hand?” Isabela had heard the name somewhere, but couldn’t remember where.

The ship rocked as lightning hit nearby.  Then the ship rocked again as something hit it.  “Was that a cannon ball?” Isabela couldn’t believe someone was firing at her ship.  “Kachima!  Do something about this!”

Kachima lifted her arms and began to chant.  A barrier appeared around the ship.  The vessel rocked again, but this time the cannon bounced off of the barrier.

“Wow,” Tomas was impressed.  “How big is the barrier?”

“It’s all around the ship,” she assured him.  “However, we aren’t going to be able to move while it’s in place.”

“Who are these people?” Joshua wanted to know.  “I haven’t heard of them.”

“Don’t you listen to The Loch News?" Tomas was surprised.  “Kinloch Hold’s crystals have more than just music and shows now; they also have two half hour news reports.  They tell their listeners what is happening around Thedas.  The Hand is a dangerous new cult.  They tried to abduct the Inquisitor and her baby a couple of months ago.”

“The Inquisitor was abducted?” Isabela had apparently not heard about that.

“The Inquisitor had a baby?” Joshua hadn’t realized that everyone else seemed to know what was going on in the world, but him.

The ship rocked again, but the barrier held.  After three more strikes, a dark red substance began creeping around the barrier, as if to find a weakness.

“They’re trying blood magic!” Mia shouted.  This caused the sailors to begin to panic, most clutched their cutlasses. 

Still, the barrier held.  “Wow, she’s good,” Joshua looked to where Kachima continued to generate the barrier.  A bead of sweat traveled down her dusky skin, from her forehead down to drip at her feet.  Then another drop of sweat joined it and another.

“She’s one of the best,” Isabela confirmed.  She wasn’t sure how much longer her mage would hold out.

“They have at least two blood mages on that other ship,” Kachima’s voice was soft and weary.

“I heard Tevintor ships were employing blood mages now,” Tomas confirmed.

Isabela studied the attacking ship.  “That beauty wasn’t built in Tevinter.  I’d say it was built in the Free Marches.”

“How did they get cannons to work again?”  Another sailor wondered.  “They were ancient history.  What magic have they discovered to get those to work again?”

“We can ask them after they get though our barrier,” Isabela didn’t want to know what other surprises they had in store.

Kachima cried out and staggered.  The barrier exploded and hooks caught onto the side of the Wet Water Wench and pulled her closer to their ship.  Men dressed in Black, yellow, and red with hands on the back of their jacket.  With them were two men in robes and cuts already on their arms; the blood mages.

The crew of the Wet Water Wench fought valiantly, but seemed to be outnumbered.  They felled the cult members one after another, but they kept coming.  Isabela shone, striking out with her dual daggers, killing cult member after cult member. Showing, why she was captain, She fought daggers flashing and felling one enemy after another.

            Then the archers attacked from the other ship, the words The Maker’s Wrath could now be seen painted on the side.  More of Isabela’s pirates went down.  Kachima drew her hand back and hurled a fireball at the Maker’s Wrath.  The ball hit the mass of the other ship, causing it to stumble.

            “I’m going to have to punish you for that, little bird,” a man, carrying a bow, dressed in a black cloak approached Kachima.  “Are you my little bird?  It could be you.  It must be you or one of the four others.  You will hope it’s you the Maker sent as my prize and punishment.”

            Kachima had no idea what he was talking about and just figured he was insane.  “What are you talking about?  Who are you?”

            “ _You!_ ” Isabela knew the man in the black cloak.  “What are you doing?”

            The man’s eyes flashed blue.  “I haven’t seen you in a while, slut,” he drew his bow, the arrow pointed at Isabela.  “Take the witch; she’s the one we came for.  Kill the rest.”

            “No!” Kachima set a fire mine in front of several of her fellow sailors, determined to save their lives.  She then turned to the warriors who were approaching her.  It was then that she saw the two blood mages who had finally taken down her shield.  There wasn’t enough blood on their arms to create the flow that she had seen creeping around her barrier.  “Who did you kill to beat me?”

            “It was just a city elf we took out of the alienage,” one of them shrugged.  “No one of importance.”

            Kachima quickly realized that she was surrounded and lowered her hands.  The blood mages and warriors circled closer to her.  She sent out a telekinetic blast and knocked them away from her.  She ran towards the bow of the ship, only to have the deck below her explode under her feet.  She felt hands grab her before she could fall to the decks below.  Before she lost consciousness, she saw the cult members swing back across the ship.  She then watched as the man in the black robe put an arrow in Isabela and then left the captain’s body on the ship as it exploded around her remains.


	7. Drama in Denerim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona goes with Ian for his first meeting with King Alistair. Things don't go well between the HOF and the King.

Solona was spending more time in Denerim’s royal palace than she had planned when she agreed to become the Arlessa of Denerim.  She walked by Ian’s side as they approached the palace.  The Grey Wardens had moved into her estate a week before.  It was only three of them; Ian, Oghren, and Adrian.  She was still unsure as to how Oghren had become one of Ian’s attaché’s, yet he and Adrian trailed them now.

            She found that she liked all three men in different ways.  Ian and Adrian were both intelligent and she knew Oghren was loyal and a brave fighter.  She had even begun training with the men again, keeping herself as battle ready as the soldiers she prepared the soldiers of Denerim, along with the king’s guard, for action.  All three were skilled fighters, Oghren with his broad axe, Ian with his claymore sword, and Adrian with his sword and shield.  They also sparred with her body guard and seneschal, when Leliana wasn’t busy overseeing the estates many repairs.

            “Lady Amell,” a guard bowed to her as she entered the palace.  “The king is in the throne room, meeting with the people.”

            “Good,” Ian said.  “This is the perfect time to greet him.  We may have to arrange a private meeting for later, though.”

            Oh, good, more time that she would have to spend around the king.  Considering she had spent ten years avoiding the man, she was seeing him way too much.

            “You’re the new Grey Warden liaison,” the other guard’s eyes widened.  “It is a true pleasure to meet you.  No one said that you would be so handsome.”

            “Brian!” The other guard snapped and Brian blushed.

            “I’m not offended,” Ian smiled at him, making Solona wondered if he preferred the company of men.  He hadn’t made any move towards Leliana and seemed unfazed by Zevran’s constant flirting.

            “He is handsome,” Solona agreed and was surprised at the assessing look Ian gave her.  She coughed and shifted.  “We’ll go see the king.”

            They made their way to the throne room, but were intercepted by Eamon.  “I wasn’t expecting to see you today, Lady Amell.  Is there something wrong in the city?”

            “Of course there are still things wrong in the city,” she couldn’t believe that she still had to get past Eamon.  Was he Alistair’s guard dog or jailer?  He did seem to want to keep them separated.  “You let things go to pot in the last ten years.  Do you do anything other than tyr to marry Alistair off?  I don’t remember it being this bad during the Blight.  Were the Kendells inept or just Howe and the seneschal that Alistair kept in place?  Of course, Redcliffe was pretty bad when I got there.  You had a bunch of walking corpses attacking your town’s folk.  Were you continuously trying to marry Teagan off then?”

            “I’m sure you’re up to the task of cleaning things up, my lady,” Eamon grumbled.

            “Oh, she is,” Ian assured him.  “She’s here with me as an ally to the Grey Wardens.  I’m the new liaison to the king and am anxious to meet him.”

            “Oh, did you just arrive?” Eamon wondered.

            “Not exactly,” Ian shrugged.  “I am anxious to meet with his majesty now, though, if you’ll excuse us.”  He held out a hand and Solona led him further into the castle.

           

            Ariana was pouting to Alistair when Solona and Ian entered the throne room.  “I like what you did with the two farmers from the Hinterlands, but are you really going to let the elves bring complaints against human merchants?”

            “Yes, I am,” he answered.

            The chamberlain was about to announce, her but Solona put a finger to her lips.  She wanted to hear what else Ariana didn’t like.  “If you insist, Poopsie,” Ariana sat down on Alistair’s lap, rankling Solona.  "Can you do something about Lady Amell then?”

            “What about Sol… Lady Amell,” despite his distraction, Alistair’s head rose as if he sensed Solona’s presence.  Sure enough, his head slowly swiveled in her direction and his eyes met hers.  He shifted uncomfortably.

            “She’s hogging the best workers in Denerim,” Ariana adjusted her seat so she didn’t fall off Alistair’s lap when he shifted.  “I want our wedding and reception to be perfect.  The Chantry needs remodeling before we take our vows and our reception needs to be a winter wonderland theme, which means I must totally remodel the ballroom and gardens.  That is after the ballroom is used for our engagement ball.  I think we need to have a harvest theme and hold it around Harvestmere.  I can already see gold flaked gourds and leaves, as well as sheaves of wheat and barley bound in gold ribbon.  I can’t have the ballroom fixed so close between the two, so I think we need to tell the Arlessa of Denerim that she has to let me use her ballroom for our engagement ball.”

            “You want to _tell_ me I have to _let_ you use my ballroom?” Solona put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.  Were they really going to dictate the use of her estate?  She was supposed to let Alistair’s barely out of the gates child bride just dictate the use of her ballroom, the ballroom that wasn’t even fixed up yet?

            Ariana jumped to her feet.  “I… I didn’t realize you were here.”

            “It’s quite all right, my lady,” Ian bowed.  “We did sneak in here.”

            Ariana let her gaze rake across Ian’s chest, taking in his kilted legs before settling on his chiseled facial features.  “It is quite all right.  I’m just so anxious to become Alistair’s queen so I can serve him and Ferelden that I let myself become obsessed with our union.  Once we do that, I can provide the people with the heir they need.”

            Solona didn’t like the way the other woman was eyeing Ian.  She wasn’t sure if it was jealousy on her part.  She couldn’t deny that she was attracted to him.  What she didn’t want to consider was that she was upset that someone who was supposed to be devoted to Alistair was eyeing someone besides him.

            Ariana turned to Solona.  “Your seneschal has taken all of the expert carpenters in Denerim to repair _your_ estate.  I need your ballroom for my engagement ball.”

            Was this spoiled daughter of an evil duke trying to dictate the use of _her_ estate?  “It’s still Moloris.  Harvestmere is five months away, but if my ballroom gets done by then, _I’ll_ be the one using it.  Even if you give the kingdom a dozen heirs, it will still be my ballroom and not yours.  I will not be handing over any of the carpenters or other workers who are repairing my estate.  You can find someone else.  Import your elven hating carpenters from Wycome if they have to, but engaged to Alistair or not, if they hurt even a hair on one person in my city they will answer to me.  I have sworn allegiance to my king; I have sworn nothing to you.”

            “I am the mother of your future king!” Ariana’s voice raised a pitch.  “I demand those carpenters you have monopolized to prepare for the greatest even in Thedas and to prepare my new rooms and the nursery I’ll need.”

            Solona was shocked at Ariana’s words.  She wasn’t surprised at her self-centeredness, but the talk of a nursery and the future king.  She still hadn’t had Anders examine her, nor had she had her monthly courses for two months now.  She might just need a nursery for her own estate.  She was even more disturbed at Ariana’s talk of a nursery.  The thought of this woman having Alistair’s baby made her want to rail against the Maker between crying into a bowl of ice-cream and vomiting it up, before she then killed both Ariana and Alistair.  “No.”  Her voice was firm, she wasn’t even sure if she was saying no to releasing the carpenters to work for the spoiled child bride or to the thought of Ariana having Alistair’s child.  The look on Ariana’s face was almost comical; it looked like the face of a toddler who had been told they wouldn’t be getting a treat they felt entitled to.  “You haven’t had anyone tell you no before, have you?  Well, let me tell you again.  No, I will not be following any of your commands.  If anything were to happen to Alistair, I would remove you from the throne faster than I did Cailan’s widow and with more prejudice and deadly results.”

            Ian’s eyebrows shot up, he hadn’t seen this side of Solona yet.  He found it a bit shocking and more than a bit arousing.  He was seeing the Warden Commander who had killed an arch-darkspawn after having taken down an archdemon.  “If the woman needs to get her nursery ready…”

            “Then she can get carpenters and a decorator from somewhere else,” Solona’s voice remained hard.  “I’m not giving her anything.”

            “There is…” Alistair was trying to figure out how to defuse the situation.  He felt compelled to let Solona know that he and Ariana weren’t having children yet.

            “Poopsie,” Ariana turned on him.  “Tell her.”

            He was trying to.  “We don’t need…”

            “Congratulations,” Ian was hoping to calm everyone down.  “The Grey Wardens are thrilled to hear this news.”

            “No we aren’t,” Oghren burped behind him.  “I think Alistair should have stayed with Solona and not cared that his people wouldn’t accept a mage as their queen.  Really, ‘Stair, have a told you how shitty your treatment of our great leader was?  If I could have had Branka back, I wouldn’t have cared that she was a crazy bitch or what others thought of her or me.”

            “Oghren?” Alistair only now realized that the dwarf standing silently behind Solona and Ian was Oghren.  “It’s good to… wait, aren’t you with Felsi now?”

            “Nah, she couldn’t hold on to me,” Oghren shrugged.

            “You left her when she became pregnant,” Adrian reminded him.  “Even I know that.”

            “Well, pregnant women can be difficult to deal with,” he turned back to Alistair.  “If your fiancé is knocked up and is difficult to deal with, you could probably still leave her.”

            Solona closed her eyes, Alistair was less likely to leave Ariana if she were pregnant, not that he would leave her anyway.  Yet the thought made her think about her own possible condition again.  What would she do if she were pregnant?  Did she tell him or hide it?

            “This is probably not how you wanted to greet the new Grey Warden liaison, is it?” Ian gave a deep laugh.  “Why don’t we meet at the Gnawed Noble Tavern and discuss business without a fight over Denerim’s carpenters.”

            Solona tried to control the new wave of anger that was rising.  He was the one who had asked her to come with him.  “I believe that is an excellent idea.  Why don’t you go and arrange that?  I have better things to do with my time and should go run the soldiers through a few drills.  Ariana likely would like to go back to playing with her dolls.”

            “How dare you!”  Ariana rushed at Solona only to find herself trapped in a static cage.  Solona hadn’t even looked at her.

            “Solona,” there was a reprimand in Alistair’s voice.  “You are out of line.”

            “If you are defending your child bride, then it is Lady Amell to you,” She raised her chin and her jaw clenched.  “You asked me to take control of the city and your soldiers, and now you’ve let your… betrothed… demand the workers who are trying to repair my estate.  The estate was in disrepair before you helped me kill most of the people in it more than ten years ago.  We did some damage and then time and the elements did more.  I need those workers, but even if I didn’t, I wouldn’t let _her_ have them.  Don’t try and remove me now, either.  I know what your bride and her father did in Wycome and I won’t leave my people unprotected.  I’ll release the cage eventually,” she turned on her heal and left.

            Alistair put his head in his hands.  He wanted to call after her and assuage her anger.  He hated seeing her so obviously upset.  He wanted to know if the rumors that the man before him was living with her were true.  “Oghren, go make sure she’s OK and let her know that Ariana is not pregnant.”  At least she couldn’t be yet.

            “We’ll take care of that soon enough, Poopsie,” Ariana called from the cage.  She touched the side and yelped as she was singed.

            Alistair then turned to his chamberlain.  Could you go to the Denerim College of Magi and ask them for several mages to take this cage down?”

            “Shouldn’t it have dispersed on its own by now?”  Ian wondered.

            “No, it’s one of Solona’s spells,” Alistair recalled just how powerful the Hero of Ferelden was.  “Remember, she took down an archdemon.  Since we’re going to have to wait for the cage to be taken down, why don’t we go for that drink?  See to the rest, won’t you, Jarvis?”

            “Of course, Your Majesty,” the chamberlain bowed.

 

 

            Ian found that he rather liked the King of Ferelden and wondered why he had been so nervous meeting him.  He had questions about his relationship to Solona, though.  Ian had found that the more he hung around the Hero of Ferelden the more he liked her.  He was strongly attracted to her and developing feelings.  “Can I ask you something?”

            “I do miss being a Warden, but don’t regret taking the cure to the Calling,” Alistair answered.  “I don’t see why you couldn’t be liaison and take it, too.”

            “That’s not what I meant,” but he found himself considering it.  “I wanted to know what the relationship was between you and Sol.”

            “Sol?” Alistair repeated.

            “I mean Solona, Lady Amell,” he amended.  “I’ve heard a couple of rumors, but nothing concrete.  There just seemed to be something between you two in the throne room.”

            “She obviously doesn’t like my fiancée,” Alistair agreed.  “That may be mostly personality, though.  Ariana is a good person, she’s sweet and kind, but she does tend to carry the prejudices of many of the nobles.  Solona was taken to a mage circle at a young age and doesn’t like to see anyone imprisoned or discriminated against because of how they were born.”

            “So you do know her well,” Ian was trying to figure out if the pair really had been a couple during the Fifth Blight.

            “We were the only two Grey Wardens in Ferelden during the Fifth Blight,” Alistair evaded the more personal topic.  “Of course we know each other well; we travelled together for a year.  We have fought and bled together.”  He took a deep drink from his tankard.  “We should hold more meetings here or at other taverns.”

            “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Ian agreed.  “Does that mean that you don’t hold what happened to your betrothed lady against me?  She is in delicate condition after all; I wouldn’t want her being stuck in a magic cage to put undue pressure on her babe.”

            “Oh, she isn’t pregnant,” Alistair took another drink.  “She’s just anxious to get married and have a baby.  She also just seems quite eager to rearrange as much of the palace as she can.  I like things the way they are, but if it makes her happy I’ll go along with it.  She isn’t hurting anyone after all.  Now, what do the Wardens need from the Crown of Ferelden?”


	8. Magister Mae's Missing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and the Iron Bull discover that Maevaris has been abducted.

“I’m more the ready to get out of Tevinter,” the Iron Bull grumbled to his well-adored boyfriend.

            “You have been getting some rather hostile looks,” Dorian agreed.  “Don’t worry, Amatus, as soon as we’ve talked to Mae we’ll get out of here.  We should be to Denerim in a few weeks.”

            “I thought you wanted to stop by Saltaire and Honnleath first,” Bull reminded him.

            “I do need to check on the House of D and get some work done.”  Just because he had returned to the Inquisition didn’t mean Dorian had any plans to give up on his fashion design business.  He was just moving much of it into the Arl of Honnleath, Cullen’s, estate.  Elanna was running the business, after all.  “All of this traveling is giving me inspiration for next year’s line.  I might do something based on warriors or cults.”

            “I’m glad I could help,” Bull muttered. 

            “I could also do something for the Chargers.  They all need new looks.  I could start a mercenary chic line.  It will be fabulous,” Dorian assured him.

            “You’re fabulous,” Bull grudgingly admitted, but made it sound more like an insult.

            “I love you, too,” Dorian winked at him as he knocked on Maevaris’ door.

            The door cautiously opened and then Dorian felt himself being hauled unceremoniously inside.  “Quickly,” a deep voice commanded.

            “Theo?” Dorian blinked at Maevaris’ chamberlain.  “What’s wrong?”

            “I came home last night to a thoroughly trashed estate,” Theodore explained.  “At first, I just thought Mae had a party that got out of hand.  Then I saw blood.”

            “That could still be one of her parties that got out of hand,” Dorian pointed out.

            “I can’t find her, she’s missing,” Theodore insisted.  “She didn’t show up at the senate this morning, either.  You’re her closest friend, have you heard from her?  Is she hurt somewhere?”

            “I haven’t heard from her,” Dorian was worried.  “We’ll take this to the authorities, but I admit I’m scared too.”

 

            After a three day investigation, Magister Maeveris still hadn’t been

found.  Reports had come in, though.  There had been people in cloaks seen near her estate.  On the back of the cloaks had been a hand.


	9. Like a Teardrop in Your Palm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders, finally, examines Solona and answers the question about a possible pregnancy. Then Arlessa Amell must deal with a pervert in the Alienage, who happens to work for Lady Ariana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Playlist of songs used in this Chapter:  
> It Must Have Been Love by Roxette

Dorian and the Iron Bull were on their way, despite still not having found their friend.  Solona wondered if they would be bringing the Chargers with them, as she dug into a bowl of ice cream.  It was flavored with oranges and little bits of chocolate.  She had found a new trader in the Denerim Market who had been experimenting with foods and imported chocolate into their works.  She would have to see if she could give them some official city seal. Beside her, a crystal played music.

  _Lay a whisper on my pillow_  
L _eave the winter on the ground_  
_I wake up lonely, there's air of silence_  
_In the bedroom and all around_

_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away_

_It must have been love but it's over now_  
I _t must have been good but I lost it somehow_  
 _It must have been love but it's over now_  
 _From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out_

 _Make-believing we're together_  
_That I'm sheltered by your heart_  
_But in and outside I've turned to water_  
_Like a teardrop in your palm_  
_And it's a hard winter's day, I dream away_

 _It must have been love but it's over now_  
_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without_  
_It must have been love but it's over now_  
_It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows_  
_It's where the wind blows_

 _It must have been love but it's over now_  
_It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without_  
_It must have been love but it's over now_  
_It's where the water flows_

            “How do you leave a whisper on a pillow?” Leliana questioned as she walked in.  She looked at Solona’s breakfast choice.  “What is it, Sol?”

            “She wanted my carpenters to build her a nursery, I didn’t tell you that part,” she took another bite.

            “Who’s building a nursery?”  Leliana didn’t connect the song to a nursery. 

            “Ariana, Al... the king’s child bride,” she put more ice cream in her mouth.  The ice cream knew, it didn’t ask questions; it understood.

            “She’s pregnant?” That wouldn’t do at all, Leliana had enough trouble with Ian’s obvious interest in her friend, Alistair had better not have let his little school room bride pregnant.  She had a second concern though.

            “She _said_ she needed to build her nursery,” Solona confirmed.  “Why would she need to build one if she isn’t already with child?”

            That took Leliana back to her second problem.  “Why didn’t you come to me when you found out you weren’t pregnant?  We could have been disappointed or relieved together.”

            “I… still haven’t gone to see Anders,” she admitted.  “I don’t know yet.”  She set the bowl of ice cream down.  “I haven’t… I haven’t confirmed that I’m not pregnant, though.”

            “It’s been another month, how can you still not know!”  She realized her voice had risen and calmed back down.  “Stay here.”

            Solona picked her bowl back up.  She supposed she should go talk to Anders about it.  While he was usually at his clinic, he did live at her estate.  It wasn’t as if she hadn’t seen him at all, but that would mean having to deal with the consequences either way.  She would either have to decide whether or not to tell Alistair or live knowing that Ariana had had his baby and she hadn’t. 

            Leliana came back in, dragging Anders with her.  Arlessa Ali-Cat followed them.  “Examine her,” she demanded.

            “What?”  Anders had been getting ready to go to his clinic when Leliana had come into his room and dragged him out, practically by the ear.  “Is she sick?”

            “Not exactly,” Leliana crossed her arms.  “But she has become a bit of a coward.”

            “I am not,” Solona objected and then realized she had.  She had been avoiding going to see Anders.  “Fine, I haven’t had my monthly donation to the blood goddess since I had sex a few months ago.”

            “You mean since…”  He knew who she had been with two and a half months before.  He glanced at Leliana, he wasn’t going to mention the potential father if Solona hadn’t.

            “You know who she was with,” Leliana would get confirmation from him, even if she was pretty sure she already knew the identity of the man Solona had been with. 

            “It was the night of the ball thrown for the King of Ferelden and the woman he is now officially betrothed to, right?”  He already started examining her.

            “Yes,” she admitted.

            He just nodded; closing his eyes as he first checked her general health and then sought out the possible presence within her.  There it was; the size and development of the fetus did indeed coordinate with the night he had been talking to her in her room and Alistair had interrupted them.  She had been crying when he found her the next morning; surrounded by the Iron Bull, Cullen, and Sera who had been trying to comfort her.  Well, Bull and Cullen had been trying to comfort her.  The babe turned as if sensing him and he immediately wondered if it, too, were a mage.  He pulled back a little, gently, as he continued to examine the small life.  “Don’t worry,” he addressed the fetus, not it’s mother or her anxious best friend.  “I’m a friend.”  He opened his eyes.  “You did get pregnant _that_ night.  It’s a boy.  We’ll start with monthly exams and then go weekly as you get closer to your due date.  Wait…”  His magic sensed something else.  There was another presence.  This one hidden behind the boy, as if more shy and uncertain.  “Oh and there is his sister.  That would be two coming in Firstfall, around Satinalia.”

            “Oh, good, just in time for the royal wedding,” her voice was sarcastic, but she quickly realized it was the perfect excuse not to go.  Although, that would mean the groom had to find out she was pregnant.  He would anyway, but she decided to let him figure it out on his own.  This was _her_ baby, no babies.  She didn’t need a father for them.

            “So when are you going to tell the father?” Leliana prompted.

            “What father?” Solona returned to her ice cream.  “The babies have me, we’ll be fine; just the three of us.”

            “What?  Are Zevran and I chopped liver?” Leliana was offended.  “Do you think we’re going to leave you to raise a child, much less two, on your own?”

            “You have the Inquisition to return to eventually,” Solona pointed out.  “Zevran will get back to completely destroying the Crows one of these days.”

            “It’s time for the Inquisition to disband,” Leliana disagreed.  “The Inquisitor has moved out and we have defeated Corypheus.  Zevran only goes after the Crows when they go after him.  We’re not going to leave you.”

            “I’m staying as well,” Anders agreed.  “I’ll keep your secrets as long as you need me to.  You will be eating something healthier for your breakfasts, though.  The Hero Spawns need you to take care of yourself and them.”

            “This means I need to set up a nursery of my own,” Solona smiled.  “I don’t suppose you’d want to help me, Leliana?”

            Leliana squealed and hugged her.  “We’ll brainstorm this afternoon, after you check in with your guards and oversee the guilds’ requests.”

            “There are too many new merchants from Orlais in the market and they aren’t happy,” Solona agreed.  “I think I’ll set up some city tariffs and taxes that will discourage those new merchants and help support our local artisans.  I have a few ideas to run by you.  I don’t have a meeting of the royal advisers for a couple more weeks, so that will give us more time.  Although, I still need to find a mabari puppy before Bull gets here.”  She needed that time to continue avoiding Alistair.  She would also have to see about maternity clothes soon enough.

            “There’s my favorite former Warden,” Ian walked into the kitchen.  “I saw Leliana dragging Anders in here, are you alright?”

            “Fine,” she assured him.  She wondered if she should mention the baby to him, the Wardens were staying with her after all.  She wondered how Oghren would react.  He’d run when Felsi had become pregnant.  Ian had become a little too chummy with Alistair, though.  They’d had a second meeting, at another tavern.  She couldn’t chance him drunkenly blurting out her condition, especially when she wasn’t ready for him to know why she didn’t want the king to know about her condition.

            “Should we get a couple of sparring matches in before you get to work?” He offered.

            “Not today, I have too many things to see to,” she stood.  “I’ll see you this evening.”

            He took her hand and kissed it.  “I look forward to it my lady.”  The look he gave her was smoldering.

            Dang, he really could give Zevran a run for his money sometimes.

 

 

            Solona couldn’t help but smile as she examined the puppies that were scrambling over their sleeping mother.  “Poor thing, it doesn’t make me anxious to have a baby of my own.”

            “Don’t let her fool you,” the mother’s owner assured her.  “She adores her puppies and she’ll sleep through anything.  They’re weened, though, so it’s time for them to leave her nest and go to new homes.  She’s taught them her ways and trusts they are ready to be good mabaris.”

            “Oh,” Solona laughed.  One of the puppies wandered from the pack and climbed up on her lap.  “Well, hello.”

            The puppy let a single yip and then curled onto her lap, falling fast asleep.

            “I think you’ve been picked,” the owner laughed.

            “So I have,” she petted the puppy, who just nuzzled in closer.  “I guess I’ll take him home,” she hefted the puppy into her arms.

            “Her home,” the owner corrected.  “What will you be calling her?”

            Solona thought back to the only other time she’d had to name a dog, also a mabari.  It had been a trained war hound that she’d helped save.  Alistair had been enamored by the dog, immediately, telling it how good of a dog it was and how handsome.  All the while, Morrigan had lifted her nose at the creature.  Before she’d had time to name it, though, Alistair was calling it Barkspawn and the name stuck.  “She shall be the Barkessa of Denerim,” she decided.  “How is her mother around children?”

            “She loves kids,” Barkessa’s previous owner assured her.  “Is that a concern?”

            “It is,” Solona smiled at the thought.

            “Good, every Fereldan child should grow up with their own mabari,” the owner smiled.

            “I’m… I’m not ready to make my condition publically known, though.  Please don’t spread around word yet,” she pleaded.

            “My lady,” the breeder bowed.  “I shall be the soul of discretion.  “And then brag that I knew all along when you make your announcement.”

            “There you are,” Sergeant Kylon rushed into the kennel.  “My lady, we have an… incident.  One of the servants that Lady Ariana brought with her from Wycome decided to pay a visit to the alienage.  While there, he assaulted a rather pretty young lady.  Her friends pulled him off and called for the guard.  By the time the guards got there, Shianni was holding him.  She had him put in the old orphanage until you decided what to do with him.”

            “The one that used to have a demon in it and is terribly haunted?”  She liked Shianni’s style.  The thought of the head of Denerim’s elves had her wondering why she hadn’t seen her when the king’s adviser’s met.  She had been an adviser when Solona had left the city ten years before.  She’d have to ask the elf herself.

 

 

            “You can’t keep me in here!”  Solona could hear the man’s screams the moment she crossed the bridge into the alienage. 

            “Oh, pipe down!”  Shianni yelled back to him.  “If you don’t quit, I’ll let Brett’s brothers deal with you.”

            “What would their solution be?” Solona asked as she approached.

            “Your guards would never find the body,” Shianni was matter of fact.

            “That would make things easier for me,” Solona cocked her head.  “It could cause more trouble in the long run, though.”  She turned to Kylon.  “Have your men bring him out, sergeant.  We’ll have him tried for his crimes.  Throw him in my dungeons for now.  Zevran will have company when he is working on his poisons.  I’ll see to it tomorrow.”

            “Yes, my lady,” Kylon bowed.

            “I’d like Brett and her friends to be attend the trial, so they can see that they get justice in this city,” Shanni had worked too hard to ensure that her people received justice to have it messed up now.

            “Speaking of your people’s best interests,” Solona segued.  “Why didn’t I see you when the king’s advisers met?”

            “I stopped going when he kept siding with Eamon against me and began negotiations for the hand of Lady Ariana, the daughter of the Butcher of Wycome,” Shianni explained.  “Since he announced their formal betrothal, unrest has risen in the alienage.  Having her Wycome scum coming into the alienage doesn’t help.”

            “Sergeant Kylon,” Solona addressed the head of her guards.  “I want an increase of guard activity in here.  Make sure the guards you appoint aren’t bigoted idiots who will cause more trouble.  They are here to serve the people, in this case the elves of the alienage.  I’d also like to see guards at the entrances to the alienage who are only to harass visitors from regions who have proven unfriendly to elves.  I seem to recall that Wycome is none too fond of mages, either.  Ariana has called me a robe more than once, so do the same around the College of Magi.”

            “Yes, my lady,” he bowed and then turned to his prisoner.  “It looks like you’ll be spending the night, or longer, in the best rooms in the Arlessa of Denerim’s estate.  Bubba’s been looking for a new cell mate, he’s bored and horny.  Let’s go.”

            Solona turned her attention back to Shianni.  “Please come back to the meetings.  I need an ally against Eamon and if you withdraw, he’s beaten you.”

            Shianni rankled at the thought of having let anyone best her.  “I guess I was in a bit of a snit.”

            “Who wouldn’t be,” Solona agreed.  “I really dislike his bride myself.”

            “That’s because you used to love him… and because she’s an evil bitch disguised as a sweet Chantry Lamb,” Shianni pointed out.

 

 

            Solona’s newest household member was greeted warmly by most of those residing at the Arlessa of Denerim’s estate; however Arlessa Ali-Cat ignored the puppy, her display that she would not be sharing her territory.  Her coldness lasted for a few hours, until she realized the puppy was scared of her, and then she decided that the Barkessa of Denerim was her property; as was everything in the estate naturally.

            Ian was still holding the puppy when the entire household sat down for dinner.  The new cook Leliana had found was truly talented and had prepared roast nug with carrots, cooked in spices and Hinterland sauce.  “Ye’re a right beauty, aren’t ye, lass.” 

            Oghren laughed.  “I’ve never heard the Commander’s Starkhaven accent thicken so much.  He must be smitten.”

            “He just likes to charm all the women,” Solona shrugged.  “You should have seen him with Ariana.”

            “She was finally freed from that cage, ye’ll be happy to hear,” Ian reported.  “Alistair says that she has become a bit claustrophobic since then.”

            “Of course she was freed,” Solona reached over and stroked Barkessa’s head.  “I lowered the cage after my temper cooled down a bit.  I decided she wasn’t the most attractive decoration in the throne room.”

            “She has been spending even more time in the chantry, or so Alistair claims,” Ian continued.  “He thinks she might be a bit homesick and finds solace there.”

            “Perhaps she should go back home then,” Leliana suggested before Solona could, confirming her spot as Solona’s best friend.

            “She has a duty, as do we all,” Ian sighed.  “I need to report into Weisshaupt tomorrow.”

            “Does that mean we’re leaving?” Oghren didn’t want to go.  He liked being around his old friends too much and the buttery was always well stocked.

            “No, we didna lose everything when we lost technology,” Ian wasn’t even sure when that was.  “I’ll contact them by crystal.  King Alistair has been most co-operative, as has our beautiful Arlessa.  I think they may miss being Grey Wardens.”

            “Perhaps Alistair does, but I was ready to retire,” Solona was sure of that.

            “Especially in your condition,” Zevran shot Ian a look that only he and Leliana understood.

            “Condition?” Ian set Barkessa down so he could take Solona’s hand.  “My lady, I thought you were cured from the Calling and looking forward to a long life.  Has something horrible happened?”

            “Not horrible, no,” she assured him.  “It was completely unexpected, but far from terrible.  I’m…”  She looked down.  “I’m going to have a baby.”  She would keep the second one a tight held secret for now.  She was already afraid that Ian was going to blab the news to his new bestest friend, Alistair.

            “That’s wonderful news,” he beamed at her, although something in his voice was… disappointed.

            “So whose the father?” Adrian inquired.

            “There is no father, I’ll be having my baby on my own,” she wasn’t going to tell those who hadn’t already figured it out, not when she didn’t want the father to know.

            “I’d have liked to seen that, he, he,” Oghren chuckled.  “How do you make the beast with the two backs by yourself?”

            “Very carefully,” she assured him.

            “I guess you can do more with magic than I thought,” he stated to laugh, then stopped when he found himself a bit jealous.

            “Let’s change the subject,” Zevran suggested.  “I see that there is now a prisoner in my potions chambers.

            “Zevran, I have to be able to use the dungeon as a dungeon when I need it,” Solona insisted.  “Having a prisoner or two won’t hurt you.”

            “And who is Bubba?”  He continued.  “Every time I go near the cells, the prisoner shouts out about Bubba.  Did I bring Bubba and where is he.  Who is this Bubba and why is the prisoner so anxious to see him.  I’d ask if he were his boyfriend, but he thought I was Bubba at first, and quite relieved when I turned out not to be him.”

            “We’ll have to designate someone to be this Bubba, just to get his reaction,” Oghren decided.  “It’d be funny.”

            “Who is the prisoner?” Ian wanted to know.

            “It’s one of Lady Ariana’s servants,” Solona revealed.  “He attacked an elven maiden in the alienage.  I’m going to try him tomorrow.”

            “Aren’t you going to tell the king?” Ian thought that would be procedure when it was a royal servant who was being held.

            “No,” Solona shrugged.  “He’s one of Ariana’s servants.  I’ll have a messenger inform her when we’ve made a decision.  This is my jurisdiction, Alistair has to trust his nobles to do our jobs.”


	10. Law and Order: Denerim Devision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana asks Alistair to get her servant back. Solona has a day of hearing pleas and trials for the City of Denerim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music list for this chapter:  
> I Got the Boy by Jana Kramer

Alistair walked through the chantry, listening to conversations.  He passed an older man talking to one of his sons.  “When it's gone, you'll know what a gift love was. You'll suffer like this. So go back and fight to keep it.” Alistair was ashamed at the internal tug that made him wish he been raised by the old man instead of Eamon.  Ariana was happily making wedding plans, but he still couldn’t make himself happy about the wedding.  She was also anxious to start a family.  He should be too, he admitted. 

            He found his future bride in the Reverend Mother’s rooms.  She was kneeling before a statue of Andraste reciting the Chant of Light.  She looked up as he heard him come in.  “There you are, Poopsie.  I had to dress myself this morning.  Have you seen Roy lately?”

            “One of your servants is missing?”  He was surprised.  She looked fine, not like she a needed Master of Wardrobe.  “Have you checked with the guards?”

            “The castle guards haven’t seen him since he left yesterday,” she sniffed.

            “What about the city guards?” He prompted.

            “I… didn’t know to ask them,” she admitted.  “I haven’t had to ever talk to city guards.”

            “I’ll take care of it,” he sighed.

            “I’ll be here, praying,” she assured him.  “I like talking to Andraste.”

            He could hear Solona’s voice in his head.  _Only Andraste can stand her inane chatter._   “Mother Perpetua, how are things.”

            “When we’re done praying Queen Ariana and I are going to go visit the orphanage and then we’ve been talking about starting a center for the arts in Denerim; one that offers patronage to artists, creating works that show the glory of Andraste and the Maker.  They will be nothing like those books put out by that hack Varric Tethras with all its sex and blood,” Perpetua announced.

            “I like Master Tethras’ books,” Alistair protested.  He’d had several signed while in Skyhold.

            “We have the souls of our people to worry about, though, Poopsie,” Ariana reminded him.  “I’ll see dinner.”

            “I’ll go find Ray,” it was an excuse to go into the city and mingle with the people. 

            “Roy,” she corrected him as he left.

            “Whatever,” he muttered.

 

 

            It only took Alistair twenty minutes to learn Roy’s fate.  He then headed for the Arlessa of Denerim’s estate, where the Master of the Wardrobe was rotting in Solona’s dungeon.  He couldn’t believe she had had one of his servants arrested and not told him.  There were a few guards patrolling the grounds.  He didn’t like her being so undefended, but would never doubt that she could take care of herself.

            As he made his way onto the grounds, Alistair ran into Ian who had set up a table beside the vegetable garden.  A map of Ferelden was spread out.  “If Howe’s men go into the Deep Roads here and the Wardens at Soldier’s Peak, under Ed go in here, we can clear out that entire nest with little loss of life,” Ian was saying.

            Alistair stopped and looked at the map.  “What if there are pockets of darkspawn in these two thaigs?”  He indicated two spots on a coordinating map of the Deep Roads.  “You may need to send scouts in first.”

            “Aye, that’s a wise idea,” Ian agreed.  “I’d hate for the nest to get them, but it’s better than the others walking into a trap.  “We’ll check it out.  I’ve never seen ye here before, Alistair.  What brings you here?”

            Alistair hadn’t been to the estate since he accompanied Solona when she’d come to free Anora and ended up killing Howe.  It had been ten years.  The garden was in better shape than it had been even then.  It was well tilled and weeded.  Looking around, Alistair noticed that most of the estate was now being fully repaired.  Soon it would look better than it had in decades.  He belatedly wondered about the ballroom that that she had been unwilling to loan out to Ariana, that Ariana had demanded to use that was, and what changes she had made to it.  Would it now reflect her personality?

            He followed the sound of voices and music and found Solona and Leliana sitting on the floor of an empty room.  He listened to the words of the song as he approached the voices.

_I saw your picture in a paper_  
Honeymoon in the Free Marches, she's a lucky girl  
You look so grown up in your black tux  
from a used helmet and a dent shield, seems like another world  
You and me and our big dreams, falling in love  
We were two kids in a small tent, all fearless and young

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last_  
She's got the future, I got the past  
I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band  
I got the boy, she got the man

_Yeah there's an old you that I knew,_  
Training all day to get a night at a dim tavern  
Back woods on a charging steed, hanging on tight  
I can still feel my racing heart  
And now… 

_Yeah there's an old you that I knew,_  
Training all day to get a night at a dim tavern  
Back woods on a charging steed, hanging on tight  
I can still feel my racing heart  
And now you're cleaned up with a haircut, nice tie and shoes  
If things were different and I had a choice, which would I choose?

_I got the first kiss and she'll get the last_  
She's got the future and I got the past  
I got the class ring, she got the diamond and wedding band  
I got the boy and she got the man

            Alistair remembered a couple of dimly lit taverns.  He would spin Solona around the dance floor, even though it was she who taught him how to dance.  The mages locked in Kinloch Hold had learned from each other.  He would get to hold her in his arms as they moved in synch, and then near the end of the Blight, they would retire to their room where he got to continue to hold her in his arms and move in synch with her as they performed a far different dance.  Now he was coming to confront her about arresting his fiancé’s servants.

            There was paper and pencils on the floor between them and Solona was sketching.  He knew she was a talented drawer and was wondering what she was drafting.  He smiled at the memory of her drawing their friends as they sat around camp.  Now, though, she quickly piled more papers on whatever she was working on.  “Alistair?”

            “I’m sorry to disturb you,” he blushed a bit.  “I…”  He coughed and became more firm.  “I hear you are holding a member of my household in your dungeons.”

            “I do have a prisoner in my dungeons right now,” she confirmed.  “One who will be tried today for a crime to which there are plenty of witnesses?”

            “His name doesn’t happen to be Ray, does it?” Alistair found that it was hard to remain a firm authoritarian over Solona when she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, wearing a simple shift, and barefoot.  Her hair was undone and cascading around her shoulders in large golden brown waves.

            “It might,” she gazed up at him, her green eyes defiant.  “Or it could be Roy or something like that.”

            “Ariana can’t find her Master of the Wardrobe,” he grumbled.

            “Oh, can your child bride not dress herself?  Is she curled up in her rooms in the castle unable to pull on her own smalls?” Solona wondered.  “Does she not know which boot goes on which foot?”

            “I believe that used to be our esteemed king’s problem,” Leliana teased.  “I remember him admitting to it once.  Have you figured it out yet, Alistair?”

            “Leliana?”  Alistair hadn’t realized that the Inquisition’s spy master, and his old friend, was even in Denerim.  “What are you doing here?”

            “I’m Solona’s new seneschal,” she explained.  “I’m helping to put the estate and city back together.”

            “Oh,” he looked around.  “What are you doing with this room?”

            “It’s a personal project,” Solona piled more papers on her sketch; her body language screamed that she was trying to hide something.

            “Why don’t I show you what we’re doing with the ballroom instead,” Leliana offered, taking his arm.  “Arlessa Amell is going to have a grand party when it’s done.  She is aiming for All Souls Day in August.”

            “It’s already the end of Bloomingtide,” he pointed out.  “That only gives her two and a half more months.  The way Ariana talks, no one can get a party planned and ready in that amount of time.”

            ““It seems that Solona and I are far more talented than your child bride.”, Leliana raised her chin slightly as she led him out.  “Why does your little girl have a man caring for her clothes. Is that something unique to Wycombe? It’s a little… inappropriate, don’t you think?  Perhaps you need to find out what exactly is between Ray and your still suckling fiancée.”

            They were halfway to the ballroom when he remembered what he had come for.  “Wait what about Ray or Roy or whatever his name is.”

            “He’ll be tried in two hours,” Leliana informed him.  “He was caught attacking an elven maiden in the alienage.  There were witnesses.  If you ask her to, Solona will probably let you speak for him; but I doubt that she would let Ariana do so.  I’m afraid your beloved betrothed’s reputation precedes her.”  Leliana carefully studied Alistair when she said the word beloved, but there was no reaction at all.  “The elves of Denerim do not trust her.  It’s a good thing that you put Solona in charge to counterbalance the backlash that will result when you marry the daughter of the Duke of Wycome.”

            “Eamon has assured me that no one will hold Ariana’s father’s actions against her,” Alistair protested. 

            “It is evident that Eamon only took into account the human occupants of Ferelden,” Leliana enlightened him.  “And only those who aren’t mages for that matter.”

            “I’m afraid I’d already rejected over thirty women in the last ten years,” Alistair’s face turned red.  “At least half of those were mutual rejections.”

            “I doubt that,” she had enough eyes and ears in the palace to know that Alistair was considered to be an extremely hard catch.  He hadn’t let anyone get close until two years ago, after Solona had disappeared.  It seemed that something in him then resigned to his duty to marry and produce an heir.

            “I’ve always been awkward with women,” he reminded her.  “After I became king, it became worse I…”

            “You began comparing them to the woman you do love?” She asked archly.

            “I… I don’t know what you mean,” he stared ahead for the next few minutes as she took him into the ballroom.

            “Of course you don’t,” she waved a hand around the room.  “As you can see, we’re still working on repairs.  Solona is considering adding frescoes from stories of Ferelden’s History. We are repairing the marble and adding a new chandelier.”

            He looked around.  “You expect to have this done in time for your party?”

            Leliana smiled.  “We will, we need the workers on another project after that; one that has me excited.  So, you never realized that you were comparing all of those dozens of women you have courted since becoming king to Solona Amell?  That was what we were talking about.  I think you were lamely trying to tell me you didn’t know what I was talking about.”

            “I…” Alistair reluctantly admitted to himself that that is exactly what he had been doing at first.  That didn’t mean he was going to admit it to Leliana, though.  No, he didn’t know that he would look at all of the women Eamon placed before him and compare them to a certain Grey Warden mage.  He would find every single one of them lacking.  They weren’t funny enough, they didn’t laugh at his jokes, they didn’t have the voice of a song bird, they couldn’t draw, they couldn’t summon a storm to smite their enemies, they hadn’t killed an archdemon, he couldn’t get lost just looking into their eyes, their smile didn’t melt his heart, their tears didn’t cause him to want to tear to pieces the person who had made them sad.  It was worse knowing that he now caused her tears and he did want to tear himself apart.

            “You missed her,” Leliana nodded, compartmentalizing his reactions.  She wasn’t leaving Denerim until she had fixed whatever Eamon had broken eleven years before.  “What changed when you met Ariana… or is it that she is the anti-Solona?”

            “I… what?”  Now he really was confused.  “She isn’t the anti-Solona.”

            “Not completely, no,” Leliana wondered if he could have found a woman more different than Solona, though.  “Ariana is a very devout Andrastian.  The one thing Solona and I have differed on is her view of the Chantry.  Solona believes in the Maker, but she doesn’t like the Chantry and who could blame her after their treatment of mages.  How often is Ariana in the Denerim Chantry, she is there right now; is she not?”

            “How?”  Alistair narrowed his eyes.  Leliana had not appeared to bring anyone else with her from Skyhold, yet she still was obviously a skilled spymaster.

            “Ariana is also very adept at acting like a damsel in distress when she wants your attention,” Leliana continued.  “Solona would never act helpless, she was raised that a helpless mage was a Tranquil mage.  She is family oriented, while Solona was torn from her family as a child, only to find out that her mother had disappeared after she was taken from her and her siblings were scattered throughout different circles.  They have yet to find each other.”

            “Her mother disappeared?”  Alistair hadn’t heard that.  Why hadn’t she come to him?  He had resources at his disposal that would have helped with any search.

            “It was several years before the Fifth Blight,” Leliana confirmed.  “The trail had grown cold by the time Solona was free from the Circle.”

            “Why didn’t she tell me, I could have tried something?  I…”  He trailed off.  Of course she didn’t tell him, she hadn’t spoken to him for ten years, not until they were both at Skyhold.

            “Why haven’t you told her that you still love her?” Leliana countered.

            “I…” He let out a breath and sat down on one of the worker’s stools.  “She wouldn’t believe me.  I’ve actually tried…” he let out a little laugh.  “She doesn’t believe that I ever loved her.  She thinks I used her, seduced her and then just dumped her once I grew tired of her.  We were… both… virgins our first time together.  You and I both know how bad I am at seduction, though.  If that were my goal, wouldn’t I have come across more like Zevran?”

            Leliana laughed at the thought of Alistair trying to be like Zevran.  The ex-Templar had a definite charm, but it wasn’t smooth like the ex-assassin was.  “That would have been a sight to behold, but I don’t know if you could have pulled it off.”

            “I could, too, have,” he pouted.

            “Why don’t you try being like Zevran around Solona so she can see the difference,” Leliana thought that might at least get Solona’s attention back on Alistair.  She didn’t like the way her friend was looking at the local Grey Warden Commander.  She had to admit that Ian was quite sexy, but she wasn’t happy that he and Solona seemed to be circling around each other; not when she knew the Maker had meant Solona and Alistair to be together.  It might also reveal whether or not Alistair was the father of Solona’s babies.  Anders knew, but he wouldn’t tell her.

            Alistair shook his head, though.  “I’m a betrothed man.  It wouldn’t be right to appear to be pursuing another woman when I am about to be wed,” no matter how much he wanted to somehow win her back; to just hold her in his arms again.  “Ariana will be my wife, the mother of my children, I must…”  He trailed off as he walked towards the large marble columns that were darted around the room, he knew they were more than decoration; that the columns held up the grand ballroom.  That didn’t keep the columns from now being works of art.  He noticed that the columns had roses carved around them, so they appeared to be growing up the beams.  “The first present I gave her was a rose.  I picked it in Lothering, everything around it was dying; but on this wilted bush was a perfect red rose.”

            Leliana had seen the rose in Solona’s room just days before.  It was encased in a crystal and perfectly preserved.  She didn’t tell him that, instead she realized where she had seen the rose before.  “That rose was part of my vision from the Maker and you just picked it?”

            “It was perfect for Solona,” his voice grew a bit faint.  “There it was this piece of beauty sent by the maker in the midst of all that death.  It reminded me of her.”

            “She was your perfect rose sent in the middle of death and mayhem,” Leliana understood, she even envied him for having found that in his life, while she was furious at him still for having thrown such a magnificent gift away.  “Too bad you then threw it all away when Eamon told you to.”

            “I have a duty to my people,” he didn’t want to dwell on the past anymore.  “That duty includes rescuing my beloved’s servant.”

            She wondered if he realized that he still stumbled over the word beloved.  “Solona isn’t going to hand him over to you.  As arlessa, she is within her right to hold him for the crimes committed against those in her city.  Follow me though; she should be getting ready to hear pleas now.”

   

 

            Solona was already in the room she had dubbed ‘the court room’.  She had designated it specifically for manor trials.  When she entered the room, there were already town’s people sitting in the chairs that lined the walls.  She now wore a dark green, button down jacket over a black chemise and skirt.  The jacket split in the back and descended to her knees.  Her honey hued hair was in a tight Orlesian Braid.  The people gathered to hear the cases included mages dressed in the robes and colors of their colleges and a good number of elves.  The trio

            She sat down and waited for Leliana to arrive to announce the cases and for Zevran and Xaverina to bring those inhabiting the prisons to her.  She didn’t want many of them to be down there more than a few days and had determined to hold court at least once a week.   Zevran and Xaverina were waiting for Leliana to announce the first prisoner.

            The new seneschal, finally, appeared with King Alistair still by her side.  The two looked as if they wanted to argue with each other.  “I’m sorry for the delay, my lady,” she gave a little curtsy.  “The king was admiring some of the changes to the ballroom.  He especially likes the façade of the climbing roses on the columns.”

            “Thank you for your approval of my décor, your majesty,” Solona’s voice belied that she care whether or not he liked the way she was refurbishing the estate.  “Have you come to observe that justice is taking place in your capital city?  You are more than welcome to watch.”

            “Might I also be welcome to advise?”  The other times he had been visiting his nobles in their cities and they were holding court for their people, he had been invited to judge.  Solona wasn’t even offering to let him advise?

            There was no way she was going to let him use his position as king to get the Free Marcher who had assaulted one of the city’s elves free, she didn’t care whose fiancé the assailant worked for.  Plus, she was getting tired of others wanting to tell her how to run the city, as if she had never led an army or overseen a city.  “Fine, you want to advise, the Grey Warden Commander wants to advise, the Grand Enchanter wants to advise, and the Reverend Mother wants to advise.  I used to do this for Amaranthine, if you will recall, I know what I’m doing.”

            “Hey,” Ian frowned at her.  “I’ve never doubted that you could.  I just wanted to help out, especially since you have been so helpful to the Wardens, I thought we could reciprocate.  Besides, I like being near you and spending time with you, who wouldn’t?”

            She smiled at him.  “Really?  You volunteered just to spend more time with me?”  She thought that sweet.  Wait, was Alistair actually glowering at his friend?  “I welcome your help then.  I will welcome yours as well, your majesty,” she knew that to deny him would cause problems between the crown and her office and would set tongues wagging.

            The first several cases that she heard were pretty standard.  There was a dispute among two farmers where one claimed the other had dumped her excess fertilizer on his land.  The next was the case of Lindsay Batchelder was charged with selling ale without a license and fined accordingly.  Thomas Scott had been one of her clients, along with many others who ran the taverns and ale houses of the city.  He was charged with public intoxication and lewdness.

            During the hearings and fines, Ian gave insight that impressed Solona.  However, it was Alistair’s humor and inventive suggestions that made things easier on her.  When she had lost him, she had lost many side benefits of their companionship that had nothing to do with romance or their deeper feelings for each other.  One of those things was his sense of humor and she didn’t realize how much she missed it until they were listening to a case where Del Ketron was being charged for letting his nugs trespass on Eimear Blackmore’s lands.  One of the nugs had been killed by Eimear’s Anderfel dog, Snookems.

            “Oh, the poor nug,” Leliana exclaimed to Zevran as they listened to the case.  He just put a comforting arm around her.

            “And the Anderfells I’ve met were so nurturing,” Alistair quipped.  “Then again, there was that poor city in Orlais that was attacked by nugs last year.”

            “I’m aware of that,” Solona admitted.  “I was in the city at the time.  It’s how I met the Chargers.”

            “Yes, well too bad you didn’t have Snookems: The Nug Shield with you,” Alistair mused.  “He could have saved the town single pawidly.”

            “Pawidly?” Ian was confused.

            “He doesn’t have hands, so it’s single pawidly,” Alistair insisted.

            “He could have probably saved that town with one paw tied behind his back,” Solona agreed.  She then turned to the two complainants and found in favor of Snookems: The Nug Shield and warned Del that if his nugs trespassed again, there would be a fine.  Snookems would now have a tough nickname.  Only Del and Leliana were upset at the outcome.

            Then came Roy and somehow the light mood that had settled between Solona and Alistair disappeared.  Roy looked a little worse for wear.  His tunic was wrinkled and his hair was standing up in spikes.  Still, his head was held high as he looked around at those gathered.  “Do any of you know who I am?  I suggest you release me before you cause an international incident with Wycome.”

            “You’re Lady Ariana’s Master of the Wardrobe,” Leliana answered.  “You basically help her decide what to wear and keep her clothes tidy and organized.  It is your job to keep her from committing any fashion faux pas.”

            “Too late,” Solona’s voice was falsetto.  She had never bothered with worrying about fashion herself, but couldn’t resist the dig.

            “Your job does not give you license to abuse the citizens of Denerim, though,” Leliana added.  “You stand accused of the attempted sexual assault of Brett daughter of Effan.  Witnesses forced you away from the girl before you could succeed with your intentions, but they were clear.”

            “It was just some elven girl,” Roy protested.

            Solona leaned forward.  “It was a teenage girl and a child of this city, race doesn’t matter in Denerim and the rest of Thedas better learn that quickly and step in line.”  The people gathered together clapped and whistled.  She saw Alistair look around and smile.  She was glad he approved; but when he married Ariana, race relations were going to get worse.  She wasn’t going to give up, though.  “Do you deny your intent?”

            “Of course I’m innocent of any wrong doing,” Roy insisted.  “Where are my accusers?  Naturally, they aren’t here.”

            “We’re right here,” a pair of elven men stood.  Between them was Brett.  Shianni sat on the side, smiling proudly at them.

            “It was him,” Brett confirmed.

            The witnesses all came forward and gave detailed accounts of the attack.  It was evident that elves in Wycome, when there had still been elves, were not allowed to present at court and those like Roy counted on such glitches.  Unfortunately, the laws in such areas of needed to be updated.

            “Alas, we will need to speak to the king about updating laws to protect women,” Solona sighed.  “Roy, it is proven that you are guilty of the charges.  I’d like to throw you back in my dungeon and lose the key, kill you, or just castrate you.  Actually, my seneschal probably knows a dozen ways to painfully castrate a man and it could be amusing to watch.  That isn’t what the law has decided though.  Since this law was written by a chauvinist, it seems to think that it is merely Brett’s purity that was violated.  I will speak to the king myself about this matter,” Solona turned a hard look on Alistair.  “And I will send a representative to the Divine herself, I happen to know a few of her close friends.  According to the law as it stands now, it is Brett and Effan whom you have offended by threatening her ‘purity’.  Thus, one of them will meet you in combat.  If they win, they may demand your life or any body parts they’d like.  If you win, you get to go back to telling the fre… lady… you serve what to wear to her next tea party.”

            “I am aware of the laws,” Roy revealed.  One of his friends had been accused of a similar crim by a farmer’s daughter.  “I may have any champion I’d like fight for me.”

            “So may Brett,” Solona agreed.

            “Yes, I’m sure my champion will have to worry about some stick wielder out of the alienage,” Roy was confident now.  “I want word sent to Ser Nolan in Wycome.  He’s the Duke’s personal champion, but he will come to take care of this matter.  He’s very fond of Lady Ariana and a personal friend of mine.”

            “Very well,” Solona would at least get to keep him in the dungeons until this Nolan could come.  “Brett?   Do you have a request?  If not, as your arlessa, I will find you a champion.”  She already had several people in mind who could take down this Nolan.

            “Your Ladyship,” Brett knelt in front of her.  “I’m afraid to ask, but… you are our hero.  You are not merely the Hero of Ferelden, your my hero.  I still remember the chaos when the darkspawn invaded Denerim eleven years ago.  I was a little girl, but I was still in the city when you arrived at the alienage and helped lead Shianni and the others in the defense of our homes.  I ask… would you remain my hero… and my champion?”

            “You would have a mere mage take on a warrior?” Roy snorted.

            Did the man not realize why mages were feared?  Did he not think she could take down a warrior?  “Loghain had more respect for my skills before I took him down,” Solona recalled.  She glanced at Alistair, wondering if he remembered that dual as well, but Alistair looked pale and remained silent.  “I would be honored to represent you,” she told the elven maiden.  She turned to Zevran.  “Put this scum back in the dungeons.  Lady Leliana, who do we have next?”

   

 

            “What were you thinking, agreeing to be someone’s champion?” Anders had arrived from his clinic just in time to hear about the incident.  Now he was ranting at his friend.  “You are in…” He broke off as he realized the king was in the room.  No matter how angry he was, he wasn’t going to let news of the babies slip out in front of their father.

            “I asked her the same thing,” Alistair commented.  “I’m her king and she won’t listen to me.”

            “You’re her ex, Ali,” Oghren burped.  “She’s not going to listen to you if you say rain is wet.”

            “I still… care… about her,” he protested.

            “You might want to show that a little more,” Zevran suggested.

            “Your… she’s your…?”  This was the first Ian was hearing about a connection between Alistair and Solona.  He’d have to ask her about it later, but it explained some of the tension between them.  It didn’t fully explain why she detested Ariana, though.

            “It’s done, I’ll be fine,” Solona assured them.  “I’m not going to let those in my care down.  Alistair, you can go tell your child bride that she is going to need to find someone else to tell her what slipper goes on what foot.  I’m not letting a man who shows no remorse for attacking teenage girls under my care out of his dungeon cell.”

            “I don’t always know which foot they go on,” he protested, causing Solona to give him a small smile.  “I’ll let her know, though.  I can’t condone what he did, either.  I’m glad our people have you to protect them, songbird.”

            “Songbird?” Ian repeated.  He cocked his head at Solona.  “I’ve never heard you sing.”

            “It’s just an old nickname,” she waved it off.  “I...”  She stopped as she saw Zevran and Leliana exchange a look and then go off together.  “Cook should have dinner ready soon.  Will you be joining us, Your Majesty?”

            “I…”  Did Solona just invite him to dinner?  “I would be delighted.”

            “Good.”  She couldn’t believe she’d just invited him to dinner.  What was she thinking?  She realized that she had been enjoying his company most of the day and wasn’t ready to part from him yet.  Damnit, she couldn’t let herself get attached.  He’d just hurt her again.  Then again, there would be a couple of things that kept them attached to each other coming in another five or six months.  She knew how they both felt growing up without their parents and didn’t know if she could keep his children away from him, she hated him at times, but she still cared for him too much to do so.  Maybe she’d tell him after they were born, she mused.

            “What is wrong, Leliana?” Zevran looked back at the room where their friends talked.  “I know that our Solona is enceinte, but she can probably still take out this champion without hurting her babies.”

            “How are things with Kallian?” She asked casually.

            “I barely see her now that we’ve moved to Denerim,” he admitted.  “She is always with her cousin, Shianni.  She splits her time between helping Anders and helping her people.  She is delighted at the changes in the city under Amell already.”

            “Good,” Leliana mused.  “I mean, not good that your romantic life isn’t progressing.  I mean… Solona and Alistair still love each other.”

            “Of course they do,” Zevran agreed.  “They always will, no matter how the pair of them dislikes that fact.  He, however, is betrothed and she just doesn’t realize yet that Warden Ian is pursuing her.  He is too subtle sometimes, but he moves faster than our Alistair did with her.  He seems to be calculating his moves.  I think the babies are making him hesitate.  He doesn’t know who the father is and it makes him pause and wonder where his unseen rival is and if he will appear at any moment.  Who is the unseen rival?”

            “I had a few candidates,” Leliana admitted.  “Then I thought about how much time Solona spent with the Iron Bull while in Skyhold.”

            “The Inquisitor’s Qunari friend is the father?” Zevran mused.

            “No,” Leliana assured him.  “I asked Bull.  I realized he’d know who the father is.  It’s Alistair.”

            “Oh,” Zevran smiled.  “Good.  They will have beautiful babies.  Wait… that means they…, but why is he still betrothed to Ariana, then?”

            “He can sometimes be the idiot that Morrigan always claimed he was,” Leliana decided.  “I know he still loves Solona and she still loves him.  They are just too duty bound and hurt to do anything about it.”

            “Are you suggesting we do?” Zevran’s mind was already plotting.

            “Indeed I do,” Leliana smiled wickedly.  “I have a few ideas.  We’ll need to keep Ian from seducing Solona, get Ariana out of the picture, and change a few laws.  I think we’re up to the task.”

            “Of course we are, my deadly flower,” Zevran agreed.  “Let us plot.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Idunasappl, my wonderful beta.


	11. Blackmail and Rosebuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana throws a luncheon at the royal palace for Ferelden's nobles and the Chantry's Divine. Leliana proposes changes to Thedas.

The Royal Palace in Denerim was filled with music and laughter, and the halls were decorated in red and gold.  There were rose petals scattered all over the floors, causing partiers to watch their step.  More than one lady had commented that it was lucky they preferred boots over slippers so their footwear wasn’t stained.

            “Is a garden party really an appropriate way to celebrate a Divine’s visit?” Cassandra grumbled.  “With this new cult gaining more and more power, one would think that this is an invitation for an attempted assassin.”

            “I see your point, Divine Victoria,” Caroline, Cassandra’s assistant agreed.  “I’m sure the Fereldans have made sure you are safe, though.”

            “I didn’t even come to Denerim to see them or Reverend Mother Perpetua for that matter,” Cassandra continued to grumble. 

            “She and Lady Ariana have been more than gracious and welcoming,” Caroline pointed out.  “They seem over the moon about your being here.  They are even talking about speeding up their time schedule on an artistic project they are doing for the city.  The future queen has explained to me that she is developing a Center for Art that Glorifies the Maker and his Bride.”

            “Yes, I heard about that,” the Divine’s voice was crisp.  “They told me about how it would only have _good_ literature, right before they began insulting the entire works of Varric Tethras and the dwarf himself.  I have invited him to Denerim for the center’s grand opening.  When I mentioned what the Reverend Mother and future queen had said about his works, and those of secular artists, he decided to have a book signing.”

            “The owners of Bookspawn are ecstatic about it,” Leliana approached them.  “They are now inviting local artists to show their works as well.  Varric is coordinating with the Arlessa of Denerim to turn it into a huge counter event.  Considering her feelings towards Lady Ariana in particular, the arlessa is more than happy to help.  The entire counter event is turning into a festival that will take place at the same time as the art center’s opening.”

            “Won’t that cause contention between the arlessa and the Crown and between the arlessa and the Chantry for that matter,” Carolina pointed out.

            . “There is already tension between Lady Amell and the Crown. The Chantry fares no better in that regard.” Cassandra commented dryly. “Mages are angry with the Chantry, and it is becoming more difficult. I will not become involved with Ferelden’s internal issues.”

            “Perhaps it’s time to make concessions to the mages then,” Leliana declared.  “They refused to go back into the Circles, and they want, and deserve, is to live like everyone else.”

            “It isn’t that easy,” Cassandra objected.  “Many people are still afraid of mages.”

            “That’s because the Chantry continues to sow that fear,” Leliana countered.  “I invited you to Denerim to discuss these changes and the… secrets... that will see the light of day if these changes aren’t made.  Many of these secrets involve highly placed Reverend Mothers, I am sending out messages letting them know that these indiscretions and family sins are not as buried as they thought.  As the Left Hand of the Divine, I learned not just about them, but about some dark secrets of the Chantry as well.  Why don’t we go walk in the rose garden and we’ll discuss the changes I’d like.”

            “ _You_ are blackmailing me?” Cassandra stood up.

            “Only if I have to,” Leliana led her towards the roses.  “I am blackmailing several Chantry sister’s, it part of a birthday present for a new baby that I’m working on.”

 

 

            Ariana clung to Alistair’s arm as they walked along a path of lilies.  “Someone should tell Lady Amell that her dress makes her look like she’s pregnant.”

            Alistair thought that Solona looked beautiful.  She wore a gauzy green dress that brought out her eyes with an ivory underdress.  It had an imperial cut and a skirt that split to reveal the ivory underdress.  A matching sash was tied in a bow behind her.  Her hair was piled on her head with small flowers wound through it and ringlets falling around her gorgeous face.  He watched as she walked with Ian and laughed at something he said.  As he watched Shianni rushed up to her and began talking animatedly.

            “Who invited the Kni… elf?” Ariana had to remember that Alistair didn’t like the term knife ear; she was beginning to suspect that he liked elves.  It was bad enough that Lady Amell’s elven bodyguard walked three steps behind her.  He looked over at her and it felt as if he were undressing her with his eyes, causing desires that she had never felt for another race; ones she couldn’t give into until she had given the king his heir and a spare.

            “Shianni?” Alistair didn’t like the way she said elf, but at least she had stopped calling them knife ears or bunnies.  “She’s one of my advisers.  We will be meeting after the luncheon, while you continue to mingle with your guests.”

            “You’re going to work during my party,” she pouted up at him.  “Poopsie, I want you by my side.”

            “My advisers insisted,” he patted her hand.  “They have news about the Hand and they want to discuss the flooding in Gwaren as well as an outbreak of Dragon Pox in Amaranthine.”  He didn’t add that they all said it would be more entertaining than a garden party.  He spotted the trio of flautists that Ariana had hired and the mime she had imported from Orlais and decided that they were right.  He didn’t want to hurt his future wife’s feelings, though.  The flautists changed their song and Alistair heard a tune he hadn’t heard in years.  It was Safe and Sound, the song Solona used to sing to him when he’d wake up from nightmares.  He turned to watch her again, Ian was walking too close to her and he was whispering something that made her smile.  He would have to question his friend about his relationship and intentions with his… Solona.

            Ariana followed his gaze.  “They make a cute couple, even if he is too good for her.  Still, I should encourage something between them.  Maybe we could go out together, the four of us.  We’ll make it romantic for them… and for us,” she leaned against him and whispered in her ear.  “We need more romance in our relationship… and what goes with it.”

            Alistair blinked at her.  Ariana had insisted on a walk in the gardens the night before when she clung to him like this as well.  She also kept looking up at him expectantly.  Later that night, he realized she’d been trying to get him to kiss her.  He supposed her should.  He had kissed her cheek, but that was as far as they had gotten.  He figured he really should go further before they actually married and began their efforts to create an heir.  Perhaps he should take her some place romantic, but he didn’t think he wanted Solona and Ian with him.  They weren’t a couple, were they?

            “Alistair!” A familiar voice interrupted his musings. 

            “Uncle Teagan,” Alistair gave him a quick hug.  “I’m glad to see you made it from Redcliffe already.  Have you met my betrothed?”

            “Lady Ariana of Wycome,” she held out her hand and he dutifully bowed over it and kissed it.

            “Arl Teagan of Redcliffe, my lady,” he introduced himself.  “Forgive me for interrupting you two love birds, but I wanted to let the king know that I will be joining the meeting with his advisers.  It seems that Redcliffe has cultists in its midst.”

            “The Hand?” Alistair was unsure how a cult had grown so quickly.  He didn’t even know what their real goals were.

            “Yes, Your Majesty.  I was hoping you could help me out with that, perhaps send soldiers to deal with it.”

            Alistair would usually be more than happy to send soldiers out to help, but with at least three other cities had also reported cultish activity, there were not enough men to send to every area reporting activity.  “We’ll discuss that during the meeting.  For now, enjoy the music and entertainment.”

            Teagan eyed the mime warily.  “Yes, my lord.”

 

 

            “Why did I agree to come to this thing?” Solona wondered as she walked along a path of Andraste’s Grace.  She wondered how long it had taken to cultivate so many blooms of the rare flower and how much it had cost.  Was Ariana behind it or had Alistair had it planted for some reason? 

            “You have to meet with the king during this party,” Ian reminded her.  “Plus, it is a good way to mingle with the other nobles of the area.  If you want to affect change, you need to get them on your side.”

            She sighed dramatically.  “You’re right.”

            “Plus, it means we get to enjoy this lovely garden together,” he added.  “Not that your own flower garden isn’t coming along nicely.”  They passed a large fountain that featured a dragon with water pouring out of his mouth.  “I like this fountain.”

            “So do I,” she agreed.  “Maybe I should have a similar one commissioned, but of a Griffon.  I spent a decade as a Grey Warden; I don’t want to forget that.”

            “You slew an archdemon, I don’t think anyone will forget that,” he reminded her.  “I do like the idea, though.  Perhaps you should do something to commemorate your baby as well.”

            She considered it.  She was beginning to show and it wouldn’t take the gossiping nobles long to realize that she was with child.  “I’ll consider it.  I still have to finish the nursery.  I hope to have it done before Cullen and Elanna came out for the king’s birthday.”

            “You are housing them along with your friend Bull and his boyfriend?” Ian thought the estate was getting full.  Then again, it made him feel more like he was in a Grey Warden keep.  He just wasn’t ready to move out yet.

            “We have the room,” she shrugged.  “After I was dragged to the Circle when I was a child, we had to share rooms and sleep barracks style.  I still have more than enough rooms.  Why are you worried?”

            “We’re still rebuilding the keep, it should be livable soon,” he shrugged.  “I was wondering if I should take Oghren and Adrian and move into the keep.  I don’t want to, but I will if you need me to.”

            “You don’t want to?” She repeated.  She had to admit that she liked having him around. 

            “No, I like being with you,” he admitted.  “I mean…”  He paused and put a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes.  “I mean that I think you are a wonderful woman.  You are brave and loyal, intelligent, kind, beautiful.  I know that you are going to have a baby in less than five months, but the father is obviously out of the picture and I’d…”

            “My lady,” Zevran interrupted them.  “I believe that Bann Teagan is trying to get your attention.”

            Solona and Ian jumped apart, both of their faces turning red.  She wasn’t sure what she was going to say to his confession.  She did have feelings for him, and Maker knew she was attracted to him, but something was holding her back and she wasn’t sure she wanted to know what it was.  “He’s Arl Teagan now,” she turned to look at him.  The other arl was chatting with Alistair and Ariana.  “He doesn’t look like he is trying to get my attention.”

            “He was just motioning to you,” Zevran insisted.

            “I’ll go see what he wants,” Solona said.  She turned back to Ian.  “We can talk later.”

            He leaned in and kissed her cheek.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

            Solona smiled at him before she stepped away and walked to Teagan.  “You needed to talk to me?”

            Teagan whirled away from Alistair to face her.  “I did, how did you know?”

            “Zevran said you were trying to get my attention,” she realized she hadn’t seen him in years.  He looked different, worn and more gaunt.  “Are you doing all right?”

            “I…” He was surprised; no one else had noticed anything wrong.  “Walk with me?”  He stepped away from Alistair and Ariana. 

            Solona moved to follow her and was surprised when Alistair grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him.  “What’s going on with you and Ian?”

            “I’m not sure yet, why?” Was Alistair possibly jealous?  Why would he care who she was with?  He had dumped her years before and he seemed to like Ian.

            “We think you two are adorable together,” Ariana beamed at her.  “We want you two to vacation with us at _The Seawolf’s Rest_.  It is a posh little inn I’ve heard about that overlooks the Waking Sea.  Everyone says that it is so romantic.  They have little areas off of the rooms with plush love seats and chaises around a fire pit where you can cuddle and look at the stars or watch the sea.”

            “I’m sure that a chaise is more comfortable than just a blanket as you cuddle and look at the stars, but… no,” she tried to look at Alistair.  Was he trying to rub his new love in her face?  “Now if you’ll excuse me, Arl Teagan and I have a few things to discuss.”  She followed Teagan away.

            Alistair watched as she went.  His mind was back eleven years before, to one of the times where he’d lain on a blanket with Solona and stared at the stars.  They had identified the different constellations before, but that time they just lay serenely snuggled together; content to just be in each other’s arms.  A stray breeze had blown a strand of her hair across his face and he’d gently caught it and turned to tuck it behind her ear, as he’d looked in her eyes he’d known he was the luckiest man in Thedas.

            “I’ll just go talk to Ian, I’m sure he’s more reasonable,” Ariana interrupted Alistair’s revelry.  “It’s obvious he’s smitten with Solona and we’re going to help him win her.”  She sauntered over to Ian.  “Ser Ian, I’ve had a marvelous idea and I need your help with it.”

            Alistair wasn’t sure what his betrothed said to Ian, but his buddy was beaming when he approached him, an arm around Ariana.  “Alistair, I didn’t know you realized that I had feelings for Solona.  We rarely even talk about her.  I love the idea of us going off together.  I… I’ve admitted my feelings for her, but she hasn’t said whether she shares them.”

The King of Ferelden found himself wanting to punch his own friend.  He knew that Solona would find someone else one day.  He didn’t want to be there when it happened, though, and he didn’t want to be friends with her husband.  Maker knew he wanted her to be happy, but he wanted to be the one who made her happy.  Instead, he tended to make her mad, or worse, sad.  He hated knowing he caused her to shed so many tears.  Still, he didn’t want to watch someone else live a dream that he realized he continued to mourn.  Yes, he would have a wife and children, but not a life with the woman he loved.  Sweet Maker, but he did still love her.  “I… I don’t know if I can just leave.  There is a lot to oversee right now and my nobles would get mad if I weren’t here for my own birthday celebration.  Besides, Solona has that duel coming up.”

“I’ll make it work, Poopsie, you’ll see, Ariana gave him a quick kiss.  Then grabbed his arm and turned to greet Alfstanna as she came to talk to the king.

 

 

“I’m sorry about that delay,” Solona followed Teagan to the rose bushes and climbing rose vines that flourished in another part of the garden.  She noticed Cassandra and Leliana talking softly together.  The Divine was a bit flushed, Leliana was animated.

“I wanted to talk to you about… things,” Teagan sighed.  “Eamon knows most of it, but even he hasn’t noticed that I’m still having a hard time.  Do you remember Kaetlyn?”

“Of course,” Solona confirmed.  “I met her when I first came to Redcliffe, her parents had been killed by the walking dead and her brother was hiding in their house.  She ended up moving to Denerim and starting a shop.  You two married a few years later.”

“We did,” he smiled sadly at the memory.  “We were very happy at first, but she became a bit despondent when we were unable to conceive.  She thought I needed an heir and hated that she couldn’t give me one.  She grew more content when she then devoted her time helping the people of Redcliffe and the farmers in the Hinterlands.  Then after seven years, a miracle occurred.  She conceived and we were going to have a child.”  He paused, staring at a yellow rose that bloomed nearby.

“Where is she now?” Solona was afraid of the answer, but had to ask the question.

“She was visiting an elderly, widowed farmer who had grown ill,” his voice dropped.  “It was during the Mage-Templar war, which was waged all over our lands.  She was caught in the crossfire between a trio of Templars and two mages and was killed.  She and the babe were just another casualty of the pandemonium that ripped through Thedas.  What did the Inquisition do about it?  Nothing.  The Inquisitor didn’t bring the murderers to heel, she allied with the mages instead; perhaps one of the same mages who cast the spell that killed my wife and unborn child.”

Solona didn’t think it was a good time to remind him that _she_ was a mage.  “I’m so sorry, does no one else know?”

Teagan shrugged.  “With all of the chaos going on, their deaths were just two more casualties in an ongoing struggle.  Meanwhile, I lost the greatest light in my life.”

“I don’t know what to say,” she hugged him.  “You know I know what it is like to have my heart broken.  I don’t think I’ll ever fully recover from losing someone I love so much, but at least he’s still alive.  It was his choice to leave.  Cling to the fact that it wasn’t her choice and that if they could; your wife and child would still be with you.  The Chantry says that they are now safely waiting for you at the Maker’s side and you will be with them again.  Then try to find happiness again in this life.  I found that devoting myself to slaughtering darkspawn for a while helped.  I don’t suggest you go find something to slaughter, but perhaps a cause to honor them.”

Teagan appreciated the advice.  It at least felt good to discuss what he was going through.  “Perhaps getting rid of this cult will help, and then when they’re gone I’ll find a new cause.  I have members in Redcliffe.  They are harassing my elves and mages.”

“That’s what’s brought you here,” she deduced.  “We’ll be happy to see how we can help.”

Teagan then broached another matter; it was realizing that she had used the present tense in her feelings towards Alistair.  “There have been whispers that the dress you are wearing isn’t the only thing that makes you look a bit… well… they say you are secretly pregnant and are just beginning to show.”

“Whose they?” She wondered, although whoever they were they were right.  “If you’re asking if the rumors are right, yes, they are.  I’m in my fourth month.”

“I thought Grey Wardens couldn’t…” He was sure Eamon had mentioned that Grey Wardens couldn’t have children together.  It was one of the reasons his brother had so strongly encouraged Alistair to break off his relationship with Solona.  The other reason was that, as a mage, the people would never accept her as queen.

“It’s not impossible, just rare,” she clarified.  “There is a higher risk of something going wrong and the baby not making it through the first couple of months of pregnancy.  I found a cure to the Calling, however, and am no longer a Grey Warden.”

“What about Alistair?” Teagan didn’t want his king succumbing to the Calling either.

“He’s taken the cure as well,” she assured him.

“Good, I… well, he’s had a hard enough life without having to worry about dying young,” Eamon remembered Alistair’s childhood.  The boy had been so sweet and charming; despite how rough he’d had it.  Eamon had lied to everyone, including Alistair.  He’d passed Alistair off as the child of a maid who had died giving birth, even though that babe had not survived.  That wasn’t the case; Duncan had brought him to Redcliffe. Teagan knew who Alistair’s mother was and if she ever tried to claim her son, everything that the Guerrins had built would be jeopardized.  That was not all she had done to Teagan, still they weren’t Alistair’s fault.  Eamon hadn’t seemed to mind the rumors that Alistair was his at first, until he married Isolde.  The new bride made sure that Redcliffe no longer felt like home for the babe.  She made Alistair’s childhood miserable enough, but then Eamon had decided to send him off to the Chantry to train to become a Templar, citing that he was a threat to Cailan’s rule.  The boy had only been ten when he was sent away to train.  He’d been wretched until Duncan had reappeared in his life and recruited him to the Grey Wardens.  Alistair deserved all of the happiness he could get.  Teagan had now met Alistair’s future bride and he was sure she wouldn’t make him happy.

“I wouldn’t want that either,” she assured him.  “I don’t want Alistair to die.”

That brought him back to the fact that she’d used the present tense when she spoke of her feelings for his pseudo-nephew.  He’d bared his heart and figured that gave him the right to ask her some overly personal questions.  “Do you still love my nephew?”

_Always_ was the thought that had popped into her head.  “That would be foolish of me.  Who would hold onto a love for someone who doesn’t love them back?”

“Someone who had given their heart,” he answered.  “Once given, it’s not so easy to get back; especially if that heart truly belonged to the other person.  When you’ve lost your own love, it gets hard to watch it thrown away.”

“Life is hard,” she shrugged.

He wasn’t giving up.  “Who’s the father of your baby?”  From the way Alistair had grabbed her hand he had a guess, it was sensitive to such things at the moment.  The spark between them was still there, as if they were two parts of one creature that had been forced apart.

“I’m keeping that secret,” she looked away.  “The father doesn’t even know.  He doesn’t even know I’m pregnant.”

“You haven’t even told Alistair you’re pregnant?” He was shocked.

Her jaw almost dropped, but she quickly recovered.  “Why would I tell him anything?”

She had recovered quickly, but he’d seen her initial reaction before she’d covered it up.  He had no doubt who the father was, but when had it happened?

“Why haven’t you told him?” He countered.

“It’s none of his business,” she put a protective hand on her abdomen.

“Solona,” his voice was patient, trying to draw her out and into trusting him.  He thought they were friends.  “I remember the first time I met you.  We flirted in a chantry and as I flirted with you, Alistair was throwing little signs behind you to tell me that you were his and to back off.  Before the night was over, he’d kissed you.  We were being attacked by the undead and you two were sneaking kisses and exchanging looks that made the Maker and Andraste weep in envy.”

            “What are you trying to say?” She wondered.  “Besides that Alistair had you fooled too?”

            “He loves you, my lady,” Teagan insisted, realizing that he was also using present tense.  “If he is the father he deserves to know.  He grew up with his father being absent.  Don’t take away his right to be there for his own children.

 

 

            “You really have dirt on all of my most powerful Reverend Mothers?” Cassandra was half distressed and half impressed.

            “Oh, yes,” Leliana assured her.  “Think about it.  You just saw little Rhoswen.  Do you want to tell that adorable little sprite that she doesn’t get to be an arlessa someday and has to watch someone else take her father’s lands, or that she doesn’t get to fall in love and get married?  If you want to see what that looks like just watch King Alistair and Lady Solona, they’re still bleeding because of the Chantry and bigotry towards mages.”

            “King Alistair is betrothed, he’s happy,” Cassandra insisted.

            “No,” Leliana looked her in the eye.  “No he isn’t.”


	12. Mundane Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair meets with his advisers to discuss business.

“Alistair, tell me about your betrothed,” Teagan walked with his sort-of nephew into the king’s office.

            “She’s very religious,” Alistair answered.  “She can paint; she is working on a picture of Andraste for the opening for the center for the arts that she is partnering with the Chantry to create.  She’s being burned at the stake; it’s actually kind of morbid and gruesome now that I think about it.  She also likes children, she’s very anxious to have children.  She has even begun having a nursery designed.  She loves horses, we go horse riding together.”

            “Does she make you happy?” Teagan dug.

            “I… well… she will be a good queen and mother,” Alistair wondered why he couldn’t just say yes.  They had just walked into the office and he saw Shianni talking to Solona.  Solona was radiant, he realized.  She was always the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, but now she seemed to glow.  He supposed it was something Ian was doing for her.  Maybe he should help the Warden Commander to woo the woman they both loved.  No, no he shouldn’t he own voice screamed at him.  “She’s…”  He stopped as Solona smiled at Shianni.  Maker, he missed that heart stopping smile being directed at him.  It was like the sun shining on a clear day, warming everything around her.  He again felt his heart drop at now being banished to the shadows; at least he’d moved closer into the sunlight again as he took steps to renew their friendship.

            Teagan felt as if he was caught in crossfire between two waring creatures, a demon of desire and one of the Maker’s spirits that embodied love.  He wondered if Alistair was even aware of the look in his eyes, the pleading.  It reminded him of the pleas he’d made to the Maker when Kaetlyn and the baby had died.  If possible, it was worse.

            Alistair sat behind his chair.  “Let’s get started.  I believe we need to discuss the distribution of funds and further problems with the Hand.  The Cult seems to be growing and I have no intelligence that suggests that anyone is any closer to figuring out who their real leaders are.”

            “I’m still in contact with the Inquisition,” Solona told the others.  “They have still not found Magister Maevaris nor have they found the real source of the Hand.  Tevinter believes they have driven the cult out, but there are those who doubt it.  Word that they are really a splinter from the Orlesian Chantry has made them unpopular there.”

            “We’re seeing more and more of them near the Waking Sea,” Alfstanna announced.

            “As is Redcliffe,” Teagan agreed.  “It’s what brought me to Denerim.  We’ve an infestation.”

            “Commander Wyssem told me that the Warden Commander at Amaranthine has reported an increase of activity involving the Hand as well,” Alistair confirmed.

            “So far Denerim seems to be free of the cultists,” Solona reported.  “That could change, though.  I have the guards keeping an eye out.”

            “We need to do something,” Teagan insisted.  “We don’t know when they’re going to become violent.  They have attacked several mages; soon they are going to move on to the rest of our townsfolk.”

            “I don’t know,” Izot frowned.  “West Hill is experiencing a similar problem.  No one attacks mages randomly; it’s a good way to get a fireball up the ass.  They’re being targeted.”

            “Who hates mages?”  Highever’s representative wondered.

            “Try half of Thedas,” Solona murmured.  “The feelings towards mages are, apparently, one where one would never be accepted as queen.”  She had the satisfaction of seeing Alistair flinch. 

            “Whoever said that?” Alfstanna snorted.  “Some nobles and stuffy Chantry Sisters might have a problem with it, but I think it’s a good move against Orlais; especially if they’ve proven they can fight.”

            Teagan opened his mouth to protest and then closed it.  He’d rather have a Ferelden mage as queen than some of the women Eamon had thrown in front of Alistair.  They didn’t need an Orlesian and he had reservations about the Free Marcher who was slotted to be queen.

            “The Hand has spread even farther than we thought,” Ian walked into the office.  “I just had a call from my counterpart in Orlais.  They’re reporting noticeable cult activity now.  They had safe houses there, as the Inquisition uncovered, but hadn’t had any open activity before.”

            “We don’t need the Grey Wardens in our meetings,” Teagan objected.  He didn’t trust Grey Wardens since they had murdered the previous Divine.

            “Sure we do,” Alistair shrugged good naturedly.  “You’re more than welcome Ian.  What if we were to have another Blight, a Warden on my personal council would be very handy.  Cailan might still be alive if he had listened to Duncan.  Maker knows Duncan would be.  I don’t want to needlessly lose another man like Duncanc.  Welcome, Ian.”

            “Thank you,”   Ian sat on the arm of the chair Solona was slumped in and winked at her.  He wondered if she realized her left hand was resting on her abdomen.  “It’s nice to be working with you again beautiful.”

            “The next matter that we need to deal with is trade,” Alistair had just told himself that he was going to encourage Solona to give Ian a chance, but he already wanted to pull the Warden away from her and growl at him like some territorial animal.  “Crestwood is slowly recovering from their adventures with the undead and a dragon who decided to move in, which the Inquisitor was kind enough to slay; but Highever lost several docks and a light house to rifts and Gwaren suffered from the loss of an entire port.  There is also the trouble in the Hinterlands from the farmers killed by possessed wolves and the land destroyed in the Mage-Templar war.  Eamon was going to address this with everyone, but he is keeping Ariana company in my absence.”

            “How kind of him to put her needs above those of Ferelden,” Solona’s voice was sickly sweet.  “I didn’t realize she couldn’t keep herself entertained for an hour or two.”

            “Solona,” Ian’s voice was a gentle chastisement.  “Be nice,” he stroked a finger down her cheek.  “Don’t let her bother you.”

            Why was Ian trying to calm his songbird, Alistair wondered.  He loved when she turned into a screaming eagle.  Her green eyes would flash and her honey brown hair would actually rise up as her storm powers surged.  As long as he wasn’t the one her anger was honed on, it was a thing of beauty and awe.  “It seems that the Hinterlands are slow to recover.”

            “This is correct,” Teagan confirmed.  “The city also lost its healer to the Inquisition, they recruited her to help refugees and we have been unable to replace her.  Our chantry is also still closed.  We don’t even have a Reverend Mother to replace Hannah yet.”

            “Denerim recently added a healer to her ranks,” Alistair commented.

            “At the cost of a healer in Saltaire, a small village between Honnleath and Edgehill,” Solona said.  “Cullen is already trying to replace him.  I would have considered paying one of Denerim’s healers to relocate, but I found there weren’t enough in the city.  Anders is swamped at the clinic.  No one was seeing to the poor here.  My estate wasn’t the only thing falling apart.  That brings me to something else I want to discuss after trade.  I need for you to moderate negotiations between myself and Mother Perpetua, Your Majesty.” 

            “You can’t just talk to her on your own?” Alistair wondered.

            “You know how well I get along with the Chantry, my prince” Solona didn’t even realize that she’d used the old nickname. 

            “Morrigan adored that about you, songbird,” Alistair smiled at the memory of the time Morrigan had actually embraced Solona after she had told off Mother Hannah for allowing able bodied villagers to cower in the Redcliffe Chantry while others died to protect them.  “I’ll see to it.”  He was just happy she was asking for his help.

            “Alas, Redcliffe is struggling as bad as the Hinterlands.  The shops trade with the Inquisition, but they aren’t paying the taxes to the arldom that the other shops did,” Teagan admitted.  “The Inquisition negotiated for immunity to tariffs in exchange for bringing trade back in.  Now with the Hand infiltrating the city, we are desperate for military and financial help.”

            “Songbird?” Alistair directed the question to Solona.

            “Why does Alistair call you songbird, Sol?” Ian wondered.

            She hadn’t even truly realized that he was doing so.  “It’s just an old nickname, it doesn’t mean anything.” _Not anymore_.  “The city is doing well enough financially,” she changed the subject.  “I have initiated several tariffs that encourage buying from native merchants when possible and to increase the flow of goods in the area.  The efforts to rebuild the city have also put more people to work, also increasing the flow of goods and money.  The previous arl didn’t encourage elves and dwarfs to do carpentry work or construction work.  They’re excellent at both and are hard workers.  If the alienage had had the money for materials, they would have been the pride of Ferelden already.  I hope to create incentives to get that money into the town’s poorer areas so that Denerim becomes the envy of Thedas.  We can show the Orlesians how to make a city a true jewel.”

            “I’ll redistribute some funds going into the city to the Hinterlands then,” Alistair decided.  “I appreciate you wanting to make Denerim the envy of Thedas, but I’ll leave that to the city’s own funds and planning and use the money coming out of the royal treasury to help the parts of Ferelden that are suffering.  I will also take some of the funds that were helping the local chantry.  It sounds as if the locals can give more tithes, enough to cover essentials.  That will mean that the opening of the art center that Lady Ariana and Reverend Mother Perpetua will be smaller than they wanted, though.  It will make the building itself less grand, too,” he was going to get nagged about that.  “That is unless you would be willing to aid them and give to their center, Solona.”

            “No.”

            “I thought not,” Alistair couldn’t say he was surprised.  Solona obviously didn’t like Lady Ariana, no matter how much his bride to befriend her.  The pair did get off on the wrong foot when Ariana had made a racial slur against mages during their first meeting.  Plus, she wasn’t fond of the Chantry which was behind the project.  “I need you take my soldiers out to protect Redcliffe from the Hand.”

            “I’m sorry, your majesty, but I’m scheduled to fight a duel in two weeks.  It is a matter of honor for the City of Denerim and one of her daughters,” Solona explained.  “Diama is more than capable of taking care of the matter, though.  I will send her and a small contingent to the Hinterlands and Redcliffe.”

            “Thank you,” Alistair wondered why a few of his nobles were looking as if he were crazy to send Solona out.  “Now to the matter of Orlesian relations.”

            The nobles all groaned.


	13. Blood Among the Rose Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The garden party gets interrupted by assassins

When Alistair emerged with his advisers, the garden party was still going on.  The caterers had set up tables and food in the garden.  The food was set up in a buffet style.  He scanned the offerings.  “Where is the cheese?”

“Lady Ariana didn’t request cheese to be among our selection,” one of the servants explained.

            “This is… this is worse than going to a ball in Orlais,” he bemoaned.

            “What is this?”  Near him, Solona picked up a ladle with something black and thick in it.  “And why do I have a feeling it’s even worse than ham that tastes of despair?”

            “It is fried octopus ink sack, my lady,” the servant answered.  “Lady Ariana loves it.”

            “This isna bad,” Ian insisted.

            “This is ridiculous,” they could hear the Divine and looked to see her and Leliana staring at the buffet table.  “These offerings are more pretentious than the food at a Penteghast family reunion.  I remember having more common fair the last time I was at a party in Denerim, even if they did have ten different types of cheese.  Now they don’t have any cheese at all.”

            “I’m sure that food then was much more yummy,” Leliana agreed.  “The grapes should at least be good.”

            Solona turned to Alistair.  The next words that came out of her mouth were unexpected.  “Why don’t we go to the Gnawed Nobles Tavern and get something decent.  I’m hungry.”  Did she just ask him to go off and have lunch with her?  She blamed it on the baby hormones.  She would have to deal with him again when she gave birth, she reminded herself.  She might as well get used to it now.

            Alistair’s heart warmed.  Had she really just asked him to go off somewhere with her?  There was a time when she had actively avoided him.  “I would love to.”  Was he really going to abandon his fiancé’s garden party to go off with another woman?  His stomach rumbled, yes he was.

            “Poopsie!”  Ariana had spotted him and was hurrying over to him.  “How do you like the food I picked out?”

            He was trying to figure out how to tell her that he was leaving the party when there was a shout and he saw an arrow flying through the air towards the table.  He acted on instinct; he grabbed Solona and pulling her to the ground, covering her body with his.

            “The Hand has risen!”  Three men stood in the garden with bows and swords, wearing black cloaks that bore embroidered hands on the back.  “Down with the false Divine and the impious king.”

            Alistair turned his head towards Cassandra, so they were both targets.  Leliana had pulled her friend down when the arrows had flown, now she was pulling daggers out from under her tunic.

            “This would be solved easier if everyone just let me carry a sword,” Cassandra was grumbling.

            “Alistair, I need you to get off of me,” Solona said from under him.

            “There is still a danger,” he warned her.  “There are three armed men, let me try to take them out first.”

            “Are you trying to protect me?” She found it charming, considering their history.  “My prince, you’re forgetting that I don’t need a weapon; I am a weapon.  Let me show them why mages are feared, especially when their handsome princes are threatened.”

            “She did take on an archdemon, after all,” Ian pointed out.

            “Be careful,” Alistair rolled off her.  He could hear his guard rushing into the garden and wondered what had taken them so long.  For that matter where was Maddox?  He turned his head and saw his personal bodyguard on the ground, an arrow through his neck.  He then turned back to Solona as he felt the air around him ionize.

            The mage slowly made her way to her feet, her hair whipping in the wind as she called on a storm.  The three cultist turned to her. 

            “What is this?” One asked right before he was struck by a bolt of lightning that left him lying black and crisped.

            She targeted the next one, capturing him in a static cage and then turned towards the third.  Leliana glanced at the second attempted assassin, noting they had a prisoner, and threw a dagger into the third one’s heart.  She then turned her attention back to Alistair. 

            “Maker, but you’re beautiful,” Alistair smiled sloppily up at Solona.

“Are you alright, my prince?”  There he was, the man she’d fallen in love with.

            He carefully checked her for injuries.  “I’m fine, songbird.  Are you hurt?”  He pulled her into his arms in front of all of his guests.

            She let him hold her for a few moments before she pulled away and approached the cage with the survivor.  The guards had, finally, reached the garden.  She lowered the cage so the guards could grab the cultists.  “I have some questions for you.”

            “You tried to kill my Poopsie!”  Ariana rushed at the man being held by the guards and buried a dagger in his chest.   No one had any idea where she’d gotten it.  The cultist slumped unconscious, bleeding out. 

            “Get the healers!” Alistair shouted.

            Solona’s hands fisted into balls.  “What did you do, you witless twit!” 

            “He hurt my Poopsie,” Ariana lifted her chin.  “And he’s a dirty cultist.”

            “We needed to question him!”  Solona yelled, mere inches from the king’s betrothed.  The air around her cackled.

            “Solona,” Alistair put a restraining hand on her arm.

            “Don’t,” she turned on him.  “Don’t you dare ever defend her to me.”  She’d thought they were becoming friends again.  That she could go back to having some sort of relationship with him.

            “I…” He suddenly wondered what he’d do if their positions were reverse and she was telling him to back off from Ian.  Maker, at least he liked Ian.  Solona made it very clear that she didn’t like Ariana and he couldn’t fault her reasons why; especially after Solona had kept the deaths at the party to a minimum while she still ensured she snagged a prisoner.  Ariana had just killed that prisoner.  Solona’s eyes seemed to be glowing in her anger, but he also sensed tears.  “I’ll double her guards and try to ensure she isn’t carrying any weapons.  I don’t believe she’s trained enough to use them and she would probably end up hurting herself.”

            “I know how to handle a dagger,” Ariana revealed.  “My father saw that I got lessons from a rogue.”

            “Did he also teach you when not to use them?” Solona sneered.  “You just killed the person who could have told us if they’re more assassins.  You should…”  She was cut off by another hand on her arm.

            “Are you all right?” Anders was before her.  He’d already sent out his magic to scan her.  “I heard what had happened and came as quickly as possible.  Someone said you were knocked to the ground.”

            “I’m fine,” she assured him.

            “I’ll see that for myself,” he continued to scan.

            “Anders, others need you more than me,” her voice had become gentle.

            He laid his hand on her abdomen.  “Yes, there is and I’m going to make sure they weren’t hurt when you hit the ground.”

            “Make sure who is alright?” Alistair wasn’t sure what Anders was doing, but suspected that he should know and that there was something obvious he was missing.

            “Your majesty,” Finn, one of his guards, rushed to him.  “I have Healer Caterine here to look at you.”

            “I’m fine,” Alistair waved him off.  “Go see if you can save the cultist Lady Ariana stabbed first.”

            “It’ll be easier to save him than one of the other two,” Caterine glanced at the two bodies.  “I would say the stabbing victim is Sister Nightingale’s handiwork.  What about the crispy critter?”

            “That was Lady Amell,” Alistair answered.

            “She did take on an archdemon,” Finn nodded.  “They were true idiots to try something with her here.”

            “Would you take her on if I asked?” Alistair wondered.

            “She took out an archdemon, your majesty,” Finn repeated.  “I’m not tangling with her.”

            “Good,” Alistair nodded.  “You are now the head of my personal bodyguards.  Come with me,” he took Finn off to a corner away from the others and lowered his voice.  “Her life is more important than mine, if it’s ever a decision to protect her or me; make sure it is her.  I made this decision when I was approached by the most annoying witch I have ever met.  She explained to me that Solona was willing to sacrifice her own life to destroy the archdemon.  I realized at that moment that her life was more important to me than my own.  Indeed, I did the most disgusting thing I could think of to protect her.”

            “Don’t let anything happen to the Hero of Ferelden, got it,” Finn nodded.  “Is it just her body or should I make sure no one hurts her heart or threatens her arldom?”

            “Use your own discretion,” he didn’t mention that he’d already broken her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my wonderful beta, Idunasappl


	14. The Bird is Nesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bird and Fist conspire and another, familiar, mage is taken.

The Bird paced his private chambers as the Fist yelled through a crystal.  “They tried to kill the King of Ferelden along with the Divine.  Your people are incompetent.  If they hadn’t all been killed, and that mage of his had been able to question them, the entire faction in Denerim would have been compromised.  If they had killed the king, they would have begun hunting all of us.  We aren’t ready to make our next move yet.”

            “I know, Fist, my dear,” the Bird answered.  “I only have two of the five, though.  Five is the holy number of Andraste.  I must finish the Nesting first.  The next who shall come to it will be the hawk.  My people say she is coming to the Free Marches soon.  She hall join her other two companions shortly.  Then they will go after the crystal dancer.  It is up to you to help me get me the false hero.  After the Inquisitor got away I realized that it was five and not seven that was the destined number.”

            “You are strapping yourself to a Robe, you didn’t want a knife ear too,” the Fist insisted.

            “You’re right, my dear,” he conceded.  “Besides, I think the hawk may be the one.”

 

 

            Marian Hawke walked into Tantervale.  She was, finally, back in the Free Marches.  It wouldn’t be long until she was back in Kirkwall.  She wanted to stay there for a few weeks before going on to Denerim. Elanna, the semi-retired Inquisitor, had told her that Anders now had a clinic there and she wanted to check on him.  Beside her Fenris brooded.  He wasn’t exactly brooding over anything; it was just his natural state.

            “I don’t know what is going on with the Grey Wardens,” he grumbled.  “They seem ready to rip themselves apart.”

            “It’s a cluster-fuck,” she agreed.  “I just want to get home and relax for a while, perhaps see if there are any Templars around to mess with.”

            “That will be nice,” he agreed.  “We can finally sleep in our own bed.”

            “It’s just nice to sleep in any bed,” she countered.  “I guess our own is nice, though.  It is soft and has all of those down pillows.  I like the quilt on top of it, too.  I should, I paid for it.  Let’s just go find an inn.”

            “Yes, dear,” he groused.

            Marian started down the street and then stopped as she saw a familiar figure.  She broke into a ran as she hurried towards her old friend.  She didn’t see the figures who materialized from the shadows.  She drew on her magic to strike them with a telekinetic blast, but it took longer than usual.  There were Templars among her attackers and she was overwhelmed.

            Fenris shouted in rage and charged at them, he didn’t feel the large pipe that crashed down across the back of his head.  He slumped, lifelessly, to the ground.


	15. Villains and Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana and Perpetua scheme. Meanwhile, Solona has guests.

Ariana knelt, almost prostate, in front of a statue of Andraste.  She recited from the Chant of Light.

_His ears filled with the song of multitudes_  
Raised in chorus, and before his eyes the dark skies parted  
And Andraste, dressed in cloth of starlight and armored  
In moonlight, stood before him, and he was afraid.  
  
The Lady knelt at his side, saying:  
"Arise, Aegis of the Faith. You are not forgotten.  
Neither man nor Maker shall forget your bravery  
So long as I remember."  
  
At this, his wounds healed, and he stood  
And gathered up the ashes, and carried them  
To the lands of the Alamarri, away from sorrow forever.

            She didn’t hear Perpetua approach her from behind until the reverend mother spoke.  “Your father is arriving in Denerim today, isn’t he?  I thought you’d be at the palace waiting for him.”

            “I’ll go soon,” she answered her friend.  “He is arriving with our champion, Ser Nolan.  Nolan will face Arlessa Solona tomorrow.  It’s too bad; she and I might have been friends regardless of her being a robe.  I wanted her and Commander Ian to go to an inn in Highever with Alistair and me.”

            “Wouldn’t you rather be alone with your betrothed, although an inn isn’t a place you two should be going to until you are married,” the reverend mother didn’t think taking the woman Alistair once loved with them was a good idea.

            “Our marriage is only four months away and I want to be pregnant with his heir as soon as possible,” Ariana explained.  “That means I want to… before the wedding, but I’ve only gotten him to kiss me a few times and he won’t go beyond that.”

            “Your fiancée is being chivalrous, that’s a good thing,” the Reverend Mother assured her.  “It is what the Maker wants.”

            “I’m afraid he’ll find an excuse to break the marriage contract and I need a way to secure him to me,” the king’s betrothed explained.  “I have heard rumors that he used to be in love with someone else and he broke her heart.  He left, not her.  I don’t want that to be me.  I need your help.  Besides, I have the nursery done.  How do I seduce my betrothed?”

            “I…” Perpetua stopped and thought.  Ariana was right, Alistair’s old love was nearby and if he was willing to throw over someone he loved as much as he’d supposedly loved the Hero of Ferelden, he might choose a new bride if the people demanded it.  She’d had a few men in her past, but her position as a Chantry Sister made her irresistible to some.  “I suggest you visit him at night wearing something… revealing.  Go to him; make your intentions known with your body and mouth.  If that doesn’t work, I know someone from Antiva who might have a … potion… that will make him unable to resist your wiles; but beware, he’ll not be able to stop himself and it could be rough.  He will bed you hard and well my dear with that drug.”

            “Get it for me,” Ariana commanded.  “I’ll go to him tonight.  If he does not take me to our marriage bed early, I’ll use the drug.”

 

When Ariana returned to the palace, Alistair was entertaining her father.  He still found the Duke of Wycome to be quite boorish, but once they began talking about dogs the two men got along well enough.

“What do you know of these accusations against Ser Roy?” Huxley, the Duke of Wycome wanted to know.

“He assaulted an elven girl in the alienage,” Alistair explained.  “There were witnesses to his crime.  The law allows a trial by combat in these sorts of cases.  As it is over a maiden’s virtue this combat may be to the death.”

“Will Nolan be fighting the girl then or one of her brothers?” Huxley wondered.

“No, she’s chosen her own champion,” Alistair explained.  “You’ll be facing off against Solona Amell, the Arlessa of Denerim.”  He didn’t add that she was also the Hero of Ferelden.  He felt it better to leave that surprise for the fight itself.  He realized that he wanted to give her every advantage possible.

“Is she a great warrior?” Huxley pressed.

“No,” Alistair wasn’t exactly lying.  “She’s a mage.”

“A mage?” Huxley and Nolan both laughed.  “This will be easier than I thought.  She should have remained locked up in a tower with the rest of her people.”

“The mages of Ferelden are now in colleges, not circles,” Flynn spoke up.  “They’re free here, as they should be throughout Ferelden.”

“Well, you will have one less pesky mage in Ferelden come tomorrow,” Nolan’s laugh was a bit on the maniacal side.

Alistair and Flynn exchanged a glance; both were ready to step in to save Solona if necessary; yet both were sure it wouldn’t be.  “I believe you wanted to spend time with your daughter, I’m sorry she’s…”

“Daddy,” Ariana ran into the room.  “I’m sorry I missed your arrival.  I was at the chantry praying.  The palace has a chapel, but I like to go to the Denerim Chantry.  Mother Perpetua has been a blessing to me since my arrival.  She’s wonderful; I hope you have time to meet her on this trip.  I’m sad that you can’t stay until the wedding.”

“I would love to, Sweetums,” he kissed the top of her head.  “I have important business, though.  There is unrest between Kirkwall and Starkhaven again and you know I’m good friends with Prince Sebastian, I can’t let him down.”

“I know, daddy,” she fluttered her eyelashes.  “You’ll be here for the opening of the art center, won’t you?  It honors the Maker.  I wanted it bigger, but Poopsie took some of my funds and gave it to some city to fix their roads, or ducks, or something.”

“I’m sure he was just doing what was best for his country,” her father assured her.  “I’ll be here for the opening.  Why don’t you show me around the palace before the feast?  I assume you set up a feast in my honor, your majesty.”

“Ariana arranged it,” was all Alistair said before the pair left.  Nolan wondered off to find amusement.

“Should I notify the Chantry to set up last rights for Ser Nolan?” Flynn asked.  “You do know that I’m going to protect the arlessa if I have to.”

“Good,” Alistair nodded.  “It’s part of your job as my personal guard.  I don’t think you’ll have to, though.  Solona did take down an archdemon after all.  Ser Nolan may think highly of himself, but he’s no archdemon.  Don’t tell Reverend Mother Perpetua, I’m afraid she might tip him off.  Tell Sister Georgina to get the rites ready and a funeral pyre,” Sister Georgina oversaw just the chapel at the royal palace.  She found Ariana too devout for her tastes.  She claimed that something just wasn’t right about her when she prayed.

“I will see to it, Alistair,” he bowed.  “Do I have to attend this banquet tonight?”

“We both have to, Flynn,” Alistair shook his head in regret.  “I’d say we should enjoy a ritual dismemberment instead, but it isn’t Tuesday.”

Dinner at the royal palace was an offbeat event.  Most of the nobles didn’t show up.  They were planning to watch the fight the next day.  So Alistair couldn’t get out of conversing with Huxley and Ariana all night.  Luckily, he managed to steer the conversation to horses and dogs so it was tolerable.

After the meal, he retired to his private rooms.  After changing into his night close, he grabbed a book and began to read.  It was Varric Tethras’ _Tale of the Champion_.  Alistair had met the champion only once, but she did seem similar to the character in the book.  He doubted the relationship with Fenris, though.  Not only did he hate mages, while Hawke _was_ a mage, but he was such a grumpy pants.  Who would want to live with him?

“What are you doing?” Ariana entered his room without knocking.  She was dressed only in a diaphanous dark blue chemise with light blue ribbons that had been undone.  She crawled onto the bed, wiggling her bum as she did so.

“I’m reading _The Tale of the Champion_ ,” he responded.  He glanced back over at her.  “Aren’t you cold?”

“You could warm me,” she climbed onto his lap and kissed him.

Alistair returned the kiss, but then pushed her away a bit.  “I don’t think that’s appropriate.  Your father is just down the hall and…”  Sweet Maker, he didn’t _want_ to bed his future bride.  He was sure if he put some effort into it he could, after all he’d slept with Morrigan; even if that was to save Solona.  Still, they weren’t married yet, so there was no reason to rush things.

“Daddy won’t mind, we’re going to be married soon and I want to be with you so badly,” she played with the ribbons on her chemise before pushing one shoulder off.  “We’re to be wed in a few months, the Maker will understand.”

“Will he?” Alistair knew there was nothing to stop him and Ariana was a beautiful woman.  He hadn’t been with anyone since… Skyhold he realized.  He hadn’t been with anyone since his one night reunion with Solona in Skyhold.  Was that what was wrong, was he feeling that he was betraying her by being with someone else?  He would need to get over such feelings before his wedding night.  It was Ariana who deserved his loyalty, not his songbird; no matter how much he missed her.  Ariana would be his wife and queen.  He leaned in and kissed her.

Ariana responded with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms and legs around him.  When they broke apart, she pushed down the other side of her chemise so it pooled down around her mid-torso, revealing her small, ripe breasts.  “I want this so badly, Poopsie.  Touch me.”

He raised a hand and the book he had been reading fell out, hitting her on one of her breasts.  “Sorry,” he gave a little laugh.  “You did interrupt some interesting reading.  Perhaps Mr. Tethras is telling us something, like we need to wait until our wedding day.”

“Tethras?”  She picked up the book.  “This is _the Tale of the Champion_.  Why are you reading such garbage?  Varric Tethras’ works do not honor the Maker and this is about a mage.  They are an abomination in the eyes of the Maker, that is why Andraste instructed us to imprison them.”

“The words _Magic is to serve man and no rule over him_ does not mean we are supposed to imprison people for just being born with powers that we don’t have,” Alistair thought of Wynne, Solona, and Kieran.

“Yes, it does,” Ariana protested.  “You were trained as a Templar; you know how dangerous mages can be.”

Yes, he did.  He also knew that they could choose those powers to protect people, including all of Ferelden.  “I’m spending tonight reading about one who used her powers to help her people.  We’ll continue this on our wedding night, my dear.”

Ariana pulled her chemise back up.  “Fine,” she was pouting as she flounced out of the room.

 

 

In another district of Denerim, the city’s Arlessa also had guests arrive.  Solona was delighted to see Cullen and Elanna, along with their infant daughter, Rhoswen.  They had also brought the Iron Bull and Dorian with them.  Varric would arrive the following morning.

Dinner was a joyous and rowdy event.  Everyone wanted to hold the baby and everyone delighted in updating each other with their news.

Cullen and Elanna had settled in as the Arl and Arlessa of Honnleath.  The sanctuary that Cullen had set up for Templars who wished to quit taking lyrium and to retire was thriving.  Between the sanctuary, the Arldom, and occasionally fulfilling their obligations to the Inquisition, the couple kept busy.  That was on top of taking care of an infant.

Dorian and the Iron Bull had helped with the effort to rid Tevinter of the Hand.  They had not, however, been able to locate Dorian’s friend.  There was no trace of Maeveris.  “I’m sure the Hand has her,” Dorian told the others.  “I can’t find any trace of her, damn it.  They have her well-hidden.”

“We’ll find her, Kadan,” Bull promised.  “We’re not going to give up.  You hid longer than this and I found you.”

“Yes, you did,” Dorian leaned in and kissed his love.

Anders changed the subject, discussing his clinic and the more interesting cases he’d seen.  “I just hope I won’t be working on Solona tomorrow.”

“She’ll be fine,” Bull assured everyone.  “She took out dragons and an archdemon.  She won’t have any problem with some puffed up, subpar warrior from Wycombe.”

The others readily agreed and they continued to eat, while Oghren talked about a warrior from Wycome that he’d faced in battle and how he cleaved him in two.

After dinner, Elanna got up to excuse herself, saying she needed to put Rhoswen to bed.

“I have a nursery set up,” Solona enlightened her.  “Rhoswen can sleep in there.  I put you and Cullen in the room on the other side of it.  My room is just on the other side of the nursery.”

“You didn’t have to go through all of that effort for us,” Elanna protested.  “You shouldn’t have.”

“Actually…” Solona took a deep breath and let it out before she made a confession.  “I was setting up a nursery anyway.  It’s for… me.”

“Congratulations!”  Bull pulled her into a big bear hug.

“You’re pregnant?” Elanna gave her soon to be husband a pointed look.  He’d sworn nothing happened between him and Solona while he and Elanna were split and she believed him, but his old crush being pregnant scared her.

“Was it in Skyhold?”  Cullen asked and then realized how bad that sounded, considering Solona had expressed an interest in him while there.  He knew he wasn’t the person she truly wanted, though, nor the person she’d been with.  “I mean, is it King Alistair’s baby?”  He quickly added.

“I haven’t been with anyone else,” she pointed out.  “So, yes, it has to be his.  Well, _they_ have to be his.  I’m having twins.”

“Which terrifies me,” Anders added.  “As does her fighting tomorrow.  What if something happens to the babies?”

“He’s right,” Bull sat down.  “You should let me fight for you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Solona assured him.  “Elanna closed a rift while pregnant; one man shouldn’t be that hard for me.  I haven’t closed rifts before, but I did take down werewolves, the undead, and an archdemon.”  She wished she was as confident as she sounded.

Ian finally found his voice.  He’d known she was pregnant, but had no idea who the father was.  “Alistair, _King_ Alistair, is the babies’ father?”

Solona realized that Ian had been attempting to pour out his feelings towards her without realizing who had gotten her pregnant or that the babes’ father was nearby.  She’d feel guilty, but he had known she was pregnant and the father’s identity should make no difference, even if they were friends.  He’d told her he had feelings, but she still had yet to respond and he hadn’t pressed.  She smiled at Elanna who was looking relaxed again.  “Let me show you the nursery.”

“What did Alistair say when you told him about the babies?” Elanna’s voice was conversational.

“I… haven’t told him,” Solona grimaced.  “I don’t have plans to, either.  He doesn’t need to know.  Only…”

“I’m not one to judge,” Elanna told her.  “I didn’t exactly tell Cullen when I became pregnant.  I tried, but things happened and I was about to give birth when he found out.”

“I haven’t decided whether I’ll tell him when he does realize I’m pregnant,” she admitted.  “I don’t want the stigma of being royal bastards hanging over their heads.  Alistair’s told me how bad it was when he was growing up and… I… well; I don’t want that girl child he is marrying near my children.”

“Do you think he’s going to be a bad father?” Elanna wondered.  “I’ve only met him a handful of times.  I can tell you that if one of your children decides to throw Arl Teagan out of his castle and hand their people to Vints, he’s going to be really cross about it.”

Solona chuckled even as she envisioned the scenario.  She could see him scolding his son or daughter for their actions and grounding them as punishment.  Then he would laugh over their antics and be proud of their initiative.  Could she take that away from him, the joys and trials of being a parent?  They were his children, too, and she also remembered the times he resented his father for not being in his life.  Could she take away his right to be a better father than his own had been?  Could she take her children’s father away from them?  “This is the nursery,” she opened the door.

The room had been painted a mint green.  There was a white cradle with four carved posts that were reminiscent of a four poster bed, and etched detail all around it.  Two griffons, the insignia of the Grey Wardens, were set in relief at the ends.  There was a matching armoire and changing table.  There were scenes being painted on the wall.  Solona had drawn them and Leliana was painting them in.  The scenes depicted griffons flying into battle and rose vines climbing up the wall.

“At least your children will know they were conceived by former Grey Wardens,” Elanna commented as she laid Rhoswen in the cradle.

“That they will,” she agreed as they quietly exited.

 

 

An hour after dinner, Solona was soaking in a tub as she rubbed her expanding abdomen.  There was no way she could hide her pregnancy during the fight the next day.  She wondered if Alistair would be there.  Would he come to see her fight for her life?  She had no doubt that this Ser Nolan would try to kill her.  Then she found herself wondering if Ian would come.  She had thought he would, but he seemed a bit upset at hearing that Alistair was the father of her child.  She should really go and talk to him about their relationship and her connection to Alistair, but she had been avoiding that since he had confessed his feelings.

She had been trying to evaluate her own feelings towards Ian since that time.  He was handsome, brave, and kind.  Maker knew she was sexually attracted to him.  She’d found herself wanting to jump him more than once.  Part of that was likely baby hormones, but not all of it could be.  He’d told her about how he’d become a Grey Warden.  He’d been captured by Prince Sebastian’s soldiers in Starkhaven while helping mages escape from the Circle there.  Sebastian was going to have him hung for his deeds.  The prince was foiled, though, by a Grey Warden recruiter who had conscripted him.  When she’d asked him if he’d do it again, he had said ‘without hesitating’.  How could she not give him a chance?  It didn’t matter who the father of her babies was, when she couldn’t be with him.

She supposed that she should go talk to him.  If he found that he didn’t have a problem with one of his friends being the father of her babies, then she should give him a shot.  She found herself shifting uncomfortably as she found herself becoming aroused at the thought of what that could entail.  One would think it had been years since she’d been with a man rather than five months.  Ian definitely excited her.  First, though, she needed to get dressed again. 

Solona rose out of the tub and stepped down two stairs to the thin carpet placed at the base.  She then wrapped a blanket around her and slipped through a nearby door into her bedroom.  The fireplace was already roaring and she walked to it to dry off. 

She didn’t hear the door behind her open nor did she realize she had company until a voice spoke from behind her.  “I came to talk.”

She whirled around to see Ian standing in front of her.  He was dressed in his kilt, but didn’t have shirt on underneath it.  She found herself admiring his chest, which was only partially concealed by the sash.  She wondered if she was drooling. 

“Sorry, lass,” he gave her a disarming grin.  “I was getting ready for bed when I decided I had to come talk to you.”

“I’m not complaining,” she dragged her eyes up to his and only then remembered that she was only being concealed by a blanket.

“Nor am I,” he took in her rosy shoulders and admired the top of her cleavage that was exposed, wondering what it would take to get her to drop the blanket.  “I’m sorry that I reacted with such… I was shocked when I learned that the bairns are Alistair.  He never let on to me that ye were having his baby.”

“He doesn’t know,” she admitted.

“What’s between ye?” he didn’t realize his accent had deepened.  “Is… is he why ye hesitate to let me… to be with me?”

“There is nothing between us now,” she assured him.  “We… well, I’m not an acceptable queen and he made it clear he’d never be disloyal to his wife.  He has picked that wife and made it clear that what happened between us was a mistake.”

“Did ye think it ‘twas a mistake, lass?” He reached out and stroked her cheek.

“I knew it was, even as I gave into him,” she looked down, ashamed.  She was not sure if she was ashamed of her actions or that she wasn’t sure she’d always greet Alistair with open arms if he ever kissed her again.

“Do ye think this is a mistake?”  Ian leaned in, cradling the back of her neck as he kissed her.  She felt heat flood through her as she wrapped her arms around her.  Maker, the man could kiss.  She opened her mouth to his tongue as his lips seemed to demand conquering her.  She reciprocated, her own tongue rushing to meet his in a playful tangle. 

She was breathing hard when he drew back and didn’t realize that the blanket had fallen to the floor.  “I’m sorry, what did you ask?”

He just let his eyes rake down her and back up again.  “Maker, but ye are beautiful.”  The words caused her to hesitate and chill for a moment.  She almost pushed him away, as all she saw for a moment was Alistair ten years before, saying the same words to her.  His soft brown eyes had been earnest and she thought she could drown in him and her own feelings for the bastard prince.  _No,_ she wouldn’t let him ruin this.  She needed to move on and Ian was a perfect choice of someone to move on with.          

Her attention was distracted as he began kissing her neck, his short beard scratching softly.  She reached up and removed the double griffon badge that held the sash across his chest and pulled him close so his chest hair softly grazed her bare nipples. She could feel his own excitement against her distended belly. “Ian,” she breathed.

He chuckled softly.  “Aye, me lass, just tell me what you need.”  He pulled back, but only so he could trail soft kissed down to her aching breasts.  “What do ye want me to do to you?”

“I…”  She stopped as she heard excited yipping.  Barklessa jumped onto Ian’s back, sniffing as she continued to yip.

“Ye wee mongrel, what do ye want?”  He held up the puppy, but she continued to yip and   struggle.  When he set her down, she began nosing about the room.

Solona grabbed a chemise out of her trunk and pulled it on.  “What has gotten into you, Barklessa?”  She watched the young dog.

“What’s going on in here, something has our puppy excited,” Leliana walked in.  She glanced at Ian and then at Solona.  “Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“Only Barklessa at this point,” Ian’s voice was full of regret.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with her,” Solona was worried.

Just then the puppy climbed up onto the second book of a shelf and jumped down, a link of sausage clamped between her teeth.  She then sauntered to Ian and rubbed against his legs, as she’d seen Arlessa Ali-cat do with Anders. 

“Great, my mabari now thinks she’s a cat,” Solona murmured.

“She’s still perfect,” Ian picked up the puppy and cradled her.  “I guess we’ll have to continue this another time.”  He leaned forward and gave Solona a quick kiss before leaving, the puppy in his arms.

“How did a link of sausage get into my room?” Solona asked Leliana, she knew both her steward and personal body guard were rogues.  She didn’t doubt either of them could do it, but why would they?

“I’ll look into that, my lady,” Leliana bowed and left.

Solona crawled into bed.  She had an appointment to keep the next day.


	16. Denerim VS. Wycombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The champions fight, it isn't even a close match.

All of Denerim turned out to see their Arlessa fight the champion from Wycombe.  It seemed as if all of the elves of the alienage took the day off, it was the first time in memory that their Arl or Arlessa had stood up for them.  Vendors were there and Varric Tethras, who’d arrived just that morning, was already taking bets.

“Why are the odds against my champion?” Huxley griped.  “A mere Arlessa won’t stand a chance against him.

“Then go bet on him,” Alistair advised. 

As Huxley went to do just that, Flynn spoke.  “How much money did you put on Lady Amell, your majesty?”

“A hundred gold pieces, you, Flynn?”  Alistair questioned.

“A sovereign,” he admitted.  “I expect to have it back by the end of the day.”

“You’re already hear, Poopsie,” Ariana didn’t acknowledge Flynn.  “I was praying for poor Solona’s soul.  She will be going to the Maker’s side soon.  It’s sad; I don’t know why she felt she had to champion a knife… an elf.”

Ser Nolan arrived first.  He was dressed in vanguard armor.  He carried a long dueling sword and a Templar style shield.  He stepped into a ring that had been quickly constructed for the combatants.  While many argued that all that was roped off area with room for the combatants, the Chantry had come forward and built a ring.  Reverend Mother Perpetua had insisted.  When the Chantry then also provided the workers, no one protested.  The town’s folk had already nicknamed it _Ariana’s Folly._

Solona arrived about ten minutes later; she walked in the middle of an honor guard that included Ian, Dorian, Iron Bull, Elanna, Cullen, Leliana, Zevran, Cassandra, and Anders.  She was wearing Grey Warden Battlemage robes and carried a lyrium infused stave that was made from veil quartz.  The weapon crackled with lightning.  The tunic of the ensemble had been resewn and now clearly showed her pregnancy pooch.  There would no longer be any doubt in the townspeople’s minds that she was with child.  Her hair had been braided and now wrapped like a crown around her head.

“Is that the Divine and the Inquisitor with her?” Ariana was affronted.  “I can’t believe the Inquisitor is openly choosing sides.  I don’t know what the Divine is thinking.”

“Believe it,” Alistair told her.  He was more distracted by Solona’s midsection, though.  “Is she pregnant?”

Ariana gasped.  “We don’t use such vulgar language, Poopsie, even if she does look enceinte.”

Flynn’s mind had gone back to an early morning in Skyhold when he and some of the other guards had witnessed their king sneaking back into his room.  The Hero of Ferelden had been in the Inquisition’s fortress at the same time.  “Your Majesty, there is a matter I would like to discuss with you privately later.  It’s about something that happened at Skyhold.”

Alistair’s brain had been going through lists of everyone who could have possibly gotten his Solona pregnant and what he imagined doing when he got his hands on them.  At Flynn’s mention of Skyhold, his mind went to the glorious night he had spent with her.  Maker’s Breath, was he the rogue and cad who had impregnated her?  “I think you may be right,” Alistair confirmed.  “We’ll talk of it later.”  And he’d confirm that he was indeed the father.  Solona wasn’t the type to sleep around.  He’d heard rumors about her and Cullen, but the former Commander of the Inquisition was obviously devoted to his Inquisitor.

Alistair and Flynn watched as Solona walked into the ring.  That was when he realized that the woman he loved was going into battle while possibly carrying his child within her.  “Flynn, we need to do something.”

“Her condition doesn’t get her out of fighting,” Ariana protested.

Flynn said nothing, but led Alistair not to the seats, but into the circle.  He moved so he stood against the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Ariana resisted.  “We could get hurt in here.  We have seats in the royal box.  I had Perpetua build a royal box so we could sit in it and watch people hurt each other for our entertainment.  It’s our right as nobles.”

Alistair wondered if his betrothed ever listened to herself.  “Go ahead and sit there with your father.  Flynn and I are seasoned warriors, we’ll be fine.”

Ariana huffed and walked away.  “Dafne warned me that Fereldens were barbarians.” 

“I think your betrothed is offended,” Flynn was amused.

Solona looked over at them.  “What are you doing?  You could get hurt!  Flynn, it’s your job to protect Alistair.”

“Oh, I’m doing my job, trust me,” he crossed his arms, obviously not willing to get out of harm’s way.

Solona turned and faced her opponent.  She appeared calm, but had a protective hand on her belly.  Then she saw Anders move to stand by Alistair.  “Sweet Maker, this ring is going to get full.”

“I’m here to protect my charges,” he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms; not noticing how much he mirrored Flynn.

Solona looked across the ring to Ser Nolan.  “Did you bring any guests down here?  It seems I have a few, so if you want to bring some down we could have a party.”

“I’m sure they’re just here for your funeral, mage,” the way he said _mage_ made it clear that he equaled mages with disgusting bugs.  “I may make your death quick or I may decide to play with you for my own amusement.  It would be amusing to have you know that the foul creature you carry will die for your hubris.  You are no threat to me.”

“Of course not,” she shrugged.  “I’m just a helpless little girl with a few parlor tricks up her sleeve.”  She casually twirled her stave as if she didn’t have a concern in the world.  “I might just kill you for insulting my baby, though.  No one talks about my child like that.”

Leliana stepped forward.  Since Solona was one of the combatants, she was to announce the reason for the contest.  “Roy of Wycome stands accused of assaulting a Daughter of Denerim,” she announced to those in attendance.  “He denies it, despite their being plenty of witnesses.  Since the laws of Ferelden seem stuck in the times when we were all under the rule of Tevinter, he is allowed a trial by combat for such a crime.  Let us hope that the king sees wisdom and has the law changed soon.”

“Believe me, I will,” Alistair didn’t like that an antiquated law was threatening his Solona.

“Roy the Randy has chosen Ser Nolan from Wycome as his champion, some even call him the Champion of Wycombe although his deeds of greatness have only been in the ring,” Leliana continued, but she was cut off when a good portion of the audience booed.  “And his helpless victim picked Solona Amell, the Arlessa of Denerim and the Hero of Ferelden.”  The cheers echoed around the ring.

“The Hero of Ferelden!”  Huxley stood up and shot a shaken look at Ser Norris, as if this were the first time he realized that his warrior could be in danger.

“Do you think I’m afraid of a couple of titles?” Nolan snorted.

“No,” Solon stopped twirling her stave.  “I don’t think you’re that smart.  Let’s get this done with.  I am throwing a ball for Cullen and Elanna while they’re in town and I would like to get back to planning it.  Plus, Master Tethras wants to go over plans for his book signing.  I have a busy day scheduled, forgive me if I must kill you quickly instead of letting you think you have a chance.”

“Fight!”  Leliana commanded.

“Show him why mages are feared!” Anders shouted.

Nolan charged at Solona, but she side stepped as she pulled her magic to her.  He skidded past her and quickly turned.  She shot a lightning bolt at him which he managed to dodge.  Then a full storm appeared over his head with four bolts charging at him.  He threw his sword at her as two of them hit him, determined to take out the mage who had just easily defeated him in less than ten minutes.  The sword slowly went through her barrier.  Solona lifted her stave to easily deflect it, but was surprised when Flynn’s sword came down on it.  Nolan’ sword fell harmlessly to the ground.  Solona blinked at Flynn in shock.  “Is that allowed?”

“Him throwing the sword when he was obviously a dead man or me deflecting it, my lady?” Flynn asked.

“You deflecting it,” she clarified.  “I had it, trust me.”

“I believe you,” he did, too.  “But I’m a bodyguard and I acted to protect your body.”

“You’re Alistair’s bodyguard,” she pointed out.

“You’re carrying Alistair’s child,” he countered, not mentioning his orders to protect her life over even the king’s.  “I was on duty in Skyhold the morning he snuck back into his room from

She just nodded. yours.  Let me protect the child for you both.”

“The Daughter of Denerim has been avenged,” Leliana declared.  “Roy will remain in our dungeons until we hang him next week.”  The people cheered again.

Alistair approached her.  “We need to talk.”

“I’m busy, Your Highness,” she had a feeling she knew what he wanted to talk about and wasn’t ready for that yet.  “I have to check on preparations for the artisan fair and book signing and I am throwing a ball in my newly reconstructed ballroom in a couple of weeks.  I don’t know why you’d think we need to talk when we have nothing left to say to each other.  If there is something pressing, you can notify my steward, Leliana will relay any messages to me.”  She turned to walk away.

“I haven’t received an invitation to this ball you’re planning,” he objected.  She would throw a ball and not invite him?  He was her good friend.  He was the king.

“I know, I didn’t send one,” she admitted.  “I’m sure you’re too busy for such things and I have no desire to look at your betrothed’s face when I don’t have to.”  She walked away.

“What did you do to piss her off, Your Majesty?” Flynn wondered.  Then he stopped and thought for a minute.  “It was probably your betrothed; she pisses a lot of people off.”

“She did mention have a ball when she was done fixing up the estate before,” Alistair admitted.  “And she did tell Ariana that she wouldn’t be invited to it.  I’m not Ariana, though.  I could have gone without her.”

“You’re pouting, Your Majesty,” Flynn informed him.  “Begging your pardon, but it seems as if your betrothed won’t let you go to the privy without her. I suggest that you just go without an invitation. Stop pouting, Your Majesty. I’ll help you get in, and it will be right as rain. You’ll see.”


	17. Another Mage in the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another mage is abducted.

Ilona examined the dusty tome in front of her.  She had found other references to something called a movie in other works.  They appeared to be a type of play with magic tricks to enhance them.  They had used technology to not only create these ‘special effects’ as they called the magic tricks, but to distribute the movies/plays to the people.  She was close to being able to recreate this holographic technique with crystals.  It would be the newest thing out of the Kinloch College and it would be huge.  She even looked forward to it herself, these movie things sounded fun, especially the one called Star Wars and those from whatever the MCU were.

She threw the single chestnut braid that had come across her shoulder back and took off her glasses for a second.  Then she put them back on.  She grabbed a crystal and began imbuing it with magic.  Then she jumped when someone came up behind her.

“I’m sorry to startle you Lona,” Rick, her friend and occasional research partner, apologized.  “How is your research going?”

“Wonderfully,” she gushed.  “If this goes as I think it will, we will be able to remake the greats.  We’ll have our own _Avengers_ and _Star Wars_.  Thedosians don’t know what they’re missing.”

Rick grinned, he wasn’t sure what she was talking about; but from her enthusiasm he had been missing something from his life.  He was missing something more than just her that was, she still seemed to have no clue how he felt about her.   “I’ll tell Irving about your progress,” he left her to work.”

Ilona returned her attention back to her book.  She had a bit of a crush on Rick, too bad he didn’t notice or perhaps he had and was being too nice to say anything about it.  She continued to pour magic into the crystal and then set it down.  A picture projected out and she hooted in joy.  This was going to work.  She heard something else behind her.  “Rick, that was fast.  What did Irving say?”

It wasn’t Rick behind her.  I gloved hand wrapped around her mouth.  She kicked back against her attacker, but four more came at her from the sides.  She threw a fireball at one of them, incinerating her.  Then she felt cold metal against her neck as a collar was fitted around it.  She’d heard rumors about those collars, they blocked magic.  Sure enough, when she went to throw another fireball, she couldn’t draw on her magic.  It was worse than being mana drained by a Templar.  She’d only gone through that once.

“Someone special wants to see you,” the Hand disciple behind her informed her.


	18. We Are Now Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana opens her Gallery to the Maker, where the Divine makes a controversial announcement (blackmail may have been involved for her to be able to do so). Meanwhile, the city of Denerim has an Artisan Festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play List: We are Now Free, by Enya.  
>  I found Someone by Cher

“What is that?” Dorian gasped in horror.

Solona looked down at her dress.  “What do you mean?”

“I have a whole maternity line in my Goddess Wear,” he turned her around.  “I can’t allow an Arlessa to go out dressed like… this,” he waved at her passable ensemble.  “Much less, let the Hero of Ferelden be seen in less that the finest fashion available.  I’ll coordinate with Leliana to dress you from now on.  Remember, Ariana has a Master of the Wardrobe, you don’t want to be seen as second best.”

“She doesn’t have one anymore,” Solona pointed out.  “We hung him yesterday.”  Still, she did want Alistair to always think that she was prettier than Ariana.  She hated that she was being vain, especially because of a man, but she couldn’t help the way she felt.

Dorian laughed.  “Yes, I remember.  You shouted _Die, you perverted fop_ while he was swinging.  I’m sure she’s replacing him, though, and you don’t want her to be better dressed than you.  I’ve heard that Alistair and her father have both insisted she get a woman this time.”

Solona had the good graces to blush a little.  “I was caught up in the moment when I shouted those things.  I guess you’re right, my position does mean I need to start worrying about how I dress.”

“Of course I’m right,” he pulled her into his room.  They passed Ian on their way.

“What is going on there?” The Grey Warden didn’t like Solona sneaking off to other men’s rooms.

“Dorian didn’t like what she was wearing,” Elanna explained.  “Don’t stop him, Denerim will have the second best dressed Arlessa and the House of D will become even better known.”  Elanna was the chief operations officer for the growing fashion house and was thrilled at every noble client Dorian roped in.  He really was quite good, though. 

 

 

Dorian picked out an imperial wasted, long yellow dress for Solona.  The bodice was embroidered and the skirt had a gossamer layer.  “It’s lucky I had these with me.  Now put it on.”

Solona’s eyes narrowed.  “Why did you have it?”

“Well… I might have heard from a little bird that you were with child and had been trying to hide it, so I might have known you’d need clothes,” he admitted. 

“A little bird, huh?  Did Leliana literally send a bird?” Solona could see her doing just that. 

“Yes, she did,” Dorian admitted.  He inspected the dress on Solona.  “Excellent.  Her measurements were perfect too.”

“When did she measure me?” Solona was beginning to wonder if having a rogue for a steward was such a good idea, even if she was her best friend.

Dorian just laughed and then produced a gold necklace to go with it.  The necklace was a simple chainmail stitch with a griffon pendant on it.  The eyes were emerald, a close shade to Solona’s own eyes. “A gift from Victoria who works with me.  She made it after she heard I was coming to Denerim.  “She also sent a message.  She said _Foolish men will give up their greatest treasure for duty, that doesn’t mean the treasure has to accept being given up._   I don’t know what she meant, but Bull has had to assure me that he won’t give me up.  He reminded me that I was the one willing to leave him.”

“A man who isn’t willing to give you up is a treasure himself,” Solona declared.  “Hold onto him.”

“I guess we should all hold on to great treasure when we find it,” he agreed.  “I know that I am a treasure myself.”

“I think this treasure may be ready to move on,” Solona shook her head.  “I was already thrown away, but there may be someone in my life now that I’m willing to give myself to.”

“What do you mean?”  He pried.

“I…” Should she tell him her life story?  She doubted he’d find it interesting.

“Are we ready to go?” Elanna stuck her head into the room.  “Varric has already left for Bookspawn.  You look wonderful Solona,” she led them out to where Cullen was waiting with a pram, Leliana and Zevran were with him.  He was leaning over it and making faces at his daughter to her utter delight.

“Cassandra, I mean Divine Victoria, is trapped at this art center opening ceremony; but said she’d try to make it to at least the book signing,” Cullen reported.  “Elanna can tell you what a big fan of Varric’s books the Divine is.”

“She especially loves his _Swords and Shields_ series,” Elanna confirmed.

“The romance serial?” Solona hadn’t expected that of the Divine.

Ian and his aids walked in just in time to hear the last part.  “ _Swords and Shields_?” Oghren burped.  “I love that series.”

“It figures,” Dorian had been disgusted by Oghren since the first moment he met him.  Oghren found Dorian’s dismayed disdain amusing. 

“I wouldn’t mind getting a piece of that Aveline,” Oghren jutted his hips.  “Hey boss, do you think we’ll be going to Kirkwall any time soon?”

“Sorry, no,” Ian rubbed a space between his eyes.  Then he smiled as he saw Solona.  “You look radiant today, my bonnie lass _,”_ he leaned in and kissed her lightly.  “I love the necklace,” he ran a finger over it and then down the area between her necklace and cleavage before pulling away.  He noticed her steward and bodyguard both frowning at him.  He had never thought the two were prudes.  “Um, let’s go."

Solona noticed their frowns as well.  She thought they liked Ian, why wouldn’t they?

 

 

Ariana smiled happily as she stood before the Ferelden Center for the Maker’s and Andraste’s Arts.  She had replaced Roy, her Master of the Wardrobe just a week before.  She hadn’t gone to see poor Roy hung.  She thought that such activities as public hangings were barbaric.  Now Reneka dressed her.  She was in a tight blue dress; there was a two inch gap between the bodice and skirt with straps holding the two together.  She could barely walk, but it was worth it to look good for her Poopsie and their subjects.

“This is wonderful,” Perpetua gushed to her.  “You have done so much for Ferelden already and you are not even queen yet.”

“I’m so proud of you, sweetums,” her father patted her head.

Ariana looked back at the grand building; she had wanted it to rival anything in Orlais.  It was too bad that Alistair had taken some of her royal funding and the Divine wouldn’t lend money to the local chantry. Still it was grand.  The building gleamed, white and bright, in the sunlight.  There were reliefs depicting different scenes from the Chant of Light.  There was the Maker appearing to Andraste, the betrayal by Maferath, Andraste being burned at the stake, and the first Exalted March.  She supposed it wasn’t bad.

“Those are some… interesting artistic choices for a building,” Alistair commented.  He was not happy to be there and planned to sneak off as soon as possible.  He already had his copy of _The Tale of the Champion_ with him and wanted it to be signed.  He also heard there were comedic acrobats and a juggler who told jokes.  There were also supposed to be more artists at the signing that had grown into a festival than there would be at the art center’s opening.

“They show our true devotion to the Maker.” Ariana gazed lovingly at them.  “So do many of the pieces of art that are already on display inside.  There is one of Maferath being killed by his sons to avenge Andraste.  You can see where Isorath cuts him and his traitorous guts are falling out.  It is truly a piece devoted to the Maker and his vengeance.  I love it.”

“Really?”  Alistair hoped he got to sneak away before he was exposed to too much religious art. 

“I can’t wait,” Flynn said drily behind him.

“Good people of Ferelden,” Ariana stepped forward.  “Today is a glorious day for the faithful and talented.  The Chantry and I are gifting you with this center for art that praises the Maker and his bride.  Through this we will unite.  Welcome!”  She took a sword and lifted it, then signaled for one of Perpetua’s soldiers to open the door.  “There is food and drink inside, along with some of the most inspired works of art you’ll ever see.”

“Do we have to see it?” Alistair murmured to Flynn.

“If you can find an excuse not to, I’d be more than happy to,” Flynn muttered.

“There you are, Your Majesty,” Ian rushed up to him.  “I have important Grey Warden matters to discuss with you.  I think we should hit one of the nearby taverns for this vital meeting; although many of the tavern and inn keepers have barmaids who are working the festival, selling food and ale.”

“I’m sorry, Cheese Puff,” Alistair leaned in and kissed Ariana’s cheek.  “This is important.  I’ll meet up with you later.”

“Too bad,” Flynn tsked, trying to contain his cheers until they were long gone.

“But, Poopsie, this is important to me,” she gave him a little moue.

“Duty calls,” he shrugged.  For once it worked for him.  He followed Ian into the crowds.  “Whatever is wrong?” He wondered.

“It’s about…” Ian’s words were cut off, though.

“Oh, there you are,” Leliana rushed to them.  “I’m supposed to be saving Cassandra from the art thingy, but I wanted to speak with you first Alistair.  I think it might be for the same matter that you requested to see me.”

“I’ll find you again later,” Ian had only rushed finding Alistair to get his friend out of the boring opening.  Alistair had been bemoaning having to go just the night before.  He wondered off to find Solona.

Neither Ian nor Alistair expected what happened next.  “Before we begin viewing this… wonderful… art devoted to the maker, I have an announcement to make,” Cassandra stepped forward.  Leliana’s presence had been their signal to make her move.  “I find that having so many of the faithful gathered, when there is a wonderful festival going on in the city and the signing of books by a brilliant author, the perfect time to announce some changes in Chantry policy.  The mages of Thedas have removed themselves from their Circles and in their colleges are already showing what wonderful things they can do for the people.  Indeed, they have shown that they serve man much better when given their freedom.”  There was already some muttering; Cassandra couldn’t wait until they heard the rest.  “That is why the Chantry has officially changed its stance on the laws surrounding mages.  Mages may now marry in the Chantry and children born with magic may still inherit the lands and titles of their parents.  Through this, they might further show how they serve the people of Thedas better when free than when we imprison them.  As Divine, I hope that the individual nations of Thedas will follow suit and change laws that restrict the freedoms of their own people.  Indeed, I make this announcement here in Denerim not in Val Royeaux, because I know that King Alistair will be the first to step forward and confirm these laws.”  She glared, challengingly, at Alistair.  Leliana had told her that the best way to handle the people of Ferelden was to work on their hatred of Orlais.

The king thought he should wait for his advisers, but in the face of such a challenge he could not.  He would not let Empress Celene ratify the Divine’s edict before he did.  He stepped forward.  “I will indeed.  From this day forward, those with magic in Ferelden may freely marry whomever they like,” they already did.  They just didn’t get married in the Chantry, but rather by their Lords or another with power who was sympathetic to their causes.  “Furthermore, magic will no longer be a barrier to inheriting land.  Ferelden already has one Arl whose child has a mage parent and an Arlessa who is a mage and carrying her own heir.  I will confirm now that whether or not those children possess magic, they will inherit the lands and titles of their parents.”

“Divine Victoria,” Perpetua was bristling with barely contained fury as she tried to approach the Divine.  “You did not discuss this with the Reverend Mothers or grand clerics first.”

“Excuse me,” Leliana stepped to Perpetua’s side.  “She did not, for you had all already sworn your support for the cause.  Shall I remind you?”  She whispered swiftly into the reverend mother’s ear and Perpetua grew more and more pale.

“You… you are right,” she choked.  “I… I must have forgotten that… agreement… with all of the excitement over the new art center.  Forgive me.  There is no need to speak of this again.  _Ever_.”

Leliana returned to Alistair’s side.  “I’m sorry about that interruption.  I’m afraid that your local reverend mother is having memory trouble.  I hope such problems do not plague her again.  I will always be here for you if they do.  Now where were we?”

“You are here to sneak him into a ball that he’s been pouting about not being invited to,” Flynn was surprised that Solona’s steward was going to help Alistair get in.  Yet he was thrilled she was.  He had always thought the king foolish for overthrowing the woman he loved because it was expected of him and he would happily move to see that couple reunited, especially now that he had confirmed how Alistair felt about the hero he’d hurt.  “We’ve been making plans on how he can sneak into the Arl of Denerim’s estate during her ball.  It is two weeks from today, is it not?”

“Exactly,” Leliana confirmed.  “I would like to help you enjoy a night out and hopefully a dance or two with Solona.  I want to discuss with him my plan to sneak him in.  I have the whole thing figured out.”

“You can get me in?” Alistair smiled.

“I’ll be happy to,” Leliana agreed.  “We are still friends, aren’t we?”

 

 

Solona sat with her sketchbook beside her as she observed the incredibly long line that had formed for Varric’s book signing.  While the new Queen of Ferelden may not like Tethras’ work, the rest of Ferelden obviously did.

The festival, not just the signing, was a hit.  She’d had no idea there were so many talented performers in her city.  There was a trio of comedic acrobats who were amazing to watch and most of Denerim was thrilled by them.  There were also several traveling minstrels and other artists about. 

Solona, herself, had already done three commissioned pieces.  One was a portrait and the other two were pictures of the archdemon.  According to the two who’d requested the picture, getting a drawing of an archdemon from someone who fought and killed one was even better than getting a book signed by the real Varric Tethras and they were going to write all of their friends and brag.

Now she was drawing what she wanted.  First she had decided to draw griffons flying into battle.  The griffons looked wonderful and she had captured what she imagined they looked like as they soared through the air.  It was only after she looked at the finished piece a second time that she realized the lead rider looked exactly like Alistair.  She hadn’t realized that she had even been thinking about him.  Was it because she carried his children or would he always occupy some hidden corner of her mind… and her heart?  She had to close that part off and move on, he would be married by the end of the year.

“Some minstrel has written a song about me,” Elanna sat down beside her.  “What are they thinking?  According to them, I single handedly defeated Corypheus and every male in the Inquisition wished to win my heart.”

“Maybe they were,” Solona suggested.  “I’ve seen the way you and Cullen look at each other.  Neither of you would have noticed anyone else pining after you two.  There is one about me that claims I hunted down a pack of rabid werewolves, defeated a horde of zombies single handedly, and seduced a prince,” Solona recalled.

“What’s a zombie?” Elanna wondered.

“I think it’s an Antivan term for the undead,” Solona explained.

“Did you seduce a prince?” Elanna wondered.

“He seduced me,” Solona clarified.  “Then he broke my heart when he became a king.”

“Oh,” Cullen had told Elanna what he knew of Solona and Alistair’s past history and there had obviously been some sort of seduction for Solona to end up pregnant.

“Where are Cullen and Rhoswen?” Solona didn’t realize that she had begun to sketch a baby in her drawing pad.

“He took her to show her off to all of Denerim and to watch the comedic acrobats,” Elanna explained.  “He wants to see them and loves spending time with her.  He’ll bring her back to me when she gets hungry.  Whose baby is that?”  Elanna looked at the infant that Solona was unconsciously drawing.   It had laughing eyes, chubby cheeks, and a vaguely familiar looking nose.

Solona looked down and realized that the drawing could easily be one of the twins she was having; it looked like a combination of her and Alistair.  “It’s… I guess it might be my baby, if it is unfortunate enough to get its father’s nose.”

“There is nothing wrong with Alistair’s nose,” Elanna pursed her lips.  “Have you told him yet that you are having his baby?”

“I haven’t even told him I’m pregnant,” Solona admitted.  “The rest of Denerim has figured it out, so I would think he has.  He’s not as big of a fool as Morrigan made him out to be.  I wonder where she is now.”

“She left Skyhold not long after I defeated Corypheus,” Elanna revealed.  “I haven’t seen her since then.”

“Did she… did she have a child with her?” Solona found herself wondering what Alistair’s other child looked like.  What would his children with Ariana be like?  Would they be brave and honorable or pious and pitiful?  How would she feel when she saw them?  No matter how brave or honorable they were, she wondered if she would get the pass the fact that their father had left her to create them with a mindless twit who was more acceptable as queen than she was.

“You mean Kieran?”  Elanna recalled the boy well.  “He was a wonderful child, Morrigan is amazing with him.  He’s smart, intelligent, kind, polite, and someday he is going to break hearts.”

“Like his father,” Solona murmured.  How would Ariana react if she knew about the child that Alistair had produced with Morrigan?  How would she react to Solona’s own children if she were to find out they were Alistair’s.  Solona recalled the stories of how Isolde Guerrin had treated Alistair after she married Eamon.  Ariana would probably be even worse.  There was the reason she shouldn’t tell Alistair that her children were his, she didn’t want that pious girl, and the dolls she doubtlessly still played with, anywhere near her babies.

“You knew Kieran’s father?” Elanna didn’t know the identity of Kieran’s father.  Morrigan had only told her that he wasn’t part of Kieran’s life.   “Morrigan never told me who he was, only that she was raising her son on her own and that’s how she’d always wanted it.”

“It was,” Solona agreed.  “That secret is for Morrigan and the father to keep.  I may be the only other person who knows.”

“She did say she wouldn’t have had him without you,” Elanna agreed.  “She was worried about you when you weren’t at Adamant Fortress.”

“She was worried that I _wasn’t_ at Adamant?” Solona went back to her drawing as she continued to talk.  “I think she’d be happy I wasn’t.  From what I hear, my old associates were using blood magic.  They were committing sacrifices and raising demons.  I’m happy I wasn’t there.”

“That’s what Hawke said about her brother,” Elanna recalled.  “He became a Grey Warden, but was in the northern area of the Free Marches somewhere.  Do you mind if I look?”  She asked before taking Solona’s drawing pad. 

“Um…”  There were a couple of drawings in there she wasn’t sure she wanted the Inquisitor to see.  They were quickly becoming friends, but she didn’t even want Leliana to see them.

“Oh, is this what he really looks like naked?” Elanna blushed a bit, but her grin was wide.

Solona glanced at the drawing of her king.  She had done it from memory; it was how he looked laying in her bed during their one night together in Skyhold.  “I… yes.”

“There isn’t one of Ian in here,” Elanna noticed.  “Is he not as scrumptious naked?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Solona admitted.  “We… I think… well, we seem to be moving into a romance; he said he had feelings for me.  We almost… once… well, twice… but every time we get that far, something happens.  It’s almost as if the universe is trying to keep us from consummating our relationship.  Maybe I’m unconsciously causing it,” she hadn’t meant for that doubt to slip out.

“Why would you be stopping yourself from being with Ian?”  Elanna wondered.  “He’s handsome and kind.  He seems very fond of you.”

“I…” Solona searched her feelings.  “I am carrying the children of another man.  Maybe there is some sort of guilt about being with someone who isn’t their father.”

“Is the guilt because he isn’t their father or because you feel like your cheating on their father?”  Elanna pried.  “I dated Anders when Cullen and I were apart, even though I was pregnant with Rhoswen.  Nothing… physical… happened between us.  It almost did once, but it wasn’t Rhoswen that stopped me, it was a reminder of Cullen.  I still loved him so much that I couldn’t let myself be with someone else like that.”

“I’ve had a couple of dalliances, one night stands really, in the ten years between the last time I’d seen Alistair when I took over command of Amaranthine and when we ran back into each other at Skyhold,” Solona confessed.  “I can’t let myself feel as if being with someone else is cheating on Alistair.  He dumped me.  He’s marrying someone else.  It would be foolish of me to be faithful to someone who doesn’t even want me.”

“Why did you let him go in the first place?” Elanna pried.  “In the end, I went back to Cullen.  I couldn’t stay away.  You said you and Alistair didn’t see each other for ten years.”

“I didn’t leave him, he dumped me,” Solona reminded her. 

“What did you do?”  Elanna looked through the rest of the sketchbook.

“I cried, a lot,” Solona admitted.  “I refused to talk to him.  For some time I thought I never would.  Then I found out, well… do you know how an archdemon is killed?”

“I asked Thom that once, when he was still pretending to be Blackwall,” Elanna had always been curious as to why it had to be a Grey Warden who killed the archdemon.  “He told me it had to be a Grey Warden sword.  Of course, he wasn’t really a Grey Warden, so he might not have known.  Morrigan later mentioned that Corypheus could move into any Blighted creature, including a Grey Warden, and that an archdemon could do it as well.  I realize now that if I’d just asked her the questions I’d asked Thom Reiner, I might have caught on that he was lying to me.”

“Obviously, he didn’t know why it had to be an archdemon,” Solona agreed.  “I used a sword for the killing blow, but it wasn’t mine.  I scooped it off of a dead soldier.  Morrigan was right; when an archdemon dies its soul goes into that of a Blighted creature.  If it is the body of a darkspawn, the darkspawn becomes the archdemon; Corypheus probably did something similar.  However, Grey Wardens have… well, let’s just that part of the Joining gives us something extra.”  She wasn’t going to mention drinking a drop of archdemon blood.  “If a Grey Warden is nearby, the archdemon’s soul goes into them and both souls are destroyed.”

“Why aren’t you dead then?” Elanna inquired. 

“It was Morrigan, she saved me.  I had planned to die,” Solona admitted.  “When Riordan told Alistair and I how an archdemon is truly killed, he said he would make the killing blow and sacrifice himself.  I knew even then that things wouldn’t work out the way he had foreseen and decided that it would be me. I… I was so heartbroken at the loss of Alistair that I was willing to make the sacrifice at the time.  Plus… I didn’t want it to be him, I still don’t think I could have gone on if it were; despite the pain he put me through… I still love… loved him.”

“You were willing to die to protect him,” Elanna repeated.  “You’re the blooming Hero of Ferelden, why didn’t you fight to keep him then?”

“What was I supposed to do more than I did?” Solona questioned.  “I actually offered to let him marry for duty and still remain at his side.  You’d think I offered to sacrifice a baby, the way he reacted.”

“What about after you defeated the archdemon?  I asked Leliana once and she said you left to travel around,” Elanna recalled.  “She felt a bit guilty about going off to research the Urn of Sacred Ashes and not travelling with you.  Why didn’t you stay and fight to get the man you loved back?”

“I wish Leliana had gone with me,” Solona admitted.  “She seemed to grow so hard and cold as Justinia’s Left Hand.  I don’t know what you did, but you restored her to the friend I cherished so much.  Thank you.  As for Alistair, what was I supposed to do, kidnap him and refuse to let him go until he loved me again?”

“No one would stop you,” Elanna pointed out.  “I doubt many of his guards would raise a sword to you.”

“I want him to love me, because he truly loves me,” Solona knew that sounded silly.  “Not because I forced him to love me again.”

“Did he ever stop?” Elanna questioned.  Personally, she wanted to see the two of them together to judge the situation for herself.  She’d seen them together once before, but they were in the middle of battling the Hand.

“I don’t know that he ever truly did…” Solona’s words were cut off as a royal messenger stepped into the middle of the crowd and begun to read the Divine’s proclamation, followed by that of the king; which confirmed all the Divine had decreed.

“I have to go find Cullen,” Elanna stood.  “We have to celebrate this.”  She hugged Solona.  “This is wonderful news for all mages.  I am still Inquisitor and I will use what power the Inquisition has to make sure the rest of the Thedosian rulers fall in line.”  She rushed off to find her soon to be husband and their daughter.

Solona went back to her drawings for some time.  She looked up less than ten minutes later when she felt a pair of arms thrown around her.

“Did you hear the news?” Anders was beaming at her.  “The Chantry has made more changes.  This may not be the last.  Our people… our people are finally getting some of the rights we deserve.  We had some of our freedom, but I didn’t think the Chantry would be so quick to give us back more.”

“I think you might need to send the Divine, and the Inquisitor, flowers or something,” Solona couldn’t help but smile at Anders.

“I’ll send cookies,” he pulled her to her feet and began dancing with her right there in the street. 

“You might need to make some for Leliana too,” Solona suggested.  “Somehow I can see her hand in this as well.”

“We have good friends,” Anders continued to dance.

Soon a minstrel began playing nearby, accompanying others who had begun an impromptu dance in the area.  The mages were literally dancing in the street.  The words were in the old tongue of Highever, but Solona had heard them before.  They words seemed to be about an ancient god once worshipped in Highever during the time of technology; a god who was all but forgotten and more ancient than the Old Gods.  Yet it was rumored that the people of Highever, who were just barbarian tribes at the time, had sung it when they pushed Tevinter back out of their lands.

_Anol shalom_  
Anol sheh lay konnud de ne um {shaddai}  
Flavum nom de leesh  
Ham de nam um das  
La um de Flavne

_We de ze zu bu_  
We de sooo a are you  
Un va-a pesh a lay  
Un vi-I bee  
Un da la pech ni sa(aah)  
Un di-I lay na day  
Un ma la pech a nay  
Mee di nu ku

_La la da pa da le na da na  
Ve va da pa da le na la dumda_

_Anol shalom_  
Anol sheh ley kon-nud de ne um.  
Flavum, flavum  
M-ai shondol-lee flavu  
Lof flesh lay nof ne  
Nom de lis  
Ham de num um dass  
La um de flavne  
Shom de nomm  
Ma-lun des dwondi, dwwoondi  
Alas sharum do koos  
Shaley koot-tum

In common it translated to a song about the sun and the ancient, forgotten god.

 

_Healing to me_

_And freely to you from Sol Omnipotens_

_Yellow_

_Wings of Joy_

_Warmth of Day,_

_Sun of Dawn_

_O Sun of Yellow,_

 

_The Son of Righteousness,_

_Son of Morning Light,_

_Shine high and below!_

_Shine Aeonion!_

_Shine now, O Great I AM!_

_(Aaahh)_

_Shine now, O He Who Was!_

_Shine now, O Great to Come!_

_Now we are Free!_

_One the One now whom he was to be!_

_And the One by whom we now do all see_

_Healing to me;_

_Healing to you now freely from Sol:_

_Yellow_

_Yellow_

_For all the world too_

_Yellow_

_Live on_

_Rays below,_

_Come now,_

_Wings of Joy_

_Warmth of Day, Sun of Dawn;_

_The Sun of_

_Yellow,_

_Yellow,_

_Flame by Day_

_From Our Lord_

_Jesus,_

_Jesus,_

_True Sun of Liberty_

_Healing you free._

“Do you think that our researchers will ever discover who this god the people sang to were?”  Solona wondered.  “They have found enough to recreate cars and faster ships.  They have even shown that they can make airplanes, but those keep getting destroyed by dragons.  I’m curious about the culture of the ancient ones.  This song survived, why hasn’t so much else?  And who is this ‘Jesus’ could that be another name for the Maker or is the Maker someone else?  Is the event that took technology away and gave us magic what caused him to leave?  Did he even leave or is that another lie told to us by the Chantry?”

“I worried so much of my life about gaining freedom that I never thought about such things” Anders admitted.

“I spent two years hunting for a cure to the Calling and was often alone during it, I had plenty of time to think,” Solona confessed.  “Now I wonder about a lot of things that no one else had thought of.  I wonder if any of the Grey Wardens who go down into the Deep Roads have time to contemplate such things at the end of their life.”

“They never come back to tell us,” Anders continued dancing.

“Excuse me,” there was a tap on Anders shoulder.  “I know I’m no’ a mage, so I should na be dancing in the streets with such abandon, but could I cut in?”

“Ian!” Solona smiled up at him.  “Where have you been?”

“I tried to help the king sneak away from his bride’s gallery opening and to get to a pint, but your Leliana waylaid him about some matter or another.  I decided to come find you, it just took me awhile,” he explained.

“Was that because you stopped for a pint yourself?” She guessed.

“Aye, I did,” he admitted.  “I also decided to make an… arrangement.  I… I have a room at the Gnawed Noble Tavern and were wondering if you’d like to come… enjoy… it with me.  Every time I try to be alone with you at the estate, something seems to happen.”

“I was just wondering if the universe was trying to tell me something,” she agreed.  She didn’t add that after her talk with Elanna, it was that she needed to go fight to get Alistair back, even if he was the one who hurt her. Yet she’d be a fool to throw Ian away for something she could never have.  Even with the change in the laws, it was too late for her and Alistair.  He was betrothed, he’d found someone new.  There was nothing she could do about that.  As if sensing her dilemma, the minstrel began a new song.

_Don't you know_  
So many things they come and go?  
Like your words that once rang true  
Just like the love I thought I found in you  
  
And I remember the thunder  
Talkin' 'bout the fire in your eyes  
But you walked away when I needed you most  
Now, maybe baby, maybe baby  
  
I found someone  
To take away the heartache  
To take away the loneliness  
I've been feelin' since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

            She had been left years before and now found someone to take away the heartache and loneliness.  She’d be a fool to throw him away for someone who left her; someone who now belonged to someone else.  She leaned forward and gave him a light kiss.  “I think I’d like to take a break from the festival so I could be ‘alone’ with you for a while.  Let’s go.”

            “At once, bonnie lassie,” he took her hand and led her toward the tavern.  Finally, she would be his.  He didn’t feel the blow to the back of his head.

            Four pairs of hands grabbed Solona.  She called on her magic to smite those attempting to abduct her, but a cold metal collar was put around her; blocking her magic.  That didn’t mean she was helpless, though.  She turned to face her attackers.

 

 

            “It’s blood magic, that’s what it is,” Ariana kicked a pole.  “Blood mages are influencing the Divine’s mind.”

            Alistair had only gone back to tell her that he would be away for a few hours.  Not only did he need to find Ian again, he wanted to talk to Solona.  He wanted to see the joy and delight on her face from the announcements.  He wondered how much of his eagerness to ally with the Divine in her decree came from his feelings for Solona.  She wasn’t the only mage he knew, but he’d never been as close to, or cared for, another mage the way he did her.  “Are you alright, Cheese Puff?”

            Ariana whirled on her betrothed.  “No!  How could you so easily go along with such an insane decree?”

            “The Divine is the head of the Chantry,” he pointed out.  “Should we ignore her edicts?”

            “No,” Ariana became flustered.  “But clearly…”

            “I’ll let you enjoy your guests, I’ll be back in a few hours,” he waved casually at her as he left to join the festival, Flynn only a few steps behind him.

            “I don’t think your fiancée is happy with you,” Flynn didn’t sound upset about that.  “You might have to watch your back.”

            “I thought that’s what I had you for,” Alistair reminded him.  He wondered through the revelers greeting those who spotted him and speaking with a few.  Some were absolutely delighted when he asked after the location of the Hero of Ferelden.  They thought their king and hero should always be together and had wondered at the Hero’s absence from his side for the last decade.  After all, she’d put him on the throne and saved them.  Some thought the pair should be buddies, continue their adventures together.  Some put a more romantic spin on the relationship and thought that they should be leading them together.  They didn’t care that she was a mage; the pair had been their last two Grey Wardens who had saved them and overthrown the corrupt Arl of Amaranthine and Teyrn of Guerrin.  It was only the bannorn who had not somehow romanticized the Last Two Wardens.  A couple of the townsfolk were bold enough to say such things to their king.

            “Shouldn’t she be your princess?”  One little girl asked him.  “She was the one who slayed the archdemon with your help.  Did you not think she was pretty enough?  Looks don’t matter; she should be your princess anyway.  I’ve even seen her and I can tell you that she’s very pretty.  Did you forget?  Is that why you’re marrying the Free Marcher Floozy?”  Alistair caught the girl’s mother’s horrified expression and had an idea of who had given the future queen the mean nickname.

            “Amilyn, please apologize to the king,” her mother begged.  “We don’t say such things.

            “Why not?” Amilyn blinked very blue eyes at her mother.  “Annie’s mother said that the new queen was part of an attack on the elves of Wycombe and now there aren’t any left.  She also says that she pretends to be devout, but that she can tell that her heart is filled with darkness.  She divined it from a clear pool she has in her back yard.  Remember when she knew Annie and I were going to sneak off to see the new playhouse being built and I’d get hurt?  She saved me.  She sees things,” she whispered to the king.

            Alistair had to concede that the elves in Wycombe, both city and Dalish, had been wiped out.  “I’ll keep your advice, and that of Annie’s mother, in mind.  I did sign a marriage contract already; it means I can’t change my mind anymore.”

            “Sure you can,” Amilyn insisted.  “A promise may be a promise, but you should do the right thing anyway.  Right, mommy?”

            “Yes, darling,” Amilyn’s mother looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her.

            “That is sage instruction,” Flynn confirmed.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”  He hoped the king would as well.  He was with the little girl in this matter.  He would much rather have Lady Amell as queen that Ariana, the bannorn be damned.

            “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Arlessa Amell around?” Alistair asked the girl and her mother.

            “She’s by Bookspawn,” Amilyn informed him.  “ _The_ Varric Tethras is signing books there.  He signed one of his books for me and smiled at me.  He even told me a joke and called me Little Curly.  I like him.  She, Lady Amell the Hero, drew a picture of me.  It was of her killing the archdemon.  She signed it, too, and told me I can grow up to be a hero.  I’m going to, but I’m not going to let my prince throw me over for the dimwitted daughter of an elf murderer.”

            _“Amilyn!_ ”  Her mother was now half mortified and half amused.  She didn’t think the king would hurt her, and she wasn’t saying anything her mother didn’t think, she just needed to teach her little girl tact.  “I’m sorry, Your Majesty.”

            “For what?” He questioned.  “She is just telling me her future plans.  I won’t hurt my own people for speaking their opinions, neither will your Arlessa.”

            “Well, that’s what James’ father calls her,” Amilyn pointed out.  “And he heard the Arlessa call her that.  So it must be OK.”

            Alistair didn’t think he should be too surprised by that piece of information.  Solona had never kept her dislike of Ariana secret.  He had to sneak into the Amell ball, because she was openly scorning his future queen.  “I’ll go find her and see if she’ll give me a drawing too.  It was good to meet you Amilyn.  Feel free to come and visit me and tell me more about what those in the city think.  I like to get the opinion of the people and I thank you for being open and honest with me, as well as helping me find Arlessa Amell.”

            “You’re welcome,” she let her mother drag her away from the king. 

            “I like her,” Flynn commented. 

            “I do, too,” Alistair agreed.  “I hope my own daughter is like her.”  That made him think about Solona’s condition.  He still had yet to speak to her about it.  She seemed to be avoiding him, yet he wondered if he were afraid to broach the subject.  He wasn’t sure if he was afraid to confirm that her baby was his or that she would reveal that someone else was the father.  She wasn’t the type to sleep around, but they hadn’t exactly been together when they were together that time.

            Solona wasn’t by Bookspawn when he reached the merchant’s shop.  He began to question more people about where she went, when he heard a scream and shouting.  He ran to see Solona, with a magic inhibiting collar around her neck, holding a pole as she fought off five attackers.  Ian was at her feet, unconscious.  The attackers were dressed inconspicuously and circled her.  One came close, only to be felled as she spun the pole in a wide arc; knocking him off of his feet and into bystanders.

            “Grab that man,” Alistair ordered as he drew his sword and charged into help.  Flynn followed suit.  He cut another attacker down, as did Flynn. 

            The two remaining cultists ran.

            Alistair didn’t give chase, instead he carefully approached Solona.  “Are you alright, songbird?”

            “Get this thing off of me,” she demanded.

            “Go get a locksmith,” Flynn ordered one of the festival goers who had come to watch the fight.  The man ran.

            “From the tacky piece of jewelry around my neck, I would say it was the Hand,” Solona deduced.  “They hit Ian from behind and then tried to take me.”

            “Why?” Alistair wondered.  “I’ll see to the questioning of the one you knocked out.”

            “Oh, he’d dead,” one of the other townspeople announced.  “The Arlessa knew what she was doing with the pole.”

            “Find Sergeant Kylon,” Solona ordered the speaker.  “I want him to clean up this mess and tell him to meet me at my estate tomorrow.  We’re going to get this infestation out of our city.”

            “Where’s Zevran,” Alistair demanded to know.  “Isn’t he your personal guard?”

            “He’s doing… well, he’s doing a cute little elf who’s caught his eye right now,” Solona admitted.  “I can, obviously, take care of myself.  Besides, I was with Ian when I was attacked.  They could have taken Zevran out as easily.”

            “Just not you,” Alistair grinned at her.  “You’re tougher than either of them, even in your condition.  I want to talk to you about that, by the way.”

            “Why?  Do you pester all of your nobles when they become pregnant?” She questioned.  “Oh… I do want to thank you for what you and the Divine just did for us, though.”  She hugged him.  Her prince had stood up for her and her people and she couldn’t be mad at him at the moment.

            He wrapped his arms around her.  “I… you’re welcome,” he wanted to tell her he’d done it for her; that her happiness made him happy, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to say those words in a crowd.  Just as he knew he couldn’t confront her about her pregnancy with so many around.  “My advisers are meeting again next week.  Can we talk after our meeting?”

            “Aren’t you usually in conferences with Eamon then?”  She pointed out.  “You know Eamon doesn’t want me there.  He and I never agree on anything and I don’t want him ever involved in my personal life again.”

            Alistair didn’t know what to say to that.  He didn’t even know how he’d breach the topic when he confirmed Solona was carrying his child.  The last time he and Eamon had had a serious discussion about him and Solona, he’d ended up breaking with her.  “I…”  Something caught his attention, it was a drawing pad.  As he flipped through it, he realized it was hers.  He’d seen her work often during the Blight.  He stopped at one of the pages.  “Can I have this one?”

            “What?”  Had he seen the drawing she’d done of him; the one from their night in Skyhold?

            “The one with the griffons,” he clarified.  “You’re in it.”  He showed her.  Sure enough, not only had she unconsciously drawn him, but she’d put herself at his side. 

            “Yes, of course,” she conceded.

            He flipped again and stopped when he saw the baby she’d drawn.  It was their baby; he could easily pull out both of their features.  “Thank you.”  He’d find a time to be alone with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my wonderful beta, Idunasappl.


	19. Advice For an Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies and marriages are discussed along with politics. Ian gives Alistair some sage advice that he might regret later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play list for chapter: I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flats  
>  Ghost of a Rose by Blackmore's Night

“When is the baby due?” Alfstanna and Izot were both more interested in Solona’s now obvious pregnancy than on Eamon’s reports on Orlais’ continued obedience to the peace treaty.

            “Firstfall,” Solona told her.  “I should have them a week or so before Satinalia.  I must say that it’s a Satinalia gift I’ve never been given before.”

            “And who gave it to you?” Eamon pressed.  He had several suspects and the curiosity was getting to him.  She would have been at Skyhold during that period and he knew that she and the Inquisition’s Commander had a bit of a history, but Arl Cullen seemed devoted to his Inquisitor.  The pair had an infant of their own and he doubted that the pair would be staying at Amell’s estate while they had their own Denerim property built if he had fathered her bastard.  She had also come into town with Anders, the nefarious mage who had set one of the sparks that caused the Mage-Templar war.  She also had known him for years and why else would she bring him to Denerim if he weren’t the one who’d gotten her pregnant?  He had, reportedly, taken the cure to leave the Grey Wardens.  He was a definite possibility.  Yet if he were the father, why would he allow her to be courted by Ser Ian Wyssem?  The Warden Commander was purportedly courting their Arlessa.  She might have known him from her time with the Wardens and become pregnant before she arrived at Skyhold.  He’d have to find out when she had arrived at the Inquisition.  Then again, it could have been some random villager she let warm her bed during her adventures.  He’d suggested that once to Alistair and thought the king was going to punch him for suggesting it.

            “The Maker gave me this present,” she rubbed her abdomen affectionately.

            “I guess that gets you out of having to go to the royal wedding,” Izot joked.  “I managed to be excluded by marrying an Avvar.”

            “I wish I was so lucky,” Alfstanna muttered.

            “Hey,” Alistair’s objection was only half-hearted.  He was busy having visions of standing in front of the Reverend Mother, watching Ariana walk down the aisle to him as Leliana sang.  All the while, Solona would be alone as she gave birth to his child.  No, Leliana would probably not show up for his wedding if Solona were in labor, she wouldn’t care that she had agreed to sing.  His vision changed to some random Chantry Sister singing, meaning he knew that Solona was in labor; yet he was restricted from her side by duty and a piece of paper.  Perhaps Ian would be with her as well.  He would be bound to another woman as another man held the hand of the woman he loved while she gave birth to their child; the only connection he had left to her.

            “Are you alright, Your Majesty,” Eamon’s voice was tense.  “You’re pale and upset.”

            “I’m fine,” Alistair’s voice was hollow and his gaze rested on Solona.  He noted that the Bann of West Hill’s daughter and the Bann of Waking Sea had both stepped closer to her, in a defensive move, when Eamon began questioning her about the father of her child.

            “Perhaps you should marry an Avvar,” Izot suggested to Alfstanna.  “That might get you uninvited.”  She seemed unaware of Alistair’s upset.

            “Or a mage, we can marry now.  Thanks to the king,” Solona started to smile at Alistair and then stopped.  She was sure that something was upsetting him, but it was no longer her place to ask what; not with Eamon watching over them like a hawk.

            “Even marrying an elf might do it,” Shianni suggested.  “Being an elf kept me off the guest list.”

            “What?” Alistair, finally, caught on to the fact that two of his nobles had been snubbed by his bride to be.  “What do you mean you weren’t invited?”  He turned to Eamon.  “Have wedding invitations even been sent out?”

            “Yes, Your Majesty,” Eamon admitted.  “Your Master of Ceremonies sent them out last week.  After all, the wedding is just four months away.  I believe he is sending out a list of requested gifts next.  He has complained to me that this is interfering with preparations for your birthday celebration.”

            “He’s sending out a list of requested gifts?” Mason sniffed.  “I’m no Orlesian, but even I feel that is a bit tacky, Your Highness.”

            “I’ll talk to Ariana,” Alistair promised.  “Don’t worry, I’ll send a second set of invitations out.  It seems that my preferences and friends were not taken into account.”

            “No, that’s all right,” Izot assured him.  “West Hill understands that you have other concerns.  I received an invitation to your birthday party once again and look forward to attending.”

            “Why don’t we get to the matter at hand,” Teagan suggested.  He secretly delighted in Ariana’s faux pas.  It would help him in his efforts to make Alistair see that she was not a suitable bride.  He could then breach with the king the matter of the heir already on its way into the world, while he helped him get out of an ill-advised marriage.  “The first matter is the decree that mages can now inherit land.”

            “Are you afraid Connor is going to challenge you for Redcliffe?”  Solona understood why Teagan was still mad at mages in general, but she thought he loved his nephew.

            “No,” Teagan glanced at his brother, who was pointedly studying his fingernails.  “I sent word to Connor and asked him for his intentions.  He is busy with some project involving a sword that is powered by crystals.  He says the inspiration came from another mage, named Ilona, from an old… it was something like a play… that she’d read about.  He is very excited about it.”

            “He also still feels extremely guilty about what happened in Redcliffe when I was poisoned,” Eamon added.  “He doesn’t feel worthy to be their Arl.”

            Solona nodded.  She didn’t tell them that she planned on persuading both Teagan and Connor into having Teagan name Connor as his heir.  She had heard about Elanna’s meeting with Connor in Redcliffe when she took on Alexius and of his actions in the dark future that Elanna had found herself in.  Connor had become a shining example of how mages could learn and grow from their mistakes; he just had to realize that about himself.  “Then what is the issue?   The Divine made the decree and I fully back King Alistair in his decision.”

            “Of course you do,” Mason rolled his eyes.  “Edgehill does not like this.”

            “Highever supports the decision, Edgehill can get over it,” Fergus Cousland strolled in through the door.  “I had hoped to get here before the meeting.  I’ll be in town until after the celebration for the King’s day.”

            “It’s good to see you,” Alistair nodded at him.

            “Waking Sea also supports these changes,” Alfstanna added.  “My brother was a Templar, but it’s time for change.  There have been fewer incidents of blood magic and abominations attacking people since the Inquisition partnered with the Free Mages.  Evidence indicates that those whose freedoms and rights have been taken away from them are more likely to use unwise and unconventional methods to solve their problems.”

            The advisers continued to chime in.  There were only three who didn’t support Alistair’s decision to back Divine Victoria’s proclamation.  The rest did.  He looked over at Solona who smiled, with a small tear in her eye.  Maybe the people were more accepting than he had been led to believe.

            “Then there is the matter of the Hand,” Solona changed topics.  “Diama is on her way back from Redcliffe.  There are still traces of the cult there, but she is more concerned about their actions in Denerim.  First there was the attack at the...”  She couldn’t bring herself to even say future queen when speaking of Ariana.  “Ariana’s luncheon,” she finally finished the sentence.  “Then there was an attack on myself during the little arts festival I threw.”

            “Little?” Fergus tsked.  “I heard I missed a huge celebration and that your people want you to make it an annual event, Arlessa.”

            “I know the owners of Bookspawn want me to bring in big name authors more often now,” she confessed.  “Their sales were through the roof.  I’ll need more guards on duty if I do, although I seem to have been specifically targeted.  No one else experienced an attempted abduction during the celebration.”

            “What makes you so special?” Eamon questioned.

            “They’re coming after us nobles!”  Mason looked at the other advisers.  “None of us are safe!”

            “Arlessa Solona could have been targeted for other reasons,” Teagan disagreed.  “Perhaps someone doesn’t like mages in power.”

            “Could they have been after your baby?” Izot wondered.  “Is it possible that the father is involved with these cultists?”

            “Perhaps they are just after pregnant nobles?” Fergus shrugged.

            “They seem to be more specific than that,” Elanna walked into the room.  Cullen, with his daughter cradled in his arms, and Ser Ian Wemyss were right behind her.  “I’m shocked I wasn’t invited to this meeting considering I was abducted by the Hand just five months ago.”

            “You were and I’m sorry I hadn’t thought about the fact that you are in Denerim, Inquisitor Lavellan.  What might you know about this situation?”

            “When I was in the clutches of the Hand, they tried to separate me from my daughter,” she informed them.  “I believe Lady Amell and King Alistair already knew this.  They were going to take her to Tevinter to use against Magister Pavus, whom they mistakenly believed was her father.  They were planning to take me to someone called the Bird.  Where ever this man is, I’m sure it is a man as they called him ‘he’ several times, it isn’t in Tevinter.”

            Cullen shifted, still wanting to punch all of those involved in the entire incident.

            “So what do you and Solona have in common to make you targets?” Alistair wondered.  He could think of several things, but none of them made him feel any better or less like the Hand might try for her again.

            “You said they wanted to use your daughter against Magister Pavus,” Eamon repeated.  “Perhaps they want Arlessa Amell’s baby for the same reason.  My lady, perhaps it is time you tell us who the father of your baby is.”

            Half of the room looked at Solona expectantly, while the other half shifted uncomfortably.  Elanna was amazed that the king’s closest adviser hadn’t caught on and wondered if he was less informed than he thought or he was grievously obtuse. 

            “They could be planning to do just that, Bonnie Lassie,” Ian agreed.  He knew who the father was after all and wasn’t sure if she still hadn’t told Alistair or if his friend just didn’t want the rest of the advisers to know.

            “Yet they still wanted Elanna after they had their grubby hands on Rhoswen,” Cullen pointed out.  “Both women are mages, rather powerful mages at that.  There might be a reason they want them.”

            “That would fit with Maeverius’ disappearance,” Elanna added.  “Bull and Dorian are here in Denerim, but they are still spending most of their time looking for her.  I’ll have the Inquisition look into whether or not any other mages are missing.”

            “This is a Ferelden matter,” Teagan growled.  “Ferelden will look into it.”

            “What if Solona and our… and her baby are snatched meanwhile?” Alistair growled out.  Even if he wasn’t completely positive yet that Solona’s child was his, he didn’t want anything to happen to her; ever. 

            “This isn’t just a Ferelden matter,” Cullen disagreed.  “While I don’t have any sign of the Hand in Honnleath, they have obviously spread throughout Thedas.  Maeverius was taken from Tevinter.  We need someone to check with the other nations.”

            “They’ll be more willing to talk to the Inquisition than Ferelden,” Elanna added.

            “I’ll have the Grey Wardens look into this as well,” Ian added.  “Meanwhile, I believe the Arlessa should increase her guards.  Zevran wasn’t even with us when you were attacked, Solona.”

            She didn’t point out that he’d obviously had plans for them to be alone.  “I’ll have him add to my guards.”

            “I’ll aid him,” Flynn volunteered.  “The king won’t mind if I send some of our best guards to watch over you.”

            “Please do,” Alistair nodded.

            “Great, since Lady Ariana’s father is here, he can have Wycome’s guards look after her.  They should be until after the marriage, anyway,” Flynn added.  “I’ll have those who have been looking after her reassigned to Arlessa Amell.”  The guards would be grateful, Simone had just cried to be reassigned just that morning.  She’d literally cried and he’d seen her take a war hammer to the stomach and not shed a tear.

            “You can’t just take the queen’s guards,” Eamon protested.

            “She isn’t queen yet,” Alistair responded.  “It will be done.”

            “Good,” Ian bowed slightly.  “We have a meeting to discuss the movements of the Wardens in Ferelden, Your Majesty.  I want to increase the number in Amaranthine and have them patrol the city more heavily.  It is a large port town and a likely spot for these cultists to come in and out.  I would also like to assign some to Highever, Teyrn Cousland,” he turned to address Fergus.  “If you don’t mind, to keep an eye on trouble at your harbors as well.”

            “They’ll be welcome,” Fergus agreed.

            “Good, shall we go discuss this in detail, Your Highness?”  Ian held out a hand.

            “Of course,” Alistair nodded to his advisers and walked out.  Ian followed.

            “Too bad he’s a Warden,” Alfstanna watched them leave.  “He is handsome, charming, kind, intelligent…”  She sighed then turned to Solona.  “I hear you two are courting.  Do you plan to give him the Cure if you wed?”

            “I’m not even sure we’re courting,” Solona admitted.  “I like him, but there seems to be some unseen force determined to keep us apart.

 

 

            Alistair and Ian found themselves in one of their favorite taverns as they discussed Warden/Ferelden business.  Getting out of the palace hadn’t been as easy as Alistair had hoped.  Ariana had stopped him and whined about how he didn’t spend enough time with her.  Maker, her whining was getting to him.  Perhaps he did need to spend more time with her, though it was easier to remember why he was marrying her when she wasn’t nearby.  Yet, he couldn’t deny that he didn’t want to spare to thoughts for her when Solona was in danger. 

            “I’d also like to put Wardens in Redcliffe and the Hinterlands,” Ian was saying to him.  “The Guerrins seem hostile to Grey Wardens, though.  I don’t know why.”

            “Neither do I,” Alistair admitted.  “Solona saved the village when we were fighting the Fifth Blight. We’d gone to Redcliffe to seek help from Arl Eamon.  It was just her, myself, Leliana, and Wynne.  Thank goodness we didn’t have Morrigan with us; I could just here her moaning about us taking time to help villagers.  No one in the village knew what was happening to Eamon, it turned out he’d been poisoned by a blood mage named Jowan; an old friend of Solona’s as a matter of fact.  They were being attacked by the undead on a nightly basis.  Solona decided we were going to stay and fight.  If I hadn’t already been in… well, never mind about that.  Let’s just say she and I were there in our Grey Warden capacities when we wiped out the undead and then found their source.  Perhaps Eamon and Teagan are upset that Duncan saved me from becoming a Templar by conscripting me into the Wardens.”

            “What is your relationship to Eamon?” Ian pried.

            “He’s my father’s wife’s brother,” Alistair explained.  “So he is my uncle, sort of.”

            “Why does he seem to have so much power, though?”  Ian wondered.  “He seems to have more of a voice than most of your advisers.  You also give them too much of a voice.  You’re the king, not them.  Each one of them is more worried about their own interests than that of the Fereldan People, especially Eamon it seems.  Alistair, you need to realize that everyone is only interested in themselves.”

            “Are you sure he…”  Their conversation was interrupted by a teenage boy in a guard’s uniform and his mother yelling at each other. 

            “You’ve only ever been interested in money and what you can get out of other people!”  The boy was yelling.  “I’m joining the city guard and moving out.  You can go freeload off of your fourth husband, I’m getting out!”

            “Don’t you dare talk to me that way, John,” the young man’s mother hissed.

            “Don’t you talk to me like I’m still a child, Goldanna,” John countered.  “You never did tell dad about that money you got off of those two Grey Wardens back during the Blight.  I don’t know how you fooled them into helping you, but it was plain that you only had your own interest at heart.  I overheard them.  The dark haired, loosely dressed woman was telling the one in the shiny armor that everyone is just out for themselves.  The pretty one in mage armor was telling him that she cared about him and that he had her no matter what.  I live in a world where everyone is like that, just out for themselves.  I’m not giving up Stella.  She’s like the pretty Warden in the mage armor; a man would have to be a fool to give up a woman like that.  I’m taking the job as a guard and we’re going to get married.  I don’t care what you or anyone else thinks.  I’m going to marry the woman I love.  I bet out of those Wardens I saw, the dark haired one is the one that is happy.  I’m not letting you or anyone stand in my way, either.”

            Before he left John spoke to the bar tender.  The bar tender nodded and then addressed the patrons as John walked away, head held high.  “John has requested a song.  This is dedicated to Goldanna the Gold Digger.  Don’t expect him to call you mom again.”

_It's like a storm_  
That cuts a path  
It's breaks your will  
It feels like that

_You think you're lost_  
But your not lost on your own  
You're not alone

_I will stand by you_  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I won't let go

            “Wow,” Ian watched the new guard storm off.  “I hope he and this Stella are happy together.  See; if he didn’t stand up for himself and his wants, he’d probably be walked on by his mother all of his life.  Even her name suggests it, Gold-Anna.  She was born to be a gold digger.  She and Eamon would probably get along.  I understand that you love your quasi-uncle, but he and that woman give off similar vibes.  I wonder if they ever met.”

            “They have,” Alistair confirmed.  “I’ve met Goldanna before, she’s also from Redcliffe.  Her mother was a maid in Redcliffe Castle… before she died.”

            “Not many people keep employing servants after they die,” Ian agreed.

            “Do you really think he’ll be happier as a guard, having turned his back on his duties to his family for a woman; even if she is the woman he loves?” Alistair was thinking back to ten years, no eleven, before when he’d chosen duty over love.  Was he happy?  The answer, sadly, was that he wasn’t.  He would never get over the regret of not just relinquishing the one person he loved most in the world, but hurting her deeply when he did.  He’d lost much of the joviality he’d had back then.  He wondered what he’d have been like if he’d refused the throne or insisted on keeping Solona at his side.

            “It’s not too late to change,” Ian didn’t realize that he was reading Alistair’s mind or that Alistair was thinking about the woman Ian wanted for himself.  “There is someone in my life now who I might be willing to give up the Wardens for.”

            Alistair did know who Ian was talking about and it caused his heart to leaden.  “I hadn’t realized that things were so serious between you two.”

            “They aren’t,” Ian admitted, causing Alistair’s heart to lighten.  “She is sure there is some force in the universe determined to keep us apart.  We haven’t even been able to be intimate.  Every time I try, something happens.  I know the father of her baby isn’t in the picture, but maybe she’s blocking me unconsciously until the child is born.  I’m willing to raise it as my own.  You know that we Grey Wardens have difficulties having children.”  He looked at Alistair, recalling just who the babe’s sire was.  Alistair was studying him, as if trying to determine if he knew.  He had to talk to Solona, what was blocking her was the fact that she was too afraid to even tell the babe’s father that it was his.  “What would you do if you had a child?”

            “Ariana’s anxious to do just that,” Alistair admitted.  “I… I don’t know if you are aware that I’m a bastard.  I really haven’t been with many women, afraid to leave little by blows around the kingdom.  I would also hate for any child of mine to not know me.” 

The song changed.  The bar tender made another announcement.  “This goes out to the idiot.  Perhaps it’s time to get his life in order and fight for what he wants before she’s gone.  From You Don’t Want to Know Who.”

_The valley green was so serene_  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."  
  
Her eyes believed in mysteries  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."  
  
When all was done, she turned to run  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

Alistair still thought of Solona as he heard that song.  How had he let go?  Could he ever reclaim her?  He realized that Ian was right.  He hadn’t stood up for what he wanted and he lost the woman he loved.  If he hadn’t agreed to Morrigan’s Dark Ritual, she would have sacrificed herself all those years before.  She’d just been too close to the archdemon, having been the one to injure it grievously.  He had a child out there as a result of the ritual whom he’d never seen and may never see.  It was time that he began to take a stand for himself and what he wanted.  He should have eleven years before.  He wasn’t going to let his child think someone else was his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another great thank you to Idunasappl, my wonderful beta


	20. Roses and Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona and her guests get ready for her ball.

Leliana dressed early for the ball celebrating the Arl of Honnleath and his Inquisitor’s visit to Denerim.  The Arlessa of Denerim was hosting the festivity for her friends and had pointedly left the king and his fiancé off of the guest list.  The breach of etiquette was a statement in so many ways.  It was a slap in the face to both Ariana and Alistair.  Leliana felt that Ariana deserved more than a slap to the face, perhaps a knife to the neck, but Alistair didn’t.  Thus, she was helping him to sneak into the ball.  She also couldn’t pass up the opportunity for him to dance with Solona once again.

            She was slightly worried about getting out of the estate of the Arlessa of Denerim unnoticed, but then discovered that Dorian had barely finished Solona’s dress for the evening and was getting her ready.  Good, that meant that Ian wouldn’t be trying to undress her again.  He had tried twice that week.  Once had been after a fitting with Dorian.  Ian had gone into Solona’s rooms as if he belonged there and had even kissed her the moment Dorian was done pinning.  He’d stayed after Dorian had left, but Oghren had rushed into the room waving a tankard.  He’d obviously been drinking heavily, yet that was a natural condition for him.  He had gone on and on about the discovery of a new drink called Wyvern’s Breath.  He wasn’t sure what was in it, but Solona had to come and try it.  Solona had reminded him that she was pregnant and couldn’t try strong drinks until the baby was born, but she promised to go out and drink with him as soon as that even occurred.  He did get Ian to agree to go drink with him and report back to Solona what he thought.  Oghren seemed disappointed, but when he and Ian had walked pass Leliana, Oghren had winked at her.

            The second time, Ian had taken Solona into her now finished ballroom for a ‘first’ dance.  Leliana wasn’t sure how long they’d been alone together, but it was long enough for things to start to become hot and bothered.  That is when Zevran had decided that he and Solona needed to get her new guards, the ones sent by the king, personally.  He insisted that they all play Wicked Grace and sent Ian to drag a table into the ball room so they could play.  The table was now in a room right beside the ball room for guests who decided they’d rather play cards than dance.  The game had become intense and somehow a human chess tournament had been planned during it.  The game had become intense, and the Arlessa’s guards had challenged the king’s guards to a game of human chess. It was planned for the King’s birthday, with neither Alistair nor Solona having any say in the matter. They were, however, expected to participate, with Alistair and Solona playing the part of the King and Queen on the respective teams.

            Leliana walked by Oghren on her way out.  He, too, was already dressed for the night.  He had even switched to his silver and gold flask.  “You’re ready earlier than I thought.”

            Oghren hiccupped.  “I’m watching Ian until the guests arrive.  I don’t want him undressing Amell after Dorian finally finishes dressing her.  I swear my boss is determined to breach her fortress with his mighty ballista.  We’re not going to let that happen, though, are we?”

            “How did you know…  Did Zevran tell you?”  She had never realized Oghren was _that_ observant and, as a former spymistress, that scared her a bit.

            “No,” Oghren took a drink.  “Neither of you had to tell me.  We’re all hoping these babies will make Alistair see reason.  They still love each other.  They may fight, but so did Branka and I.  That didn’t mean I loved her any less.  He’s the one who should be dipping his corn dog into her batter.  If Amell sleeps with Ian, she’ll be less likely to let Alistair do so when he comes around to his senses.”

            “It’s good to know we’re on the same side,” Leliana smiled.  “Keep watching Ian.  I’m going to go get Alistair.  I think he needs to dance with our Former Warden.”

            “Will do,” Oghren saluted as she walked away.

 

 

            Solona stood in her private rooms, unaware of her friends plotting against her, and gazed at herself in a full mirror.  Dorian had dressed her in green and gold.  The ball gown had a white underdress with soft gold tulle that softly lessened her baby bulge without trying to hide it.  It also featured a series of straps on her shoulders and upper arms that matched the underdress.  Mixed with the straps were a couple of gold chains that draped on her arms.  The chains matched the gold in the over dress.  The over dress was an emerald green with gold stitching.  The bodice’s stitching was and intricate ivy design that seemed to spill loosely down to the split skirt where roses were stitched in.  The skirt parted to give volume and to not get in the way of her growing abdomen. 

            “It is as perfect as I thought it would be,” Dorian glowed with pride as he plaited complex braids into her hair.  “I had Victoria send this,” he added an emerald and gold circlet.  “Now we just need the perfect necklace to go with it.”

            “I don’t know if I have anything that will work,” she protested.

            “Nonsense,” he waved her off as he began to open her drawers and chests.  “I’m sure there is something here.  Where do you keep your jewels…?” He opened another drawer.  “Well, this is interesting.”  He pulled a long thick crystal out of one of the drawers.  “How much did it… what’s in there?”

            Solona didn’t want to answer that question.  “It’s a token from a former lover… my first in fact.  I… well, it still means a lot.”

            “It’s a rose,” he studied the structure.  “You somehow used a very large crystal to perfectly preserve a rose.”

            “That isn’t just any rose,” she sat on her bed and stared at it as well.  “It was a sign from the Maker.  That rose grew on a dying bush in Lothering as the darkspawn advanced.  Leliana saw it after a dream and took it as a sign that she was to help me against the Blight.”

            “So she gave it to you?” Dorian had thought the pair merely friends, but to keep a token like this spoke of a deeper relationship.

            “No,” she looked down a moment at her lap, as her hand went to rest on the life growing within her.  “Alistair… Alistair saw the rose while we were there.  He said that when he saw it he wondered ‘How can something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?’ and that he couldn’t leave it behind for the darkspawn taint to destroy it.  Then he told me that he pretty much thought the same thing when he looked at me.  He gave it to me.”

            “Wow,” Dorian studied the deep red petals.  They were perfect; he’d never seen such a flawless flower.  “No one’s said anything like that about me, not even Bull.”

            “Yes, well,” Solona found she had to swallow her emotions, both figuratively and literally.  “I’m sure he’ll never break your heart in the name of duty.  Nor would he agree to marry a bigoted Chantry Flower and start a family with her.  He chose her over me, before he even met her.  She was barely out of diapers at the time.” 

            “Yet you preserved the flower,” he observed.

            “I was the Hero of Ferelden; I got the crystal for free.  I’m a mage… so I cast the spell that encased it and preserved it,” she didn’t want to think about why she would always hold onto that flower.  Just as she never wanted to think about the fact that one of the reasons she had so valiantly searched for a cure to the Calling was that she never wanted the darkspawn taint to destroy the man who had given that rose to her.

            Dorian set the flower down on a small table near her large bed.  “A necklace would probably just compete with all of the wonderful embroidering on the dress.  Let’s just skip it.”  Then he noticed something that had been under the rose.  It was a simple Andrastian amulet that had been damaged at some point.  The silver emblem of Andraste's Flame was riddled with cracks. Someone with a lot of patience has carefully glued it back together.  “I wouldn’t expect an Arlessa to keep something like this.  Still, somehow it says a lot about what the Chantry has been going through.  It’s art somehow, with the ironic destruction and attempts at reconstruction, of something that was so simple.  Put this on and let’s go.”

“I can’t,” she objected.  She didn’t want to explain that she’d taken the amulet from Eamon’s study, with the intent to give to it to Alistair, only to end up keeping it in the end.  She’d still had it in her possessions when… after the Landsmeet.  She’d been too hurt and angry to give it to him then, but it meant too much to him to just throw it away.  She wasn’t sure why she had it after all these years, but she couldn’t bear to part with it.

“Of course you can.  It will make a statement with everything else you’re wearing.  Trust me; it could be a new fad. Your guests should begin arriving soon, let’s go greet them.”  He put the amulet on her and then led her out of the room to where Cullen and Elanna were waiting.  Barklessa was sitting at their feet.  Cullen had been spoiling her since he and Elanna had arrived in Denerim.

            Cullen was dressed in his formal Inquisition uniform of red and gold.  At Elanna’s insistence, he’d switched the blue sash to gold as well.  She hated that blue sash and wasn’t much more fond of the gold one.  Elanna, herself, was dressed in gold.  Her gown was soft brownish gold with metallic gold embroidery on it.  The embroidery was that of leaves and intertwining vines.  The bodice had a deep V and a gold, decorative, belt also shaped to look like a series of leaves that sat on her waist right before the large A-line skirt began.

            In Cullen’s arms was his five month old daughter.  Rhoswen was also dressed for the occasion.  The infant girl wore red with gold accents like her daddy.  The skirt of the creation was layers of red tulle that attached to a simple bodice with cap sleeves.  There was a wide gold ribbon around her middle with a huge bow tied in the back.

            “Let’s get this over with,” Cullen muttered.

            “Cullen,” Elanna lightly smacked his arm.  “You’re already being impatient and rude.  You look lovely, as always, Solona.  Thank you for throwing this beautiful ball for us.”

            Anders walked out and nodded at Cullen.  He was dressed in a black suit with a dark blue shirt.  “I had a thought about the Hand while getting dressed that I wanted to go over with everyone.”

            “Can’t it wait until after the ball?” Solona wondered.  “The other guests are about to arrive.”

            “Fine,” Anders shrugged.  “It is just a theory, anyway.  We can do it tomorrow while I’m giving you your checkup.  I have to make sure the Little Heroes are doing well.  Speaking of which,” he turned to Elanna.  “I’d like to look over the Little Herald while she’s here and make sure she’s still healthy.”

            “Fine,” Elanna shrugged.  “We’ll be here for at least another month.  We can’t leave before the king’s birthday and I want to be with Varric when he explains to King Alistair that his new bride might not be a politically savvy choice.  As Inquisitor, I disapprove, and Brialla is breathing down Celene’s neck about the Ruler of Ferelden marrying the daughter of a man who makes the nobles of Orlais’ actions towards elves seem mild.”

            “Eamon likes her,” Solona warned.  “If you convince Alistair to find a way to break the marriage contract, the Guerrins are going to go after the Inquisition.”

            “That’s nothing new, someone is always going after the Inquisition,” Elanna shrugged.   “We’re semi-retired anyway.  Corypheus is dead and most of the rifts are closed.  Right now, I just oversee cleanup efforts from Honnleath and here.”

            “There you are, Bonnie Lassie,” Ian smiled as he approached the group; Oghren was close on his heels.   He wore blue and silver plaid kilt and a blue dress jacket with a griffon broach.  “I went to your room to talk with you,” he kissed her cheek.

            “You went into the lady’s room?” Cullen sounded offended, but Elanna had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing.  Cullen had been in her room plenty of times before he’d officially moved in, although they’d spent their nights in his room at first.  She wondered how much was real offense and how much was because he had determined that Alistair and Solona should be together, duty be damned.  He said that the way the king looked at the Hero of Ferelden reminded him of the way he looked at her and such love should never be sacrificed.

            “I…” Ian wasn’t sure how to answer that.  He would do more if some unforeseen force didn’t keep stopping him.  “I wanted to ask you for the first dance,” he lifted Solona’s hand to his lips.  “It would honor me greatly, my lady.”

            “It would also confirm the rumors about you, two,” Oghren took a drink from his flask.  “There are those who already think you two are Corking the Onion.  We don’t need any more gossiping grape vines than we have already.”

            “What they’ll know is that Arlessa Amell holds my affection,” Ian show his fellow Warden a warning look and then turned back to Solona.  “I hope that I hold hers as well.”

            Solona smiled.  “Ian…”

            “I hope we aren’t too late,” Dorian interrupted.  “It was me, The Iron Bull was ready on time.  After ensuring that Solona was perfect, I naturally had to do the same for myself.”  He stopped in front of Elanna, inspected her, nodded, and kissed her forehead.  Iron Bull’s outfit matched Cullen’s.  Dorian was dressed in formal ware similar to Anders, but much more flamboyant.  He looked around.  “Where are Adrian and Zevran?  Did that delicious Antivan Elf abscond with our third Warden?”

            “Zevran is inspecting the ball room while the rest of my guards are checking out the grounds,” Solona explained.  “They want to make sure cultists don’t attempt to run off with me again.”  She had been about to declare her affections for Ian and wasn’t sure why she was glad she was stopped.  There wasn’t anything to would keep her from doing so later; nothing was going to change her mind about them.

            “Is that a danger?”  Bull looked around.  “I have the chargers hunting down the Hand even now, but if you’re one of their targets, I might want to bring them in.  They would be extra protection and could hopefully bring some in alive for questioning.”

            “That’s not a bad idea,” Solona agreed.  “Work it out with Leliana.  Has anyone seen her?”

            “Red is running an errand for me,” Bull said smoothly.  “She’ll be back shortly.”

 

 

            “Everyone is going to be at the ball,” Ariana’s arms were crossed in front of her and she was curled up on a large couch dining room chair, refusing to eat.  “I don’t see why we’re having a quiet dinner instead of going.  It’s All Souls Day.  I want to keep celebrating.”

            “I tried to talk to your husband about it,” her father admitted.  “He just said that the Arlessa was free to invite whomever she wanted.  I don’t know why you want to go anyway; it is honor of an elf and the arl she somehow tricked into sleeping with her.”

            “He isn’t even staying in tonight!” She wailed.  “He’s off to go drinking with his buddies all night.  I told him we could go pray for the souls who didn’t get to go to the Maker’s side, but he told me to go do that by myself.”

            “What?” Eamon’s head popped up.  “He’s off to drink with his friends again?  I’ll go talk to him for you, my lady.”  He stood and walked to the king’s room.  He was surprised when he heard voices.  He tentatively opened the door.  Alistair was dressed in Orlesian formal wear and a mask was beside him.  In the room with him was Leliana, who wore a ball gown.

            “She won’t know you’re there unless you want her to,” Leliana was saying.

            “This will be worth having to pretend to be Orlesian all night.  _I’m here to eat stinky cheeses and ham that tastes of despair_.”  His accent was atrocious.

            “I doubt she’ll kick you out if she catches you,” Leliana assured him.  “As long as you don’t bring Ariana that is.  Neither Solona or Elanna are fond of your impending bride.”

            “I’m getting that idea,” Alistair agreed.  “Go ahead and go.  I’ve got your route and will be there, inside the ballroom, within an hour.”

            Leliana left, glancing at Eamon as she exited; but she said nothing.  Eamon walked in.  “What are you doing?”

            “I’m going to a ball,” Alistair grinned.  “I’m sneaking in; it’s going to be so fun.  Don’t worry, Flynn will meet me there.  I’ll be safe.  I’m surprised you aren’t there as well.”

            “Teagan received an invitation to the Arlessa of Denerim’s ball, I did not,” Eamon confessed.  He had long suspected that Solona didn’t like him for some reason.  “This is going to upset Ariana if she finds out.”

            “Oh, is she going to pout,” Alistair joked and then stopped.  “She’ll probably whine for days.  Don’t tell her.  Her whining makes me wish for Morrigan’s company instead.”  He stepped out of the room, carrying the mask.  “Tell Flynn I’m on my way.  I’ll see him in the Arlessa’s ballroom.”

            He slipped out of the palace and into the night.  As he did so, another dark form entered the city, also making its way towards the Arlessa’s estate.

 

 

            The Bird was not happy when he praying was interrupted by a call on the crystal.  “What?” He snarled.

            “We attempted to get into the ball at the Arlessa of Denerim’s estate, but it’s too well guarded,” came the report through the crystal.  “We don’t believe anyone could sneak in there.  While we know the Maker is with us, we’ve lost people every time we’ve made a move on Amell.  We don’t believe that today is worth the risk.”

            “Do you not have faith?”  He shouted into the crystal.

            “We have faith, Great Bird,” came the reply.  “We also know of Amell’s fighting abilities and have lost some of the faithful because of them.  She, herself, is not the only threat.  Her steward is the former left hand of the Divine, who both fought against Corypheus and in the Fifth Blight.  Her personal guard is a former Antivan Crow who also fought against the archdemon in the last Blight.  They have cost us many of the faithful, too many.  We must be crafty and cautious, that will bring us success; not a frontal assault.  Besides, it’s All Souls Day.  The rest of our order are out celebrating.  I was merely contacting you to let you know that we will definitely not be capturing the Arlessa tonight.”

            The Bird felt like throwing the crystal, but knew he would need it for later.  The _other_ one whispered this to him.  The Fist would not be happy, but he had other agents in Denerim.  The members of the order didn’t need to know that they were not the only of the faithful around


	21. Destiny Dances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Arlessa's ball takes some unexpected turns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: Part of this chapter (near the end) is NSFW.  
> Playlist:  
> Once in a Million Years by Blackmore's Night  
> I Still Remember, by Blackmore's Night  
> Feels Like Home (Performed by many artists)  
> Ghost of a Rose by Blackmore's Night  
> Homeward Bound by the Mormon Tabernacle Choir

Varric Tethras was the first of the Arlessa of Denerim’s guests to arrive.  He was staying at his own home, one of many that he kept around Thedas.  Like Iron Bull and Cullen, he wore a variation on the Inquisition’s dress uniform, but the top was unbuttoned enough to show off his magnificent chess hair.  The first person he greeted was Leliana.  “I have a guest who wants to talk to you at my house.”

            “You have a mystery guest?” Leliana grinned.  “Why didn’t you bring them here?  Are they alone on All Soul’s Day?”

            “No,” he assured her.  “They’re not alone, they are out celebrating.  They just didn’t think crashing this party would be appropriate.  They are not as daring as the man you are helping to crash the ball.”

            “You know…” Leliana sometimes wondered how many other spy masters were figuring out her game plays.  “Of course you know.  I’m getting rusty.”

            “The first song is about to start, would you care to dance with my, my lady,” Varric held out a hand.

            “I’d be honored,” Leliana took the hand.

            As the guests of honor, Cullen and Elanna, stood in the middle of the dance floor as the music started.  Anders had taken Rhoswen.   When they began dancing, other couples joined them.  The song had been chosen for the Inquisitor and her Commander, though.

_Harvestmere reminds me of my home_  
The cold nights I would wait all alone  
Watching leaves turning from green to gold  
The waiting feels like eternity  
When waiting for love to come to me  
Someone to have, someone to hold  
Then once in a million years  
A shining white knight will appear  
Fairy tales are coming true  
I promise my heart only to you  
A castle stands upon a hill  
Our eyes meet and time is standing still  
Your smile warmed me like the first summer sun  
There's color where once was black and white  
There's moonbeams where there was only night  
I knew then and there you were the one

            Varric looked around the ball room as he whirled Leliana around.  The walls were painted a rich blue and there were facades that depicted scenes of Ferelden’s History.  It wasn’t all Chantry approved history, either.  This included those who were here before Andraste and worshiped other gods.  The columns in the room had been left white and he could make out the climbing roses that had been added to them.  On the ceiling, there was a mural of griffons.  “This fits everything I wrote about Amell in _the Tale of the Hero_.”

            “How did you know about her and Alistair?”  Leliana wondered.  “Neither of them spoke about their relationship for years afterwards.  You even knew he’d given her a rose.”

            “I have my sources,” he wasn’t about to reveal them.  “Was that rose really sent by the Maker?  Whatever happened to it?  Where is it now?”

            “Oh, she still has it,” Leliana revealed.  “However, I’m not sure about its exact location at the moment, but she used magic to preserve it.  Who knows if the Maker was already preserving it?”

            “She still has it?” Varric wasn’t as surprised as most would be.  Instead, it confirmed that Leliana was right in her efforts to repair Alistair and Solona’s relationship.  Time was running out to do so.

 

 

            Alistair was impressed at the continuing changes to the Arl of Denerim’s Estate.  As he crept towards the window that Leliana had indicated she would open into a room whose occupant was sure to be out, he noticed a new rose garden had been planted and was flourishing.  A bush that grew white roses with red tips caught his eye.  He wondered who Solona knew who was an expert on cross pollination and wondered if he could borrow them for the palace.  Her garden was smaller, but it rivaled the royal palace’s garden.  She still maintained a vegetable garden as well.  It, too, flourished. 

            Eyeing the main house, he realized that it, too, was greatly improved.  The repairs had been skillfully done and there was no sign of age and wear anymore.  It was a good thing Ariana hadn’t been allowed to come, she would be hounding him to hire everyone possible to ensure that her own home looked as magnificent.  It never could be, of course. Arianna’s taste ran to the garish and tacky, while Solona preferred a more elegant style.

            “I’m happy to say that if you were one of the Hand, I would have easily caught you,” a familiar voice, with an Antivan accent, informed him.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alistair’s Orlesian accent could start a new war with their neighbors.  “I am obviously an Orlesian guest, don’t you see my magnificent mask.”

            “Of course, Alistair,” Zevran’s voice held none of his amusement.  “I am the head of the Arlessa’s personal body guards, though.  It is my job to know who is invited and who is not.  I’m here to help Leliana sneak you in.  She was afraid our guards would catch you.”

            “Technically, many of Solona’s personal guards are mine,” Alistair reminded him.

            “They are indeed,” Zevran agreed.  “They are doing an excellent job of keeping her and your… her child safe.  Come with me.”  Zevran led him to an open window.  Just climb in, the door should be unlocked.  If it is not, signal me and I shall pick the lock for you.”

            “Right,” Alistair hoped it was unlocked or Leliana was nearby.  Zevran wasn’t as nearly as good with a lock pick as he thought he was.  He climbed into the window and found himself in a room done in blue and silver.  There was a large canopy bed with a table set nearby.  The table, along with the wardrobe and chestier drawers were intricately carved oak.  There were also two very comfortable looking chairs set by the fireplace.  The room, additionally, boasted a chandelier and several wall sconces, along with two large candelabra.

            He noticed something sitting on the bed.  It was an adorable mabari pup, he couldn’t help himself; he went over to stroke the puppy who climbed onto his lap.  “Aren’t you a fierce warrior,” he cooed.  He realized there was something else beside the puppy, a long crystal box.  He continued to pet the puppy as he lifted the box and examined it.  Inside was single rose with deep red petals.  It was beautiful and he instantly recognized it.  She had kept his rose; despite everything, she still had it and had preserved it.  It reminded him of his own feelings for Solona.  They were beautiful and would never die, but it was encased in a hard surface and couldn’t be touched anymore.  He was the one who had trapped them in crystal, by picking duty over love and giving into what other wanted instead of what he wanted.  She’d further strengthened that crystal when she had rebuffed his desire to go back to being friends and refused to talk to him; then she’d denied him even the ability to see her.  Well, to see her in person.  Few knew that he’d had a painting of her commissioned and kept it secreted behind curtain in his office.  If she still had his rose, though, perhaps all was not lost.

            Alistair put the box back on the bed and reluctantly placed the puppy beside it.  “I think I need to break some crystal to get back the woman I love.  Will you guard that for me for now?  I want it kept safe.”

            The puppy gave a little yip as Alistair snuck through the door, which Solona had either left unlocked or Leliana had picked.  Then she curled up on the bed for a nap.

            Alistair meant to make his way to the ballroom, but saw another door opened and snuck in.  It was the nursery and it was perfect.  He gazed up at the griffons on the ceiling and admired the roses and griffons on the wall.  He’d have to buy the baby a stuffed griffon as soon as he could.  He wondered where he could find one.  Heck, he was king; he could just have one made.

He also wanted a crystal that projected the constellations and other stars onto the ceiling.  He remembered looking up at them with the baby’s mother on more than one occasion.  He would also confirm that the baby was his before he left the estate that night and discuss with Solona what that meant.

As he made his way to the ballroom, he cordially nodded at those guests he passed.  His disguise seemed to be working.  He was wearing an Orlesian mask and clothes, after all.  Few Fereldens would want to talk to him.

“Your kingliness,” Varric stopped and nodded to him.  He was carrying an infant in his arms, Alistair was pretty sure it was Cullen and Elanna’s daughter.  “It’s good to see you.  I was taking Rhoswen for a diaper change.  You should see the nursery in this place, any Grey Warden, or former Warden would love it.  If you are looking for Solona, she’s in the ball room.  I think she’s dancing with Kilts right now.”

“Kilts?” Alistair asked, and then realized his slip.  “I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Kirkwaller dwarf,” he used his regrettable Orlesian accent.

“Ser Ian,” Varric clarified.  “I think you might have to interrupt if you want a dance with her.  Teagan has managed to for one dance.  Cullen did for another.  He’s dancing with the Inquisitor again.”

“I…”  Alistair could hear the band.  She had hired Ferelden’s Finest; a band he loved, but Ariana hated.  He hadn’t even known they were in town.  He knew the song they were singing.  As he stepped into the ballroom, without answering Varric, he saw her.  She looked like a vision, the green and gold of her dress beautifully complimenting her coloring.  He’d gazed into her emerald eyes often enough in the past to know the dress would bring them out.  Presently, those emerald orbs were looking into Ian’s eyes and she was smiling softly, looking content.  He hesitated, listening to the words of the song.

_I still remember_  
I thought of you the other day  
How worlds of change led us astray  
Colors seem to fade to gray  
In the wake of yesterday...

_You looked into my eyes_  
You had me hypnotized and  
I can still remember you...

_I had a dream of you and I_  
A thousand stars lit up the sky  
I touched your hand and you were gone  
But memories of you live on...

            He couldn’t let her be.  Ian had told him that he needed to look out for himself more and that was what he was doing.  It might hurt his friend, but he knew that even if she were to disappear from his life again, he’d never be able to forget Solona.  He needed her to know that.

_You looked into my eyes_  
You had me hypnotized and  
I can still remember you...  
Those moments spent together promising forever and  
I can still remember you

            He moved forward, as his mind flashed back to memories of when he thought he might be able to hold onto her forever.  Then he’d let go, picking duty above both of their hearts.  She had to at least know that he regretted it.

_Do you ever think of me_  
And get lost in the memory  
When you do, I hope you smile  
And hold that memory a while...

_You looked into my eyes_  
You had me hypnotized and  
I can still remember you...  
Those moments spent together promising forever and  
I can still remember you  
Still remember you  
Still remember you

            He began to lose courage as he approached her.  There was nothing that was going to stop him from holding her in his arms for a few brief moments, though.  He wanted to look into her eyes again and suspected that the need would always be there.

 

            “I need to dance with my other guests, too,” Solona reminded Ian.  “I at least need to make sure they’re happy.”

            “Don’t you have people who do that for you now?” He teased.  “You could just keep dancing with me tonight.”

            “While I would probably enjoy that, I really can’t,” she smiled sweetly at him.

            “How about if your promise me after the dance, we’ll…” 

He was cut off when someone else took her hand and maneuvered himself between Solona and Ian.  He wore an Orlesian mask and turned to Ian.  “This is my dance.”

“I’ll see you later,” Solona promised and then turned back to her partner.  She danced in silence until she was sure Ian was out of ear shot.  She took a moment to appreciate how talented the band and their singer were and just listened to the music. 

_Something in your eyes_  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done

_It feels like home to me_  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

            She knew exactly whose arms were around her.  It wasn’t just his horrid accent, which did little to hide his real voice the one time he had talked.  Nor was it just his scent; pine, orange, and leather.  It wasn’t even just looking into his eyes, those eyes that begged for some much and made her lose a part of herself to him; she still had yet to get her heart back.  It was the mere feel of his arms around her.  It was still familiar and sorely missed.  Being in them always felt like coming home.  It was that feeling that he led her to her becoming pregnant almost six months before.  For a moment, she just cherished that feeling.

_A window breaks down a long dark street_  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much

_It feels like home to me_  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

            Maker’s Manipulating Music, it did still feel like where she belonged and she had to remind herself again that it wasn’t.  “You crashed my party, Your Majesty,” she attempted to keep her voice light.

            “I do not know what you are talking about,” his voice rose, but he kept the fake Orlesian accent going.

            “My Orlesian accent is more convincing than yours,” she said in a faux Orlesian accent.  “Why would you want to sound like one of _them_ anyway?”

            “So I can sneak in here and talk to you,” he frowned.  “I thought I was being clever.”

            “You are,” she reached up and removed his mask, then carefully combed his hair back in place.  “I know you have a slight obsession with your hair.”

            “You didn’t invite me, so I had to sneak in,” he gave her a sullen look, his big whisky colored eyes imploring.  He did big puppy eyes better than Barklessa did.

            “I’m sor… wait, you didn’t bring your betrothed did you?”  She didn’t want that woman at her ball.  If she were here, she was going to let Elanna corner the woman in one of the gardens so the Herald of Andraste could rain some righteous fury upon Ariana’s ass… and other parts.

            “No,” he assured her.  “She’s at the palace, with her father.”

            “I didn’t realize the Duke of Wycome was still in Denerim,” Solona glanced over to where Varric was handing Elanna her daughter.  “At the same time Inquisitor Lavellan is; interesting.  How long will he be here and how many guards?  He seems unconcerned with what the Herald might do to him.  It could be funny.”

            “Solona,” he had a hard time containing a smile.  “Don’t cause an international incident.”

            “Wycome is a city state, not a nation,” she pointed out.  “Would it really be an international incident?  Did you really sneak in just to talk to me?”

            “That and because I wanted to come to the ball,” he admitted.  “I like what you’ve done with the estate.  I noticed your rose garden when I came in.  Let’s go walk in it.”

            “We can’t just talk here?”  She noticed Ian approaching her.  She couldn’t believe she was choosing Alistair over him, even if it was to talk.  “I guess not, let’s go.”

            “Sol…” Ian appeared as if he were going to give chase.

            “There you are boss!”  Oghren weaved in front of him.  “Have you met Shianni yet?  I think you’re really going to like her.  Let me introduce you to her.  She’s the head of the alienage where most of the city’s elves live.  I guess she’d be like their mayor or something.  Come on.”

            They quietly exited through one of the side doors, down a set of stairs and into a garden.  The band could still be heard outside.  They’d begun a new song.

_The valley green was so serene_  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."

            “Oh, they’re playing our song,” Alistair commented as they walked.

            “When did this become our song?” She wondered.

            “When you became my Ghost of a Rose,” he answered.  “I can’t see one without thinking of you.”  Ariana had been debating between roses or crystal grace and felandaris for their wedding.  He hoped she picked crystal grace and felandaris, otherwise he might call her by the wrong name as he cried tears for the woman he did love.  He noticed a griffon fountain and stopped walking there, it was a sign.  He took shoulders and whirled her to look at him.  “I didn’t see you for over ten years, yet every time I saw a rose, I would see your face or hear your voice.  I… I know it’s my fault and… if I could do it over again…  You see, I had this talk with Ian and he made me realize that I don’t stick up for myself and what I want enough.  Ironically, what I wanted most was something he seems to want too; something I hope he doesn’t have.  What I wanted was you.”

            “That’s not what you told me,” she wasn’t letting him off the hook for what happened between them ten years before.  “You told me that I wasn’t an acceptable queen and that you had to find someone who was.  You were scandalized when I suggested we stay together anyway.”

            “I told you I did love you, more than anything, but had no choice,” his voice was plaintive; he knew that wasn’t good enough.  “Even when you told me I did, I couldn’t see how foolish it was to give up the one thing I wanted most in this world for the mere sake of duty.  Even with Morrigan telling me, I couldn’t see it.  I still love you more than anything; you know that, don’t you?”

            “Does it make a difference in our lives now, though?”  She questioned.  “You have signed a pact agreeing to marry someone else.  You told me you would never be unfaithful to the woman you married.”

            “I wouldn’t have been to you,” he pulled her in and kissed her.  The kiss was deep and heady. 

            Solona’s arms wound around his neck.  “I really should be pushing you away,” she returned the kiss.

            “No, you shouldn’t,” he kissed her nose, before trailing kisses down her cheek and to her neck.  “You’re having my baby aren’t you?”

            She nibbled his ear.  “Yes, but that doesn’t mean…”  She meant to argue, to remind her that being with him would hurt someone else.

            He cut her off with another kiss and then another.  “I swear I did just mean to talk, but then… you still have my rose and I will never be able to stop thinking about you.  I’ll never be able to stop loving you.  I’ll never be able to stop wanting you.”  He kissed her yet again and lifted her up, carrying back inside and to her room.  It was a lucky thing that Leliana had left that particular window open for him.

            She wouldn’t be able to stop wanting him either, but that didn’t mean this wasn’t a mistake.  Yet wasn’t pushing away the man she still loved also a mistake?  She knew she would regret it if she stopped him now.  So she didn’t say anything when he laid her on her bed, disturbing the puppy, and carefully removed her dress.

            His lips went to her neck again.  It was then that he noticed the amulet she wore.  “That’s…”  She was wearing his mother’s amulet.  How? Maker, if that weren’t a sign that this was exactly where he was supposed to be and what he should be doing, he didn’t know what was. 

            She had been pulling his shirt off when she realized he had recognized the amulet.  “I meant to…”  She trailed off as his mouth went lower and his hands reached up to cup her breast, while his mouth lowered so he could suck and nibble on one of her nipples.

            “They’ve gotten bigger,” he mumbled as his tongue played with the bud.

            “That would be our babies’ fault,” she admitted.

            “Ours,” he repeated, rubbing a gentle hand on her extended abdomen. He let his mouth trail lower, kissing the area where his children grew, secure in their mother.  “Hello, there little one.”  He let his mouth trail even lower and lower, confirming she was ready for him, before he leaned back and undid the laces on his pants; pulling them down.

            “Alistair,” she breathed as she wrapped her legs around him.  Maker, it still felt so right, like coming home, when he was in her.  It shouldn’t feel so right, so good.  She raised her hips to his as he thrust into her again and again.  She reveled in the feel of his body against hers of being lost in his arms.  His pace was slow and gentle, as if he savored every moment that they were merged together.  She called his name again, not even caring if her guests could hear them and knew what was happening in her room.  Their pace was steady and they reveled in their joining until she came and with a shout, he joined her.

            He gently rolled off of her, and pulled her into his arms as she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

            Alistair held Elissa in his arms, as she slumbered.  He didn’t know how long she was going to be asleep and wondered if he should wake her so she could return to her guests.  That would mean letting go of her, though, and he wasn’t willing to do that just yet; perhaps not ever.  She began to thrash a bit, as if disturbed by a bad dream.  He rubbed her back and began singing.

_In the quiet misty morning_  
When the moon has gone to bed,  
When the sparrows stop their singing  
And the sky is clear and red,  
When the summer's ceased its gleaming  
When the corn is past its prime,  
When adventure's lost its meaning -  
I'll be homeward bound in time  
Bind me not to the pasture  
Chain me not to the plow  
Set me free to find my calling  
And I'll return to you somehow  
If you find it's me you're missing  
If you're hoping I'll return,  
To your thoughts I'll soon be listening,  
And in the road I'll stop and turn  
Then the wind will set me racing  
As my journey nears its end  
And the path I'll be retracing  
When I'm homeward bound again  
Bind me not to the pasture  
Chain me not to the plow  
Set me free to find my calling  
And I'll return to you somehow

_In the quiet misty morning_  
When the moon has gone to bed,  
When the sparrows stop their singing  
I'll be homeward bound again

            Solona had woken in the middle of his song, but didn’t open her eyes.  She didn’t want him to stop singing.  She had found her calling, or rather a way to stop the Call, and somehow intended to return to him.  She hadn’t meant to, but she’d gone to Skyhold once she’d finished traveling through Orlais and it hadn’t taken long before he’d found her there.  When his song was done, she opened her eyes and gazed up at him.  “I should get dressed and go back to my guests.  How is my hair?”

            He chuckled softly.  “I mussed it a bit, but it doesn’t look bad, just as if you’ve been really enjoying your own party.  I need to talk to you about something else, before we go.”

            She didn’t think she was going to like this.  She doubted he was about to throw Ariana out of Ferelden and marry her.  “What?”

            “I grew up barely knowing my own father, I… I don’t want that for my son,” he wanted to help raise his child.

            “Who says we’re having a boy?”  She had found out a few weeks before that she was having one of each gender.

            “We’re having a little girl?” Alistair’s face brightened and he put a hand on her abdomen, as he imagined a green eyed girl with loose dark blonde curls.  “I want to have her live in the palace with me.”  At the look she gave him, he quickly amended his statement.  “I mean… you both can move into the palace.   I want you nearby.”

            “I do live near you, closer than I have intended to since the Fifth Blight,” she sat up and looked for her gown.  Spotting it on the floor, she picked it up and then began searching for her smalls.

            “I want you closer,” he kissed her shoulder.

            “Why?”  She jerked away as she picked up her smalls.  “So I can watch you and Ariana live in wedded bliss?  No thanks.”  She began pulling on her clothes.

            “You seemed willing to stay with me while I married for duty once,” his shoulders slumped.  “OK, I understand that you don’t like Ariana, but that doesn’t mean I can’t have my daughter with me half the time.”

            Ariana pulled her gown on.  “Isolde and Ariana are cut from the same cloth; actually Isolde is the better person of the two of them.  You know what a hell she made your life growing up.  She was only reacting to rumors that Eamon was your father.  You _are_ the father.  I’m not letting your Cheese Puff, that’s what you call her isn’t it, anywhere near my children.”

            “Children?”  His eyebrows drew together.

            Ooops.   “I might have more later,” she threw his shirt at him.  “Pull up your pants up.  We can discuss visitation rights later, if that’s what you’re after, but as long as Cheese Puff in Pious is in the royal palace, I’m not having a child of mine near it.”

            “Can I visit you both then?  I mean on a regular basis,” he looked dejected at the thought of losing her just when he thought he might get her back.

            “I don’t know,” she was remembering him telling her about his neglect from his father and having Eamon, who had acted like a father at the beginning of his life, send him away.  She didn’t want that for her children.  “I… we’ll see.  I don’t want to keep my babies’ father from…”  She broke off as there was loud pounding on her door.

            “Uh, oh,” his voice had become a bit teasing.  “I think we’ve been caught being naughty.  What shall we do?”

            “Arlessa Amell, you have an important visitor!”  Leliana’s voice came through the door.  She didn’t sound happy.  “Are you decent?”

            “I’m dressed,” Solona opened the door.  “Why wouldn’t I be?”

            Leliana walked in.  “I just thought you might have… Alistair,” she grinned at the king.

            “I had Alistair,” Solona grumbled.  “Ariana seems to have him now.  We were just discussing child rearing arrangements.”

            “Solona, you are the one who will always have…”  Alistair started.

            “Have what?  Not you, you are marrying her.  Isn’t she going to have your baby too?”  No one had told her otherwise.

            “No!”  Alistair couldn’t believe she hadn’t realized that Ariana was never pregnant.  “Well, not yet.  We haven’t…  She was just excited to start a family.”

            “’Tis obvious that Solona does not want her child to be in the same family as your sweet young bride’s children,” Morrigan sauntered in.  “She ‘tis more than capable of raising a child on her own.  She is strong and will easily survive child birth.”

            “Morrigan!”  Solona threw her arms around her old friend.  “I’m glad to see you.  I’d hoped to spend time with you when I went to Skyhold, but you’d left.  Is Kieran here?”  She glanced back at Alistair who flinched at the name of his other child.  Morrigan had been more than insistent that she raise Kieran on her own, though.

            “He is,” she confirmed.  “He discovered that the Inquisitor was here and insisted on going and greeting her.  He has a bit of a crush on her, I think.    He thinks she is very pretty and wants her to teach him how to be a Knight Enchanter.”

            “I want to learn to be a Knight Enchanter,” Solona admitted.  “Perhaps he and I should hit Elanna up for lessons while she is in town.  I wonder if she could send her teacher to us.”

            “You are the Hero of Ferelden, I am sure any teacher would be happy to have you as a student,” Morrigan assured her.  “’Tis not like my own situation where I learned on my own, from the trees and animals.”

            “Isn’t your mother a goddess or sort of a goddess?” Solona pointed out.  “Cullen told me about the revelation that Flemeth and Mythal are the same person.  I’m sure she was an excellent teacher.”

            “’Tis truth,” Morrigan conceded.

            “What brings you here, Morrigan?” Alistair’s voice was testy.

            “Why are you in Solona’s room?”  Morrigan questioned back.  “Did you two not go your separate ways over a decade ago?”

            “He got me pregnant,” Solona admitted.  “We were… discussing his visitation rights.”

            “You found the cure you were looking for then,” Morrigan actually smiled.  “Congratulations.  I am sure there were better ways to test it, though.  I did come for a reason.  Yes.  I came to see Solona before I demanded to know what the King of Ferelden is going to do about the mages who have been taken by a horrid cult that makes your Chantry seem sane.”

            “Mages are missing?” Leliana was definitely not happy that Morrigan knew something she didn’t.

            “I have had to endure several abduction attempts lately,” Solona pointed out.  “Perhaps I’m not the only one.”

            “How do you know this Morrigan?”  Leliana still wanted to know how she didn’t.

            “Skrying,” Morrigan said simply.  “I looked in the mirror and it showed me the attempts on Solona.  It did not show me who was behind the attacks.  I saw the abductions of four other mages as well.  One of them was Marian Hawke, I recognized her from Skyhold.  The other three I do not know.  They were all women and all mages.”

            “Dorian’s friend, Mae, is a mage,” Solona knew of one missing mage.  “If he were to show you a picture of her, could you tell us whether she was one of those taken?”

            “’Tis certainly possible,” Morrigan conceded.  “Shall we go ask?”

            “We’re in the middle of a ball,” Leliana reminded them.

            “He’s worried about her,” Solona countered.  “I need to be returning to my guests anyway.”  She turned back to Alistair.  “We can finish our discussion later.”

            “As long as we go over the entire conversation again,” he teased.

            Leliana planned to give Zevran a high five and then discuss their next step.  From the bits of conversation she’d overheard before she knocked, they were a step closer to getting their friends back together.

 

            Kieran had walked strait into the ballroom and up to Elanna, who was currently burping her infant daughter while Cullen stood behind her.  “You don’t have to dance with anyone you don’t want to, darling,” she assured him.  “I didn’t think there were any Orlesians here tonight, but stay back there if you’re sure one was approaching you.”

            “I feel like a fool,” he grumbled.  “I was a Knight Commander and I headed an army.”

            “None of your soldiers have pinched your butt,” she tried not to giggle.  “Maybe I should find Leliana; she said she wanted to hold Rhoswen next.”

            “Wow,” Kieran walked to them.  “Mother never said your baby was a mage, too.”

            “Kieran?” Elanna was surprised to see him.  “Is your mother with you?”

            “We didn’t know,” Cullen said at the same time.

            “She is with the Hero of Ferelden right now,” Kieran replied.  “Mother saw something in her mirror, the one the Hero gave her.  She was distressed by it and came to ask the Hero to ask the king to do something about it.”

            “Why didn’t she just go to King Alistair herself?” Cullen wondered.  “He isn’t unreasonable and they know each other.”

            “Mother says that the King of Ferelden is an idiot, but that he will listen to the Hero of Ferelden,” Kieran explained.  “He’s an idiot, but he’s Amell’s idiot.”

            “He _used_ to be my idiot,” Solona had heard the last comment and now approached the small group.  “He’s Ariana’s idiot now.  Of course, compared to her he’s a genius.”

            “Hey,” Alistair objected.

            “What are you up to, little man?” Morrigan questioned.

            “Is that…?”  Alistair stared at the son he’d created during a dark ritual, as son he’d never seen before.

            “The Inquisitor’s baby is a mage, mother,” Kieran smiled at her.  “She didn’t know.”  He studied Solona’s abdomen for a minute and then put a hand on it.  “You’re also a mage and you’re having twins.  The boy’s a mage, too.”

            Solona silently cursed, Kieran had let the cat out of the bag.  “What about the girl?”  She still wanted to know.

            “What?  Wait…” Alistair just blinked at her.

            “She’s… I’m not sure.  I don’t think so, but I could be wrong,” Kieran frowned.  “I don’t like not knowing for sure.”

            “We’re looking for Dorian,” Solona decided to change the subject.  “Have you seen him recently?”

            “He’s on the dance floor with Bull,” Elanna pointed him out.  “You can’t miss them.  What’s wrong?”

            “We may have a lead, a very small lead, on Mae,” Solona explained.

            “’Tis true,” Morrigan agreed.  “I mayhap have seen her in my mirror while scrying.”  She turned to Elanna when Solona went to fetch Dorian.  “I understand that you were a guest of these cultists who have been causing problems.  Did you hear anything about abducting mages, mayhap a reason they would do so?”

            “They were going to take me to someone called the Bird while they took Rhoswen to Tevinter,” Elanna snuggled her daughter closer at the mere thought of being separated from her.  “They didn’t say why, I’m sure this Bird isn’t in Tevinter, though.”  She watched Dorian rush from the room and Bull approach them.

            “We might have a lead on Mae’s whereabouts, Boss?” The Iron Bull joined the group.

            “No, just on who might have taken her,” Solona clarified.

            “I have seen four mages taken in my mirror while scrying,” Morrigan revealed.  “Their abductors wore black cloaks or coats with the symbol of a bloody hand on them.”

            “That would be the Hand,” Elanna agreed.

            “Alas, I do not yet know where they were taken or why,” Morrigan conceded.

            Dorian rushed back in, carrying a crystal.  He tapped it and an image of a lovely blonde woman appeared.  “This is Maevaris.”

            “’Tis her,” Morrigan confirmed.  “The Hand took her.”  She turned to Alistair.  “What are you going to do about it?”

            “I’ll get word to my ambassadors,” he decided.  “They will try to find out what other mages have gone missing.  Hopefully knowing who has been taken will tell us why.  We know they have Magister Maevaris and have tried several times for Solona.  There must be a pattern.”

            “’Twould be prudent if you also contacted Kirkwall,” Morrigan announced.  “Their Champion was one of the other mages who were taken.”

            “Marian Hawke was taken?”  Elanna repeated.

            “I’ll go find Anders and tell him,” Solona left again.

            “I’ll go find Varric,” Elanna kissed her husband and then turned to Alistair.  “Your majesty, would you please protect him from the Orlesians?  Don’t let them to close; those barbarians don’t know how to keep their hands to themselves.”

            The two men both turned to eye the crowd.  “Solona set up game tables and cards in the next room,” Cullen eventually said.  “I’m up for anything but Wicked Grace.”

            “Flor it is,” Alistair agreed and followed Cullen out of the room.


	22. All Souls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Denerim has a visitor that came out for All Soul's Day

“When you love someone, you don’t just stop. Ever.  Even when people roll their eyes or call you crazy… even then.  Especially then!” 

            Solona blinked and turned to see Wynne approach her.  “Aren’t you dead?”

            “Does that make my advice worth less?”  Wynne questioned.  “I told you once I’d return to wag a finger at you if I felt I had to.”

            Solona recalled that conversation.  She’d just walked into her room and begun to change for the night, after seeing the last of her guests off.  Even now, with Wynne standing near her, she fished through her chest for a night dress.  “So you did.”

            “Good, now heed what I say child,” Wynne walked around the room and stopped to examine a crystal.  “Crystal magic has made leaps and bounds of late.”

            “That’s what happens when you let your prisoners live their own lives,” She pulled a long white night dress with short sleeves and golden brown lace at the top.  “What do you mean about loving someone?  Weren’t you the person who wanted me to end things with Alistair before one of us got hurt?  Well, you were right.”

            “I admit that I thought you were going to hurt him, you were always a dutiful student.  You even reported that Jowan was going to try and escape to Irvin,” Wynne had learned the events around Solona being conscripted into the Grey Wardens when she returned to the Circle after Ostagar.  “I never thought that he would hurt you so badly.”

            “Of course I reported Jowan,” Solona pulled off her gown.  “He was always doubtful of his own powers and I could easily see him turning into an abomination away from other mages or resorting to Blood Magic to try and escape the Templars.  I was right about that.  As for Alistair, he did hurt me badly.  I would be a fool to let him do so again.”

            “He admitted to you tonight that he still loves you,” Wynne sat on the bed, making a slight dent in the covers.  “You wouldn’t have let him bring you in here if you didn’t still love him, too.  You always will, you need to realize that.”

            “It doesn’t change that he’s moved on and so must I,” Solona pulled the nightgown on. 

            “Are you doing Ian any favors if you pretend to return his affections when your heart belongs to another?”  Wynne shook her head.

            “I do have feelings for him,” Solona protested.  “I return his affections.  You’d like him if you got to know him.  He’s a good man and he deserves love.”

            “So you’ll go to him, be with him, when you still love another?  When that other is the father of your children?”  Wynne sighed.  “I told you that duty would tear you and Alistair apart, but it didn’t have to.  If you had both fought for what you wanted, you would have found a way.  I… I let them take my son; there was likely nothing I could have done to keep Rhys.  However, I didn’t even tell Greg… his father that I was pregnant.  His father was a Templar and might have fought for his new family; I didn’t give him the chance.  I don’t know if he and Rhys ever found each other.  I didn’t tell Rhys his name, he and his Evangeline had enough to worry about.  My decision to be dutiful destroyed my relationships with those I loved most.  Alistair is now willing to fight.  Are you willing to fight for those you love most?”

            “I…” Solona reached back to take the amulet she wore off, but found she didn’t want to.  She couldn’t remove it from near her heart.  She dropped her hands.  “He won’t leave Lady Ariana, he can’t.  I don’t want her near my babies and… I don’t know if I could be with Alistair if he’s also… with… her.  I told him I would stay by his side when he married another at the Landsmeet, but now… I don’t know if I could.  I don’t think I can.  Eamon would find a way to separate us again and Ariana would plot against my babies.”

            “In a fight with either of them, my money would be on you,” Wynne assured her.  “You and Alistair will always love each other.  You have to decide if you are willing to fight for that love.  It’s not going to wither and die.”

            “You’d think I’d realize that by now,” Solona fingered the amulet around her neck and then glanced down at it.  “Is she there with you, have you seen her?”

            “Who, dear?” Wynne asked.

            “Alistair’s mother,” Solona clarified.  “She died when Alistair was a baby.”

            “No, dear heart, she didn’t,” Wynne stood and kissed Solona’s forehead, Solona felt nothing.  “She has not yet travelled to the Maker’s side.  Lady Ariana might just kill her own children if she ever learned that truth, though.  Let’s hope she just never has any.  Now let’s talk about missing mages.”

“You know about the missing mages,” Solona wondered what those who had died already discussed with each other.  “Can you tell me who took them?”

“They were taken by the Hand,” Wynne reported.  “You knew that already.  Morrigan has told you.  I visit Kieran sometimes, it drives Morrigan crazy.  He’s told me everything she’s seen.  He’s told me even more than she knows and I’ve learned more, as I shall continue to watch over you for as long as you need me.  The name and symbol aren’t new to Thedas or the Chantry.  You know where to go to learn more.  For now, get some sleep and Happy All Souls Day.”

            When morning came, Solona wasn’t sure if she’d really been visited by a ghost on All Souls or if it had been a dream, either way she knew her next step in fighting the Hand and where she had to go to do so.

 

 

            Alistair had hoped to have some privacy in his rooms when he returned.  He had to first take care of an unwanted guest, though.  Then he had done something he hadn’t done in over a decade.  He prayed, privately.  First he begged for forgiveness for his own shortsightedness and follies that had cost him the greatest gift the Maker had bestowed upon him.  Then he prayed to  find a way for him to be together with Solona again, a way for them to raise their children together. 

When he was curled up on his bed, reading about the adventures of guardsmen Donnen Brennokovich, he had an unexpected visitor.  “The follies of our youth sometimes cost us more than we can bear,” Wynne was sitting by his bed.  “Yet sometimes it takes us a lifetime to learn from some of those mistakes.  I gave Solona and you some bad advice when I warned her that duty might separate you.  I should have encouraged her to throw duty to the side and to fight for love.”

“Your advise was always sage, Wynne,” Alistair wondered why he was so calm about seeing a ghost.  Oh well, it was All Soul’s Day.

“It wasn’t until I saw what giving up love for duty did to you two that I realized how wrong I’d been not to fight for love myself,” Wynne lifted a ball of yarn that appeared in her lap and began to knit.  “It gave me the courage to finally go look for my son.  Rhys was a fine man who had done well without me and so I stayed away for too long again.  I’m still learning.  I did return in time to patch things with him, though.  I don’t think I ever could with his father.  I’m… we talk now.  He didn’t survive Corypheus.”

Alistair set down his book.  “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Of course you are,” she smiled gently.  “You were always a good man.  Your bride isn’t such a good woman, though.  Don’t give up on Solona.  She does love you; she always has and always will.  Just as…”

“Just as I have always loved her and always will,” he finished.  “What can I do differently now?”

“For one thing, stop listening to Eamon Guerrin,” she began a one pearl to two stitch pattern.  “He is more interested in being the power behind the throne than your happiness.  Also, resign yourself to hurting your buddy Ian.  He does have strong feelings for Solona, but she can’t offer a heart to one man when another still holds it.  That’s was also why you took so long to find a bride.  Your heart has not been yours to give since Ostagar.”  She continued to knit.  “Why don’t you go back to your book?  I’ve got one more visit to make.”

 

 

Ariana was disgruntled to wake up in her own bed.  This was not where she had planned to be, but her plans had been foiled.  Still, she seemed to sense someone in her room.  “Ali…”

“He’s in his own room,” there was an old woman sitting by her bed, knitting.

“Guards!”  Ariana screamed.

“Oh, don’t bother,” Wynne continued to knit.  “It’s All Souls Day and I’m a ghost.  They won’t arrest me.  They can’t, they wouldn’t anyway.  I’m a hero of the Fifth Blight, after all.”

“What do you want?” Ariana drew her blankets around her.

“I just came to check out the new Queen of Ferelden,” Wynne seemed to concentrate on her knitting for a moment.  “You are Alistair’s betrothed after all, aren’t you?  I hear you’ve been throwing yourself at him.  One must not seem desperate, my dear.  You need to entice the man to you, not throw yourself at him like an Orlesian whore.  If he wanted one of those, he’d hire one.”

“Go on,” Ariana did want to know how to entice Alistair.

“You’re a good chantry girl and that might concern men,” Wynne continued to dig.  “After all, Chantry Sisters tend to make cold, limp bed partners.  You must not blame your future husband if he does seek other bed partners, as you may not perform up to his par.”

“I’m wond…” Ariana stopped herself.

“I know, you’re a good virgin,” Wynne nodded.  “You are anxious to start a family, a little too anxious.  Really, do you think a man wants a partner who just wants his… member… for its seed?  I wanted be surprised if he tumbled a barmaid tonight while he was out with his friend, just because she expressed more interest in mutual pleasure.  You mustn’t blame yourself if he did, though, dear.  You are just doing your duties as a noble woman.”

“He wouldn’t be unfaithful to me,” Ariana insisted.

“Many young noble women say that before their marriages,” Wynne nodded.  “Sometimes they are even right.  Then again, at his age you know he’s had to have been with another woman by then.  I’m just suggesting that you understand that and don’t expect too much on your wedding night.”

“My wedding night will be amazing,” Ariana snarled.

“Of course it will,” Wynne added ‘for you’ under her breath.  “Why don’t you tell me what attracted you to Ferelden in the first place.”

Ariana found herself talking to the ghost for another hour.


	23. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana schemes. Solona researches

After Wynne’s visit, Solona started visiting Sister Justine at the Chantry.  She had met the sister during the Blight when she’d brought her scrolls that she’d found in the Temple of Andraste.  Justine was happy to let her sit in the Chantry’s library going over old scrolls, searching for a clue to who the Hand was and what their purpose was. 

On her second visit there, Varric joined her.  He insisted on doing everything possible to save Hawke and that included finding out as much as possible about the Hand.  If they could find the head of the Hand, they had a better chance of finding Hawke.  He started arguing this to Solona, but she assured him that she more than welcomed the help.  She had done plenty of research when trapped in Kinloch Hold, before Duncan freed her, and since then; still she would take all of the help that she could. 

There was yet another attempt to nab her which left two cult members dead, but still no prisoners.  It was a week after her ball and she had been on her way to the Chantry.  As she entered the building, she noticed Ariana kneeling in front of the large statue of Andraste.  The other woman looked at her and scowled.  Solona wondered for a moment if she had somehow learned whose babies she was carrying.  Would Alistair have told her?  Did he tell her what had happened at the ball?    She wondered if she even cared.  Ignoring the other woman, she walked to the stairs that let down into the archives. 

She was only a few steps down when she heard Reverend Mother Perpetua’s voice.  “I have it, Your Majesty.”

            Was Alistair also there?  It was Ariana’s voice that answered, though.  “Wonderful.  I can’t believe he still won’t… be with me.  I hate that he’s so honorable sometimes.  He went off drinking with his friends on All Souls Day.”

            Alistair had lied to his blushing bride about where he was going?  That shocked Solona.  It also made her smile more than a little.

            Ariana was still talking.  “I made sure I was in his room when he returned.  I presented myself on his bed wearing nothing but a smile.”

            Solona found that she really wanted to go punch Ariana.  She had to remind herself that Alistair had picked that woman and there was nothing she could do about it.

            “What did he do?” Perpetua prompted.

            “He asked me if I was wandering around the castle without any clothes and asked me if I were feeling alright.  He even mentioned that the palace was drafty and that I could catch a cold if I didn’t cover up more.  The next thing I knew he was going on about how Ferelden was a lot colder than Wycombe, while he looked for my clothes.  When he found them he covered me up and then went to find Eamon, saying he had a matter that he needed to talk to his advisers about and would be up late.  I must have fallen asleep and instead of taking advantage of this sleeping beauty, he had me put back in my own room.  I woke up in my own bed.”

            Solona found herself grinning.  It wasn’t like Alistair hadn’t had intimacy with someone else that day.  She knew he wasn’t suddenly incapable of performing.  He had really just refused the child bride.  The smile faltered, he’d still have to bed Ariana after he married her.  Still, she couldn’t help but be happy that the simpering Andrastian wasn’t Alistair’s first choice.  He’d told her that she was and this was the first time she began to believe it; that her broken heart would let her believe that he truly loved her.

            “This will help, Your Highness,” Solona wondered what would help.  She crept up the stairs and saw Ariana slip something into her pocket.  She started to creep closer, but was startled by a passing sister and quickly continued down the stairs.  She nodded to Sister Justine as she carefully lifted a set of scrolls out of a chest.  What she had found was amazing.  Justine’s passion for history had led her to accumulate an amazing collection.

            “I wish I had more to help you,” Justine was translating a scroll that was uncovered when a rift had opened in the Highlands in an old fortress, revealing a box of old works.  They were thick vellum made from the hide of some large animal.  “I think this one will interest you.”

            Solona began reading, her eyes widened.  “How old is this?”

            “I’m not sure, but I think it predates the Tevinter Imperium,” Justine grinned and fidgeted a bit just speaking of the idea.  “It talks about a time after the fall of technology, but the culture it refers to mentions the fall.  It’s a miracle these survived.  Look at the symbol drawn on the side, right there,” she jumped up and indicated a bloody hand.

            “I see it, it is the same symbol the Hand uses,” Solona got up and did a little happy dance.  This was the first time she had encountered the symbol outside of the present cult.  She began to read.

            _It was in this year that David Sandstrom rose to power.  He had belonged to the Order of the Peach, a group who tried to force others to join their rebellion against the Coalition of Nations, who had begun to reassert order after the loss of technology with the rise of magic.  The Coalition encouraged peace between magical and non-magical races, while the Order wished to eliminate all magic that had come into the world.  When the Order was destroyed in the fifth century after the Fall, Sandstrom, created The Joys of Science.  The new organization fell within the first ten years as they failed to bring back technology and few chemists and physicists existed anymore, with the loss of many universities._

_David Sandstrom, along with several of his followers, were arrested after they attacked a mage and two phoenixes.  While in prison, he met Ana Twunt and fell in love with her.  She helped him to escape and the pair moved south.  While living in the Vinnmark Mountains, they established The Hand of the Lord.  This third cult preached that God had abandoned the world due to the wickedness of the people.  The rise of magic and loss of technology was a Trial of the Lord.  When they had passed this trial, God would return and reward his faithful for delivering his wrath unto the wicked and purifying the world._

“Don’t these guys sound like gems,” Solona murmured.  She wondered at the capitalization of ‘god’.  Was it a formal name?

“What?” Varric walked down the stairs.

“I’ll tell you later,” she promised and kept reading.

_The Bloodied Hand_ (there was a small ‘b’ right there, and a small b under the drawing) _became the symbol of the Hand of the Lord.  Despite being a couple, David and Ana did not marry.  David claimed that he had a vision in which an alien appeared to him and told him that he would have to sacrifice himself to prove his worth.  To be able to return to the Lord’s side, he would have to marry a mage himself and create an offspring with her.  For the child of the truest believer and one of the accursed would be granted the powers to destroy the corrupt and to deliver the vengeance of God unto the wicked.  When only the righteous were left, the Lord would return and all would be restored._

Solona had to suppose that the terms God and the Lord referred to the Maker.  She hadn’t realized that His believers predated the Old Gods.  There was no mention so far of any Old Gods.  She was surprised that this cult leader had decided to marry a mage, despite being in love with this Ana woman.  As for the alien visitor, she wondered what that meant.  It almost sounded as if the man had been in the Fade and talked to an elf, that must be what the passage meant by alien.  They did live in alienages, after all.  Why would the elf tell him to marry a mage and encourage him to destroy anyone, or anything with magic, though?  Still, it seemed that the modern cult was emulating parts of this one.  The symbol was identical.  If only one mage was missing, then she would have thought that the head of the cult was emulating this previous group and determined to reproduce with a mage.  She briefly wondered if that’s what he wanted Elanna for.

_Sandstrom chose Embrium Fairheart as his bride.  Ana seemed to go along with the plan, but records show that Ana made two attempts on Embrium’s life when Embrium conceived a child with Sandstorm.  The first incident took place near the beginning of her pregnancy.  A maid recorded an incident where a servant died when she ate a salad with deep mushrooms in it.  The salad had been meant for Embrium, but she was experiencing pregnancy related sickness and could not handle any type of mushrooms; nor could she stand the acids of tomatoes any longer.  Since the food would have gone to waste, one of the kitchen staff ate it.  The maid recorded in her journal that Ana had insisted on helping in the kitchen that day and it was she who made the salad._

_The second incident took place a week after Embrium had given birth.  While she and her infant slept, a small deepstalker was let into her room.  In a letter to his sister, Sandstrom’s gardener relates that he saw Ana lead a man, who had the small deepstalker in some sort of cage towards Embrium’s rooms.  Luckily, for the young mage, she woke up as the creature crept towards her daughter’s cradle.  She killed the creature with a fireball and then took her child.  They disappeared deeper into the mountains.  There are records that show they moved to a city on the coast of the Waking Sea.  Sandstrom was never able to find them._

_After these incidents there was a fight between The Fist of the Lord and The Sword of God._ It took a minute for Solona to realize the two titles referred to Daniel Sandstrom and his Ana.  _The Fist arranged for her brother, whom she called the Bird, to take over.  There is evidence that The Fist, as Ana was called, and The Sword had a fall out after he took the mage bride.  Further evidence also indicates that she’d begun a romantic, incestuous, relationship with her brother, the Bird.  Just a year after Embrium’s departure, Sandstrom collapsed after drinking a glass of wine at a cult meeting.  As the cult’s mission statement including destroying magic, and they had a penchant for killing any mage that crossed their path, no healer would come when summoned._

The scroll didn’t mention what happen to the cult after they lost their founder, but she recognized the title the Bird.  Did this new cult also have a Sword and Fist?  She turned to her companions.  “Varric, come read…”

“I’m sorry I’m late,” Leliana’s lilting voice interrupted her.

“Leliana?”  Solona didn’t recall Leliana joining them in research; she didn’t know how she could be late.

“I asked Nightingale to join us,” Varric explained.  “I have a friend who wants to talk to her.  She doesn’t want to go to your estate, there are people there whom she wishes to avoid at this time.  She is in the Grand Cleric’s office at this time with Elemena.”

“The Grand Cleric is seeing people again?”  She had been semi-retired for the last seven years.  “I thought she had left most of the running of Ferelden to Perpetua.”

“The guest had business with her and she came in to discuss the matter,” Varric dodged.  “I’ll bring her down to talk to you, Nightingale.”

“Who is this guest?” Solona wondered.

“I have no idea,” Leliana admitted.  “Did you learn anything today that might help us against this cult?”

“I did,” Solona related what she’d read about the first group.

“Do you think they are copying this older group?” Leliana wondered.   “It would explain the attacks on mages that have been reported.  Elanna also heard of someone called the Bird, who seems to be the leader of this cult.”

“Is there also a Fist and Sword?” Solona wondered.  “How did they even hear about this group?  If the original Hand was located in the Vinmark Mountains than it is likely that the head of the new cult also resides somewhere in the Free Marches.”

“Could they be in Kirkwall?”  Leliana wondered.  “I’ll have Varric send a message to Aveline.  It would help if we also still had Josie in the Inquisition, but she made her choices.”

“They were bad choices,” a familiar voice said from the doorway.

“Josie?”  Leliana turned to her old friend.   “What are you doing here?”

“I…”  Josephine glanced at Solona and Justine.  “I panicked and made some really terrible decisions.  I was hoping I could set some of them right.”

“Where is Hortensia?” Leliana referred to Josephine’s daughter.  “Is she with Regie?”

“She is at Varric’s home with her new nanny, Moratoria,” Josephine explained.  “Reginald is still in Orlais.  I… I left him.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Leliana sat down and leaned back in her chair.  “What were you thinking when you ran off with that spoiled, chauvinistic Orlesian nitwit?  First you hurt those who thought of you as their friend and then you just ran off with your Regie.”

“I know,” Josephine bowed her head as a tear slipped out.  “I ruined so much that we’d built together.  And… I can’t believe how I acted towards Cullen and Elanna.  When Hortensia’s father died, I freaked out.  I had taken care of my family’s finances, but I’d never had a small child depending on me like that.  I… well; I gave her to her father’s family shortly after her birth.  You see… they wanted to use her to guarantee that I’d marry Otranto.  He obviously loved her, so I knew she’d be in good hands and…” Her cheeks reddened as she admitted the next part.  “I selfishly wanted to have more adventures and do something important, not settle down yet.”

“Having a child and raising her is something important, Josie,” Leliana insisted.  “You could have brought her with you to the Inquisition.”

“What would have happened if she were in Haven when Corypheus attacked?”  Josephine pointed out.  “I was in my office working and an ambassador greeting diplomats with a small child beside her wouldn’t impress those like Orlais.  Still, I wasn’t even romantically interested in Cullen.  It’s just… I needed a husband and he’d just become an arl.  I didn’t care that I would have to separate him from Elanna.  I can’t believe that I didn’t care that I was hurting her.”

“What about him?” Leliana crossed her arms.

“I told myself that I could make him just as happy as she could,” Josephine blanched.  “Apparently I was very wrong, even with her out of the way I… he… she would always be in the way and if not her, he would have just gone for someone else.  I realize that now.”

Leliana looked back over to where Solona pretended she wasn’t listening in.  The two shared a discreet look.

“Can you ever…” Josephine began again, but stopped to wipe away a tear.  “Can you ever forgive me?”

“It’s not my forgiveness you need,” Leliana was determined to get Josephine away from the nitwit she’d married, but she didn’t want to let her off the hook that easily.

“I know,” Josephine nodded.  “That’s why else I came.  I heard on Loch News that Elanna had had a baby and that she and Cullen were delighted.  I hope that means they are back together.  I just don’t know how to go about begging their forgiveness.  I don’t even know how to approach them.”

“They’ll be at the King’s birthday celebration next week,” Leliana revealed.  “If you weren’t invited, I can get you an invitation.  It will be the best place to approach them.  Now about Reginald, tell me you don’t actually love the nitwit.”

“I thought I could,” Josephine admitted.  “He’s just so… Orlesian, though.  Yet, at the same time you’d be shocked he lived in a country ruled by a woman if you got to know him.  I thought it was all so romantic when I was nursing him back to health.  Then I married him and got to really know him.  I was talking to Grand Cleric Elemena about my options.”

“You know the Divine personally,” Leliana reminded her.

“Cassandra is good friends with Elanna and Cullen,” Josephine countered.  “She likely wants me to suffer.

“I’ll talk to her,” Leliana promised.  “But I can’t make any guarantees.  However, the Inquisition needs your help and so does the Hero of Ferelden.”

“That would be me,” Solona gave her a little wave.

“We have a cult terrorizing Thedas and now have reason to believe they are in the Free Marches,” the part time spymaster explained.  “How would Hortensia like to visit Kirkwall?”

“She would love to meet the Champion of Kirkwall,” Josephine admitted.

“Well about that, that’s part of the problem,” Leliana brought the ex-ambassador back up to date.  She gave Josephine back some of her old responsibilities while freeing Varric to do more to help find his missing best friend. 

Solona admired her steward, and close friend, as she watched her work.  She waited until Josephine had left.  “Well done.”

“Well done, indeed,” Justine agreed.  “I wonder if you can help me with my problem, too.”

“What’s wrong?” Varric prompted.  “Perhaps one of us can help, archivist.”

“Perpetua has been given more and more power from Elemena and has begun controlling the chantry’s purse strings,” Justine explained.  “She has rerouted the funds for the archives to the art center she created with the king’s betrothed.”

That figured.  Solona was really beginning to dislike Ariana’s pet reverend mother.  “I was thinking of creating a library for Denerim already, I can include rooms for archives.  It would be a great step for building up Denerim’s reputation among the other nations of Thedas.”

“I’d like that,” Justine smiled.

“I don’t like the thought of the chantry losing archives and an archivist,” Leliana disagreed. 

“Then the Chantry had better fix this,” Solona went back to reading. 


	24. Fate versus Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona's date with Ian gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play List for this chapter:  
> Where are We Going From Here? By Blackmore's Night  
> Locked Withing a Crystal Ball. By Blackmore's Night.
> 
> I obviously have a fondness for a certain band.

Solona’s research continued, but she hadn’t found any new breakthroughs.  Still, when she left the Chantry, she felt happy about her progress.  She returned home after her discovery and the shock of Josephine coming to beg Leliana’s forgiveness and changed into a sleeveless soft ivory dress with a long sleeved, lace over dress of the same color.  It was designed so her expanding abdomen caused the front of the dress to be shorter than the back, yet the hem flowed smoothly.

She then made her way to the newly restored Wardens Keep, where the city’s three Grey Wardens were moving in.  The building sported and outer gate and the brick walls were thick, thicker than the original had appeared to be.  It almost taunted any darkspawn to try and get through it.  As she entered through the main doors, she was greeted by her favorite drunken dwarf.

“There you are!”  He waved.  “How do you like my new home?”

She looked around.  The hall was clean and serviceable.  There were maps on tables scattered around, weapons mounted on the walls, and a large fire place where the Grey Warden banner already fluttered above.  “It’s nice.”

“The boss is anxious to see you,” Oghren revealed.  “He got used to seeing you all of the time and the separation is hard on him.  I thought you liked blondes, though.  He’s handsome, but isn’t Alistair more your speed.  I remember how you two used to like to play hide the carrot in the roast.  It wasn’t just that, though.  You two would look across the camp at each other and when your eyes met the sparks between you would make a god of love and goddess of the soul jealous.  Even they probably now wonder why you two aren’t together anymore.  I followed Branka into the Deep Roads, why didn’t you fight harder for your love?”

“Do I need to remind you that you left Felsi when she was pregnant?”  Solona didn’t want to think about how much his question hurt.  “Why didn’t you stay with her and fight?”

Oghren unhooked his flask and took a long drink.  “She went crazy.  Besides, the Wardens needed me.  You and Alistair need...”

“Is somethin’ wrong, bonnie lassie?” Ian’s voice intruded.  “What do you and Alistair need?”

“Nothing that I know of,” Solona smiled at him.  He was wearing his kilt and Warden badge.  “We need to find the Hand.  I did find out a few things in my research today.  I’ll tell you about it later.  How is the move in going?”

“Fine,” a soft smile spread over Ian’s face as he took in her appearance.  “I already miss your estate, though.  I miss seeing your beautiful face every morning,” he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Solona returned the smile even as she felt a flash of guilt.  Another’s smile flared into her memory, Alistair’s.  She found she preferred Alistair’s smile, it was more innocent and there was just something so sweet about it.  It had been so rare that she saw it when they first met, although he’d always been quick with a joke.  She realized that it had become rare again.  He’d stopped smiling after the Landsmeet, near the same time that she’d stopped singing.  “The estate does seem lonelier without you there, even if I still happen to have plenty of guests.”

“Perhaps I’ll move back in one day, when you are ready for me to _live_ with you; not just at your estate,” he stroked her cheek and kissed her lightly.

She knew she could be happy with such an outcome, but found that another part of her still yearned to wake up next to someone else; someone who had asked her to stay with him a week ago.  That was not, and could not, be and she needed to accept it, though.  Her reasons from keeping her children away from the royal palace had not changed, even if it meant their relationship with their father would suffer.  Not only was she afraid that Ariana would treat them as horribly as Isolde had treated Alistair; but after reading about Ana’s attempts to kill Embrium and her child, she realized her own children could be endanger.  Ariana’s father had wiped out the elves in Wycombe, neither of them would hesitate to try and kill a child they felt threatened Ariana’s children’s inheritance.  “Perhaps,” is all she said out loud.

“I look forward to turning perhaps into, please share my bed on a permanent basis,” he gave a bit of a suggestive growl that caused her to blush.

“What will be doing in the mean time?”  She wondered.

“Well, today we will be having dinner together at The Bread of Andraste,” he announced.  “It opened just a few weeks ago and the nobles are raving about it.  The proprietor of the Gnawed Noble Tavern said that the place is seriously cutting into his business and is posh and pretentious.  I thought it might be enjoyable to go and check it out.  I usually meet with the king about Warden business at the seedier taverns; it will be nice to check out one of the nice ones.”

“One of the seedier ones might be more enjoyable,” Solona countered.  She had a horrible urge to go meet the king at one of them herself.   That would get too many tongues wagging, however.  While she didn’t mind, she knew that he did.  He claimed at her ball that he was ready to fight for what he wanted, but she wasn’t sure he was.  He’d never fought for her before nor done anything that could damage himself in the eyes of his people.

“I would not take you to such a place, my lady,” Ian protested.

“He wants to impress you,” Adrian walked into the room.  “He thinks you’re special and would probably take the cure and marry you tomorrow if you asked.”

“Adrian,” Ian growled at his aid.

Solona smiled, hoping it hid her sudden sadness and guilt.  He didn’t deny the words and they should have thrilled her, but would he still want to marry her if he knew that she and Alistair had made love a week ago? She told herself for the tenth time that what had happened during the ball was an enigma.  They had fought again right after and she was not changing her mind about not letting him have even partial custody of their children; not when he’d be married to a maniacal religious fanatic whose children would be threatened by her own.  “Why would I be the one asking?”

“Let’s just go to dinner,” he began leading her away.

“So it’s just dinner,” she asked as they exited the small fortress.

“No, after dinner we will go and see The Denerim Players,” he revealed.  “They have allied with the local mages and together they have created a new show that they call _Captain Ferelden_.  It is about a soldier who had a magic spell cast on him and who then goes and fights Emperor Reville and King Meghren to free Ferelden from their evilness.  Then I thought we might explore one of the nicer homes that are still abandoned from the Fifth Blight.”

“There are still abandoned buildings in the city?”  She didn’t like knowing that and would have Leliana look into it.  There had been so many displaced, but she was trying to get everything finally rebuilt and there were families who could use those empty homes.

 

 

Andraste’s Bread was indeed pretentious.  There were candles everywhere and glowing crystals were placed in the middle of tables to softly illuminate couples and food.  Solona wondered if they were meant to hide the food as well.  She smiled and nodded at those she knew as she and Ian were led over polished floors and linen covered tables.  A minstrel in a long, flowing dress wondered around the tables singing.  She was accompanied by a small band set on a little stage in the corner.  They included a mandolin, a drummer, and a flutist.

_On a long road, miles to go_ __  
It's winding and cold and it's covered with snow  
But I ask you what we all want to know  
Where are we going from here?  
  
Lines on my face, lines on my hands  
Lead to a future, I don't understand  
Some things don't go as they're planned  
Where are we going from here?

            Solona wondered that about herself.  Here she was with a handsome man she cared about who had expressed his affection for her more than once.  Why was she hesitating?  Her life hadn’t gone as planned since the first time a Templar had seen her doing magic.

_Tracing the trails through the mirrors of time_  
Spinning in circles with riddles in rhyme  
We lose our way, trying to find  
Searching to find our way home  
Trying to find our way home

            “I thought you’d like the band,” Ian commented as their hostess went over their specials and left.  A bar maid appeared within seconds set bowl of bread in front of them.

            “Blessed be,” she smiled at them.  “I don’t believe you’d dined with us.  One bite of this bread and you’ll know why we call it Andraste’s bread.”

            “I don’t believe it!”  A voice that automatically set Solona’s nerves on edge interrupted her deliberations over what to order for her meal.  “Poopsie, see who else is here!”

            “Alistair!  Ariana!”  Ian beamed at the couple.  “It is a delight to see you.”

            Solona tried to plaster a smile on her face as she looked at the man she had just told herself to move on from and the woman who had usurped the place she wanted so badly.  She was sure that smile didn’t reach her eyes.  “This is a surprise.”

            Unaware of any drama unfolding before them, the band continued on.

_As the day dies, with tears in our eyes_  
There's too few hellos and too many goodbyes  
Silence answers our cries  
Where are we going from here?

_We're all on this road, miles to go_  
Braving new pathways into the unknown  
But who do you ask, when no one really knows  
Where we are going from here?  
  


Solona wondered if there were tears in her eyes or she was seeing them in Alistair’s.  Maker, the thought that they were his made her want to stand up and hold him.

            “We’ll just sit with our friends,” Ariana announced to the hostess.

            Solona threw a pointed look at Ian who understood.  He didn’t know why she disliked Ariana so much, but he knew she did.  Solona assumed he’d chalked it down to the paternity of her unborn children.  He quickly spoke up after her look, though.  “Actually, my lady, Lady Solona and I were hoping to…”

            “Cheese Puff, we can’t just interrupt someone’s dinner, even if they’re our friends,” Alistair’s voice was gentle yet firm.

            “Of course we can, because they’re our friends,” Ariana moved two chairs herself and put them at the table.  “And because I’m going to be queen, so I get to have my way.”

            “That really isn’t how these things work,” Alistair disagreed.

            “Why shouldn’t we sit with them?”  Ariana questioned.  “Solona and I are good friends and so are you and Ian.”

            “No, we’re not,” Solona’s voice was matter of fact.

            Ariana ignored her.  “Bring us plates and wine,” she ordered the hostess as she sat down.  “I still want to go to the _Seawolf’s Rest_ in Highever.  I think we should start planning it.”

            “Try the bread,” Alistair practically shoved a piece in his betrothed’s mouth as he sat down.  He could see Solona fuming, but also couldn’t resist the opportunity to have dinner with her. 

            “Solona and I are too busy to just run up to Highever,” Ian’s voice was gentle. 

            Ariana was silent as she chewed the bread, although she glared at Alistair as she did so.  Solona’s eyes narrowed.  Only she glared at him like that.  When she could finally speak again she did.  “If you managed to get rid of these cultists in Denerim, then can we go?”  She addressed Ian.

            “That is easier said than done,” Solona muttered.  “Don’t you have some tacky wedding or something to plan that should be taking up all of your time; perhaps a tea party, or a slumber party, or something?”

            “Poopsie still won’t have a slumber party with me,” Ariana pouted. 

            That delighted Solona to no end.  “Yes, well, I thought that noble women didn’t do that sort of thing.”

            “We’re not supposed to,” Ariana gave her a sly grin.  “That’s why I defended you when one of the other nobles claimed that you were pregnant.  I told her you weren’t the1 type to do such things either, not having a husband or anything.”

            “Oh, I am pregnant,” Solona patted her abdomen.  “I’m about six months along now.”  She hoped the shock would cause the pretentious child to faint, but had no such luck.

            “That’s wonderful,” Ariana clapped her hands.  “We can have a party to celebrate the baby.  I’m sure you need all sorts of things for them.”  She began rambling on and Solona tuned her out.  She stopped talking only to order.

            Solona took a sip of her water and almost choked when she felt Alistair’s hand move under the table and come to rest on her stomach.  She felt an answering pressure inside her.  One of the babies moved.  It wasn’t a kick, but felt as if they had rushed to greet their father.  She could swear one of their hands was pressing against Alistair’s.  She saw the huge grin on his face that said he could feel it, too.  She lifted her eyes to his and something passed between them.

            A loud clank caused her to lift her gaze and she saw Ian frowning deeply.  Ariana was still rumbling on.  “We will make it grand, but not as grand as the celebration for my first child will be.  My first child is going to be a boy and the future king; I’m going to name him Huxley after my father.  I know Poopsie wanted to name him after Duncan who was some great Grey Warden or something; but we all know what the Wardens did to the Divine and my son is not going to be named after one of them.  Then we’ll have a daughter and I’ll name her Ana.  After that, we’ll see if I want anymore.  Poopsie only needs two children after all.”

            Too late, was Solona’s thought.  So Ariana didn’t know about Kieran or the twins.  She put her hand over Alistair’s and turned to him again.  “Duncan, huh?  He was a great man.”

            “Yes, he was,” Alistair leaned in a little and then hesitated, glancing at Ian and Ariana.  “He saved us both from the Chantry, me from the Templars and you from the mage circle.  Perhaps…”

            “I think I might name the baby after him if it’s a boy,” she agreed.  “If it’s a girl, I plan to name her Moira after the rebel queen.  I’ve always looked up to her.”

            “Oh, I don’t like her,” Ariana interjected.  “She…”

            “Was my grandmother,” Alistair’s voice was tight.

            “So she was,” Ariana stopped talking and started eating.  She glanced at Ian, who was pointedly looking at his plate.  “Are you going to the king’s birthday celebration next week?”

            “Yes,” his voice was stone.

            “Good, I plan to be the most beautiful person there.  I’ll be wearing a dress I had ordered from Val Royeaux.”  She went on about her plans for the celebration for an hour, leaving their dinner companions to themselves.

            Solona gently rubbed Alistair’s hand where it still rested against her stomach.  She knew Ian’s anger was directed at them and they deserved it.  Yet she wouldn’t give up this comradery she felt with the father of her children for anything.  Her poor broken heart felt like it was beginning to knit together. Just a stitch or two and it would gear up for a fight when it did, she just didn’t know what it would be fighting for.  The minstrel came back up behind them.

_Here in the spotlight this moment is ours  
No one can stop us, we're one with the stars_

_I feel the waves begin to rise_  
Far across the ocean deep within your eyes  
Silently watching as they fall  
I can see the future locked within the crystal ball

            “Duncan and Moira?” Alistair said quietly under the minstrel’s song.  “I like that.  He’ll have your beautiful eyes and my bad sense of humor.”

            She smiled at the thought.  “I love your sense of humor.  She’ll have your smile and sense of right and wrong.  Plus, she’ll have your hair.  She’ll get my sense of humor, which is just as warped as yours.”

            “If she isn’t a mage, should we train her as a warrior or rogue?”  He wondered.  “I know that you don’t want them at the palace if the cheese puff is there, but I _will_ be a part of their lives.”

            “Of course you will,” she agreed more readily than either of them had expected.  She reasoned it was likely because it was the first time she’d realized that he sometimes used the term _cheese puff_ as an insult.  “I won’t take that from you.”  No matter what happened between them, she couldn’t do that to the people she loved. 

            They continued to make plans for their children’s future as the minstrel continued to sing.

_Strike up the lightening, hear my prayer_  
Feel the light electric dancing through the air  
Here by the ancient castle wall  
Can you see the future locked within the crystal ball

_Here in the spotlight this moment is ours  
No one can stop us, we're one with the stars_

_Quiet by nature, standing tall_  
Old stone circles, they have seen it all  
Caught like a ghost in yesterday, shadows down the hall  
Are locked within the crystal ball

_Fire and water, earth and sky_  
Mysteries surround us, legends never die  
They live for the moment, lost in time, I can hear them call  
They're locked within the crystal ball

_I feel the waves begin to rise_  
Far across the ocean deep within your eyes  
Silently watching as they fall  
I can see the future locked within the crystal ball

            As the dinner wound down, Ariana decided to address her date again.  “Poopsie, Ian was going to take Solona to the theatre.  Wouldn’t it be nice if we accompanied them?”  She turned back to Ian.  “My father had to return to the Free Marches and Poopsie took me out because I’m so upset about it.  He’s going to make such a wonderful husband.”  She turned to the woman beside her.  “Am I not the luckiest lady alive?  I’m surprised he doesn’t already have a wife and at least one child.”

            “Actually…” Alistair began.

            “Eamon wanted him to have the perfect wife, one that Eamon himself would approve of,” Solona interrupted.  “I’m sure you worked hard to… please… Eamon.”

            “Solona!”  Ian’s eyes widened.

            “Um…” Alistair stuttered.  Solona’s innuendo wasn’t the worst thing on his mind.  He was beginning to realize that Eamon may not have his best interests at heart.  “I… already have a child.”

            “What?” Ariana shot to her feet, and then noticed the entire restaurant looking at her.  She sat back down.  “When?  Where?”

            “Perhaps we should get going,” Ian pushed his chair back.

            “Oh, no, I already knew,” Solona took a drink.  “He’s staying at my estate right now.”

            “I am Kieran’s father,” Alistair revealed.  “I don’t know if you met Lady Morrigan’s son before.  She is the arcane advisor for the Inquisition and was an arcane advisor for Empress Celene before then.”

            “She was also one of my other companions during the Fifth Blight and is a good friend of mine,” Solona interjected.

            “It is a long story that has to do with a beautiful sorceress, an archdemon, a wicked witch, a dark ritual, and swooping,” Alistair continued.  “While Morrigan and I don’t like each other, we did have a child together at the end.”

            “You forgot the handsome prince,” Solona commented.

            “Why was this child created?” Ariana’s fists were clenched.

            “The handsome prince did it to save the beautiful sorceress and himself from the archdemon,” Alistair said simply.    “The child was the result.  He’s a good kid.  You’d like him.”

            “No, I wouldn’t,” Ariana’s cheeks and nose were red.  “I don’t want some brat who could threaten my children’s rule running around.”

            “Isn’t that a shame? Too bad that it’s too late. I can’t imagine Morrigan caring about what you want anyway,” Solona muttered.

            “What?” Ian raised an eyebrow.  “Do you have something more to tell Ariana, darling?”  The word darling was a half growl through clenched teeth.

            “I think you should talk to Morrigan about this,” Solona gave a faux sweet smile.  “I’m sure she’d be happy to discuss the matter with you.  She’ll be reasonable I’m sure.  I’ll bring her to the king’s birthday celebration so you two can talk.”

            “Do so,” Ariana would ensure this woman knew which one of them held the power over the other.  She would make it plain that this Morrigan would have to worry about her.  She would speak to her father on what she could do about this threat.  “It’s too bad daddy can’t make it back before the party.  He’ll take care of this, I’m sure.”

            “What pressing business took the zealot away?” Solona asked archly.

            “He just said he had pressing business closer to home,” Alistair realized that he needed to get Solona and Ariana away from each other before things turned violent.  He saw the threat to their children that Solona had mentioned earlier.  Ariana acted as if she liked children, but he’d see her with Kieran, with Morrigan looking on, before he considered letting her near Solona and his babies.  “I think we should let Ian and Solona get back to their date.”

            “After what I just heard, I need my friends by me even more,” she raised her chin.  “I insist we go to the play with them.”

            “Alistair and I need to discuss what I learned during my research this morning,” Solona was ready to end her date.  Ian didn’t look happy and she didn’t want to spend any more time than necessary with Ariana.  “Why don’t you two go and he and I return to my estate to discuss evil cultists?”

            “Discuss evil cultists?” Ian repeated.  “Will that be all that happens?”

            Solona realized that he was jealous.  Had he somehow found out about what happened during the ball?  She realized that she and Alistair had been occupying each other’s attention during dinner and he had been touching her under the table.  She guessed that Ian did have reason to be upset.  She glanced at Alistair who was glaring at his friend.  Alistair had said that he regretted not keeping her as his mistress.  Did he really want to?  Did she want him to?  Ian was the better man for her, but he might not be the one who was capable of repairing her heart.  She touched the amulet around her neck, the one that had belonged to Alistair’s mother.  Her heart obviously didn’t care about which man was better for her.  She needed to have long talks with both men, but they were not in the right place for such things.

            “Of course it will,” she stood.

            “You can’t just switch dates with me,” Ariana gasped, her eyes on Solona’s obviously pregnant form.  She hadn’t seen the arlessa in months.  The woman’s condition was now plainly showing.  “Ian’s cute and all, but he isn’t my Poopsie.”

            Neither was he her prince, the thought came unbidden into Solona’s mind.  “Fine, then you two go off and do whatever and I’ll discuss the cultists when his advisers meet with him on Tuesday.  I’m ready to go and the baby is on my bladder.”

            Ian gently grabbed her arm.  “Let’s go to the show, we can talk on the way there.”

            “Fine,” her night wasn’t going as planned.

            “There you are,” a new voice interrupted them and Solona turned to see Varric.  “We have trouble.  I just talked to Aveline and I need to talk to both of you, Your Kingship and Storm.  We can go to the Arl of Honnleath’s estate.  It’s near here,” the estate had just been finished the day before and Elanna and Cullen were still moving in.

            “You’re interrupting my night out,” Ariana protested.

            “Sorry, doll,” he addressed Ariana.  “It’s part of marrying someone with responsibilities.”  He’d gone to addressing the future queen as doll.  He knew she thought it meant she was pretty like a doll, but it was because her value was all on the surface with very little substance.  “A war between Starkhaven and Kirkwall affects everyone.  With the Champion missing, it had really bad connotations.”

            “We have to decide what Ferelden’s position is,” Alistair agreed.  “Ian, could you take Ariana back to the castle and ask Eamon to arrange a meeting with my advisers for tomorrow?  I’m sorry to upset your night further, but I need Solona with me.”  He’d only recently come to learn just how true those words were.

            “I want to run by my own estate first,” Solona interjected as they quickly paid their bills and left.  “I think Anders should be there.  Last time Prince Sebastian attacked Kirkwall, he claimed he was looking for Anders.”

            “It was just an excuse,” Varric muttered.  “Still, his advice would be good.  I’ll get Blondie, you two head to Curly and Piper’s place.”

            “I’ll take care of Lady Ariana,” Ian agreed.  “I’d like to talk to you in private for a moment, though, Lady Solona.”

            Solona followed him out of the restaurant, glancing back to where the others were waiting.  “What is wrong tonight, Ian?  Something set you off?”

            “Something like the way you and the king look at each other?”  Why had he never noticed it before?

            “We have a past together,” Solona admitted.  “You know some of it, enough that you know he’s the father of my babies.”  Did they look at each other a certain way again?  Had they ever really stopped?  She’d tried not to even look at Alistair for so long after that Landsmeet eleven years before.

            “Is it still in the past, though?” Ian challenged.  “Do you love him?”

            “I d…”  She was going to say did, but Wynne’s words came back to her.  When you loved someone, you didn’t just stop; ever.  “He is marrying Ariana; she is the person whom Eamon deemed worthy to be queen.  I was never acceptable and we had to face that a long time ago.  He broke my heart and I moved on.”

            “That still doesn’t answer my question,” he walked back to the others.


	25. Conniving Cultists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leaders of the Hand plot some more.

“Huxley!”  The Bird opened his arms up to his visitor.  “It is good to see you.  How are things in Denerim?  Why has Amell not been brought to me?  She is the last missing piece to Operation Nest.”

            “She is proving difficult,” Huxley, the Duke of Wycombe explained.  “She’s more powerful than I thought and the people seem to adore her just because she killed one Blight-ridden over grown lizard.  She was supposed to be at a play tonight and our people were in place to nab her, but she wasn’t there.  I’ve been informed that her plans were changed because Starkhaven attacked Kirkwall.”

            “Kirkwall should have been burned to the ground after the destruction of its Chantry and the rebellion of its mages,” the Bird declared.  “Their survival is an insult to the Maker.  If I could, I would find every mage who was in that Maker forsaken town when Hawke allowed the terrorist Anders to live and burn them at the stake to purify the Free Marches.”

            “Of course, my lord,” Huxley soothed him.  “I’m sure Starkhaven’s forces will bring the heretics to heel.  I wish it had waited until after Operation Nest was done.  There…” he didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news.  “There is another problem with Amell as the possible Bride and Vessel.”

            “How can there be a problem?”  Bird motioned for a servant.  “Take the duke’s belongings to his room.”

            “She is already pregnant,” Huxley reported.  “My sources don’t know when she is due, but it is now noticeable.”

            “If she proves to be the one I must sacrifice myself to, then I shall just wait for her to give birth and kill the child then,” the Bird thought the child would be easy to dispose of.  “If she isn’t, a pregnancy will be no hindrance to her being burned in the purifying fires.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

            “Yes, Great Bird,” Huxley bowed. 

            The Bird picked up his crystal and called his Fist. 

            The soft, feminine voice answered him.  “This isn’t a good time.  I am having a bad night.”

            “I know, dearest heart,” he soothed.  “We yet to have Mage Amell in our clutches.  I will have Kachina brought to me tonight, but she is not the one.  Yet I must have all five before I begin to sacrifice them to the Maker.  We may have to take extreme measures to get the last piece.”

            “She’s still in charge of the Ferelden Forces, despite being a knocked up mage,” the First reported.  “Ferelden will step in soon, I’m sure of it.  The Inquisition is already making noises and the Arl of Honnleath will be travelling to Skyhold next week to rally the Inquisition forces.  He is friends with Kirkwall’s Heretical Guard Captain and that merchant the nobles all look over to.  The king’s advisers want to join them.”

            “Why would Ferelden care what happens to Kirkwall?” the Bird shook his head.  “No, they won’t come.”

            “Kirkwall is a major trading port and they have a high percentage of Ferelden refugees still living there,” the Fist reminded him.  “Remember, my darling, that I’m not nearly as dumb as I let on to the foresworn masses.  If they find an excuse to get involved in the conflict, they will.  Amell will likely go as well and then she can be seized.”

            “If she is noticeably pregnant, she’ll send someone in her place,” the Bird disagreed.

            “No, she won’t,” Fist insisted.  “She’s too prideful to sit out and let someone else take the glory.  She is friends with the terrorist called Anders and is determined to bring mages into power, so they can rule over us.  She undermines the chantry and wants glory for her Maker Forsaken people.  She won’t stay on the sidelines; she’ll stay with the Ferelden armies if they march on the Free Marches.”

            “Then we will just grab her when she is that much closer to us,” the Bird decided.  “Don’t worry your beautiful and brilliantly devious mind, we have only been delayed.  We will succeed and the Maker will come back to us when we have destroyed all of our enemies.”

            “Good, maybe I’ll get to see you again soon, my dearest heart,” the crystal went blank.

           

 

            The Bird was preparing for bed when Huxley walked into his private chambers.  “Huxley, this is a surprise.  I thought you’d be asleep after your long journey.”

            “I was,” Huxley admitted.  “Then I got a call from my daughter.  I swear my crystal turned red from her ire.”

            “How is Ariana?” the Bird smiled.

            “She is having a rough night,” Huxley sat down in a canopied chair near the fire place.  “She has learned that her betrothed lord had a child with another woman ten years ago.  Neither he nor Eamon mentioned this.”

            “He’s a king, he likely has bye-blows all over Ferelden,” the Bird waved away the concern.  “It is the legitimate children who inherit.  Tell her to calm her sweet little nickers.”

            “She wants me to return to Denerim to help her take care of the problem,” Huxley steepled his fingers.  “She has reason to believe the child’s mother is even a mage.”

            “Can she not take care of this on her own?”  the Bird scoffed.  “She’s going to be queen.  You can’t take care of every little problem for her.  What will she do when more children surface?  I need you here right now.”

            “You’re right,” Huxley sighed.  “I don’t look forward to telling her, though.  I’ll send Sister Melisandre to her.  She’ll teach her the means of quiet deaths and other poisons.  She can also instruct her on methods of getting her agents into other nobles’ households.”

            “I’ve been using her to deal with priestesses that are sent by the Divine,” the Bird explained.  “Reverend Mother Bryanna can only do so much on her own.  I’ll let you have her for a few months, though, as a token of the alliance with Wycombe.  If she wishes for her children to be King Alistair’s only living offspring, she’ll have it.”


	26. The King's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair celebrates his birthday. There are a lot of guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song list for this chapter:  
> The Winner Takes it All by Abba.

The entire city of Denerim celebrated the King’s Birthday.  Their arlessa had overseen yet another festival to entertain the people.  Yet the king, himself, was hosting his own guests in his palace.  The arlessa and her entire household would be there.

            “What shall happen if the other nobles realize Kieran is Alistair’s son?” Morrigan protested.  “I do not want such things hanging over his head.”

            “Alistair already confessed to Ariana,” Solona revealed.  “She didn’t take it well.  I don’t think he’s told her that he’s the father of my children.”  She stood and smoothed the skirts of her red dress.  A gold sash was under her breasts and tied in the back.  “She didn’t react well to finding out that he has any children already.”

            “Do you perceive any danger to Kieran from this woman?” Morrigan wondered.

            “I don’t know,” Solona admitted.  “She’s young; I doubt her mother cut her apron strings that long ago.  Still, she’s spoiled and self-centered.  I’m not sure how she’d react to someone she thought of as a rival or a danger to what she wants.”

            “Are you not a rival and a danger to her?” Morrigan countered.  “Alistair loves you and it is his children you carry.  He clearly had a night when he stopped being as much of an idiot to have gotten you pregnant.”

            “He sure was one the next morning,” Solona picked up her drawing pad; she’d been sketching after breakfast.  Then she set it back down and retook her seat.  “He… we slept, actually slept, together.  I woke up with him beside me.  Maker, I missed that sensation.  No one else… well, I’ve had a few, very few, dalliances since he… left me.  I hadn’t slept in anyone else’s arms, though.  There I was, waking in _his_ arms again.  I swear something inside me began to heal… then… he jumped out of the bed, talking about how Eamon and Ariana couldn’t know what happened.  There I was, reveling in the feeling of being in his arms, fool that I am, and he was worried his darling little child bride would find out we’d been together.  I was something to be ashamed of.”

            “’Tis he who is the idiot, not thee,” Morrigan insisted.  “He is a greater fool than even I gave him credit for.  He loves you, but is blinded by duty and the expectations of the man who sent him away to become a mage hunter.  ‘Tis amusing that he shall have more than one child who is a mage.”

            “Who has mage children?” Anders walked into the dining hall.

            “Our fool of a king,” Morrigan answered.

            “I heard that Kieran said our little man is a mage, but doesn’t think our little princess is one,” Anders recalled.  “Is he usually right about these sorts of things?”

            “He’s always right,” Morrigan’s voice reflected her pride in her son.  “The boy ‘tis a mage.”

            “Good,” Anders nodded.  “That will help our cause in Ferelden.”

            “Alistair and I are still debating about what his role in the children’s lives will be,” Solona pointed out.  “Alistair is their father and will always be.  However, that doesn’t mean the king is their father.”

            “They’re the same person,” Anders was confused for a moment.  “Even if Ariana’s children will be his heirs, there will be no denying he has a mage child.”

            “He’s told Ariana about Kieran, but he hasn’t told her about our children together,” Solona revealed.  “He likely kept quiet as I have told him that I don’t want her near our babies.”

            “She’ll find out eventually,” Anders pointed out.  “They have plenty of honorary aunts and uncles who will protect them.”

            “Speaking of aunts and uncles… I was thinking of asking Elanna and Leliana to use Inquisition resources to look for my family.  I have five siblings, but I haven’t been able to find them since I escaped from the tower,” Solona admitted.

            “That’s a great idea,” Anders smiled.  “Marian would probably be thrilled to help once we find her and rescue her.  I’m so worried about…”  He stopped and trailed off.  He’d opened her sketch book and was staring at a drawing of the Hand.  It was the symbol used by the original cult.  “I’ve seen this before.”

            “’Tis the symbol of that preposterous cult that is attempting to persecute mages and gain a foothold in Thedas,” Morrigan informed him.

            “No, that symbol is close, but this is a bit different,” he was sure of it.

            “It’s the symbol of an earlier cult called the Hand of the Lord,” Solona explained.  “I found that emblem on a scroll that told of their leaders and cause.”

            “I’ve seen this before,” Anders was sure of it.  “It was…” the memory still eluded him.  “If I could remember where, I might be able to help identify who the leaders of the preposterous cult are.”

            “It will come to you,” Solona assured him.  She truly hoped he would.

            “Are you ready to go party with the king?” Leliana joined them.

            One of the babies moved, as if anxious to go see their father.  “No, but let’s go anyway.”

 

 

            The royal palace in Denerim was buzzing with the noises from nobles from all over Ferelden who had come to celebrate their king’s birthday; they would not be excluded from one of the largest social event of the year.  They socialized and wheeled and dealed as they laughed and enjoyed the catered refreshments.  Alistair had ensured that Eamon, not Ariana, over saw the catering for the event.

            The band, Ferelden’s Finest, played softly as the guests gathered.  They hadn’t begun singing or even playing their hits.  Alistair had requested that they do so after everyone was there and the boring present part was over with, those were his words.

            The king himself was sitting on his throne, watching his nobles enjoy themselves while he was bored.  Ariana sat by his side, prattling away.  She had insisted on having an ornate chair put beside the throne for her; even though they were not yet wed, much less that she’d been crowned queen.  Eamon stood on his other side, reminding Alistair of the names of those who came to greet him and generally trying to look superior to his own peers.

            A table was set off to the side where the chamberlain collected gifts and the cards of those who left them.  They would be presented to the king, before all of his guests, later.

            “Wait until you get a load of my present,” Ariana cooed.  “Mother Perpetua helped me pick it out.  Although, I think I’ll give you an even greater gift tonight.”

            Alistair wondered why Ariana thought a reverend mother would know what he liked.  “I’m sure it’s lovely.”

            “Cullen Rutherford and Elanna Lavellan, the Arl of Honnleath and Inquisitor,” the Chamberlain announced as Cullen laid a large, long package on the table and stepped up to greet the king.  Rhoswen was cradled in her mother’s arms.

            “Happy birthday, Your Majesty,” Cullen bowed.

            “May you have many more,” Elanna added.  “I also thank you for your support of the Chantry’s declaration a few months ago as it will make it easier for us to wed.  You will, of course, be invited to the ceremony when we have picked the date.”

            “I imagine all Thedas plans to be there,” Alistair laughed.

            Cullen paled a bit, but Elanna smiled good naturedly.  “Yes, well, that doesn’t mean they will actually be invited.”

            “Then the invitation will be an honor indeed,” Alistair nodded.  “I look forward to it.”

            “You don’t…” Ariana’s words were cut off by the next announcement.

            “Varric Tethras, Thedas’ greatest author,” the Chamberlain was a fan.  “And Lady Josephine Montilyet-Montclair.”  Josephine hissed something at him.  “It’s just Montilyet again,” the chamberlain quickly amended.

            “What is she doing here,” Elanna muttered to Cullen.  She wasn’t ready to forgive her former ambassador for the trouble she had caused with her self-centeredness and manipulations.

            “I think she’s Varric’s guest,” Cullen conjectured.  “He probably wants her to take back her old job so he can go back to helping with Kirkwall’s reconstruction.  It’s going to need even more held since Prince Sebastian attacked yet again.”

            “I wonder if we can get him out of power,” Elanna mused.  The couple quickly moved away as Varric and Josephine went to greet the king.

            “Elanna!”  Josephine called out to the Inquisitor.  Elanna gave her the cut direct and kept walking.  Josephine’s shoulders slumped.  “This is going to be even harder than I thought.”

            “Give her time, Ruffles,” Varric soothed.  “You hurt her pretty badly.  Your Majesty,” he bowed before Alistair.  “I hope you enjoy my gift.”  He quickly led Josephine away.

            “Are we really going to go to that elf’s wedding?” Ariana hissed at Alistair.

            “I am,” he shrugged.  “I don’t know if the invitation was for both of us.  Considering we’ll be married by then, I guess you would be expected to be my guest.  I could take my mistress instead.”

            Ariana laughed at what she thought was a joke.  “You’re not the type to take a mistress.  It’s one of the things I love about you.  I know I don’t have to worry about another woman catching your eye.  Eamon has assured me that you haven’t seen that Morrigan woman in over ten years.”

            How was he going to tell her that he wanted Solona back, even if it were as his mistress?   How was he going to tell her that Morrigan was not just staying at the Arlessa of Denerim’s estate, but was now fighting with Anders over who got to deliver her babies?

            “Lady Solona Amell, the Arlessa of Denerim and Hero of Ferelden!”  The chamberlain’s voice rose and a wide grin spread across his face as he said her name.  “Leliana, Hero of the Fifth Blight, Left Hand of Divine Justinia, and Agent of the Inquisition,” he continued.  “Zevran, Hero of the Fifth Blight and the Arlessa of Denerim’s personal body guard.  Morrigan, arcane adviser to Empress Celene and the Inquisition.  Kieran, son of Morrigan.  Anders, former Grey Warden, Liberator of Mages, and Annihilator of Chantries.”

            “Treasonous terrorist!”  Ariana shot to her feet.  “Guards, arrest this man!”

            Flynn shook his head at them and the guards didn’t move.

            “I’ve already pardoned him,” Alistair smiled at Finn and then turned his smile to Solona.  “Your mere presence is present enough for my birthday, my lady.”

            Solona tried to contain her blush, but her cheeks still pinked.  “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

            “I would like to speak with you privately, later, my dear,” he added.

            “Of course,” she nodded.  She wasn’t sure what he wanted to talk about.  They still needed to discuss military action concerning the Free Marches situation.  She stepped away to talk with Elanna and Cullen.

            “What is that witch and her bastard doing here?” Ariana seethed to Alistair.

            “He’s my bastard, too,” Alistair pointed out.  “I, myself, was a bastard, I just happened to be a royal bastard.  Now that I think of it, so is Kieran.  You should get to know him better.  Morrigan is doing a wonderful job with him, he’s not what I expected; he’s so much more.”

            “Wonderful,” she huffed.  “As long as you don’t create any more bastards and he knows that his place is under our children.”

            “You wouldn’t leave and find a way to break the marriage contract, would you?”  He really hoped she would.  She might like children, but Solona was right about the way she would treat any child he’d had with another woman.  He wondered what other characteristics that he wouldn’t like she had been hiding.  Solona kept saying Ariana was too devout.  Would their children be forced into the Chantry as he had been?  Would they have to pray for hours a day?  Were his Kieran and his children with Solona in danger?

            “Of course I won’t leave you, Poopsie,” she batted her eyelashes.  “Not only are we already contracted together, I love you.  I won’t every leave you.”

            “Great,” he shot an acrimonious look at Eamon.  It had been he who had championed Ariana as a bride.  Alistair also recalled that it had been Eamon who had convinced him, in no uncertain terms, that he had to break things off with Solona.  It was his own fault that he had declared that the people would never accept a mage as their queen.  He hadn’t even tried to make them accept her.  What was the worst thing that would have happened?  They might have been ousted, but they would have been together.

            Half an hour later, the Commander of the Grey Wardens of Ferelden and his advisers arrived.  They set their gift on the table and waited for introductions.  As the chamberlain introduced Ian, Alistair couldn’t help but feel that his friend was hoping to find a way to stab him in the back.  Ian went off to speak with Solona, while Alistair listened to Ariana drone on about how she wasn’t sure Lady Amell deserved such a wonderful man and how he’d better be the father of her babies the way she was treating him by making him move into his keep.

            There was another hour of greeting nobles and significant citizens of Ferelden.  Then the gifts were presented. 

            “As queen and your wife, I insist that you open my present first,” Ariana declared.

            Alistair noticed Solona flinch as Ariana declared herself queen and his wife.  He again questioned why he had tossed away Solona’s affections instead of fighting to keep her at his side.  The chamberlain nodded and brought the package forward as the nobles gathered to watch.  Alistair unwrapped a collection of books from his betrothed.  Most were from the diaries and treatises of different Divines.  The others were books on bloodlines, including the Theirins.  “Um…”  He hated them.  “They’re a lovely thought.  Thanks.”

            “Now you won’t have to read books by those horrid authors like Tethras,” Ariana beamed.  “These are good and wholesome.  Plus, the book of bloodlines means our children will know who their ancestors were.  Isn’t it wonderful?”

            “Reverend Mother Perpetua helped pick these out?”  He would need to find someone better for Ariana to hang around. 

            “Eamon helped a bit, too,” she beamed over at the former arl, not noticing the look Alistair shot him.

            “Oh, open mine next,” Varric’s voice was jovial.

            The chamberlain nodded and brought a small package to Alistair.  Alistair unwrapped it and grinned.  “This hasn’t been published yet!”  He held the next edition of Hard in Hightown.

            “My editor’s done with it,” Varric shrugged.  “This will be going into production within the next couple of months.  It’s also signed by the author, with a personal note to you.”

            “My thanks to you, Master Tethras,” Alistair grinned.  “I shall begin reading it tonight.

            The next present was from Fergus Cousland, the Teyrn of Highever.  It was a soft, leather saddle for Alistair’s horse.  It was beautifully done and well crafted.  He remembered, fleetingly, that Solona had once asked him to teach her to ride.  He never did and now wondered if someone else had.    

            The next couple of presents were from of his arls.  They included a painting, a lute, a mandolin, and a prize buffalo for the kitchens.  There was also a portable cheese mold for the king to take with him when his army marched.  Arl Teagan gave him a picture of mabari playing in a field.  The man definitely liked dogs.

            The Arl of Honnleath and his fiancée’s present was a long, runed sword.  “It’s made from ice dragon bone,” Elanna informed him.  “It will freeze anyone you run through with it.”

            “Thank you,” Alistair admired the sword, before setting it aside for the next gift.

            “From the Arlessa of Denerim, our own Lady Solona Amell,” the chamberlain brought forth two packages.  One soft and the other large and dome shaped.

            Alistair smiled over at Solona before he opened the smaller, soft, package.  It was a large, king sized blanket knit in different shades of blue.  “You remembered that blue is my favorite color.  Did you knit this yourself?”  He remembered Wynne once mentioning that knitting was a common activity in mage towers.  She and Solona had both been taught in Kinloch Hold.

            “I did,” her cheeks pinked a bit.

            “For me?”  He ran a hand over the soft wool.  She had spent all of that time making something for him.  He loved it.

            “I don’t want you to go cold and… you need something to bundle up with if you are outside gazing at the stars; which I plan to do tonight,” she was subtly inviting him to come and snuggle with her. 

            “I haven’t gazed at the stars in years,” he admitted.  “I miss it.”

            “Now open your other gift,” she encouraged him.

            “Will it be as wondrous?” He teased.  He opened it to see a full scale model of Denerim.  There were little painted metal soldiers, peasants and nobles in it.

            “You can plan troop movements and defense of the city with this,” Solona grinned.  “Or you can just play with the little figures and buildings.  Maybe next year, I’ll have another city done… or all of Ferelden.”

            “Why not all of Thedas?” He wondered.  “We could let the kids plot the downfall of Orlais.”

            Solona laughed.  “They’d probably enjoy that.”  She hadn’t noticed that she’d stepped up beside Alistair, until he slipped an arm around her as they gazed down at the model.

            “Why are you acting like you have a say in what my children play with?” Ariana tried to step between her betrothed and the other woman.

            “Your…”  Solona recalled that Ariana still didn’t know that she was carrying Alistair’s children.  “We weren’t talking about your children.”

            Alistair glanced up at Solona.  “Ariana, there is…”

            “Not now your majesty,” Teagan quickly stepped in front of everyone.  “There are still presents that need opened… and some of them are sharp objects,” he added in a hiss.  “I’m sure you guys can talk later.  He carefully grabbed Solona and led her to her friends.

 

            “What is going to happen if you to tell Alistair’s betrothed queen that _you_ are carrying his child in front of all of the nobles of Ferelden during his birthday celebration?” Teagan whispered in a harsh voice as he led to where Elanna and Morrigan were talking quietly.

            “Why did you stop the idiot from telling his simpering bride about the anticipated birth of more of his children?” Morrigan demanded to know of Teagan. 

            “It would cause problems for my nephew,” was all Teagan said before he turned and walked to his brother.

            “’Tis high time someone told the simpering girl child,” Morrigan murmured.  “I don’t like the looks she’s been shooting at Kieran, either.  ‘Twould be prudent for us to keep an eye on any newcomers to the palace.”

            “I agree,” Solona nodded.  “I don’t trust her.”

            “Her father is a genocidal lunatic,” Elanna added.  “I don’t trust her at all.  I wish Cole were here, she’s hiding something and I want to know what.  He might be able to sense what it is.”

            Solona nodded and glance over to where Ian was talking with Oghren and Zevran.  She wanted her body guard closer by and was still conflicted over what to do about Ian.  “Am I being unfair to them?”

            “Unfair?” The word seemed strange to Morrigan.

            “To Ian or Alistair?” Elanna easily understood Solona’s meaning.  “You need to…”

            Elanna was cut off as Eamon approached the little group and grabbed Solona’s arm.  “May I speak with you in private, Lady Amell?”

            Zevran quickly materialized behind Redcliffe’s former arl.  “I’ll thank you to take your hand off of my lady.  If you don’t, you may just lose it.”

            Eamon had no doubt that Solona’s personal bodyguard would follow through with his threat.  He knew from Alistair that the guard was not just a hero of the Fifth Blight, but a former Antivan Crow.  “Fine, but listen well to what I have to say.  Alistair signed a marriage contract to Ariana; nothing is going to stop that.  She is the one who will always be at his side and who will bear his heirs for him.  You will not cause further hardship in his future by trying to come between them.  Teagan has just revealed to me what happened in Skyhold.  I swear it wouldn’t have happened if I was anywhere near him and I will make your life very difficult if you keep trying to entice him away from his future queen, I will make sure you regret it if you do not cease whatever game you are playing.  Your child is a threat to their heirs and must be kept away.”

            Eamon’s words stung more than she wanted to admit and she knew he was right on several counts, but she wasn’t going to back down or show fear to him.  “You’ve already done your worse, Eamon, and I’m still standing right here.  I’ve faced abominations and Chantry sisters with shanks as I navigated my way out of the Fade, I have parlayed with werewolves, and I have mastered the Gauntlet that once protected the Urn of Sacred Ashes.  I now regret using those ashes to save your life, but know this; you don’t scare me and never will.  And if you dare speak this way to my children or try to come between them and their father, I will do make _you_ pay.  Then I will do even one worse, I will turn you over to Morrigan.”

            Morrigan gave him a little wave.  “I shall look forward to it.”

            Still, as Solona watched, a bann gave Alistair an ornate basket in which to carry his future heir with Ariana about.  It had a small mattress and blue and white lining.  It was lovely and she wondered if the handles were sturdy enough to carry a baby around the palace as its parents went about their business.  Ariana sat on Alistair’s lap and cooed over the present.  Eamon was right, she couldn’t stop Alistair from marrying Ariana and it would be Ariana’s children who were the heirs.  It was to her that he’d be forever tied.  He’d given up Solona once; there was no way she could win against her simpering fool of a rival.

            “Are you all right,” Ian came up and put an arm around Solona.  “I heard some of what Eamon said and now I feel like a fool for getting jealous of you and Alistair.  I knew it was his children you were carrying and I guess that will keep you two in each other’s lives.  I must have miss read your body language together.  He is loyal to a fault and that means to his children and their mother when he can be.  Still, that doesn’t mean there is anything still between you and I’m sorry I thought there was.”

            Solona nodded as Ian softly kissed her on the top of her head.  She did still love Alistair, but she was just hurting everyone by letting him try and woo her back as he said he wanted to.  He would realize it to and it would be she who was hurt in the end.  She had to step back from him.  Maker, she didn’t want to.

            When the gifts were all open, the king stood.  “Thank you everyone for your lovely presents.  I shall cherish them… well, most of them.  Although, I must say that the Grey Warden Oghren’s gift of cheeses around Thedas was among my favorite.  Why do my nobles never give me cheese?  There is one more gift that I must request, though.”  The nobles murmured at the highly unusual request from their king.  Alistair looked directly at Solona.  “Lady Solona Amell, my beautiful songbird, I have not heard you sing in over ten years.  I desire to do so again more than anything.  Will you sing for me on this occasion?”

            Solona was silent.  She hadn’t sung to anyone in all of that time, not since he’d broken her heart.  She hadn’t really told him that it was he who had silenced her song, but she thought he’d known.

            “I’ll sing for you, Your Majesty,” Leliana volunteered.  “I rarely sing in public anymore, but will be happy to if you want a song.”

            “We have a band,” Eamon reminded him.

            “I’ll sing for you, Poopsie,” Ariana happily volunteered.  “I’d love to.  Have you heard _the Maker, his Bride, and the Heretics_?”  She put her arms around him and leaned into him.  “You’ll love it.”

            Seeing her rival standing happily at the king’s side, with a chair beside his throne, Solona found she did have something to say to Alistair about the situation and she might as well do it in song.  “If that is what will make you happy, Your Majesty, I’ll be happy to do so.”  She walked to the band and softly spoke to them.  They nodded and she turned, then she did what she hadn’t done since the morning before the Landsmeet, she sang to the man she loved.  As the band played, she poured out her pain to the man who had hurt her in a way no one else could.

_I don't want to talk_  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play

_The winner takes it all_  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

_I was in your arms_  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

_The gods may throw a dice_  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain

_But tell me does she kiss_  
Like I used to kiss you?  
Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?  
Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say  
Rules must be obeyed

_The judges will decide_  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

_I don't want to talk_  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all

_So the winner takes it all_  
And the the loser has to fall  
Throw a dice, cold as ice  
Way down here, someone dear  
Takes it all, has to fall  
It seems plain to me

            The room was silent as Solona stepped away from the band and walked away, followed by Zevran and Leliana.

            “Your Majesty, the woman who saved us from an archdemon should not be so easily defeated,” Flynn stepped beside Alistair. 

            “Find me a way to fix this then,” Alistair ordered.  Her heartbroken song had caused him to realize that he’d crushed his in the process of breaking hers so long ago.  He knew he couldn’t attempt to put it back together without her.  One thought came out without him realizing it at first.  “I’d forgotten just how beautiful her voice was.”

            “It is indeed,” Flynn agreed.  As he turned, he heard the Guerrin brothers arguing.

            “What did you say to her?”  Teagan hissed at Eamon.

            “I merely reminded her of the truth,” Eamon shrugged.

            “She is pregnant with his child, he loves her,” Teagan pointed out.  “I’m in mourning for my child and the woman I love.  If you continue on this path, I will have no brother.”

            Flynn was glad he had at least one ally he could call upon to try and fix their problem.

 


	27. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The birthday party moves out to the gardens. Certain secrets become public. An unexpected guest arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for the Chapter  
> S.O.S by Abba  
> Unbreak My Heart by Toni Braxton

The guests at the king’s birthday party continued to enjoy the music and food provided, as well as their own rarified company, unaware of the unexpected visitors who were on their way.

            Elanna and Morrigan watched as Alistair left for the family wing of the palace.  “That fool needs to get his life in order.” 

“Is he Kieran’s father?” Elanna asked.  “Solona has been hinting that he is.”  Kieran himself had gone off to play with some of the other noble children around his age. 

“’Tis a long story, but he did lend…”  Morrigan stopped as she watched Josephine approach.  “We shall discuss this later when there are less prying ears.” 

“Josephine,” Elanna’s chin went up.  She sensed someone behind her and didn’t even have to look to know that Cullen had just rushed to her side, Rhoswen in his arms. 

“Elanna… Inquisitor,” Josephine hesitated.  “I… I came to apologize from my actions.  I hope I can be forgiven.  I… I panicked and was thinking of only myself.” 

“You tried to sabotage my relationship with Cullen and did so beautifully, playing on our insecurities and weaknesses,” Elanna clarified.  “I even told you to give Cullen a message, which you obviously didn’t.  I should have seen your true character earlier.  I believe you still owe Sera an apology for not letting her have any cake.  She told me how you’d had the Inquisition’s kitchens bake cakes, but wouldn’t let her have any since you were sending them all out to nobles whose derrieres you were kissing up to.  Those who were serving the Inquisition’s cause saw such treats shipped off without any of their own.  I should have seen what you were then.  You don’t care about those you consider less than you; they aren’t who you were serving.  If you wanted a father for your child, there were hundreds of men at Skyhold; you had to go for someone with a title.  Serve the needy first and then talk to me.”  She turned and looked at Morrigan, ignoring Josephine’s further attempts to speak with her. 

“Do not try your ambassador ways on me either,” Morrigan added.  “Mayhap you should go comfort Wycombe’s whelp.  There is going to be an international incident soon.  ‘Twill be nice to see the whelp and her father suffer.  You helped cause what happened to the elves in Wycombe, didn’t you.  Your advice was egregious and the city elves and Clan Lavellan suffered for it. Go comfort the whelp and stop bothering us.” 

Cullen said nothing.  He just slipped an arm around Elanna. 

Josephine turned to look at the king’s fiancée and was surprised to see that the girl was heading towards her.  “I want to talk to your friend about her brat and his position, or lack thereof, in my household.” 

“She is not a friend of mine,” Morrigan pointed out.  “And my son will come and go as he pleases.  You will have no say in it nor in his relationship with his sire.” 

“I am the new queen!”  Ariana’s voice rose.  “I run the royal family now.  Next year there will not be so many mages and elves at this celebration and there will be no bastards in my castle, trying to usurp my children’s place.” 

“Thee?”  Morrigan laughed.  “Thou are not but a little girl crying into a storm.  It takes more than murdering defenseless elves to make one powerful, child.  If you want to see real power looks to Solona and Elanna.  Solona killed an archdemon. The Inquisitor killed an ancient darkspawn magister. You are not fit to be in company with either of them, let alone marry a king.  If you wish to continue to hold the paltry power you now have, you should not threaten either them or their children.”

“Elves and mages shall never rule!” Ariana vented.  “That is why I will be queen.  Andraste deemed it to be so and she is the Maker’s bride.  I follow her and she’ll give me power that you can never imagine.” 

An amused smile spread across Elanna’s face.  “You forget that I am the Herald of Andraste, darling,” she channeled Vivian as she said darling.  “She has never mentioned you to me.  That’s right, me: an elven mage.  I am her chosen one, not you.” 

“As for the power of elves, I’ve never met Andraste; but I do know Mythal,” Morrigan revealed. 

“Mythal isn’t real,” Ariana insisted. 

“She is, I met her,” Elanna divulged.  “I, the Herald of Andraste, have met Mythal.  She is indeed real.” 

“’Tis my mother,” Morrigan agreed.  “So you can imagine the consequence if you touch a hair on the head of her grandson.  The consequences if you try to harm the Inquisitor or Hero’s children would be bad enough, but to touch the grandson of Mythal would make your worst nightmares pale in comparison.   Now run along, go play with your dolls and say your prayers before you go to bed.  That’s a good girl.”  She turned her back on the younger woman.  She would worry more about her if her son were not so capable.  He could defend himself from Ariana’s attacks. 

“I…”  Ariana’s face was red and pinched.  “You will not talk to me like that!”  She turned to Flynn, but the bodyguard had left with Alistair.  She spied Eamon who was receiving yet another tongue lashing from Teagan.  The younger Guerrin was trying to turn the adviser against her.  She would find Alistair and force him to do something about this. 

  

 

The smell of roses permeated the air as Solona closed her eyes.  Alas, the smell would always make her think of Alistair, yet this was where she had fled..  The music from the band wafted into the garden. 

 _Where are those happy days, they seem so hard to find_    
_I tried to reach for you, but you have closed your mind_    
_Whatever happened to our love?_    
_I wish I understood_    
_It used to be so nice, it used to be so good_    
   
_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_    
_S. O. S._    
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_    
_S. O. S._    
_When you're gone_    
_How can I even try to go on?_    
_When you're gone_    
_Though I try how can I carry on?_  

“She has not won anything yet, beauteous creature,” Zevran sat next to her.  “You are the woman Alistair loves, you must fight for him.” 

“Does he?”  Solona opened her eyes, letting tears fall.  “Does it matter if he does?  He’s going to marry that wretched little Chantry girl.  Eamon was right, there’s nothing I can do about it.”  She continued to listen to the music.  She had carried on without Alistair for ten years, yet she couldn’t deny that a piece of her had been missing.  Even now, she knew she couldn’t give all of herself to Ian.  Something had indeed died in her and she didn’t know how to fix it or to fight to get it back. 

 _You seem so far away though you are standing near_    
_You made me feel alive, but something died I fear_    
_I really tried to make it out_    
_I wish I understood_    
_What happened to our love, it used to be so good_    
   
_So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me_    
_S. O. S._    
_The love you gave me, nothing else can save me_    
_S. O. S._    
_When you're gone_    
_How can I even try to go on?_    
_When you're gone_    
_Though I try how can I carry on?_  

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Leliana sat behind her and put her arms around her friend’s shoulders.  “I have helped defeat an archdemon and an archdarkspawn.  A crazy noble child is not beyond my powers to thwart.  All we need to do is get Alistair on board.  That is your job; we will take care of the rest.” 

“How do I get…?”  Solona trailed off as she saw Alistair approaching.  He carried the baby basket.  Inside it were two stuffed animals.  Her tears stopped as she realized they were stuffed griffons.” 

“Where did you get those?” She blinked up at him. 

Alistair sat down, took her hands, and gently pulled her into his lap.  He set the basket and griffons in front of her.  He pulled the first one out.  It was soft and plush, around its neck was a tiny blue and white scarf.  The other one had a white silk collar.  “I had them made for our babies,” he explained.  “I also want them to use the basket.”  He kissed the top of her head.  Neither of them saw Zevran and Leliana wonder to the far side of the rose garden and pretend they weren’t watching. 

“Wasn’t the basket a present to you and Ariana?”  Solona couldn’t deny that she wanted it.  She reached out and ran a finger along the lace. 

“It’s my birthday and I want the mother of my children to use it,” he insisted. 

“Ariana is going to have a hissy fit,” she predicted.  “You can’t just give me one of your birthday presents.” 

“If I could go back and stop myself from signing that marriage contract, I would,” he swore.   “As for the basket being a present, the babies are mine; aren’t they?  They are being used for my child.” 

“It was meant for your heir,” she countered. 

“I’m not going to deny my children,” his voice was firm.  “I will not be my father.  They aren’t going to be sent to the Chantry or to the Wardens so they aren’t a threat to one of their half siblings.” 

“They will have a half sibling who is the heir, though, won’t they?”  She countered. 

“I don’t know,” he drew her even further into him, cradling her as he laid kisses on her right ear.  “I guess I’ll be obliged to try, but the Chantry no longer inhibits mages from inheriting.” 

“The fact that they are bastards will inhibit them,” she pulled away and stood up. 

“It didn’t stop you from putting me on the throne,” he pointed out. 

“That is one of my biggest regrets in life,” she admitted.  “I couldn’t leave Anora in power, though.  Her only claim was that she’d been married to Cailan and we’d found evidence that he was going to set her aside.”  She still wished there had been a third choice. 

Alistair decided to change the subject.  “When I asked you to sing before, I hadn’t expected you to sing in front of everyone. It… the song was meant for me, though, wasn’t it?” 

“It was,” she agreed. 

“You know that she will never compare to you, no one could,” his face was earnest. 

“She’s the one you could make a good marriage with,” Solona countered.  “She’s the one who is an acceptable bride.”  She laughed bitterly.  “Did you know that the Amell family are Free Marcher nobles?  It’s the magic in our blood that makes us undesirable.  Marian Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall’s mother is an Amell.  We’re cousins, but our magic kept us from being marriageable brides.” 

“The Chantry has changed that now,” Alistair reached up and grabbed her hands, trying to pull her back down on his lap. 

“It was too late for us,” she shook her head. 

“No,” he closed his eyes and tried again.  “Maybe… I realize now I need to fight for what I want.  Tell me what to do to earn the right to have you back in my arms.  When I asked you to sing earlier, I hadn’t meant for you to sing for the nobles; I just wanted to hear my songbird sing for me again.  Now I ask to know what I need to do to not only hear her sing again, but to return her to her resting place in my arms.  I don’t know how to undo the damage I did so long ago, but I want to.” 

“You want a song?”  She felt one particular one brewing in her.  One that expressed how she’d felt for over ten years.  “All right, I have one for just you.”  She knelt before him, one hand resting on the twins she carried. 

 _Don't leave me in all this pain_    
_Don't leave me out in the rain_    
_Come back and bring back my smile_    
_Come and take these tears away_    
_I need your arms to hold me now_    
_The nights are so unkind_    
_Bring back those nights when I held you beside me_  

 _Un-break my heart_    
_Say you'll love me again_    
_Undo this hurt you caused_    
_When you walked out the door_    
_And walked out of my life_    
_Un-cry these tears_    
_I cried so many nights_    
_Un-break my heart_    
_My heart_  

 _Take back that sad word goodbye_    
_Bring back the joy to my life_    
_Don't leave me here with these tears_    
_Come and kiss this pain away_    
_I can't forget the day you left_    
_Time is so unkind_    
_And life is so cruel without you here beside me_  

Alistair gently pulled her into his arms.  “Are you singing for me again, my songbird?  I… I don’t know what to say, except don’t think I ever stopped loving you, because I didn’t.”  His lips claimed hers.  He could taste her tears as his lips move on hers, trying to convey the love he’d always felt and the pain he’d caused himself as he told himself again and again that he couldn’t keep her, that he couldn’t run after her and reclaim her as his.  “You aren’t the only one whose cried for the other,” he lips returned to his. 

“Are you going to let me finish my song?” She teased before returning his kiss.” 

“What is going on here?”  Ariana’s voice was shrill and her fists clenched as she watched the couple. 

“Andraste’s wet knickers,” Zevran swore.  He quickly positioned himself to be between Solona and the jealous juvenile religious zealot. 

Leliana moved subtly to the side, watching as party goers rushed into the garden to see what was happening. 

Solona disentangled herself from Alistair, as she stood she picked up the basket that still held the two stuffed griffons and positioned it in front of her distended belly; putting a symbolic shield between her children and their future evil stepmother.  She started to speak, but then Alistair stood as well and placed himself in front of her.   

He glanced back at her with a raised eyebrow and she nodded.  “I was giving gifts to my babies… and kissing their mother.  I’m rather fond of kissing her.” 

“ _Your_ babies,” Ariana’s voice somehow managed to become even more shrill.  “ _Yours_?”  Her tone gentled a bit and tears appeared in her eyes.  “Poopsie, what do you mean?  You wouldn’t cheat on me.  When?”   

“Why don’t we go discuss this in private?” Eamon put a gentle hand on Ariana’s arm.  He noticed that Flynn had moved and strategically placed himself near Solona.  Eamon found that interesting.  Shouldn’t he be protecting Alistair?  Well, the pair was standing close to each other, perhaps he misread the guard’s intention.

She shook the hand off.  “It had to be while we were in Skyhold.  I was at that Maker Forsaken castle with you and you snuck off and…” Her face was becoming the color of beets. 

“Maker Forsaken?” Elanna gave a derogatory laugh.  “I’d like you to know that the Maker’s work happens at that castle all of the time.”  She moved to the side so she was near Solona. 

“How could you!”  Ariana grabbed a nearby statuette that had been hidden among some bushes and threw it at them.  Alistair easily caught it.  I was the size of a bread box and was carved to depict a baby griffon hatching from an egg. 

“Here,” he went to hand the statue to Solona, but Zevran took the statue.  “For your rose garden.  I never saw it before, but it reminds me of you.”

            “If it reminds you of me, then perhaps it should stay here,” Solona suggested.

            “My crazy fiancé just tried to break it,” he reminded her.  He turned back to Ariana.  “My lady, I understand that the realization that I am about to become a father has upset you, but you must realize that our union will be a pol…”

            “Don’t you try and tell me our marriage is just political!”  Ariana’s face was now a fierce red color and it was spreading.  “You will be my husband and I am not going to share.  You love me, only me!  I am the only person you are to bed.”  She drew a dagger from her bodice, but Eamon caught her arm.

            “Your ladyship, this does not look good in front of the nobles,” he warned her.

            “Do you think I care about those sniveling sycophants?” She sneered.  “I will not let this stand.  That robe had her hands on my Poopsie.  I challenge her to a dual.  Do you hear that, Amell!  I will meet you on the field of honor for what you have done.”

            “He had his hands on me too, but okay,” Solona gave a devil may care shrug.  “If you want to fight it out, just name the time and place.  I suggest before your scheduled wedding to Alistair, I would hate to make him a widower already.  Plus, it would save on the money that Ferelden is putting out for your wedding.”

            “No one will be dueling anyone,” Eamon insisted.  “Did you forget what she did to Ser Nolan?” Eamon hissed in Ariana’s ear.

            “Dost thou plan to challenge the mothers of all of Alistair’s children to duels, little one?” A dangerous smile spread across Morrigan’s face.  “I will be happy to duel you first.  ‘Twould be sweet to turn you into a toad and then crush you under my boot.”

            “I’ll fight anyone who does not realize my position and power,” Ariana struggled against Eamon’s grip on her arm.

            Morrigan continued to taunt the jilted fiancée.  “Oh, really child, doest thou honestly think he would be faithful to you if Amell were not in the picture? Thou are but a little girl playing at politics. Honestly, there would likely be a dozen bastards before he managed to get a child in you. Hast thou even begun to bleed, or are you still waiting for that to happen. Look at you, pretending to be fierce. I know of some aphrodisiacs if you find need of them, and you will have to take them yourself as well.  I imagine you would be colder than a statue of Andraste in bed.  Perhaps we could place a statue in your bedroom to get you in the mood.  There are herbs that might help you develop into a woman, finally, as well.”

            Ariana screamed in rage, but Teagan joined his brother in holding her back.  “Morrigan, that is enough,” Teagan’s voice was firm.

            “’Tis not,” Morrigan didn’t care how much the Arl was incensed.  She never had.  “Perhaps then we’ll get you a competent instructor to teach you how to fight or at least not enter battle when you have no hope of winning.”

            Leliana laughed.  She and Morrigan rarely agreed on anything, but they had a mutual enemy in Lady Ariana.

            “Maybe I should just put a knife to her throat and end it for her now,” Leliana mused.  “It would be more merciful.”

            “True,” Morrigan agreed.  “Shall we?”

            “Ladies, there will be no bloodshed at my birthday party,” Alistair insisted.

            “Please?” Solona stepped closer to him.

            He glanced back at her.  “Not even for you, songbird.”

            “Why don’t we take this to a more private place,” Eamon suggested.

            “We can discuss it after the party,” Alistair insisted.  “I’m enjoying my guests.”

            “Some more than others,” Fergus muttered to Alfstanna who giggled.

            “You owe me a gold piece by the way,” Alfstanna reminded him.  “I told you so and you said no.  I believe there was a bet on it.”

            “More than one,” Varric commented from behind them.  He knew of many coins that would change hands and had secretly began taking bets, despite knowing the answer himself, that the king was indeed the father of the Hero of Ferelden’s children.

            “They were betting on this!”  Ariana overheard some of the conversations.

            “Let me take you to your rooms and call for your maids,” Eamon tried to drag her back inside.

            “I may have to go deal with this now,” Alistair turned to Solona.

            “Why don’t you let Eamon handle the little girl since he likes her so much,” Zevran suggested.  “There’s no reason that you have to be the one to go chase after her so she doesn’t hurt herself while she throws her little toddler tantrum.  You have a beautiful and deadly goddess to continue to woo instead.”

            Solona was sad that their little interlude was interrupted, but now saw Ian standing at the edge of the crowd.  He was pointedly not looking at her.  She had some apologies and explanations to make.  She noticed Oghren behind Ian, though.  He had a huge grin on his face and saluted her with his flask.  “I guess you…”  She stopped when a new presence entered the garden.

            “There you are!”  Grand Enchanter Fiona hurried towards them.  “I must speak with you now, Your Majesty.  It is about a secret family matter… and the Hand.”


	28. Congratulations, You Have a Sister, Now Go Save Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair learns the truth about his family. He has a relative who is in trouble.

“What part of alone didn’t you understand?”  Fiona gazed around her.  They were in Alistair’s office.  Solona had joined them; she was still clutching the baby basket.  Behind her were Zevran and Flynn.

            “Lady Amell heads Ferelden and Denerim’s armies,” Alistair explained.  “She’s here to ensure we aren’t starting a war with the Templars again.  The other two are our personal guards.”

            “I don’t mind a war with the Templars,” Solona objected.

            “Were you aware that your personal bodyguard is an Antivan Crow?” Fiona murmured to Solona.

            “He left the Crows,” Solona assured her.  “It was right after he tried to kill me for them.  Well, kill me for Loghain, he hired them. The attempt failed, if you couldn’t tell.”

            “Oh,” Fiona turned back to Alistair.  “I need your help to rescue my daughter.  She’s… I’ve kept this secret for so long and I’m surprised Eamon isn’t bursting through the door to stop me.  The Hand took your sister.”

            “My sister?”  Alistair sat down.  “Do you mean Goldanna?  I don’t think she even thinks of herself as my sister and I rather forget she exists.”

            “Goldanna?” Fiona repeated.  “You don’t have a sister named Goldanna.”

            “I do, she was the daughter of my mother,” he explained.  “I was born to a maid from Redcliffe Castle.  She claims that Eamon paid her off to keep her quiet about me being the King Maric’s baby.”

            “You are Maric’s baby, but he never slept with a maid from Redcliffe Castle,” Fiona was sure of it.  “Whoever this Goldanna is, she isn’t your sister.”

            “How would you know?”  Alistair wondered.

            “My prince,” Solona looked between the two.  “She just said her daughter was taken by the Hand and then called her daughter your sister.  You do have very sensitive ears; I know that for a fact.  You also have excellent night sight and are awfully agile for a warrior. You have the strength of a warrior, but grace to go with it.  It is one of the reasons you are so good in battle… and other places.”

            “You’re…”  Alistair was having trouble absorbing this news.  “When?  How?”

            “The Deep Roads, Maric accompanied the Grey Wardens when we were searching for one of our comrades who had gone missing.  He was my Commander’s brother,” Fiona explained.  “He ended up in the hand of an archdarkspawn called the Architect.  That’s a long story, though.”

            “I met him,” Solona commented.  “And I killed him.”

            “Good,” Fiona was happy to hear the creature was gone.  “Was there a dwarf with him?  One who didn’t speak?”

            “There was, but she got away,” Solona confirmed.  “Her name was Utha, or Uta, or something.”

            “You were a Grey Warden?  How have you not succumbed to the Calling?”  Alistair was still trying to wrap his head around everything.

            “I got better,” Fiona also sat.  “I don’t know how.  It was while I was pregnant with you.  I returned to the mage circle and ten years later I became pregnant again.  This time from one of my fellow mages.  The girl was named Illona.  After we managed to throw off our shackles and rebelled from our slavers, I found her in Redcliffe.”

            “I have a sister who is a mage,” Alistair repeated.  “My mother isn’t a maid from Redcliffe; she is an elven mage who used to be a Grey Warden.  If this got out…”  If it got out his throne might be threatened, but it might get him out of his marriage contract to Ariana as well.  He knew how she felt about both elves and mages.  What might she do if one of their children turned out to be a mage?

            “That’s one of the reasons I gave you up,” Fiona closed her eyes.  “Maric asked me to stay here with him, but… an elven mage would have been a taint on his reign.  You would have borne the stigma of being the child of… well, me.  Duncan took you to Redcliffe for me and swore he would keep an eye on you.  He thought you would be safe with your father’s dead wife’s family.  Eamon was said to be an honorable man.”

            “They sent him to the Chantry to become a Templar,” Solona also sat down; her back was beginning to ache a bit.  “He was forced to sleep in the stables after Eamon married Isolde, with the hounds.”

            “And you got upset with me for letting the Guerrins get kicked out of Redcliffe?” Fiona crossed her arms.  “If I’d known what was happening, I might have brought a war on their door sooner.”

            “The city attracts trouble,” Solona pointed out.  “We don’t have to do anything to them.  It’s as if there is a mystic force already trying to punish them.”

            “Ilona was in the College at Lake Callenhad when she was taken.  She is a talented and enthusiastic researcher.  She loves to learn,” she smiled fondly.  “She was seen being dragged out by people in black cloaks with a bloody hand on the back of them.”

            “That would be the Hand,” Solona confirmed.  “We have also learned that other mages have been taken.  Do you know why or where she was taken?”

            “No,” Fiona admitted.  “I’ve tried scrying for her, but with little success.”

            “Morrigan may be able to help, she’s seen those taken while scrying,” Solona informed the others.  “Together you may be able to figure out where they would have been taken to.”

            “I have an idea on that,” Anders walked in the door.  “I’ve been wracking my brain trying to remember where I saw the symbol of the original Hand, while I have been avoiding half the guests at this party.  You blow up one overly adorned chantry and people get in such a tiff about it.  It was there, in the basement of the Kirkwall Chantry that I saw the symbol.  There were some old scrolls that I quickly glanced through.  I was trying to decide whether they were worth saving.”

            “Tell me you saved them,” Solona pleaded.

            “I left them in my clinic in Kirkwall,” Anders admitted.  “I don’t know if they survived the Kirkwall rebellion or the Starkhaven invasions.  I wasn’t exactly alone when I was in that basement.  I had someone else with me permanently.”

            “You mean Justice,” Solona deduced.  “Why did you ever join with him?  I swear when I get my hands on him, I’m going to make him regret ever leaving the Fade.”

            “You said he wasn’t with you anymore,” Fiona recalled.  She’d seen Anders before, the day the Hand had abducted the Inquisitor.

            “He isn’t,” Anders confirmed.  “He found a new host.  He is no longer Justice, but Vengeance.  When I blew up the Kirkwall Chantry, Sebastian Vael’s rage was so intense that he demon left me and went to him.”

            “No wonder he keeps attacking Kirkwall,” Alistair realized.

            “So Justice has seen the symbol.  He likely read the scrolls that they were on,” Solona deduced.

            “Now Hawke has been taken and Starkhaven is attacking Kirkwall yet again,” Anders added. 

            “Sandstrum, the head of the first Hand believed that he had to marry a mage to accomplish his goals,” Solona revealed.  “That could be connected with the missing mages.  If Prince Sebastian is indeed involved, and possibly the head of this crazy cultists, we need to go help Kirkwall against him.  From there we can strike at Starkhaven when we have proof that he is the head of this cult.”

            “It would be a step in rescuing Ilona,” Fiona agreed.  “She’s the only family you have left, Your Majesty.  You need to save her.”

            “Are you saying he doesn’t have you left?” Solona wondered.

            “I… I relinquished my rights,” Fiona looked down at her hands as if remembering the babe they’d once held.  “Illona didn’t and right now she needs her big brother.”

            “We’ll go,” Alistair agreed.  “Diama can lead the army, however.  You should stay in Denerim, Solona.”

            “The Hand has grabbed me twice and taken the only relative I have left,” Solona countered.  “I’m not going to sit back and not help.”

            “You have two babies coming, they are closer relatives and need your protection,” Alistair argued.

            “I won’t go into the thick of battle,” she promised.  “But I’m not staying behind.  It is mages who are under attack, they are my people.  Our son will be one.  The original Hand was dedicated to destroying all of those with magic; I can guarantee you that that is one of the new cult’s objectives as well.”

            “Especially if Sebastian is at the head of the group,” Anders agreed.

            “I’ll keep an eye on her,” Fiona swore.  “I’ve fought darkspawn while pregnant; I’ll make sure Solona’s babies are alright.”

            “You’d better,” Alistair grumbled.  “Those are your grandkids she’s carrying.”

            “Really?” Fiona smiled at Solona.  “I once thought I’d never get to meet any of my grandchildren, despite having given birth twice.”

            “What’s going on in here?” Eamon walked in.  He shot Solona a venomous look.  “Alistair you need to do some damage control with your intended bride.  She has found out in the last two weeks that you have a child with a Witch of the Wilds and that a former Circle Mage is pregnant with your child.  She is understandably upset.”

            “Oh, did she get mad and break one of her dolls?” Solona taunted.

            “No, she has smashed her favorite tea set and a perfume bottle,” Eamon admitted.  “She tried to sneak into your rooms, Alistair, to burn your copies of heretic books as she sure those are what led to your sinning.”

            “It’s almost as bad as sleeping with an elven Grey Warden mage and getting her pregnant like Maric did!” Fiona gasped.  “That was so bad that you felt it necessary to lie to my son and tell him that his mother was a maid who’d conveniently died!”

            “And that his sister was some greedy shrew who washes laundry in Denerim,” Solona added.

            “Would you rather I just have handed him off to my buddy and forgot about him?” Eamon countered, referencing the fact that it had been Duncan who dropped Alistair off in Redcliffe.

            “He would have had a better childhood,” Solona snorted.

            “Even I’ve heard about his horrid childhood,” Zevran agreed.  “You sent the poor boy to the Chantry.  They at least let him sleep with the other recruits, instead of the stables with the hounds.”

            “Of course, those boys treated him badly once they found out that he was a royal bastard,” Solona added.

            “Where is your shrew of a wife anyway?” Zevran wondered.  “Is she off demanding someone else tell her ‘Who is ‘dis woman’?”  He mimicked Isolde’s accent.

            “She is staying with relatives in Orlais,” Eamon didn’t tell him that he’d had a fight with her.  Isolde hated Ariana and threatened to leave him if he pressed a marriage between the Free Marcher noble girl and the king.  He hadn’t believed her, but she was now staying with a cousin and kept telling him she didn’t know when she’d return to the capital.

            “We’re heading to the Free Marches,” Alistair declared.  “Perhaps you can go collect her while we’re in Kirkwall.”

            “Sire, you should discuss any alliance with Kirkwall against Starkhaven with your advisers first,” Eamon insisted.

            “Oh?  Are you king or is Alistair?” Solona challenged.  She heaved herself off the couch she’d been sitting on.  “You’ve always wanted to be the true power behind the throne, but you are not the king and it is time you stop dictating his actions.”

            “Alistair?” Eamon looked to his pseudo-nephew.

            “She’s right,” Alistair shrugged.  “I’ve recently realized that I haven’t been assertive enough in my life.  I am king and this matter has been settled.  “We’re going to the Free Marches.  Solona will begin to prepare my men for a march tomorrow.”

            “I’ll also talk to Elanna and Cullen,” she added.  “The Inquisition will want in on this.  I’ll see you tomorrow, My Prince.”  She kissed him on the cheek, then she picked up the baby basket and exited with Anders and Zevran on her heals.  “We still have a human chess tournament scheduled in an hour.  If you miss it, you concede.”

            “I’ll see you in an hour!”  She called over her shoulder.

            “Don’t threaten my grandbabies, Eamon,” Fiona saw the way he looked after Solona.    “We also need to talk about you getting my son mixed up with a fanatic Free Marcher.  First, however, a birthday present for my son.  It is the anniversary of one of the happiest days of my life.  Even if I couldn’t keep you, I was so happy to finally meet you.  And… I have always loved you.”  She handed him a blue and white scarf.  “May this keep you warm as I could not.”

            “Thank you,” he took the scarf and ran a gentle hand over it.  “I…”

“We’ll talk more on the way to Kirkwall,” Fiona stood and left as well.

Alistair stood and looked at Flynn behind him.  “Hand on your sword, my good friend.  I have to talk to the Fanatic Free Marcher.”

Flynn, followed, glancing at Eamon. “Oh, goodie, my favorite thing!”


	29. Human Chess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the planned game of Human Chess, the King of Ferelden versus the Arlessa of Denerim. Who will win? Place your bets with Varric.

Alistair hadn’t been able to talk to the Fanatic Free Marcher.  She had refused to come out of her rooms.  He’d mentioned the human chess tournament and she’d declared chess to be overly dull and for those who sought trivial pass times.

The rest of Denerim showed up for the match.  Then Ariana, finally, came running out declaring that no one else would pretend to be his queen.  He now faced Solona who was glowing happily as bets were placed on which of the pair would win.  He eyed her pieces and then his own.  He had Eamon and Teagan on his team, as well as Flynn and several soldiers.  Flynn was the best fighter out of the crowd, but he knew he wouldn’t touch the opponent’s queen.  Even Diama, the second in command of his soldiers was one of Solona’s knights.  Cullen  was the other.  Anders, who was holding Rhoswyn was the queen’s rook, with Fiona as the king’s.  Alistair couldn’t believe that Solona had recruited his mother at the last minute.  She was a former Grey Warden, though. Leliana and Elanna were bishops and Zevran king.  “I feel outmatched somehow,” he murmured.

“Do you concede, your majesty?” Solona taunted.

“On my own birthday?” He grinned.  “Never.”

He sent one of his pawns out and Solona sent one of hers, Shiani.  At first, they were merely sending their people across the makeshift board and then things became interesting.  He moved Teagan to take out one of the pawns.  When Teagan managed to beat the local merchant, Solona just grinned.

“Queen’s bishop to kings four,” Leliana sashayed forward.  She didn’t even bother to pull out a blunted weapon against Teagan, as the game was one of skill between each piece as well as the player calling the moves.  Instead she swept a leg out and knocked his feet out from under him, and then she gave him a quick kick below the belt.

“I concede,” he choked out and limped from the board.

Leliana winked at him.  “I believe you are in my sights, Your Majesty.  Expect to be in check soon.”

Sure enough in two more moves he found Shiani, who was a pawn, had him in check.  He’d sent Flynn to take her out, but then left his queen’s side wide open.  Solona’s smile blossomed, but there was a malicious mischievousness about it.

“You should let me do it, Sol,” Elanna proclaimed.  “I know you want to, but you also know what the smarter move is.”

It was then that Alistair realized just how exposed the move had made his queen.  Solona was deciding whether to take out Ariana herself or let Elanna do it.  He knew the decision was made when the cutest pout spread across Solona’s face.  “King’s bishop to queen.”

A slow malevolent grin advanced across Elanna’s beautiful features as she glided to Ariana who was now holding a pair of blunted daggers.  There had been a rule about how much magic each side’s mages could use, but Elanna didn’t need her magic to take out the Wycombe brat.  That would be too quick.  She spun her staff as she advanced.  She was still a spot away when she swung it in a wide arc and across Ariana’s torso, sending the other woman flying back.

Ariana managed to jump to her feet and tried to blend into shadows as she charged the mage. 

Elanna sensed her, though and jabbed out with the end of the staff.  Ariana let out an ‘oof’ as the air was knocked from her.  Elanna quickly spun the staff again knocked her legs out from under her.  She planted a foot on Ariana’s wrist and the end of her staff on her chest.  “I suppose that I’m supposed to let you concede now.”

“I will not lose to a robe,” Ariana hissed.

“You already have, sweetie,” Elanna laughed.  “You already have.”

Ariana hissed at the players as she was dragged from the board and then went back to her rooms to sulk some more.

Alistair moved Eamon, one of his knights in an attempt to protect himself, it would only take a few more moves until he had no place to run.  Eamon didn’t last two minutes when Solona sent Cullen after him, though.

“Check!”  She declared and the crowd roared.

He moved again and was startled when she moved Cullen out of her way.  Then he saw his mistake.  His last move had been to go after her king, she was about to come after him personally.  In the next move he found himself facing her directly.  The queen could move strait or diagonally and he was in her sights.

“Check mate!”  She pranced directly forward and kissed him as she plucked the crown from his head and put it on her own.  The crowd went wild.

“This is why I always let you lead,” he knew that his smile was bigger than hers.


	30. Dastardly Deeds Backfire Brilliantly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana goes to Alistair's room to 'persuade' him, but is interrupted by the Guerrin brothers. Mother Perpetua's potion works, but not exactly as forseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a couple of lines were inspired by the movie Willow.

“I have to forgive you, but Andraste doesn’t,” the tear strained voice reached Alistair’s ears as he walked into his private rooms three hours after the live chess game.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be tearing your own rooms up right now?” Alistair was greeted by Ariana lounging on a chaise in his sitting room.  She was now dressed in just a chemise.  It had been over an hour since his last guest had left.

            Most of his nobles had made a point of coming and giving him their position on the revelation that Arlessa Solona Amell was pregnant with his child.  A couple of them reminded him that he needed to worry about his legitimate heirs and two insisted that a mage child could never take the throne.  The others, however, had been more supportive of Solona.  Some reminded him that the Chantry had lifted the ban on marriages and inheritance for mages.  Others thought that a union between the royal family and Hero of Ferelden was a great idea.  Fergus Cousland had commented that he would rather see the woman who had saved their country next to Alistair on the throne than a crazy, religiously fanatic Free Marcher who threw temper tantrums in front of the nobles.

            After the party had finally ended and he’d been trounced by Solona in human chess, the Divine had actually called, through the crystal network, to congratulate him on the upcoming birth of his child and swore her support if he found a way to untangle himself from the childish brainless twit.  Those were her exact words.  She encouraged him to set an example for all of Thedas and to be a beacon for change.  Ferelden would be the Herald of Equality.  Alistair wasn’t sure how, or even if, he could untangle himself from the marriage contract.  Now he was going to his room, wondering if he could sneak out and see if Solona was outside her estate, watching the stars, and hoping he’d come to cuddle with her.  Instead of being able to run to the woman he loved, though, he had to deal with the one he had agreed to make his partner in the eyes of the Maker.

            “I decided to come and wait for you instead, my love,” she held out a glass of wine to him.  “I was just so hurt that you would touch other women and not me,” she moved her free hand over her own body as she spoke.  “I’m the woman you will marry; I’m the one you should be with.”

            “Ariana… Cheese Puff,” he took a sip of the wine and saw her eyes widen and a small smile play on her lips.  “Solona and Morrigan are not just other women.  What happened between Morrigan eleven years ago is complicated,” he took another sip.  “I did it to save Solona.”

            Ariana’s eyes narrowed.  “To save Solona?”

            “It… it has to do with Grey Warden stuff,” he waved it off.  “You know that we were both Grey Wardens, the last two in Ferelden.  The details are Warden secrets.”

            “That sounds convenient,” she took a drink of her own.  “Why did you have to save her, though?  She could have died for the glory of Ferelden, isn’t that what all of our people should be willing to do.  Besides,” he voice lowered to a murmur.  “She’s a mage; we’d all be better off if you let them all die.”

            Alistair took another drink, trying not to lash out at his betrothed.  He’d heard her murmur.  “That is a very regrettable opinion in any noble.  We need to be better than the petty prejudices taught to the masses.”

            “Their magic is a mark of their abomination in the eyes of the Maker!” She passionately declared.  Then she calmed again.  “Let’s not talk about them, Poopsie.  I came to talk about us.  We have our future ahead of us and I…” She sniffed and played with a ribbon on her chemise.  “I see it as a crossroads, though.  One path will lead us to a happy, blissful future and the other will lead us to a cold, formal marriage where we are both miserable.”

            He had a feeling that he was going to be miserable with her one way or another.  “I once sacrificed the one thing I love most in this world for my future wife,” he took another sip.  “A couple of months ago, someone pointed out that I never fought for what I wanted.  I always did my duty instead.”

            “I’m the person you chose to be your bride, am I not who you want?” She countered.

            “I…”  He stumbled.  “You see…”

            “There you are Alistair,” Eamon strolled into the room, Teagan was behind him.  “We need to talk.  Oh, hello, my lady,” he spied Ariana.  “I didn’t mean to interrupt.  If you two are busy…”

            “No,” Alistair set down his glass.  He was beginning to feel funny.  “We can talk now; Ariana and I can resume our discussion in the morning.”

            “I’ll be in my room waiting for you,” she let one shoulder of her chemise slowly slide down as she stood.  “I want to continue our… discussion… tonight.”  She sauntered out of the room.

            “I don’t see why you haven’t bedded her yet,” Eamon looked after Ariana.  “You two will marry in just a couple of months and she has been dropping clues that she wants you to.  Actually, that is what I want to talk to you about.  Now that the paternity of Lady Amell’s child is out, you need to move up the wedding date.  If you hurry and cut out the engagement ball, you could be married within a few weeks.  I know she has her dress ready.”

            “I think we should figure out how to break the marriage contract,” Teagan disagreed.  “Her political views are not making her popular with the people.  Plus, you are having a child with a woman who is popular with Fereldans.”

            Eamon grabbed Ariana’s glass and began to drink.  “Teagan, we discussed this.  We are not going to anger any nobles by letting Alistair marry someone who was not born a noble, much less one who is a mage.  I don’t care if she has disproven the theory that Grey Wardens can’t have children together.”

            “If you mean Solona, we both took a cure for the Grey Warden Joining,” Alistair raised an eyebrow as Eamon continued to drink the still half full glass of wine.  “I’m surprised you didn’t know she _was_ born a noble.  The Amells are a minor noble family from the Free Marches.  They just happen to have a strong vein of magic running through their line.”

            Teagan took a drink of the glass beside Alistair, not thinking that it had been the king’s.  “That might make the Theirins less desirable to marry with, having magic added to their line, but we can work with it still.”

            “We already have magic running through are line now, don’t we?” Alistair challenged.  “Fiona came today to beg for me to go rescue my sister, my real sister that is.  Goldanna isn’t my sister, is she?  My sister is apparently a mage from the Kinloch College.”

            Eamon and Teagan looked at each other and both took deep drinks.  “Um…”  Eamon took yet another drink.  “I don’t know what you mean.”

            “Fiona was just in here,” Teagan reminded him, taking a deep drink.  “You were in the meeting with them.  Don’t you remember, Eamon?”  Teagan was becoming concerned with some of his brother’s memory lapses.  This wasn’t the first time he’d forgotten about an event he’d been to or a conversation he’d have.  Teagan made a mental note to take his brother to a healer.  If Eamon wouldn’t take these memory lapses seriously, he would.  It was too bad Eamon didn’t remember the conversation, Teagan would like to know just what the king and the mage who had allowed a Tevinter Magister to kick him out of Redcliffe could talk about.  He knew the truth about their relationship.  Did Alistair now know?  The very thought made him take another deep drink.

            “Fine,” Eamon finished off the glass.  “Duncan did tell me who your parents were when he brought you to me.  It was better to have you just be the bastard of a maid than that of a Grey Warden who was also an elven mage.”

            “So, I’m already a bastard with magic in my blood,” Alistair closed his eyes.  When he did a long ago memory flashed before his eyes.  He could see Solona in her tent.  He’d undressed her and she had just lain down before him, completely naked, for the first time.  She was everything he could ever desire and he once again thanked the Maker that she was his.  He now felt himself stirring just at the memory.  He was growing hard and his blood seemed to be boiling.

            “The nobles don’t know that, though,” Eamon countered.  “It’s better that they never do, your child with Solona will not be able to hide who his mother is.”

            “Why would any of my children want to hide who their mother is?” Alistair challenged.  “Even Morrigan has proven to be a wonderful mother.”  He again had a flash before his eyes; he was in Skyhold and in Solona’s room.  He could feel how it was to kiss every inch of her skin as he reacquainted himself with her body.  He shifted uncomfortably as his body continued to grow more and more tense.

            “You are in a marriage contract to Ariana,” Eamon reiterated.  “You can’t marry Solona without causing an international incident.”

            “I’m well aware of that,” Alistair leaned back, and then noticed that the tension he was feeling was becoming quite evident.  He would need to find relief soon.  He felt that he would burst if he did not.  “That is the only thing that has kept me from sending her back to Wycombe.”   

            “She isn’t that bad,” Eamon insisted.  “She is young and pliable, you can mold her into the wife you want her to be.”

            Alistair wondered if that was why Eamon had encouraged their marriage.  He was finding it harder and harder to think.  He needed… who knew who he needed.  He needed her more than he needed to breath at the moment.  He stood and grabbed the blanket that Solona had presented him with just that day to cover up his crotch.  “I’ll think about what you said,” he bolted from the room.

            Teagan watched after him and took another long drink.  “What was that about,” he then shifted uncomfortably.  The wine was affecting him in ways he hadn’t expected.

            “He does that sometimes,” Eamon shrugged.  “I think he just doesn’t want to move up the wedding.  I’ll talk to him again tomorrow.  Hopefully, he is with Ariana now and making up with her.  I don’t know how we’re going to smooth her feathers after he went and impregnated the old friend he elevated to the level of arlessa.”

            “She deserved the position,” Teagan reminded him.  “She saved all of us from a Blight and has more than proven her ability to lead.”  He finished off the glass.  “Where did this glass come from?”  He looked down at it, noticing that it was empty.

            “I think it was Alistair’s,” Eamon was more worried about the king’s relationship with his fiancée.  “I should go find him.”

            “I’ll do it,” Teagan volunteered.  He was beginning to feel strange… needy, he could go find the king.  Then he would… he wasn’t sure.  “You’ll probably just pester him to move up the wedding date and try to get him to elope right now.  Then he’ll leave the palace and go sulk somewhere away from you.”

            “Check Ariana’s rooms first,” Eamon suggested.  “I’m going to see if Isolde will take my calls finally.”

 

 

            “I had some of the potion in my own drink, so no one would be suspicious,” Teagan heard Ariana’s voice as he raised his fist to knock.

            “Don’t go falling in love with the wrong man,” it was a man’s voice on the other end.

            “I know what I’m doing,” that was Ariana again.  “Alistair should be here soon.  Perpetua told me how the potion works.  He won’t be able to stay away.  I’m surprised he isn’t tearing my door down.  I admit that I took enough of the stuff myself that I want him to.”

            “Don’t tell me things like that,” Teagan wondered if it was her father on the other end of the conversation.  The man had a Free Marcher accent, but it didn’t quite sound right for Wycombe.

            “What…” Teagan quietly opened the door.  He’d hoped that Ariana had had one of the new crystals that also projected a hologram of the person talking, but she did not.  Perhaps she would get one after the marriage.  Ariana somehow heard him and whirled around.  “I have to go,” she said into the crystal and dropped it onto her vanity.  “What are you doing in here?”

            “I’m looking for Alistair,” he admitted.  Why had he never noticed how dark and penetrating her eyes were?  Had the curve of her cheek always been so sensuous?

            “I’d like to know where he is too,” she turned from him, and then looked back at him hesitantly.  “Tell me if you find him.”

            “Yes, my lady.”  He wondered how he hadn’t noticed that her dark hair framed her pale skin so expertly or how it gleamed as it reflected the gentle candle and crystal lights.  He had been uncomfortable when he’d come in, but now he knew he had to leave before he did something he regretted.  He made it three inches from the door before he turned and laid his hands against his heart as he gazed at her.  “How is it that Eamon discovered you for Alistair before I’d seen you for myself?”

            “What do you mean?” She didn’t remember Teagan ever showing any affection for her.  She thought he didn’t really like her.

            “Your hair,” he lifted a hand and then stopped as if afraid to touch its glory.  “Your eyes.  How does any man resist you?”

            “Teagan?”  Maker, she regretted drinking some of the potion herself.  Teagan might look like a worn out Orlesian, but right now she was tempted to take him to her bed to relieve her ache.  Why hadn’t Alistair come to her?  If she was caught with another man… who said she’d be caught, though?  “Teagan what are you saying.”

            He knelt before her and grasped her hips, yanking her to him so he could lay his cheek against her stomach.  “I don’t know why I hadn’t seen how amazing you were before.  I… I don’t think I can stay away from you anymore.  My passion for you is too great to be denied.”

            Ariana took a step back.  Teagan had lost his mind.  “I need to go to bed and so do you.”

            “Yes!” He stood and swept her into his arms.  “Let us go together.”

            “No, that isn’t what I meant,” except it might have been.  Sweet maker, she’d drunk some of the potion and Teagan’s worn out, rugged look was becoming very attractive.  She pushed against his shoulder and he let go of her.  “You aren’t yourself right now.”       

            “It is true,” he agreed.  “The old Teagan, the one who was bitterly in mourning has been swept in place and left your devoted servant behind.  This Teagan exists only for you; for you are my sun, my moon, my starlit sky.  Without you, I am lost in darkness.  I must be with you tonight.  Let me worship you in my arms.”  He swept her up again and kissed her.

            Ariana wasn’t sure if it was because Teagan was the first man in Denerim to show a real romantic interest in her, that she hadn’t been with a man since Alistair began courting her, or if it was the potion.  She wanted him tonight, though.  She wanted him on her, in her.  “Yes,” she finally breathed.  “Tonight I shall allow you to worship me as you please, as I deserve.  Tomorrow… we’ll discuss that tomorrow.”  She returned his kiss as he carried her into her room.

            She was placed on her bed and indulged in being worshipped by a man.  He was gentle, yet fierce.  He kissed and touched her everywhere, not seeming to be able to get enough.  As he plunged into her, she wondered why her fiancée had never shown.


	31. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona goes out to stargaze and gets a visitor.  
> This chapter is NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!

Solona lay on a blanket under the stars and wondered if her story were being told, if she’d somehow become the bad guy and realized that she didn’t care.  She’d had another fight with Ian after leaving the royal palace.  He was jealous of Alistair and she couldn’t deny that he had reason to be.  She had feelings for Ian, but realized that at some point she’d begun just stringing him along as a backup in case she couldn’t keep Alistair’s affections when he married Ariana.  She needed to break things with him.  The moment she’d had an opening to get her prince back, she’d unconsciously taken it.  Her feelings and attraction for Ian didn’t seem to matter.  She’d realized she’d never stopped loving the man who’d won and then broken her heart more than a decade before.  She probably never would.

            After she’d returned home, she’d been greeted by Iron Bull and Dorian.  They’d shown up for the king’s birthday party in time to compete in the human chess tournament, but hadn’t stayed long.  She still laughed at the bann who’d played one of Alistair’s pawns.  The man had screamed and ran when he’d found himself facing Bull.  The bannorn had some less than brave nobles that was for sure.  The two men had found they were enjoying the festival in the city more than the actual birthday celebration.  They had stayed long enough, though, to hear the commotion of the majority of nobles discovering just who had gotten her pregnant.

            Dorian thought it was brilliant.  He swore that the scandal was utterly delicious and topped several birthday celebrations in Tevinter.  Iron Bull kept arguing with Varric that it had been unethical for him to make so much money making bets about just who had gotten Solona pregnant when he’d already known.  Varric insisted that it was just good business.  The trio could continue the argument on their way to Kirkwall.  The three were already on their way, with Varric vocally wondering why it had taken Ferelden to decide to move when Starkhaven had put sanctions on their imports the moment Alistair had allowed the Free Mages into the country.

            Solona and Alistair would begin the Ferelden March to protect their Free Marcher allies the next day.  They would then formulate a joint attack with Kirkwall and Ostwick against Starkhaven.  Alistair said he’d reach out to Wycombe, but Varric reported that Aveline’s people had seen those bearing the Wycombe crest among the Starkhaven soldiers.  If this were true, she wondered if Alistair could use it as an excuse to get out of his impending marriage.

            Did he want to get out of his impending marriage?  She’d hinted to him that she’d be gazing at the stars tonight and wanted him to join her, yet she was lying outside alone.  She… she heard the screeching of tires outside of the estate.  She realized that she should probably get up and go see what was wrong, but she had two babies pressing her down and she didn’t want to get up if didn’t have to.

            It was less than ten minutes before Alistair appeared in the garden.  “There you are, songbird,” he rushed to her.

            “Alistair?”  She smiled at him.  “I didn’t think you were coming.”

            “I shouldn’t have,” he kissed her.  The kiss was long and heated and she could feel his excitement pressing against her.

            “Yes, you should have,” she breathed when he finally released her mouth.  He buried his face in her neck and began making a choker of heated kisses.  She ran a hand up his back.  “I wanted to cuddle with you under the stars tonight.”

            “I wanted that, too,” he admitted.  “There… I think there was something in a drink that Ariana gave me.  I… I had to come to you… to…I don’t think I can just cuddle.”

            She remembered the bottle she’d seen Reverend Mother Perpetua give Lady Ariana.  “She meant for you to…”  She trailed off as she felt Alistair’s hand slowly inching up the hem of her dress.  She tangled her hand into his hair.

            “I don’t know what she meant, but I couldn’t stay away,” he slowly lifted the dress off of her and then pinned her arms to her sides.  “If you keep touching me I’m not going to be able to control myself.  I want you as fervently roused as I am before I…”  He trailed off, as he kissed her yet again.  Then he kept one hand pinned as he removed her smalls.

            “I think I already am,” she groaned as his mouth fastened on one of her taught nipples.  She arched her back, almost dislodging him with her distended belly.  He laughed softly as he continued his ministrations.

            She moaned yet again, her legs twining around him and moving slowly with her impatience.  She had hoped to cuddle with him tonight, but now she wanted so much more.  He moved down her, planting soft kissed with gentle patience that she knew he didn’t feel.  “Alistair!”  She called out to him.  “Please.”

            “Not yet, love,” his mouth traveled lower and lower until his head was between her legs.  “Sing for me, my songbird.”  He kissed the core of her, causing her to cry out and fling her head back and her hands tried to find a purchase.  He tongue gently teased and laved.

            “Please,” she begged again.

            After several more moments, he sat up again and flung off his shirt and then pulled down his pants, exposing an erection that strained with need.  She wondered that he hadn’t just held her down and ravished her.  He kissed her yet again before slipping into her.  Then he was lost.  His head reared back and his hands gripped her waist as he set a fast, grueling pace.  He still held on to a shred of control, not wanting to accidently hurt her or one of their babies.  She found herself crying out to him and the stars again and again before he completed.

            He collapsed against her before sliding off and onto her blanket.  He pulled her in for a cuddle, but she felt him beginning to harden again.   “I have no idea what was in that wine, but I found myself having to have you.”

            “You came to me,” she repeated.  “When whatever this was gripped you, you came to me.”

            “Of course,” he stroked her cheek.  “It was your image that I kept seeing in my head.  I didn’t want anyone else.  I don’t believe I ever have.  I guess I could have gone to a place like the Pearl, but I wouldn’t want to if I could come to you.”

            Ariana had given him either a love or lust potion, and he had come to her.  Solona was still reveling in that thought.  “I’m happy I was here to help,” she turned to him and placed a light kiss on his lips.

            “So am I,” he ran a hand through her hair.  “Those years that we were apart were hell on me.  I don’t ever want to do that again, no matter what comes our way.”  He used the hand in her hair to guide her back to him.  Then he moved her so she was straddling him.  “I… are you still here for me?”

            “Of course,” she kissed him before she moved to impale herself on him.

 

 

            After their second time of the night, Alistair and Solona lay on the blanket in the garden and watched the stars while cuddled up to each other.   “I’ve missed this,” Alistair kissed the top of Solona’s head.  “We will have to find a way to do this more often.”

            “You want to have sex outside more often?” Solona sort of liked that idea.

            “No,” he chuckled.  “I want to cuddle while we watch the stars more often.  I… I’m sorry I can’t move you into the palace so we can do so all of the time.”

            “Whether you come here is up to you,” she patted his abdomen absently.  “I must tell you, though… I saw Reverend Mother Perpetua give Ariana a small bottle about a week ago.  I was in the chantry to go over the scrolls in the archives and eaves dropped on them.  I’m pretty sure that is what she put in your wine.”

            “Ariana tried to bespell me,” Alistair wasn’t happy about that.  “Isn’t it bad enough that a piece of paper is forcing me to marry her, now she has to try and use potions on me?”

            “Can you use that to get out of the marriage?” Solona wondered.

            “I don’t think so,” he frowned.  “I’ll have to go over the contract again.  “I didn’t think to put not slipping potions or poisons to me on the contract and I doubt that Eamon did either.”

            “What about Wycombe supporting Starkhaven against us?” Solona wondered.  “Is that in the contract?  After all, Starkhaven put sanctions against Fereldan imports when you supported the free mages.”

            “We’ll have to see first if they are, but I’ll have Eamon look over the contract,” Alistair decided.

            “Eamon has his own agenda,” Solona pointed out to him. “Bring it to the rest of your advisers and we’ll see what we can do.”

            “That sounds like a plan.  We’ll take care of it when we return from the Free Marches.  Meanwhile, we should get some rest,” he kissed her temple.

            “You’re leaving?” She found herself pouting.

            “No,” he stood and then scooped her up, wrapping the blanket around her.  “We’re going to bed.” 


	32. Morning Mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teagan and Alistair both wake up in someone else's bed, only one of them is happy about it. Some drama ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Play List :  
> All Because of You by Blackmore's Night

The bed creaked loudly, as if announcing Teagan Guerrin’s shame to the world.

            “Where are you going?” Ariana turned and smiled at her lover.  She knew she’d have to keep things secret for a while, but it wasn’t like Alistair was touching her right now.  She would just have to wait.  Wait what was she thinking, she had been holding out for Alistair to touch her regularly so she could be with her boyfriend.  Why had she let another man touch her?  Why did she still want him to?  She knew the answer; it had been the small portion of the potion that she had drunk.  She hadn’t expected the side effects.  They would have been fine if it was Alistair lying beside her, but it was not.

            “What happened?” Teagan put a hand to head.  He groaned as memories started flooding back and turned to look at Ariana.  “Why did you let me…?”

            “I was obviously influenced by the spell, too,” she sniffed, feigning offence.  “You don’t regret what we just shared together, do you?  Not after what you said to me.”

            “I…”  He remembered the words and they stung.  He’d never even said those types of things to Kaitlyn.  Now he’d betrayed his wife’s memory and had sex with Alistair’s betrothed after he’d sworn devotion to him.

            “Are you saying you don’t love me?”  Her lower lip quivered.

            “I…”  How was he supposed to answer that?  He was feeling things for her, feelings that had only belonged to his wife, but he knew it was the result of a potion.

            “You said I was the light of your life and you swore you loved me while we were…” She cast her eyes down, feigning innocence.  “While… we were together.”

            He narrowed his eyes at her, a memory of her wrapped around him the night before flashing in his mind.  Not only was there no pain or blood like the first time he’d taken his Kaetlyn, Lady Ariana’s touches were a little too… practiced.  “Am I really the first man you’ve been with?”

            She blushed.  “There was a riding instructor a few years ago.  I thought he truly cared for me… but he just wanted to use me so he could say he’d been with a pretty, naïve noble girl.  Please, don’t tell Alistair.  I knew it could ruin my chances at making a good marriage, but… I really thought he cared.”  Tears sprinkled from their eyes.

            Teagan put a comforting arm around her.  “What about this… do we tell him what happened between us?”

            “If we do, I might be sent home and then… then we couldn’t be together again,” she laid her head on his chest.  “You said I was your sun and moon.  No one has ever felt that way about me.  Alistair… he doesn’t.  I want him to, but I think… I don’t even want to think about it, but he was unfaithful to me.  I’m sure he was only with that Robe once, in Skyhold.  Still, what if he beds someone else again?  I would like to continue what we started last night and I… we… can’t if Alistair finds out.  I’m not sure he wouldn’t break our marriage contract if he learned what happened.  I know I should have contained myself, but I couldn’t.  Once I have his heir and spare… we could be together again.”  She needed him as an ally and confidant.

            “That would be treason, my lady,” Teagan could still feel the effects of the potion.  He wanted to comfort her and then throw her against the wall, pinning her while he pounded into her from behind.  He had to get out of there.

            “Not if we are discreet,” she batted her eyelashes at him.  “Once I give the king his first two legitimate children, all I need do is not advertise my other activities.

            “I suggest you take that up with Eamon,” Teagan found his pants and pulled them on.  Then he began searching for his shirt.  “I need to go prepare for the king and the army’s departure to the Free Marches.”

            “I shall go too, perhaps we could find time to be alone on the journey,” she slowly got out of bed.  “You said I was the light of your life and I know you wouldn’t lie to a fair maiden like me.”

            “My lady, what I said and feel and what is right are not always the same thing,” Teagan began.

            “We’ll make them the right thing,” she kissed his cheek and went to dress.

 

 

            Sunlight filtered into the room, but Solona kept her eyes shut.  She was waiting for Alistair to panic and go running once again.  She was sure Eamon would be having a fit if he knew where Alistair was.  Instead of hearing him run from her room, she heard him singing.

_Is this happening? Is this fantasy?_  
Never did I believe   
There could be such happiness   
Feels like nothing on earth   
Started with one little kiss...   
I could stay in this moment forever   
I could reach every star in the sky   
I could lose myself when I look   
Into your eyes...   
  
Is this happening? Is this fantasy?  
  
All my dreams coming true...  
...all because of you  
I can't believe it’s true...  
...all because of you...

            “It’s happening,” she mumbled.  “Unfortunately, we need to leave for the Free Marches today.”

            “That doesn’t mean we can’t have more nights like this when we return,” he leaned down and kissed her.  “Can you ever forgive me for what I did to us?”

            “I…”  Could she?  Would she?  She’d been so crushed, so heartbroken.  “I don’t know.”

            “Would it help if I begged?”  He knelt on her bed and pouted.  Dang, he looked so cute when he did that.

            “Alistair…”  How was she supposed to hold out against that?

            “Have I been a bad boy?  Do you want to punish me?”  He moved so he was on his hands and knees and wiggled his bottom.  “I might enjoy you punishing me.”

            She laughed and pushed him over so he fell on the bed.  Then she moved to him, kissing him tenderly.  “Maker, I don’t think I could ever hold out against you.  I should have moved on to someone else.  I can’t stop loving you, though.”  She remembered her meeting with Wynne, she was pretty sure it was a dream.  The dream Wynne was as full advice as the woman she’d once known.  She still remembered her words about love.  They were different than what Wynne had said to her during the Blight, when she’d urged Solona to break up with Alistair.  Wynne had gone on about how love was selfish and must be given up for duty.  She’d really thought that Solona would hurt Alistair, the opposite occurred.  Yet at the end, Wynne had changed her tune and given her life for the woman her son loved.

            “Thank the Maker,” Alistair claimed her lips once more.  “He knows that I don’t deserve you, but I have never been able to stop loving you, either.”  He rubbed her nose against hers.  “I suppose we’ll have to get out of this bed so we can go after Starkhaven and their prickles prince.  I’m afraid to leave such a small contingent in Denerim.”

            “The Grey Wardens will still have three of their members stationed here and I have made sure I left a sufficient guard.  I also talked to the surrounding banns.  They have assured me that they are leaving a large enough guard to repel any foreign powers who take advantage of our absence or any fellow nobles who get ideas,” she assured him.  “Besides, I’m leaving Leliana.  She is using her scouts from the Inquisition to ensure that we’ll have a heads up if there is trouble.  Leliana and Ian will keep our city safe.”

            The thought of his friend caused Alistair a flash of remorse, knowing his actions would hurt the other man.  However, he could never regret those actions.  “Ian is the one who convinced me that I need to stick up for myself more and fight for what I want,” Alistair admitted.

            Solona almost laughed at the irony.  “Ian… I’m not sure how I’m going to tell him about…well…”

            “You need to tell him that his advice meant that I was going to go back after the one thing I’ve ever wanted desperately, the one person that I have ever loved more than my own life,” Alistair moved a strand of hair away from her face.  “And that he happened to be courting that person, that he was courting the greatest gift the Maker ever gave me and I am not going to let her go this time.”

            “Something like that,” she agreed.

            As the couple reluctantly dressed, they heard voices.  They were Leliana and Ian.  “She’s still dressing,” Leliana was saying.  “You know better than to get a pregnant woman up early.”

            “I just want to make sure I say goodbye to her before she leaves and I let her know how much I’m going to miss my bonnie lassie,” his accent was thick.

            “I thought you two were having a bit of a tiff,” that was Zevran’s voice.

            Solona and Alistair’s eyes met as they dressed.  Solona pulled on a full skirted, knee length cream under dress and then a leather over dress that split under her breast to leave plenty of room for her ever expanding belly while still offering some protection.  “I’ll go out first,” she kissed him.

            “We can go out together, I’m not hiding our relationship,” he insisted.  “I’m not letting you hide it, either.  Are you still courting him?”

            “No… I don’t know,” she dragged a frustrated hand through her hair.  “He’s been in a jealous snit and it seems that the Maker had been trying to keep us apart, anyway.  I love you, you know that.”

            “Does he?  I don’t want to lead him on,” Alistair insisted.

            “I didn’t know you were leading him on,” she joked.  “With all of those meetings you two hold in publican houses and taverns I should have realized it.  I don’t like the idea of sharing you with Ariana, much less Ian and Ariana.  Sure he’s handsome and charming, but you can resist those intense eyes and that rugged charm of his.”

            “Ha, ha,” he gave her a half smile.  “You know what I mean.  He is courting you and I don’t plan to share.”

            “Neither do I,” she pointed out.  “Yet you are betrothed to Ariana.”

            “I’ll try and figure out how to get out of the marriage contract and you talk to Ian,” Alistair compromised.  “Don’t make me have to duel him for you that is so unseemly for a king.”

            “Fine,” she kissed him and went to confront those on the other side of the door.

 

 

            “I know Solona and I have been fighting, but I don’t want her to go off to the Free Marches with us at odds,” Ian explained to Zevran.  The elf had dragged him into the kitchen and Anders was looking at him with disapproval.  “I also hoped… we could have a proper send off.  There she is,” he smiled as Solona walked in and went to her, kissing her lightly.  “You look radiant this morning, bonnie lass.  Not like someone who is about to march off to war.”  Nor did she look like someone who had been fighting with her boyfriend.

            “Ian…”  She grabbed a plate and began filling it with the toast and eggs her cook had left out.  “I… we…”

            “I know I said some harsh things yesterday,” he blanched.  “You can understand that I sometimes become jealous of King Alistair.  You two have a history and he is the father of your children.  I need to accept that…” he broke off as Alistair strolled into the room and also grabbed a plate.  “What are you doing here, your majesty?”

            “I took your advice and stood up for myself,” Alistair explained.  “That included going after things I’d given up for duty.  Solona was the one thing I regretted giving up most.”

            “Was?”  Ian looked from the king to Solona who blushed.  She’d been trying to tell him before Alistair made his appearance.

            “Hey, boss,” Oghren walked in.  “What are you doing here?”  He saw the three people caught in a love triangle and then the cheery looks on Zevran and Leliana’s faces.  “Your Majestiness, did you come over to wax the old bronto last night?  You and the Warden made up and then made the beast with two backs again?”

            Alistair groaned, but Solona answered.  “Yes… we did.  I’m sorry, Ian.  I… We…”

            “I think we should be going,” Ian grabbed Oghren by the collar and marched him out.

            Leliana threw her arms around Solona.  She didn’t gush, though it was hard to refrain.  “I can always put a knife in Lady Ariana’s back if you need me to.”

            “That should be my duty,” Zevran objected.

            There was a knock on the door and a few minutes later, Flynn strolled in.  “Your Majesty, as the head of your guards, I should know where you are at all times… which I did.  I saw your charger outside last night when I went looking.  I’m here to escort you back to the palace for a meeting with your advisers before we travel to Highever.  I’ll be happy to escort Lady Amell as well.  You can sit up front with me, handsome,” he addressed Zevran at the last part.

            “But of course,” Zevran grinned.

            “Don’t kill anyone without my OK while I’m gone,” Solona addressed Leliana.  “I want you to investigate Sister Perpetua.  I’m sure she gave Ariana the potion that she tried to use against Alistair.  I don’t like the idea of her providing her parishioners with lust or love potions or whatever that was.  Ariana will probably insist on coming with us.”

            “My reports say that her father, and the rest of Wycombe, is allied with Starkhaven,” Leliana revealed.  “I don’t think taking her is a good idea.”

            “I doubt she has any connection to Huxley’s alliance with Prince Sebastian,” Alistair waved off the concern.  “From what Anders told us, I suspect that Starkhaven may be the center of our Cultish problems, not Wycombe.”

            “I’m hoping to find the missing mages there,” Solona added.  “From what Morrigan and Elanna have been able to ascertain, there are four mages who were abducted.  All were female and quite powerful.”

            “They’re missing one still, then,” Leliana realized.  “Five is a holy number in the Chantry, it’s the number of spikes on all statues of Andraste and on those silly hats sisters and clerics have to wear.”  She looked at her friend, the mage who had ended the Fifth Blight.  The mage who had easily passed her harrowing and could summon a bolt of lightning at will.  Her very powerful mage friend who had had multiple abduction attempts on her person in the last several months.  “They’re after you, Solona.”

            “You’re staying here, then,” Alistair decided.

            “Don’t be ridiculous, my prince,” Solona crossed her arms on top of her expanding abdomen.  “Diama is quite capable of leading your men, but I’m the one you put in charge of them.  We are also taking my soldiers and I plan to be there with them.  Besides, would you rather take my soldiers and leave me vulnerable here?”

            “No,” he put an arm around her.  “I’d always rather have you by my side.  Let’s go talk to the rest of my advisers and then go to Kirkwall.”

            “Ah, the shithole of Thedas, this will be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I do feel rotten about what Ian is going through.


	33. Returned Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ferelden and Inquisition forces travel to Kirkwall.

The combined Ferelden and Inquisition forces met in Highever, where they were joined by many of Highever’s soldiers.  Many had had loved ones, especially those with magic in their blood, attacked by the member of the Hand and were happy to go and fight against the city state that was apparently supporting them.  Fergus, however, was wary to ever leave his castle with a skeleton guard ever again and kept half of them back.

            Things were awkward enough in Castle Cousland.  At first things went well.  Solona, finally, met Fergus’ younger brother, Cameron had escaped from the castle when Arl Rendon Howe’s men sacked it during the Fifth Blight.  He now had a long, thick scar as a souvenir from his narrow escape.  He’d gone to the Free Marches, to Ostwick, and returned with a small army to take his home back.

            Fiona seemed to go from wanting to spend time with her son, to actively avoiding him.  Her actions confused Alistair, who still felt a bit guilty about kicking her out of Ferelden after she had practically handed Redcliffe over to a Tevinter Mage.  He kept wondering if he should have listened to her instead of just reacting.  She spent most of her time with Elanna Lavellan, who had been the person to extend a hand of friendship, along with a partnership, to the Free Mages when he had kicked them out.

            The night they spent at Cousland Castle, Alistair and Solona had snuck onto the turrets to watch the stars.  Alistair had brought the blanket Solona had knitted him with him on the march.  Ariana had screamed about him parading his past indiscretions in front of her when she realized he’d brought the blanket on the march.  She’d apparently slept in the morning after his birthday party and not even realized that he’d been gone all night or that he returned with Lady Amell.  She had yet to learn that Solona was not a past indiscretion.

            Teagan kept trying to get Alistair alone, but the king was avoiding him.  Teagan didn’t realize that Alistair thought he was acting as an avatar for Eamon and wanted to press him to move up his marriage date to Lady Ariana.  Far from it, Teagan had been trying to decide how to tell him of the treasonous act that he’d committed with the lady in question.  Worse, he felt even guiltier when he found himself once again in Lady Ariana’s bed while her betrothed snuggled on the turrets with the woman he loved.

            On the ships that took them from Highever to Kirkwall, things just became worse.  Ariana was quite vocal about her condemnation of Cullen and Elanna’s decision to bring their baby with them to Kirkwall.  The couple felt she was safer with them, especially since several key members of the Inquisition were already in the Free Marches.  Plus, Aveline and Donnic had expressed a wish to see Cullen’s beloved infant daughter.

            Anders response to Ariana’s condemnation was to tell her to shut up and mind her own business, her opinions were neither wanted nor welcome.  This took her back; even Solona wasn’t so mean to her.  She wasn’t use to people not fawning over her.  Anders was scared for Amell and terrified for Hawke.  He spent his time trying to learn to scry in an attempt to just be able to see her again.

            It was after one of these attempts that he broke down and told Solona everything that had happened to him in Kirkwall.  This included falling in love with Marian Hawke, only to have her choose a mage hating, ex-Tevinter slave elf instead.  “It had to be all of that lyrium running through his body,” Anders muttered.  “It couldn’t have been his personality.”  He was also afraid to face some of his former friends.  “Merrill was actually proud of what I did, but she’s a blood mage so her judgement is understandably questionable,” Anders pointed out.  “I’ll be surprised if Aveline doesn’t punch me when she sees me.”

            “Blowing up a chantry does tend to make people angry enough to punch someone,” Solona agreed.

            After being told off by Anders, Ariana sought comfort from Teagan.  He knew he should push her away, but he still seemed to be in the grips of whatever was in the potion bottle that he’d inadvertently drank.  He wondered if he would soon be caught and beheaded, which was the normal punishment for those found guilty of treason.  After this third tryst, he wrote a note of confession to Alistair; but hid it among his belongings.  He secretly hoped that he would be killed in the upcoming action and that his confession would be found posthumously.  He could then escape the shame of what he had done and save the king from marrying a woman who would only make him miserable and would harm the kingdom of Ferelden.

  

 

            Aveline had a contingent of guards greet her incoming allies.  Donnic, Aveline’s second in command and husband, led the small group.  “Your Majesty and Inquisitor, we thank both of you for coming to our aid.  That would be again in your case, Inquisitor.”

            Elanna smiled at him and shifted Rhoswen on her shoulder.  “I’m happy to help in any way I can.  Cullen was the one who championed Kirkwall before.  He explained what was going on and why we needed to help you.”

            Donnic gave Cullen a quick half hug.  “I must say yours is one friendship I’m glad I made.”

            “I just wish I’d listened to you about Meredith sooner than I did,” Cullen conceded to him.

            Donnic began filling them in on the fight as he led them towards the city.  “Starkhaven’s forces have been joined by those of Wycombe and they have been striking at the Gallows.  Luckily, between the mountains and the gate they have been hard pressed.  We believe they will aim their forces at the Viscount’s Keep next.  That means they will still have to get over the mountains and we should see them coming.

            “We have more men to defend the Keep,” Solona spoke up.  “We’ll protect it.”

            Donnic eyed her.  “Are you planning to go into battle, my lady?  I don’t mean to give offense, but this might not be the best time for you to rush into the middle of a fight.”

            “Don’t worry,” Solona waved off his concerns.  “I won’t be on the front lines and I’m a range fighter… usually.”

            “I wouldn’t want to put a woman in your condition on the front lines, even if I couldn’t keep Aveline from doing the same thing when she was pregnant with Simon,” Donnic admitted.  “She beat back Sebastian’s forces and then only shrugged when her water broke.”  The admiration for his wife was evident in his voice.

            It was also evident when they finally reached the keep and were greeted by Aveline herself.  She had a toddler on her hip and stern frown on her face.  Still, Donnic kissed her cheek and took the toddler from her, all with a smile.  “I do appreciate your help.  I’ll show you into our war room.”  She turned to Anders as they all walked to the war room where Fenris and Varric waited.  “You have a lot of audacity coming back to this city after what you pulled.”

            “I’m here to save Hawke,” he refused to flinch at her steely gaze.  “I still… I care about her.  Besides, the Hand has gone after enough of my friends I’m here to stop them.”

            “And Justice?” Aveline didn’t realize that Justice no longer dwelt in Anders.

            “I plan to stop him, too,” Anders said.

            “What do you mean him, too?” Aveline became confused.  “Isn’t he…?”  She broke off when they entered the room and Anders suddenly launched forwards.

            Anders grabbed Fenris by the collar.  “You incompetent excuse for a warrior, she chose you and you failed to keep her safe!  Did you hand her over to the cultists or were you too busy brooding to realize that she was in danger!”  He managed to throw the elven warrior back against the wall.

            “I see Justice has given you added strength, terrorist,” Fenris snarled back.

            “I’ve been free of that demon for years,” Anders revealed.  “I don’t need him to wipe the floor with a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend like you.  Did she never marry you because she knew you weren’t good enough to keep her safe?”

            The lyrium tattoos on Fenris began to glow blue.  “Woe there, boys,” Solona cast an electric cage around Fenris while Elanna Fade Stepped between the two men and pushed Anders back.

            “We don’t need unnecessary bloodshed here,” Elanna looked in Anders eyes.  She’d known that he’d been hurt by the loss of Hawke, but hadn’t realized that his feelings for the other mage were still so strong.  She wondered if he’d realized it.

            “You said that you don’t have Justice in you anymore,” Aveline interrupted.  It was the first she’d heard of this.  “Did he go back into the Fade?”

            “He went into Sebastian Vael,” it wasn’t Anders who answered.  Isabela walked into the war room.  Her clothes were a dingy gray and her hair hung limply around her.

            “I heard you were dead,” Aveline hadn’t expected so many surprising events.

            “The rumors of my death were slightly exaggerated,” Isabela declared.  “My ship was destroyed, but I managed to float on some dead wood until I was rescued by a passing Qunari ship on its way to Seheron.  Luckily, they just knew that I was a survivor from the wreckage they’d passed.  I then made my way here.  My ship was destroyed by those with a Starkhaven build that bore the flag of the Hand.  They employed blood mages, ironically.  I don’t think they realized that they were working for one of the most mage hating men around.  The head of the Hand is no other than Sebastian Vael and he has merged with Justice.”  She looked around, expecting gasps and disbelief.  She was met with blinking eyes and shrugs.

            “Actually, it’s Vengeance,” Anders corrected her.  “Justice has turned into Vengeance.  I don’t suppose you figured out where he is keeping the mages he has captured?”

            “He took more than just my Kachina?” It was Isabela who was surprised.

            “He has Hawke,” Fenris answered.

            “To quote Varric, well shit,” Isabela sat down.                                                                                                                                                           

 


	34. Birds and Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand continues to plot, evilly.

“What do you mean she’s no longer in Ferelden?”  The Bird threw a long bow at the messenger.  The bow was of inferior make.  He wondered how such inferior men, and inferior craftsman, had come to be in his ranks.  He admitted that he had lost most of his talented artisans and workers when he had encouraged those who thought the way he did, and followed the way of the Hand, to settle in Starkhaven.  The immigrants had turned on the Free Mages in the city and many of his citizens had left after The Night of Fire, when the new citizens of Starkhaven had marched on the College of Enchanters in the city with torches and cheese knives.  They would have gone with pitchforks, but the farmers weren’t handing them over.  They had managed to capture a handful of mages as they set fire to the college.  They then took those mages to the middle of the market place in Starkhaven’s town square and tied them to poles.  Then they burned them at the stake.  Only one of the mages they had tied up had managed to escape.

The college itself hadn’t burned, as most of the flames were put out by ice mages.  The next morning, the mages had left.  None had bothered to make a plea to their prince; rather they disappeared into the horizon.  Many of the town’s most talented artisans followed.  Prince Sebastian heard word that they had migrated to Tantervale and Ansburg.

“My prince,” the messenger cowered.  “She is with King Alistair’s forces in Kirkwall.  She is even closer to us.  We could have her by the week’s end if we play our cards right.”

The Bird calmed.  “The Palm was right; she is too prideful to have stayed where she was safe.  Excellent, Operation Nest should be over in the next couple of months.  I will contact Palm.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” the messenger bowed.

Prince Sebastian glared at him.  “Here, in our little temple dedicated to Andraste and the Maker, I am the Bird.  Do not forget it.  If our enemies realize that I am the head of the Hand, they will use it against me and attack Starkhaven itself.  We are not yet powerful enough to repel them.”

“You have my forces now,” Huxley spoke up from where he lounged in a corner, drinking a fruity concoction and reading the latest issue of _Swords and Shields_.  “We can easily defeat that upstart, heathen city and their allies.”

“Those allies now include Ferelden and the Inquisition,” Sebastian reminded him.  “They aren’t so easily dismissed.”

“They will be easily dismissed once you choose your bride and start your next step towards redeeming Thedas in the eyes of the Maker,” Huxley assured him.  “The Maker is with us, never doubt that.”


	35. The Song Bird is Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the battle between Kirkwall and Starkhaven starts, the Hand moves against Solona.

“Don’t play with fire, sharp objects, or ancient artifacts,” Alistair’s voice was deep and commanding as he addressed Solona’s abdomen.

            Solona’s shoulders shook as she contained her mirth.  They were lounging on their bed together, having a late morning.  She didn’t care who knew they were sleeping together again and neither did Alistair.  He’d declared the night before that Ariana and Eamon could yell to the heavens so loudly that the Maker, where ever he had gone, could hear him and he no longer cared.  Now that he had her back, he wasn’t letting her go.  She would prefer to be a wife, rather than a mistress, but she wasn’t willing to let Alistair go now that she had him back, either.  “Don’t listen to your, daddy,” she rubbed a hand against her abdomen.  “I’ll let you play with whatever ancient artifacts you want.”

            “Solona, we must have a united front before our children,” Alistair’s voice was firm, but she could feel his laughter as he moved to kiss her.

            “Yes, dear,” he rubbed his nose against her ear.  “I… Fiona has asked formal permission to be back in Ferelden.  She says that while we can never acknowledge our relationship to each other, she wants to get to know her grandchildren.”

            “My prince,” she kissed him lightly.  “You should never have kicked the Free Mages out.  Yes, they made a mistake, but Teagan is obviously a weak arl to so easily be displaced by one Tevinter Magister.  Where were his knights?”

            “He told me that he had sent them into the Hinterlands to stop the fighting,” Alistair recalled.

            “He sent them all out, even though the Free Mages had headquartered in Redcliffe itself?”  Solona knew that Teagan was a subpar warrior; she hadn’t realized he was a bad tactician, too.  “He left his castle undefended so he could try and stop a war that had been brewing for hundreds of years?  Let me guess, his knights were all killed by either the superiorly trained Templars or mages tired of being oppressed?”

            “Apparently,” Alistair agreed.

            “Then he went running to you for help,” Solona kissed Alistair’s nose.  “Teagan is a friend and a good man, but he is a horrible officiator.  Promise me that you’ll never make him an ambassador.  I also suggest you assign him an aid for his administration of Redcliffe.”

            “Actually,” Alistair turned a bit red.  “He was my ambassador to Orlais until the Orlesian Civil War broke out.”

            Solona groaned.  “You’re lucky they didn’t swoop down on us again.  He didn’t somehow inadvertently cause the war did he?”

            “Not that I know of,” he ran a hand through her hair.  “Wouldn’t that have been a good thing, though?”

            “I guess so,” she conceded.  She drew him close again.  “Plus, he seems to be in support of us being together, so that is another reason to like him.”

            “There is that,” Alistair’s lips pressed against hers and he pressed her into the mattress as he moved back on top of her. 

            A knocking on the door interrupted the couple.  “Pardon, my lady, but Captain Aveline and Captain Damia are requesting your presence.  They say that Starkhaven and Wycombe are on the move,” a timid voice announced.  “Aveline also says that King Alistair should come and that you two aren’t keeping anything secret from her.”

            “She thinks I’m keeping this secret?” Solona smirked and Alistair blushed.  “We’re coming!”  She shouted to the door.

            “Not yet,” he protested. 

            “Let’s go, my love,” she kissed him again and then slowly slid off the bed.  “It’s time to get to work.”

 

 

            “It appears that Sebastian believes a glorious charge down Sundermount will help him take Viscount’s Keep?” Solona shook her head.  “Yes, they have the high ground, but unless they have some impressive trebuchets; they are going to have to give it up to make an effective attack.”

            “Luckily, I had Commander Rylen deliver a few trebuchets to us,” Cullen countered.  “I spent last night calibrating them.”

            “Instead of showing his wife and daughter his old haunts like he said he would,” Elanna added.   They weren’t married yet, but that was beside the point.  They planned to take care of that detail when they visited South Reach upon their return to Ferelden.

            “We can send a few units to hold them back until the trebuchets are ready,” Solona suggested.  Then we can pretend to withdraw, hopefully the Starkhaven forces will pursue and we can signal when they’re in range.  I can take care of that.”

            “No you won’t,” Alistair put his foot down.  “You are not endangering our children by commanding from the front.  You will stay here to coordinate our forces with Aveline.  I’ll go.”

            “You are too important to go,” Cullen pointed out.  “I’ll take some of the Inquisitions forces and take care of it.  They’re seasoned troops.”

            “We need you with your trebuchets,” Alistair dissented.  “I’m the best one to go out.  They couldn’t resist chasing after me.  I heard one cultist call me the Heretic King.”

            “I’m marrying an elven mage,” Cullen pointed out.

            “I am an elven mage,” Elanna pointed out.  “We know what the Duke of Wycombe did to my clan; they would love a chance to destroy me as well.”

            “Oh, come on,” Isabela stretched lazily as she approached the arguing leaders.  “Aveline can tell you how much Sebastian hates me.  He thinks he managed to kill me.  If the pretty choir boy sees me, he won’t help but go into a frenzy and give chase.”

            “There is one person he hates a lot more than you, Bela,” Anders spoke up.  “I killed his precious Elthina.  I blew up the Chantry.  It was Hawke’s refusal to kill me that turned him into the perfect vessel for Vengeance.”

            “You have a pregnant patient to watch,” Isabela pointed out.  “Plus, you’re a healer and will be needed here after the battle.  We can’t chance you.  He sank my ship, I owe him one and he knows that.”

            “Isabela, Elanna, and I will go meet them,” Alistair declared.  “Cullen and Aveline will be waiting at the trebuchets.  Anders will be here as a distraction if anyone gets through, while Solona co-ordinates the attack.”

            “Alistair, you’re too valuable,” Solona protested.

            “I’m also king and my word is final.  Aren’t you the one who reminded me of that and have been encouraging me to be a stronger ruler?  Well, you and Ian,” Alistair amended. 

            “Yeah, and it bit him in the butt,” Varric commented, interrupting the lovers’ argument.  “You stole his girl.”

            “She was always my girl,” Alistair grinned.  “I just took her back.”  He turned to the others.  “Let it be known that if anything happens to me in battle, the child that Lady Solona Amell, Arlessa of Denerim and Hero of Ferelden, is carrying shall be my heir.”

            “I’m carrying two children,” Solona reminded him.

            “Make it be known that my daughter, Moira Amell-Theirin shall be my heir,” Alistair amended.  “Kieran says that Duncan, the boy, is a mage and that might upset the masses too much right now.”

            “Heaven forbid a bastard mage inherit a throne of Thedas,” Anders sniffed.

            “You should see how they react to me being a bastard,” Alistair tsked.

            “Wait until Ariana hears about this,” Teagan muttered.  He had encouraged her to sleep in that morning.  There had been no reason for her to even come with them to Kirkwall and he assured her that she would find the strategy meeting boring.

            “Let’s all go with the goal of not getting killed,” Aveline advised.

            “I’m with you there, red,” Varric agreed.

            “Good, let’s go,” Aveline was ready to rid herself of Sebastian, but moreover, she wanted to bring him down and demand he hand Hawke back over.

 

 

            Alistair and Elanna rode at the head of their joint forces.  “If you get killed, Solona is going to kill both of us,” Elanna informed Alistair.

            “You know her well,” Alistair agreed.  “She already threatened me when I said goodbye.”

            “Did you also say goodbye to Lady Ariana?” Elanna pressed.  “Whatever possessed you to enter into a marriage contract with her?  Neither Josephine or Varric has convinced me to do something that crazy.”

            “Eamon,” was Alistair’s reply.  “Eamon convinced me to do it.  It wasn’t until later that someone pointed out to me that I hadn’t agreed to marry anyone until Solona disappeared.  I don’t think I handled her disappearance for two years as well as I thought I had.  Eamon pounced on that to convince me to marry the first girl I didn’t hate and who was considered an appropriate bride.”

            “Appropriate by your nobles,” Elanna clarified.  “I don’t think the rest of your people are all too fond of your choice.  I know that I’m not and it isn’t just because her father massacred my clan.”

            “I should have taken that into consideration,” Alistair sighed.  “Eamon kept reminding me that I couldn’t hold the sins of ones father against their child.”

            “You’re due to marry her in just two months, are you going to go through with it?  Are you just going to keep Solona as your mistress?” Elanna wanted to know his plans.  “The Inquisition will stand behind you if you want to break the marriage contract.  Starkhaven has levied tariffs and boycotts against Ferelden since you invited the Free Mages to Ferelden during the Mage-Templar War.  Wycombe has allied with Starkhaven that should be grounds for breaching the marriage contract.”

            “It wasn’t in the contract,” Alistair recalled the terms.  “Leliana is working on how to break it, though.  I wouldn’t be surprised if Zevran decided to seduce her and make sure they are caught during the act.  I’m not sure if she’d fall for his charms or not, but a lot of women do.”

            “I think he might still be dating Ander’s assistant,” Elanna knew Kallian Tabris well.  “They are trying to keep their relationship on the down low for now.”

            “Dang,” he had been hoping that Zevran would seduce the harpy so he had a way out of the marriage.

            “You need someone seduced?” Isabela had been listening to the conversation.  “I’d be happy to help.”

            “I don’t think you’re her type,” Alistair was dubious.

            “Handsome,” Isabela laughed.  “I’m everyone’s type.”

            “Let’s take care of Starkhaven and Wycombe’s forces and then worry about Ariana,” Elanna turned to face the approaching forces.  They could see Sebastian and Huxley at the back of the forces.  At the front was a large beefy man holding a two handed sword. 

            “I believe that is Ser Marell, Ser Varnell’s twin brother,” Isabela observed.  “His brother served Mother Patrice, a fanatic who wanted to destroy the Qun.  Sebastian was very unhappy that Hawke killed Varnell.  Let’s go kill him and loot his body.”

            Elanna raised her staff.  “For Freedom, Justice, and Sanity!”  Those behind her echoed as they charged.

 

            Sebastian, the Prince of Starkhaven, and Huxley, the Duke of Wycombe watched the joint forces charging up at them.  Huxley snorted.  “The elf is obviously calling the shots, foolish woman.  Do they not realize that we have the high ground?”

            “Tell Ser Marell to destroy those upstarts,” Sebastian ordered his messenger.  The man nodded and rode to the front of the line.

            The two leaders watched as their men engaged their enemies.  After less than five minutes, the opposing forces broke off and began to run back down the hill.  “After them!”  Sebastian shouted.  “Do not let those heretics get away.”

            “Slaughter them,” Huxley agreed.

            The combined Starkhaven and Wycombe forces gave chase.  They both had self-satisfied smiles on their faces at first and then the first trebuchets fired.

 

 

            Solona and Anders gazed at Fenris across the war table.  “What do you mean Varric is in the bathroom?” Fenris growled.

            “You see, when the bladder gets full it needs to be emptied, Anders explained.  “It’s only normal, so you wouldn’t understand.”

            “Do you want to be peeing out of your nose?”  The lyrium that was embedded in Fenris’ skin began to glow.  “I can arrange that.”

            “You try it and you’ll be shitting lightning bolts for the rest of your short life,” Solona warned.

            “This is why mages need to be kept in check,” Fenris muttered.

            “I couldn’t agree more,” a soft, feminine voice announced, just as rough hands grabbed Solona and clasped collar around her. 

She turned, reaching for her staff.  Even more hands grabbed her as the room filled with robed figures.  She was wrestled to the ground as she glared at the speaker.  Anders threw himself down to catch her, trying to keep her and her precious cargo from harm.

“Unhand them!” Fenris swung his sword, killing the two nearest robed madmen.  He couldn’t believe that after everything that was happening, he was fighting to save Anders.  He reached into the chest of his next attacker and pulled out her heart, while hitting a fourth with his sword.  He almost didn’t feel the dagger that slipped into his lower back.  His back arched, but he continued fighting.  A sword pierced his side and blood seeped through the wound as he killed a sixth cultist member.

Anders looked up as Fenris slowly slumped to the ground.  If the elf died, Hawke was going to kill him; but he couldn’t abandon Solona.  He tried to lift from the ground to hurl a fireball at his attackers, but for some reason his magic wouldn’t come when commanded.  He turned and looked at Solona.  Blood was seeping from a wound be her temple.  He needed to stay by her, her two unborn children inside her needed him more than Fenris; he hoped Hawke would forgive him someday.  Rough hands lifted him and Solona up, bearing them towards a far door when the main door into the war room burst open.  He saw Varric cock Bianca and then no more.

 

 

Varric had been considering his options for rescuing Hawke once they had beaten Sebastian back.  He hoped the prince was somehow captured.  He wanted to beat the information out of Choir Boy.  He heard shouting and what sounded like a fight as he neared the war room.  Had Anders and Fenris decided to finally duke it out over Hawke? 

He knew the two men’s anger at each other had only grown.  Fenris blamed Anders for Hawke leaving Kirkwall for two years; she’d only decided to return after he’d asked her to help the Inquisition.  Anders blamed Fenris for Hawke being in the hands of crazy cultists.

As he opened the door he saw a large group of robed figures… and Alistair’s blushing bride.  Ariana narrowed her eyes as she spotted him.  “Through the back door!”  The robed figures carried two bundles with them.  One struggled.  The other was eerily still.  He unholstered Bianca, cocked and aimed her, and began putting bolts into the robed minions of the couple who had brought plenty of trouble into Thedas with their wacked ideas.  As the robed figures either dropped or fled, he saw Fenris lying on the ground and bleeding out.  He put a couple more bolts into the fleeing figures before he ran for a healer.


	36. You Had One Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair and his men return to Kirkwall to learn of Solona's abduction (and that of Anders, too).

“Sebastian and that duke’s egos are so big, you can now see them on the outside,” Isabela crowed as she rode pass the trebuchets.   
Alistair and Elanna had to agree with her. They nodded at each other and then rode in opposite directions. Their combined forces had split and doubled back behind those chasing them before Llerram had seen the armies waiting for him and comprehended that he was leading his own men into a trap. He watched, helplessly, as those under his command were torn apart by those they had come to trample under their boots. Then a well-placed blast of ice froze him, he shattered when he fell from his horse.   
Elanna smiled as she watched the commander fall to the ground. How many of these soldiers had been with the Duke of Wycombe when he had massacred the elves in his city? How many had raised their blades against her clan? She encased another soldier in ice and watched them shatter. Payback was a bitch.  
Within half an hour, a large percentage of the combined Wycombe and Starkhaven forces were either dead or had surrendered to Kirkwall.  
On the hill, Sebastian and Huxley watched in disbelief. “What do we do?” Huxley wondered.  
“My prince,” a messenger rode to Sebastian. “Lady Ariana has done it; she has secured the mage Solona Amell and is taking her to Starkhaven now.”  
“We retreat and return to fight when my plans have come to fruition,” Sebastian led the rest of his men back home.

 

As the soldiers celebrated the defeat of those who’d come to attack Kirkwall, a messenger rode in at breakneck speed. She stopped in front of Alistair and took several deep breaths, trying to still her heart from the long race. “There is trouble in the keep.”  
“Solona!” Alistair didn’t wait for any of the others, he rushed to the Viscount’s Keep, jumping from the horse as he rode up the stairs and shouting for the woman he loved. He was met by Zevran. “Where is she?”  
Zevran looked down. “I failed. I was in my rooms, on a crystal with Leliana. We were… well, we were discussing how to deal with your intended bride… and to stop the wedding.” He looked down ashamed. “She should have been safe here. She was with Anders and Fenris. I thought the biggest danger was those two having a duel to the death over Hawke.”  
“What did happen?” Alistair’s voice was barely over a whisper. “Where is Solona?”  
“The Hand attacked,” Zevran answered. “They took her… and Anders. Varric had gone to the privy and saw them as they got away. Alistair, he … he swears that he heard Lady Ariana shouting commands and no one can find her in the Keep now.”  
“You think Ariana is…” He trailed off, unable to reconcile the impressions and vision of Ariana that he had to that of someone who would be in the position to shout commands at cultists. “Could there be some sort of mistake?”  
“We know she’s gone,” Zevran confirmed. “I also know that one of the servants told her that you had named Moira your heir if anything happened to you in battle. One of Varric’s spies discovered that a chambermaid, named Adammina, has been spying on the war meetings for Ariana. We have detained her and she is waiting for interrogation in Lady Aveline’s office.”  
“Where is Solona, Zevran?” Alistair leaned against the banister of the stairs. She couldn’t be gone. They were finally back together; she was pregnant with her children. He couldn’t let anything happen to her. He had to find her. Now!  
“We don’t know,” Zevran admitted. “She and Anders are gone and Fenris is badly hurt. They left him for dead. He is still unconscious, but may know more.”  
“She’s either being taken to Starkhaven or Wycombe,” Alistair deduced. “I will have my soldiers comb and scour both towns until we find her.”  
“That will take time and they may kill her and throw her your body to stop you,” Zevran followed after Alistair as he rushed into the Keep. “It is better to ascertain exactly where she is first. I don’t want anything to happen to her either, Alistair.”  
They found Fenris lying on the floor of the war room, a healer beside him. “He’ll live,” the healer reported.   
Fenris slowly opened his eyes and looked at Alistair. “It was that little Wycombe girl you brought with you and a large number of robed cultists. They took Amell and Anders, although I have no idea why anyone would want him. Your Majesty,” he turned to look at Alistair. “I’m sure they took Amell to wherever they have Hawke. We must save them.”  
“We will,” Varric swore from behind them. “I have my people already looking. Don’t worry, Your Kingliness, we’ll save your and Broody’s girls.”

 

That night, Alistair lay in his bed, the blanket that Solona had knit for him wrapped around him and the pillow she’d slept on the night before hugged to his chest. He’d knelt and begged the maker, for an hour, to spare the life of the only woman he’d ever loved and the children they’d created together. Now that he was wrapped in her gift to him, he let his tears flow. He didn’t know what he would do if he couldn’t find her in time.


	37. In the Gilded Cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona wakes up with the other abducted mages.

There was a group of dancers out of Highever who moved their legs quickly while their arms were still.  Solona swore that an entire troop of them were dancing in her head.  She didn’t want to open her eyes.  She felt a soothing hand on her head.

“Is she going to be all right?”  The voice was female and had a Ferelden accent.

“The babies are fine, she seems all right as well,” it was Anders.  “She will just have a horrible headache when she wakes up.  I don’t like how long she’s been out.  It’s been two days.”

“Those babies are fine now,” the new voice was from Tevinter.  “Wait until Prince Crazy Man gets ahold of them.”

“Now that he has all five of us, I’m not hopeful for any of our fates,” that speaker was Antivan.  Solona realized that they were all women.

“Then we need to do something about that now.”  Yep, that voice was also female and carried a slight Orlesian accent.  “Whatever Sebastian has in mind for us, won’t be good.”

“Especially after he finds out our other secrets,” The Tevinter commented.

Solona slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a large room.  There were marble columns flecked with gold and rich tapestries, carpets, and plush pillows everywhere.  Anders sat beside her, slowly stroking her hair.  His eyes, however, were on Marian Hawke.  She’d never seen that look in them before.  They’d flirted when she was his Commander and even spent one night of mutual comfort together.  He had dated Elanna Lavellan when she and Cullen had been separated.  She’d never seen him look at a woman with such pure adoration, though.  “What happened?”

“I happened,” Ariana swept into the room wearing a long white dress with long sleeves and a scoop neck.  On her head was a large gold crown with five long spikes.

“Who did you lose the bet to?” Marian wondered.

“Maybe she thinks she’s Andraste,” the woman with the Orlesian accent mused.  “Andraste was a blonde.  Perhaps if you used lemons when washing your hair, you could get it lighter, but I don’t think you’ll ever get to blonde with those raven locks.  You’ll need a mage’s help to get to blonde.  We’re not really cooperative when you lock us up, though.  I have a friend who has a potion who can turn you a nice golden blonde.”

“Andraste was a mage, are you having mage envy now?”  Marian teased.

“That’s right, darling,” the woman who Solona now realized was Maeveris drawled.  “I’m closer to being Andraste than you ever will be.”

“That includes Andraste’s fate,” Ariana sneered; Solona could tell she was upset, though.

“Why doesn’t this surprise me?” Solona wondered.  “Did you turn on us to get me away from Alistair or have you been a crazy cultist all along?”

“I am the Palm,” Ariana lifted her chin proudly.  “I am the true head of the Hand.”

“No the Palm isn’t the true head,” Solona shook her head.  “I’ve read about the original cult, the one that you and Sebastian are trying to emulate like children pretending they are their heroes.  Ana was the jilted lover of the original head who then put her brother in charge rather than taking control herself.  She attacked with poisons and dangerous animals.  She was weak, like you, not the true head of anything.”

Ariana let out a shriek of rage and launched herself at Solona, only to smack into Anders who had put himself between her and his friend.  “The wicked do take the truth to be hard,” he crossed his arms.  “Even the Chantry teaches that.”

“The Chantry is a tool of those who would have us accept magic and mages,” Ariana sneered at him.  “It is weak and must be remade.”

“Anders already started remaking it for you,” Marian commented.  “Kirkwall had to build an entirely new chantry.  You should thank him.”

“Sorry, but even the True Chantry says things like that,” Mae tsked.  She moved to sit beside Solona.  She didn’t trust the Bird’s crazy girlfriend around the pregnant mage.

“The True Chantry has yet to be restored,” Ariana declared.  “It shall, though.  We will take over Thedas and restore all as it should be.  The Maker will return and shall punish the wicked while rewarding the righteous.  All we have to do is destroy all of magic first.”

“You can’t destroy magic,” the Orlesian shook her head.  “Magic is part of nature.  During the time of technology, magic was suppressed; but their evidence that it wasn’t gone.  It merely slumbered, waiting for its opportunity to awaken and reestablish itself.  Our ancient ancestor’s records show evidence of a belief in magic.  It was in their books and plays.  It’s in the bloodstream of the universe.”

It struck Solona who the Orlesian must be.  “Are you Ilona, the daughter of Fiona?”

“I am,” Ilona was surprised.  “Is my mother looking for me?  She would pop in once a year since the Mage Rebellion to check on me.”

When they had a bit more privacy, Solona would have to find out if Ilona knew about her older brother.  The familial relationship meant that she was the aunt of the children Solona now carried.  “She is,” she confirmed.

“We’ll have Ferelden soon,” Ariana continued to taunt.  “I will marry Alistair and have his heirs.  If he proves uncooperative, I’ll just kill him after I have a couple of his children.  By then, my dear love will have taken over the Free Marches.  Kirkwall will just be the beginning.”

“And by then Tevinter will see the threat and have allied with Orlais and Nevarra against you,” Mae predicted.  “You’ve lost your foothold in Tevinter, the Inquisition and Magisterium saw to that.”

“The foothold will be reestablished and my heir will bring about the Thedas that the Maker will be willing to return to,” Sebastian announced as he swept into the room.

“Justice, long time no see,” Anders smiled charmingly at Sebastian.  “Or is it Vengeance now?”

“Anders,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.  “I only had you kept alive so you could see my empire take fruition.  I want you to watch while I destroy your people.”

“Oh, so you like others to watch,” Marian lifted an eyebrow.  “I knew there was a wild man under that holier than thou exterior.  Do you also like to watch or do you just want others to watch you?”

“I know that you are likely the bridge the Maker wants for me, Hawke,” Sebastian raked his eyes across her form.  “I knew it in Kirkwall.  I should have been bolder against that broody elf that you preferred.  My darling Ariana has informed me that he is dead now, so he won’t be getting in our way again.”

“Marian, no!”  Anders didn’t move fast enough to stop the fist that drilled into Sebastian’s gut or the one that followed to his chin.  It lifted him off of his feet and sent him against the wall.”

“Dearest,” Ariana rushed to his side.  She turned on Hawke, only to have Mae and Anders both place themselves in front of Marian.

“What are you two doing, get out of my way so I can hit her, too,” Marian insisted.  “I’m going to knock that ugly hat off of her head and feed it to her.”

“We’ll talk again tomorrow,” Sebastian slumped out of the room, ignoring Marian’s continued threats.

Solona put a hand on her abdomen as she watched her foes leave.  She could feel the collar around her neck, as well as see them on all of her companions, she knew what that meant.  “I don’t suppose anyone knows how to pick these locks do they?”

“Neither Varric or Isabela ever taught me,” Marian grimaced.  “They kept insisting that it takes a dexterous touch that I just don’t have.”

“You have a punch that would make several warriors I know envious,” Solona commented.  “You probably could have picked up lock picking, too.  Sadly, neither Leliana nor Zevran would teach me, either.”  She gave a small laugh.  “Zevran isn’t even half the lock smith he thinks he is.  However…” 

“Even if we could get the locks off, we’d have to get pass the guards and several of them are Templars,” Mae interrupted.

“I would rather not wait around any longer for rescue,” Ilona commented.  “Whatever they mean to do with us, it can’t be good.”

“Is this why fate has brought us together?” Hawke queried.


	38. The Hand that Holds the Torch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The imprisoned mages plot to gain their freedom, but do not plot fast enough.

Mae and Anders sat together near the door to their luxurious prison and watched the guards move.  “There is a four minute rotation in guards.”

            “There is a ten minute delay in the middle of the night,” Ilona announced.  The pair turned and looked at her.  She just shrugged.  “I’ve been watching them for over a month.  You didn’t notice, Mae?”

            “I’ve had my own worries,” she countered.  “If Sebastian decides to audition me, like he did Kachima last night, there are a few things he’s going to notice.”   

            Kachima herself lay behind Marian Hawke, who had taken a protective stance in front of her.  The night before, Sebastian had taken Kachima out of the room and on a ‘date’.  The woman had been forced to change into a dress that Sebastian had sent.  Then one of the crackbrained crowned head of Starkhaven’s servants came in and dressed her hair and redid her make up.  She’d then been dragged from the room.  When she returned, she’d looked sick and still did.  She’d told them what had happened.

            The mage had been taken to an overly gaudy dining room where Prince Sebastian waited.  He’d also been dressed.  First he tried to get her to make small talk while eating dinner.  She’d refused to eat.  Then he took her to a small chapel where he asked her to pray with him, so Andraste could tell them if she was the mage that he was supposed to wed.  She refused to pray.  Next he took her to the main hall where a group of actors came in and began performing a passion play.  She remembered that the beginning showed Andraste as a sweet woman who was a rogue, not a mage.  She wasn’t trying to free anyone; the rebels used her while she begged the Maker to save her from their machinations.  Kachima had fallen asleep during the play.

            She had woken when rough hands grabbed her and dragged her from the room.  She was held down as Sebastian opened a bottle and poured the contents down her throat.  It turned out to be magebane and Kachima had spent the rest of the night rolling around in pain.  While the others tried to comfort her, and looked at each other in horror, they knew that worse was coming.

            Ilona went and sat beside Kachima.  She turned the woman and began messaging her stomach.  She’d managed to get Kachima to throw up twice the night before, clearing much of the poison out of her system.  Now she wished her friend, Darby, there.  She swore Darby could help their fellow mage recover. 

            A few minutes later, Anders joined her.  “You have a gentle hand.”

            “I’m no healer, though,” Illona sighed.  “I’m a researcher.”

            “Let me work on her,” even without access to his magic, Anders had a practiced, expert hand with the sick mage.  “What do you research?”

            “I research the past, the time before the fall of technology,” Illona explained.  “I work in crystal development to bring back those things that we have lost.  I am working on one that would allow entertainers to make plays with special effects and share the finished product through the crystals.  I want to manipulate the crystal so it allows a full size projection,” her face lit as she described the project she was working on.  Then her face fell.  “At least I was working on it.  We need to get out of here.”

            “We’re working on it, darling,” Mae joined them.  “If there is a longer break between guards at night, then that is the best time to make a move.”

            “It would help if we could get these collars off,” Marian added.

            “I might be able to help with that,” Solona revealed.  “I have been wondering if any of the guards are secretly Templars, though, or if there is a hidden cadre of Templars here in the palace.”

            “I doubt that there is,” Illona shook her head.  “The guards definitely aren’t.  They don’t stand or walk like a Templar does.  I don’t think they have nearly the same amount of training and discipline.  I haven’t smelled any either.”

            “You can smell a Templar?” Mae had very little experience around true Templars and had never thought that a possibility.

            “It’s the lyrium in their blood,” Ilona explained.  “It makes them smell different than everyone else.  I’m a half elf; I think my smelling might be better than most people’s because of that.”

            “Don’t let Sebastian find out about that,” Marian warned.  “He might not take it well.”

            Ilona and Mae locked eyes for a second.  “I think we all have secrets to keep from the demented despot,” Mae agreed.  “We need to get out of here soon.”

            “If he finds out exactly who my mother is, he’s likely to go darkspawn shit crazy,” Ilona predicted.

            “You’re Fiona’s daughter, aren’t you?  You said you were before,” Solona didn’t repeat what else Fiona had revealed when she’d gone to Alistair for help.

            “The mage who led the votes to start the Mage Rebellion?” Marian was impressed, so was Anders.  He gazed at her as if he was meeting a personal hero or a favorite celebrity.

            “That would be her,” Ilona agreed.  “Mum’s had quite an interesting life.  She used to be a Grey Warden and then became a Grand Enchanter after she returned to the circle.  She even knew King Maric, although she tends to avoid a lot of questions about him.”

            “Ilona, I…”  Solona was cut off when Sebastian strolled into the room.  “Where’s your little minion, the Palm?  Do you really take orders from a green little school girl who seems incapable of dressing herself?”

            “Ariana is a great woman,” Sebastian’s eyes flashed blue.  “And we are partners; I take orders from no one.  One of you, though, will be my bride and the vessel of the heir who will bring in the Age of Redemption.  I have chosen you, the five most powerful mages in Thedas to…”

            “The five most powerful female mages at least,” Marian interrupted.  “I notice there are no men about.  Make that the five most powerful human women who are mages.  I see no elves or Qunari.”

            “He tried for an elf, but couldn’t get the Inquisitor to him,” Solona revealed.  “I’m sure he now justifies his failure by saying his ‘mate’ has to be a human.”

            “She does!” Sebastian’s eyes now blazed blue and lighting seemed to sparkle around them.

            “Well, hello, Justice… or is it Vengeance now?” Marian’s smile was malicious.  “It hasn’t been long enough since I saw you last.”

            “It is nice to see you from this vantage,” Anders added.  “I haven’t missed you.”

            “Anders,” Sebastian’s skin began to glow.  “I’ll spare you until I’m wed.  Your burning will be part of the celebrations.  I look forward to it.”

            “He does make a woman burn, that’s for sure,” Mae winked at him.

            Ilona had moved so she was between Sebastian and Anders.  She looked back at Mae with a look that seemed to tell the other woman to back off.  “Do you truly believe the Maker will reward you for such things?  You are just a piece of scum not fit to be scraped off the bottom of my shoe who happened to have been born to a noble who was only a noble because his grandfather’s grandfather did something great.”

            Sebastian eyed Ilona as if trying to decide whether to burn her or at the stake or take her on a date.  That was indeed what he was trying to decide.  “I picked five of you as that is the Holy Number of Andraste as can be seen in Chantry art and on her crown.”

            “And his girlfriend, Ariana, has the intelligence of a five year old,” Solona added.

            “She just deceived you and that fool she is going to marry,” there was pride in Sebastian’s voice.  “She is as brilliant as she is beautiful.”

            “OK,” Solona agreed.  “I won’t say that is wrong.  However, he’s my fool.”

            “Especially in that outfit that she wore yesterday,” Marian agreed.

            Sebastian didn’t understand the insult.  “Ariana wishes for me to submit Lady Amell to the flames first.”

            “Arlessa,” Solona corrected.

            “I believe she is upset by the child you carry,” Sebastian continued.  “I understand that the fool is the baby’s father.  Still, we can use that to our advantage if the babe is not a mage and just throw it in the purifying flames if it is one.”  Mae and Ilona both stepped closer to Solona as if to protect her unborn child even as Solona’s hand went to cover her womb.

            “King Alistair is the babe’s father?” Ilona hissed at Solona.  Solona gave a single nod and wondered if Ilona knew the truth of Alistair’s parentage.  If Fiona had confided in anyone else, it would be her daughter.

            “Of course, if you prove not to be my fated bride, you’ll be burned at the stake along with the little bastard that you carry,” Sebastian shrugged.  “It is the fate of four of you after all.  I’m here to take care of the first one to go.”  He motioned and a dozen guards came into the room, all had bows pointed at the mages.  “You will all accompany me for the ceremony.”  He walked out as the guards herded the others after him.

 

 

            The six imprisoned mages were taken to a large chapel.  The ceiling was at least four stories high.  The walls appeared to be marble flecked with gold and silver.  There was a large statue of Andraste with gold candelabras, all with new candles, set around it.  The statue was unlike any seen before.  It depicted Andraste as a scantily clad, meek woman with outrageous proportions.  She held a bow in front of her and had a quiver on her back.

            “You have to be kidding me,” Marian Hawke laughed a little.  “Who do you think you are convincing, Sebastian?  Andraste was not an archer.  She was a mage.  You know that and I know that.  I’m sure she also wore clothes.  How did she not fall down trying to walk if her breasts and hips were that big with such a tiny waist?”

            “You would dare insult the true visage of Andraste?” Ariana lounged on one of the pews.  “The last person to do so was a servant girl and I had her tied up on a nearby hill, covered with honey, and left outside overnight.”

            “I’m sure you found her torturous death sweet,” Marian snarked.

            “Alistair is really betrothed to this psychopath,” Ilona raised an eyebrow.

            “It was Eamon’s doing,” Solona assured her.  “He has never had Alistair’s well being as his true priority.”

            Ariana slowly stood up, she thought her movements sensual, and turned to Ilona.  “What did you call me?”

            “Ladies,” Sebastian laughed.  “This is not the time.  My love, they have not yet come to see the truth of Andraste and her Maker’s true purpose.  You must be patient with them.”  He drew Ariana close and kissed her.  “Just as we must be patient and wait for your wedding before we can be truly together again, so that idiot you are marrying will think our child is his.”

            “That’s my idiot, bitch,” Solona stepped forward, but Ilona and Anders both moved protectively with her.  “Even if you kill me, I will not step out of the way so you can have him.”

            “I’ll put that to the test,” Ariana vowed.

            “Darling, I won’t let you kill her if she proves to be the One,” it was Vengeance’s voice that came out and Solona wondered if it was Vengeance or Sebastian who was in love with the petulant woman child.  The look on Ariana’s face, a mix of hurt, anger, and betrayal, made Solona wonder if that is what Ana’s face looked like when David Sandstrom had announced he was marrying his mage.  She had no doubt that Ariana would try and poison whoever Sebastian picked.

            “Sit,” the possessed prince commanded and the guards forced the mages to sit.

            After about ten minutes, the chapel became filled with men and women in the cloaks that seemed to be the uniform of the Hand.  They chatted about their everyday lives, as if being a member of a crazed cult was no big deal.  One woman complained that her daughter refused to marry the boy she’d picked out for her.  A farmer griped about the lack of rain in the area, while another complained that a giant spider had wondered onto his lands and destroyed part of his crop the night before.

            One girl in her late teens lamented her love life to one of her friends.  “Justin has started courting Daniella.  You told me that I should play hard to get and he would come crawling to me.  He went crawling to her instead.”

            Sebastian moved to stand in front of the crowd and threw his arms out, turning around slowly.  “My people, the time has come when I am deciding which mage I must take as a bride so I may usher in the Maker’s return to us.  He will return and bless us, even as He reigns down His wrath upon the unworthy.  We shall be exalted, for we are his true children.  I’m one step closer to bringing us to this glorious pass.  I have realized that one of the five that I must choose from is not the bride that He intends for me.  The vile mage known as Kachima has proven unworthy.  She shall not be blessed with my holy seed, rather she shall be offered up to the cleansing flames.  She may pray that her foul soul is cleansed by the divine flames so that it no longer contaminates our Maker’s world.”  The people cheered.

            Three guards grabbed Kachima and pulled her forward.  Mae tried to stop them, but was pulled back for her trouble.  One guard punched her.  “Stay back, Whore of Maferath.”

            “Unhand her,” Anders pushed the guard back and tried to go after Kachima.  Four guards grabbed him back, while two beat him.  “I’ve had worse from Templars,” he sneered at his attackers.

            Kachima was tied to a stake in the middle of the brazier.  Sebastian and Ariana took lit torches from two attendants.  Ariana now addressed the crowd.  “Behold the might of the Maker.  Behold as we do His bidding.”  She held her torch to the kindling in the brazier as Sebastian did the same.  The pair then shared a passionate kiss as the cultists cheered. 

The mages watched helplessly as one of their own screamed in pain as she was consumed.  “I don’t care how, but we’re getting out of here tonight,” Hawke declared.

“Oh, we will,” Solona assured her.

“Then I’m bringing back all of Tevinter to avenge her,” Mae swore.

Ilona and Anders were quiet as both plotted.


	39. Let's Go Save the Damsels in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those in Kirkwall plot to rescue the abducted mages.

Alistair was hollowed eyed as he walked into the war room.  He had barely slept the night before and when he had, he had dreamed that he heard a baby cry.  He’d followed the crying sound only to hear Solona calling out to him, but he couldn’t find her.  It reminded him of the dreams he’d had of her when he’d learned she’d disappeared; when she had gone on her quest to find a cure for the Grey Warden Calling.  How had he ever been so foolish as to think he could live without her?  Aveline was already up and looked bright eyed.  “Any word?”

“We have more than just a word, handsome,” Dorian lounged on the war table.  “I have Bull holding down the fort, as it were, in Starkhaven.  We have been conferencing with Morrigan who used her scrying talents the moment she heard that Solona had been taken.  She, along with Mae and the others who were taken are being held in Starkhaven palace.  Hey, there’s my girl,” he smiled as Elanna walked into the room.  “Not only is Sebastian back in Starkhaven, the Duke of Wycombe and his daughter are as well.  Anyone want to go rescue some mages and avenge some elves at the same time?”  He knew what Wycombe had done to Elanna’s clan.

Elanna glanced back at Cullen, who had entered behind her.  “I would like to go as well, but one of us needs to stay here with Rhoswen.  I didn’t like leaving her with a baby sitter when we repelled the attack here.  Go avenge your people, my love.”

“Thank you,” she went to him and kissed him softly.

“I’m going,” Alistair declared.  A pack of wild brontos couldn’t keep him away.  He had to go rescue the woman he loved.

“I’m going, too,” Fenris declared.  That got several eyes pointed in his direction as he was presently wearing heavy bandages and was only out of bed at the protestation of several healers.

“Sorry, Broody,” Varric disagreed.  “I know you want to go save Hawke as badly as I do, but she wouldn’t thank either of us if you got yourself killed.”

“Sebastian owes me a ship,” Isabela reminded them.  “I’m going to go take it out of his hide.  Then I’m going to pick the prettiest big boat in his fleet and make it mine.”

“I’ll co-ordinate from here, with Cullen,” Aveline decided.  “We’ll leave the Kirkwall contingent in case of another attack.  Take the Inquisition and Ferelden forces with you.”

“Like you could keep us away from Commander Amell,” Diama snorted.  “We’re with you, Your Majesty.  We won’t leave without Lady Amell with us and in one piece, with those little babies still safely in her.  If she isn’t in that condition when she leaves us, we’ll raze Starkhaven and Wycombe to the ground.”

Alistair wondered how he hadn’t seen how much his people loved Solona.  The nobles might try to object to her being made queen, but their people loved her too much for them to do much about it.  She was their hero.  “Thank you.”

“Alistair, there is something else I need to talk to you about,” Teagan’s voice was timid.

“Did your conversation with Eamon not go well yesterday?” Alistair wondered.  Teagan was supposed to talk to Eamon through crystal technology the day before and hammer out the details of breaking the marriage contract to Ariana.  Alistair was sure that Ariana’s high position in a cultist group was enough grounds to break the contract, especially when she’d abducted the Hero of Ferelden.

“I did,” Teagan looked around the room for a chair to sit in, but couldn’t find it.  He leaned against a wall, his legs weak.  “He insists that you are still obligated to marry Ariana.  There is nothing in the agreement about her religious choices.”

Alistair couldn’t believe his ears.  How had it taken him more than ten years to realize that Eamon was the worst adviser ever?  “Is this because Isolde is still living in Orlais?  He wants to trap everyone else into unhappy marriages.  I’m removing you as an ambassador to Orlais and making him one.  Let him know.  Maybe he’ll be saner if he and Isolde make up.  Meanwhile, I’ll take this before the rest of my advisers when I get back to Denerim.  I just have to go rescue one of them first.”

“Um… Your Majesty,” Teagan flinched as if in pain.  “You won’t have to wait that long.  I… well; there was something in your drink.  The night of your birthday party, I drank the other half of whatever you had drank in your rooms.  You disappeared, but…”

“I went to Solona,” Alistair confessed.  “You’re right; there was something in that drink.  She said that Mother Perpetua had given Ariana a bottle and suspected there was some sort of lust potion in it.  We… I couldn’t keep my hands off of her all night,” his face turned red.

“I suspect that Ariana expected you to come to her, not run off after someone else,” Teagan deduced.  “I… well, after I had drunk half and gone looking for her, I…”  He took a deep breath.  “I checked her rooms.  You weren’t in there, but she was.  I swore she was the most amazing woman I had ever seen.  I was struck by her.  I…” He balled his fist and turned to punch the wall he’d been leaning against.  “She became the recipient of all I’d felt for Kaitlyn, to what is still Kaitlyn’s by rights.  I seduced her… it was rather easy.”

“You slept with Ariana?” Alistair was quite surprised.  He saw Varric hurry off to a nearby desk where he pulled out paper and a quill.

“I know it’s treason, Your Highness,” Teagan swallowed.  “I couldn’t help myself, though.  It wasn’t the only time, either.  It seems the potion either has a long shelf life or is permanent.  I wonder if it’s some sort of blood magic.  Even now, I feel an urge to go to Starkhaven and throw myself at her feet.  I know this can not be me.”

“So she’s been repeatedly unfaithful to me?” Alistair let out a little whoop and then looked embarrassed.  “I mean, I’m sorry you are going through this.  As she was not yet my wife, I see this not as treason.  Rather, you have done a service to your country by exposing her lack of virtue and faithfulness.  Good job,” his face and voice had been firm until he said good job.  He couldn’t help the smile then.  He had to go rescue Solona and tell her.  He also had to let Morrigan know that the crazy religious zealot would no longer be plotting against Kieran.

“Hmmm… there is a scandal brewing,” Dorian grinned.  “How delicious.  I say we rescue our damsels in distress first, though.”  He stood.

“I’m going with you, you evil Tevinter Magister,” Fenris insisted.

“Sorry, bitter elf, but you don’t look like you can even hold a dagger up right now,” Dorian slid sensuously off the table and seemed to strike a pose as he stood strait.  “Besides, I’ve heard about your feelings on magic and mages.  I don’t think you’re the best person to go rescue our magical damsels in distress.  No, no, you must stay here and regain your strength for your love while I heroically rescue her for you.”

Elanna was trying not to laugh and failing.  “Let’s go save the day.”


	40. Damsels in Distress Dare to Defy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captured mages begin to initiate their plan for escape.

“A wise woman once proclaimed, eons ago in what was once lost to history that _it is the unknown we fear when we look upon death and darkness, nothing more_ ,” Ilona sat next to Anders, as he put a comforting arm around her.  Solona had been surprised.  She’d been so sure just days before that Marian Hawke was the one woman Anders truly loved.  Now he was forging a friendship with Mae, and a very flirtatious one at that, while connecting in some deeper bond with Illona.  She wasn’t sure if that bond was that of a brother or lover yet.

            “I’d still like to stay on this side of the unknown, thank you very much,” Mae declared.  “I don’t want to go out like that either.”

            “I refuse to,” Marian paced.  “I will go down fighting, not tied to a stake and screaming in pain while lunatics cheer.”

            “What did you snag from the guards when they grabbed you?” Solona asked Hawke.

            “How did you know…” Marian grinned.  “I just managed to grab this dagger, a crystal that seems to start a car, this tiny stiletto, these house keys, and an apple.”

            “No chocolate?” Ilona pouted.

            “Next time they burn one of us at the stake, I’ll remember to grab some chocolate.  I’ll find an Antivan cultist in the crowd.  They usually have chocolate,” Hawke promised.  She really hoped they could escape before another of them was burned.  Would it be her?  Would it be the studious Ilona?  The heroic and very pregnant Solona?  The sassy Mae, who was hiding a secret that would definitely disqualify her as a potential mother to Sebastian’s desired heir?  Or would it be her?  Sebastian had once been among her friends and companions, but the man seemed twisted; more twisted than Anders had been while possessed by Justice.  She knew he was a little too devoted to the Chantry for her tastes, but she hadn’t realized he was an obsessed zealot with delusions of grandeur.

            Anders drew Ilona closer to his side at the thought of another of the women being burned.  “We need to get out of here before that happens.  I know a little café in Kirkwall where we can get some hot chocolate.”

            Solona took the stiletto from Marian.  “We’re getting out of here tonight.  Sebastian and Ariana will just have to start burning their own cultists if they want to keep using that brazier in their warped temple.”

  

 

            “It’s easier to forgive an enemy than forgive a friend,” Marian declared as she waited for the man she once called friend to appear.  She was determined that she be the next one to go on one of his ‘dates’.  Solona had some sort of plan for the night, for when Sebastian was distracted by one of them.  Marian wouldn’t let anyone else suffer at her former friend’s hands.  She had been blind to his faults and remembered Elthina calling him obsessed.  She should have seen it then.

            “It’s even harder to forgive someone you love,” Solona admitted.  “I was so angry at Alistair those years that we were apart, that I lost years of friendship and comradery.  It was too painful to be near him, though.”

            “What is he like?” Ilona wondered.

            Solona glanced at the other mages.  Anders might know of Ilona’s connection to Alistair, but the other mages didn’t.  “Come and do your research at the Denerim College and you can get to know him yourself.  I think you’ll like him.”

            “Yes, please come to Denerim,” Anders repeated.

            She smiled at him.  “I guess I could continue my work there.”

            “You will not continue your work at all, mage,” Sebastian walked into the room.  “If you are hopeful that you will ever leave this place, then it must be your turn for an audition.  I hope you do better than Kachima did.”

            “You don’t want to be with her tonight,” Marian stood and sauntered to Sebastian, channeling her inner Isabela.  “You know that you want me.  I could tell.  That’s why you were always so aggressive towards Fenris and Anders.  You knew I had feelings for them both and in the end I thought that Fenris was the dark brooding man for me.  Now I see that you are even darker and broodier than either of them ever was.”  She slid her fingers softly up his chest.  “I’d love to accompany you for tonight… perhaps tomorrow night and the next as well.”  She stepped even closer.  “For however long you want.”

            Sebastian swallowed hard.  “I…”

            “You know I’ll be better than that little girl you have partnered yourself with,” she whispered in his ear. 

            “I’m taking Hawke tonight,” Sebastian said quickly.  “I mean, she’ll accompany me on a date tonight.”  He took her hand and led her out.

            “Don’t wait up for me kids,” she followed.

            “Poor thing,” Mae watched after them. 

            “I can’t let her do this,” Anders stood and began to move after them.

            Ilona grabbed his arm.  “Don’t.  She knows what she’s doing.  You’ll only get yourself hurt. I… we need you here with us.”

            “We might need a healer,” Solona lifted the stiletto.  She slowly lifted it to her own neck after five minutes, the collar fell away.  “O.K.  Who’s next?”

            “Where did you learn to do this?” Ilona wondered as Solona removed her collar.  “You said that neither Leliana nor Zevran would show you how to pick locks.” 

            “Nate taught me,” Solona explained.  “He was one of my men at Vigil’s Keep.  I had him teach me before I went off on my own to find a cure for the Calling.  He then hid the rest of the Ferelden Wardens at my instructions.  He was ordered not to let them reveal themselves until I did.  The Orlesian Wardens were already acting strangely.”

“Where are they now?” Anders had worried about his friends at Vigil’s Keep when he learned what had happened at Adamant.  Were Nate and Sigrun throats slit to raise a demon army?

“They’re back at Vigil’s Keep,” Solona assured him.  “Well, Oghren’s in Denerim, but Nate is leading a force still.  Sigrun is his second in command.  They’ve been worried about you.  I sent a message saying you’d gotten rid of your little Justice problem.”  She moved to remove his collar and then Mae’s.  “Should we wait until we’re between guards or just rush out and kill everyone?”

“You’re a bit blood thirsty aren’t you?” Mae grinned at her.  “I like that.”

“Avoiding the guards would be the smart thing to do,” Ilona mused.  “Killing them all would be a nice way to avenge Kachima.  I say we kill them all, but let’s figure out how to get Hawke out, too, and how to get out of this place without being overwhelmed by crazy cultists first.”

 


	41. Dan the Director's Play Gets Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A play at Starkhaven's palace is interrupted as a fight breaks out. A character dies.

“’Tis preposterous that I agreed to do this,” Morrigan grumbled.

“You think I’m enjoying this?”  The Iron Bull wore plain brown pants and a billowy shirt.  There were ribbons tied to his horn.  “We’re here to free the mages taken by this crazy prince and his wacked out minions.”

“I am here for Solona and no other reason,” Morrigan enlightened him.  “’Tis with her that my affections lie.  I do not care a fig what happens to your beloved’s precious Maeveris or to the Champion of Kirkwall.”

“Fine,” Bull looked at Morrigan's long white, high necked dress.  “You do look like a dark haired Andraste, though.”

“Do not compare me to that woman who used a made up spouse to get people to follow her,” Morrigan sniffed.  “She has nothing in common with me.”

“Sure, she was just a mage who changed the world and loved her children,” Bull pointed out.

“Let us get this over with,” Morrigan walked to the rest of the actors.  They were doing a production of a play about Andraste.  In this case, she was fighting the Tevinter Imperium with the help of a Qunari; who were led by Iron Bull’s character.  This was regardless of the fact that the Qunari had not even come to Thedas.  There had been Kossith, but no one knew what had happened to them.

They were preparing for the first scene when Prince Sebastian walked in with a familiar looking woman on his arm.  “That’s Hawke,” Bull hissed to Morrigan.  “She was at Skyhold for a time, before we took Adamant Fortress.  She went to Weisshaupt to talk with the Warden Commanders after that.”

“Dinner was lovely,” Hawke was telling Sebastian.  “Fenris always complains when I want to have a nice candlelit dinner with roast nug or any such dish.”

“I would think he was averse to serving anything in a crystal goblet,” Sebastian sniffed.  “Doesn’t he drink his wine straight from the bottle?”

“He does,” she sighed dramatically.  “I can not cure him of his more savage habits.”

“I’m pretty sure she likes those savage habits in the bedroom,” Bull commented to Morrigan who actually chuckled. 

“Places people,” Dan, the director, clapped his hands in excitement.  “We are performing for a prince, let’s make this worthwhile.”

Morrigan walked onto the stage.  She sauntered up to Iron Bull who was trying to look large and intimidating, the ribbons on his horns made that a bit difficult.  “Oh, great warrior, Thundar Connanson, it is kind of you to aid me in my most holy quest.  Many look on your people as savage conquerors, yet you know that the foul mages must be kept in their place and that one day your people must submit to the will of the Maker.”

“I do, my lady,” Bull answered.  “He will only come back when we have put the mages and others like them in their place.  We are secretly your allies and serve the most righteous.  We will help you free the faithful from the hated Tevinter Magisters and their heinous magics.”

“I am glad to hear that,” another actor stepped on this stage.  This one had false, exaggerated, ears to mark him as an elf.  “I am…”  The actor stopped and turned.  There were screams coming from the hall and he swore that he heard a clap of thunder.  As the trio watched, a man was thrown pass the door, lightning crackling along his skin.  Then another man ran by, flames licking along his back.

“Stop, drop, and roll!”  Bull yelled after the man, but he didn’t seem to be listening.  He turned to Morrigan.  “Was that a signal?  Were we expecting a signal?”

“’Twas not in the plan,” Morrigan was sure of that. 

“I’ll take care of this,” Ariana stood and pulled out two long, nasty looking, daggers.  Both were longer than her forearms and had jagged blades.  She motioned to several guards.  “It’s likely those mages we have been housing as guests.  Mages tend to be ever so rude; I’m going to teach them some manners.”

“They are interrupting my play!”  Dan crossed his arms.  “This is the last time I put on a performance in Starkhaven.”

Marian raised an eyebrow as she finally recognized the Iron Bull.  What was an agent of the Inquisition doing there?  She didn’t care, it was time to move or be trapped as Sebastian’s little love bunny until he decided to burn her at the stake.  She punched the Prince of Starkhaven in the gut and then followed it with a knee to his groan. 

She ran towards the door, but Sebastian grabbed her arm.  “Where do you think you’re going?”  He turned towards Huxley who seemed to be a bit amused.  “Get your soldiers out here and subdue the mages.  I think they’re escaping.”

“They’re merely women and circle mages at that,” Huxley shrugged.  “I don’t think it will take an entire army to subdue them.”

A soldier ran into the room, sporting the heraldry of Wycombe.  “My Lord, we’re under attack.”

“They are only a handful of mages,” Huxley snorted.  “You are such alarmists.”

“There is an entire army bearing down on us,” the soldier reported.  “They sport the banners of Ferelden and of the Inquisition.  I believe the Inquisitor has a personal grudge with you.”

“The Inquisitor?”  Huxley’s brows furrowed.  “I’ve never met the Inquisitor.”

“You wiped out her clan, you idiot!”  Hawke yelled at him.  She punched Sebastian again, trying to get him to let go of her.  Luckily, Sebastian’s talents were not in hand to hand combat.  He let go and doubled over.  She turned to see a guard who’d stayed behind aiming a bow at her. 

The guard drew the bow back and then his mouth made a wide O of surprise as he was gorged on a Tal Vashoth’s horn and flipped in the air.  “It worked!”  Bull crowed.  “Hawke, long time no see!”

“Iron Bull?”  She smiled.  “It’s wonderful to see you.”

“That little brat who threatened my son is on her way to fight Solona,” Morrigan announced.  “T’would be prudent if I went and killed her now.”

 

 

Solona was surprised at just how many guards had been in the palace and now soldiers were joining them.  The soldiers looked nervous though, she’d heard one tell another that there was an army bearing down on them.  Alistair was coming for her, she smiled.  “The highest numbers of guards are coming out from that room,” she indicated the theater.  “It is the most likely place to find Hawke.”  She threw an electric cage around three guards who had rushed from the room and hit a fourth with a bolt of lightning.

Ilona turned her head to look at Anders, who was close to her side, as she threw yet another fireball as a soldier.  “Go get her.  I’ll cover your back.”

He smiled at her.  “Thank you… let’s…” He stopped when Ariana exited with her contingent of soldiers.  “Solona, I’d only hoped you were stupid enough to try and escape.  I’m going to enjoy killing you and that bastard you carry.”

Solona smiled.  She, too, had hoped to run into Ariana.  “Her father was a bastard, too.  It seems that they make better rulers than the daughters of bigoted sycophants with delusions of grandeur.”  She shot a little bolt of lightning at Ariana’s feet, causing the rogue to hop in pain.  “Go save Hawke,” she told the others.  “I’ll take care of the simpering child bride.”

“Do you really think you can win here?  In the seat of the Hand?” Ariana laughed, but an explosion interrupted her and then there was a scream.

“Scott is that you?” One of the soldiers eyed their former comrade as he walked to him.  The necromanced Scott raised his sword and ran the soldier through.

“Well, Dorian has arrived,” Mae used a telekinetic blast on of her foes then used a telekinetic force field to pick up one soldier and throw him at his friends.

“Reinforcements are here,” Solona threw up a barrier so Ariana’s lunge attack effortlessly bounced her backward.  Then she aimed a lightning bolt up one of the daggers, blackening it and causing Ariana to cry out in pain as she struggled to maintain her grip.  “I believe Elanna has been anxious to meet your father.  Perhaps I should kill you quickly so you won’t have to mourn him.”

“I’ll kill you and then your knife eared friend,” Ariana tried to charge, but Solona cast an electric cage around her.

“What were your plans after that?” She brought the cage down just to see what the other woman would do.

“After that, I will marry that idiot you’re so fond of; the one who can’t seem to resist your questionable charms when he could have me,” Ariana tried to fade into the shadows, but Solona easily tracked her.  Without Solona expending any effort, a lightning bolt seared into Ariana’s shoulder and knocked her against the wall.  The blackened dagger in her right hand fell away, but she kept the one in her left.

“Are you ready to surrender?” Solona’s voice was sweet.  “I hope not.  While it would be nice to take you back to Ferelden in chains, so I can lord it over Eamon, I want to kill you.  I don’t trust you on the same continent with my children or Kieran.”

“I’m going to kill you and the bastard, and then take care of that other bastard child of Alistair’s,” Ariana lunged at her with her left arm, but Solona easily side stepped her.  “Then I will make sure he impregnates me with his seed.  Once he has, I can kill him and Sebastian and I will take his throne.”

“I don’t think he really wants to touch you,” Solona playfully zapped the area by Ariana’s head with lightning.  “He didn’t go to your bed when you used that potion on him.”

“It was you?  He was with you?” Ariana screamed and lunged, only to have the ground in front of her explode with lightning.  She wondered where her soldiers were and desperately wanted their help, but they were fighting off the invading soldiers and other mages.

Solona threw another bolt of lightning in front of Ariana.  “Whatever was in that potion, and his own will, brought him to me instead of you.  Even when we were apart, he swore he loved me.  It was then that I realized he was telling the truth.  Magic will never serve you or your crazy minions.  It will be the death of you, though,” she hit Ariana full on with three blasts, charring the woman who thought she would be the one to marry Alistair.

“Nicely done,” there was clapping behind her.  She turned to see Elanna grinning at her.  “Can I do the same with her father?”

“He is a crazy cultist who is responsible for the death of hundreds of innocents,” Solona nodded sagely.  “Go for it.”

“Solona!”  She heard Alistair calling her name.  Then she saw his handsome visage.

“Alistair,” she’d run to him, but she was encumbered by the two children incubating in her. 

She didn’t have to run, though, he hurried to her and scooped her up in his arms.  His lips met hers in a passionate kiss.  “Oh, my love, I was so worried about you.”  He cuddled her close.  “Are you all right?  Are the babies O.K.?  Did you leave me anyone to kill?”

“There are still plenty of cultists left,” she promised. “I believe the Prince of Starkhaven and Duke of Wycombe are still around, if Elanna hasn’t killed him yet that is.  You are going to have to cancel your wedding, however.  I killed your betrothed.”

Alistair grinned. “Of course you did.  I’m going to have to have a word or two with Eamon about pushing me into a marriage contract to an evil cultist.”

“All those wedding plans she made were for naught,” she pointed to Ariana’s charred corpse.  “I don’t think she’s up to repeating any vows.”

“I’ll just change brides,” he decided.  “There is no reason to cancel the entire thing.  Ferelden still needs a queen.”

“Oh?”  She pulled back.  “Do you think you’re going to go off and find another simpering bride that the rest of the nobles believe is _acceptable_?”

“Most of the nobles adore you,” he reminded her.  “They backed you against Loghain at the Landsmeet before you were even done saving them from an archdemon.  Those who don’t adore you are terrified of you.  You did slay that archdemon that one time, after all.  I should have realized that at the time.  Besides, the Divine has even encouraged a union between us.  She and Leliana pretty much told me to marry you instead.  And you know what, they were right.  I need to marry you.  Will you do Ferelden and this poor king the favor and become our queen?”

“I will,” she laid her head against his chest.  “But I’m not using anything the now crispy child bride planned.”

“Congratulations,” Fiona walked behind Alistair.  “Where is my daughter?  Where’s the puritanical prince?  I have a plan on how to take care of Vengeance and I need your help, Solona, along with Mae and Ilona’s.”

“Let’s get back to killing religious zealots,” Solona agreed.


	42. Just Deserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle in Starkhaven's palace continues.

The theater in the palace of the City State of Starkhaven had boiled into chaos.  Dan the Director, now cowered behind his actors who had congregated into the furthest corner from the fighting. 

Marian Hawke and Sebastian of Starkhaven’s fight had degenerated into a fisticuffs.  The rogue and mage were slugging it out.  “You let Anders live!”  Sebastian was screaming.

“Of course I let him live,” Hawke shot back.  “He did nothing wrong.  Elthina had blood on her hands.  Her inaction allowed the persecution of the mages in the city to continue.”

“She was a great woman and your lover killed her!”  Sebastian aimed his fist at stomach, but missed and hit her shoulder.

“Fenris didn’t kill her,” Marian Hawke delivered a blow to his chin that sent his head snapping back.  “Anders wasn’t my lover.  He might have been if it weren’t for Justice, I don’t know how your little trollop can let you touch her knowing that demon is inside of you.”

He Sebastian lifted his head again, his eyes were glowing blue and little blue flames lit along his skin.  “Do not dare to insult _her_.  She is twice the woman you will ever be!”

“Oh, so you’re the one infatuated with the vicious little school girl,” Marian smirked.  “I should have realized.  She’ll be dead soon enough, perhaps at Anders hand, just like the weak, simpering Elthina.”

Vengeance roared and took another swing, only to fall down halfway through his next strike.  Isabela stood over him, a bottle in hand.  “I would have liked to just kill him, but our mages thought that Vengeance would just return to the Fade.  They plan to extract him.  Hello, Marian.”

“Isabela!” Marian threw her arms around her friend.  “I’d heard that your ship sank and you’d drowned.”

“Oh, it did sink,” she looked down at Sebastian/Vengeance’s inert body.  “He sunk it.  It would take more than that to kill me, you should know that.”

“He burned Kachima at the stake,” Marian’s voice was soft as she delivered the news.

Isabela shut her eyes.  “I’ll avenge her as soon as we get that demon out.”

 

 

Huxley, the Duke of Wycombe tried to fight his way out of the theater to join his men against Starkhaven’s invaders.  He looked back at Sebastian who had lowered himself to a drunken brawl with a mage.  How had he thought this man was a fit ruler for the Hand and a fit mate for his daughter?  Ariana would still be able to marry the King of Ferelden and they’d ensure that their cause continued. 

He could not find his way past his own guards and soldiers.  “Everybody move!”  He shouted to those in front of him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A soft, feminine voice floated to him. Elanna hadn’t even raised her voice.  She smiled, maliciously as spied the Duke of Wycombe, the man who led the massacre of the elves in his city which included Clan Lavellan. 

He recognized his opponent, the supposed Herald of Andraste.  He wondered what the elf who had fooled Thedas into thinking that she spoke for the Maker’s Bride was doing in a fight with Kirkwall or why she’d come to save human mages.  He supposed all of the despicable Robes were loyal to each other, as they gloried in their abominable practice of magic that spit in the face of the Maker.  This elf was probably held in high regard by the heinous magic users in Thedas because of her ability to lead so many of the Maker’s children away.   “I need to go and kill your foolish sycophants, Pretender.  The Hand, not the Inquisition will soon be the real power in Thedas.”

“All you want is Thedas?  You aren’t trying for godhood?” Elanna raised her eyebrows.  “This is actually an improvement.  Of course, I’ll never let you gain that power.  In the few moments I allow you to remain alive, when you’re trying to figure out where it all went wrong, know that it was when you destroyed my clan. That’s when I decided to kill you. This is for them.”  She froze him in place while he charged towards her.

He struggled, but could not move.  He would not die at the hands of a mage.  He refused to even entertain the possibility.  Yet no matter how he tried to free himself from the spell, he could not.  

“This is for my friends,” she sent out a cold blast, centered on his left arm.  The arm shattered.  “This is for my Keeper,” she shattered his other arm.  “And this is for my parents,” she shattered his neck, causing his head to fly into the air and land on the makeshift stage.  It rolled back into the fighting soldiers who jumped back, staring at the duke’s sightless eyes and the look of horror therein.

Elanna made her way to Marian and Isabela.  “Hold one, this might hurt,” she told Hawke.  She concentrated her ice magic and shattered the collar around Hawke's neck.  Then she looked down at Sebastian.  “We need a few more mages.”

“You called,” Solona fought her way through the remaining Starkhaven Soldiers with Mae and Ilona right behind her.  She looked down at Sebastian.  “Let’s not let Justice/Vengeance return to the Fade.”

“That’s what I plan to keep from happening,” Elanna agreed.

“Wait,” Marian looked around.  “Anders should be here for this.”

“I’m here,” he rushed forward.  “It would be nice to see Justice get his just deserts.”

The mages cast a barrier around Prince Sebastian.  “Who should get the privilege of killing Sebastian?” Marian wondered.

“Isabela was friends with Kachima, she was part of Isabela’s crew,” Solona mused.  “She deserves to be avenged.  I say we let Isabela take the killing blow.”

“Agreed,” Ilona nodded.

“As long as I get to watch,” Mae winked at Isabela.

“Gladly,” Isabela thrust one of her long daggers into Sebastian’s heart.  As the prince gave his dying breath, he turned into a large vengeance demon.  He appeared humanoid with large spikes and lightning crackling along his skin.  He flailed against the barrier. 

“Vengeance demon,” Hawke snorted.  “Why couldn’t he have become a Spirit of Leisure or of Art?”

“The Templars did it,” was Ander’s response.

The vengeance demon that was once known as Justice was hit by six simultaneous blasts of magic, all of different elements.  He shattered into hundreds of pieces.  “Try to go back to the Fade after that,” Solona growled. “I should have killed him when I first met him in the Fade ten years ago.”

“Next time, baby,” Alistair approached her from behind.  “Next time any of us end up in the Fade we’ll know not to trust any spirits dwelling in there.”


	43. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The abducted mages return home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for this chapter  
> Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift.

The citizens of Kirkwall cheered as the combined Ferelden and Inquisition soldiers returned.  They came through the mountains, their leaders at the forefront.  Cullen was waiting for his beloved Inquisitor with their daughter in his arms.  She ran to them the moment she saw them, throwing her arms around her family.  The family she was born into was avenged and the one she had made was waiting for her.

Alistair and Solona came after her.  Zevran rushed to them and threw himself at Solona’s feet.  “I have failed you, my lady.  I had one job and I failed.”

“It’s all right, I’ll take over as her personal guard,” Alistair smiled.  “You can join Flynn as her back up.”

“Isn’t Flynn your personal guard, Your Majesty?”  Zevran was confused. 

“You would think so, but the moment Lady Amell is in danger he goes running head on into it, after her,” Flynn pointed out.  “I thought that was my job.”

“What do you mean your job?”  Zevran was confused.  “It was my job.”

“We could put each of them in charge of one of the babies,” Solona suggested.  “Although, we are going to talk about why your guard says that guarding me was his job, my prince.”

“Yes, my dear,” Alistair followed her into the Keep.

As the couple went in, Dorian and the Iron Bull followed.  Mae was beside them.  Dorian had one arm around his boyfriend and the other around his second bestest friend in the world.

Behind them came Anders, with one arm around Ilona and the other around Marian.  Fiona was behind him, still trying to decide how she felt about the blossoming romance between her daughter and the mage who had heralded the Mage Rebellion by blowing up a chantry.  She had taken the next step towards freedom and had to admire the man who was willing to become a martyr to free his people.  Some thought his act was one of desperation, but as the woman who had once said ‘Fuck the Divine’ she found she had to approve.

“Hawke!”  Fenris deep voice cut through the crowd.  He pushed people out of his way, knocking them to and fro.  He scooped her up and spun her around when he finally reached them.

“Fenris?”  She clung to him.  “I thought you were dead.  Ariana gloated about it.  She really didn’t like elves.”

“Death could never keep us apart,” he swore.  Then he swung her down so he could kiss her, only to find himself hurled away.

“Hawke,” Varric held his closest friend in the world to him.

“Varric,” Fenris growled.

“Wait your turn,” Varric kept ahold of Hawke and didn’t let go.

 

 

A week after the destruction of Starkhaven Palace, and most of the city, King Alistair returned to his people with their hero by his side.  They were once again united together as a partnership, with their impending marriage before them.  Divine Victoria had moved Chantry forces into the city and then named Anders as Prince of Starkhaven.  At first she had tried to find a member of the Vael family who was not mixed up with the Hand, which was falling apart without their leaders.  It appeared that those who would not go along with Sebastian’s insanity had been killed by his henchmen.  His cousin, Goran, was dead as was Flora Harramond.  All of the Harramond’s were now dead.  That was when Divine Victoria named Anders prince, figuring that anyone who had a rightful claim to the throne would soon come out of hiding to displace him.  She also thought it was vastly funny, ironic, and romantic justice.  He was setting up a new college of Magi there, with the help of Ilona.  She would be able to continue her research there, while helping others who had been persecuted by the hate of those who spewed Chantry rhetoric.  She swore that she would have people learning the legends of the ancients; including the one about the galaxy far far away, creatures called hobbits, and secret mages and those who wished they were who defended their world.

The Grey Wardens of the city greeted Ferelden’s king and the Hero of the Fifth Blight.  Ian threw his arms around Solona and told her how scared he’d been when he’d heard she’d been taken and how he would like to be the one to make sure she was always safe and protected.  She gently informed him that Alistair had proposed to her and she’d accepted.  She started to try to explain that she would always love the king, but Oghren began to go on about stories of the pair from their days fighting the Blight and how he thought neither of them would survive the heartbreak of their separation.  He made them sound like the heroes of a tragic love story who had now somehow found a happy ending, despite the entire universe being against them.  Solona began to wonder how many dwarves were secretly story tellers.

When Alistair and Solona returned to the royal palace in Denerim they announced their impending marriage to their people and Alistair named his unborn daughter as his heir.  He wasn’t sure the people were ready for the baby they knew to be a mage to be named heir and if his daughter was anything like her mother, she’d be a wonderful queen.

The rest of his advisers were thrilled with the change in their king’s intended bride, with one exception.  “Your Majesty!”  Eamon had turned red.  “How could you decide this without consulting us first?”

“He didn’t consult with us before he signed a marriage contract with a child bride who turned out to be a leader of a homicidal cult bent on world destruction,” Izot pointed out.  “This time he is marrying a lovely Ferelden lady whom he loves.  Love is more important than power or political alliance.”

“Says the woman who married an Avvar,” Eamon shot back at her.

“For a man who married an Orlesian, you’re awfully judgmental about who others fall in love with,” Alfstanna pointed out.  “Did you have something to do with Alistair and Solona’s break up after the Landsmeet?  I was shocked when it happened.  They’d seemed so happy together.”

“We were,” Solona confirmed.  “I had too much influence for his liking.”  It had taken her years to realize how much of an adversary Eamon truly was to her.

“I’ve decided to make you the new ambassador to Orlais,” Alistair announced.  “You’ll leave by the end of the month.  The wedding will take place on the twelfth day of Haring; perhaps you will be able to bring Isolde.”  He grinned as he watched most of his advisers congratulate his intended bride.

 

The night after he had announced his new engagement, Alistair slept fitfully.  He found himself in the Battle of Starkhaven.  He made his way to the palace only to find that it was on fire.  Solona had been in there.  He cried her name as he ran into the building.  There were bodies everywhere.  He saw Marian Hawk lying with her throat torn open.  Then he found Anders who appeared to have been somehow exploded from the inside.  The dread built in him as he found one body after another.  Dorian’s friend Mae’s dress was torn, but otherwise she looked like she was sleeping.  Then he found llona’s head.

Panic building in him, he continued to call Solona’s name, but there was no answer.  Then he stepped into a room with ornate carvings and blood splattered cherubs carved into the walls.  Solona lay in the middle of the room, with her stomach split open.  He could see a tiny arm reaching out as if begging his or her father to save them.  “No!”  The words stuck in this throat and he choked as he tried to run to her, but his legs wouldn’t work.  He tried screaming, but could not.  Then he heard the song of an angel.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

            He turned from the grisly visage in front of him and followed that voice.  He knew it and it had been too long since he’d heard those melodious tones.  They had always been his salvation.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

            Alistair opened his eyes to find Solona hovering over him, her long honey hued lochs pooled on the pillow beside him as her hand stroked his cheek and she continued to sing to him.

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the musics gone, gone

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

            “I don’t know what I did for the Maker to give this back to me, but I’m grateful he did,” he lifted his hand to cover the one on his cheek.  The horrid vision of the nightmare faded as he marveled at the love of his life once again singing to him, scaring night terrors away.  “I love you so much, songbird.”

            “I love you, too,” she leaned in and kissed him. One kiss led to another and the pair found yet another way to chase away their nightmares.

 


	44. 'Tis Only Natural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solona Amell gives birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist/Songs for this Chapter  
> Like a Bridge over Troubled Water  
> Courtyard Lullaby by Loreena McKennitt

By the end of Harvestmere, many of the nobles had returned to their homes.  That included Cullen and Elanna.  Elanna had allowed Josephine to return to Skyhold as ambassador, but she and Cullen continued to reside in Honnleath.  Dorian had returned to see to his business, but then returned Denerim with a new line of baby clothes.  Between Rhoswen and the royal twins, he had a growing line of infant and maternity clothes and Darkholm, the name he’d created for his business persona, was the only design company to go to for noble and wealthy women who found themselves with child.

            Morrigan and Kieran had returned to Denerim and Morrigan made it plain that she would not be leaving until she was sure that Solona had safely given birth.  She refused to let the local midwife tend to Solona and took care of her herself.  When Anders tried to return to his patient, she coolly informed him that she would now oversee the impending delivery.  Everyone was surprised when she referred to herself as the twin’s Aunt Morrigan.  Anders still returned to Denerim, with Ilona in tow. 

            Ilona and Alistair first met in secret and the initial meeting of the two siblings was sweet.  Here was the sister that he had always yearned for.  They didn’t know how to reveal their real relationship, there was no way without revealing that the King of Ferelden was the son of an elven mage.  They ended up referring to each other as cousins and decided to let any new surprises be made public at some point in the future.

            Just a few days before Santinalia, on the very day that the unlamented Ariana had planned for her wedding, Arlessa Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden, went into labor.  Alistair and Leliana stayed by her side while Zevran and Oghren started passing out congratulatory drinks before the infants had even been born.  Leliana and Morrigan managed to stay in the same room together without fighting once.  Morrigan maintained her position as the head midwife for the delivery and ‘allowed’ Anders to assist her.  Anders was scared enough of her that he didn’t protest.  The expectant parents both felt that the more mages with healing powers, who they trusted implicitly, involved in the delivery the better.  Alistair was a nervous wreck and Solona hated to admit just how scared she was.  Both Morrigan and Anders insisted that Alistair not be in the room during the labor and delivery, but Solona announced that if Alistair left then so would she.

            The expectant parents had decided that she would give birth in the bedroom she and Alistair now shared.  Morrigan made preparations for the birth and had the servants running in and out of the room, bringing in clean dry, cloths, and a tincture.  Then she chastised them for disturbing Solona during her difficult experience.  She did let Kieran in the room who aided his mother and Anders in using their healing powers to aid in the delivery of the twins.  She and Anders had agreed to keeping the lighting in the room to just a single candelabra.  Then she had Solona do several squats and other exercises to encourage the babies to drop faster.

            “You do know what you’re doing,” Anders admitted as he rubbed Solona’s lower back.

            “’Tis only natural,” Morrigan agreed.  “I may never be as gifted as my mother at such things, but I did give birth to Kieran on my own.”

            “On you own?”  The healer was appalled at the thought of any woman having to go through child birth on their own.  “Was there no one there with you?”

            Solona and Alistair looked at each other.  Morrigan had insisted on being alone, but both were horrified at the thought of no one being with Solona now.

            “Solona came chasing after me to ‘check on me’,” Morrigan recalled.  “’Twas a whole witch hunt.  In the end, she respected my wishes, as she should.  She ‘tis a true friend and sister.”

            Anders helped Solona lay back on her bed.  “I want you to hum for me, Sol.”

            “Alistair spent months getting me to sing again and now you want me to hum,” the expectant mother grumbled.

            “Come, sing with me,” Leliana sat down on the bed beside Solona.  Her friend let out a low moan and then a giggle. 

“’Tis not necessary,” Morrigan insisted.

Leliana started anyway.

_When you're weary, feeling small_  
When tears are in your eyes, I'll dry them all (all)  
I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough  
And friends just can't be found  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

            “Singing will help you get over the pain,” Anders encouraged her.  “Besides, I hadn’t heard you sing before the king’s birthday celebration.  You are really quite good, better than Leliana or Cullen even.”

            Leliana stopped singing for a moment.  “Hey.”

            “Fine,” Solona joined in.

_When you're down and out_  
When you're on the street  
When evening falls so hard  
I will comfort you (ooo)  
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes  
And pain is all around  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will lay me down

            Alistair joined them for the end.

_Sail on silver girl_  
Sail on by  
Your time has come to shine  
All your dreams are on their way  
See how they shine  
Oh, if you need a friend  
I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind  
Like a bridge over troubled water  
I will ease your mind

            As the song ended, Solona laid back.  Then she began to sit up.  “Could someone get me the chamber pot, now I need to go the bathroom?”

            Morrigan and Anders exchanged a look.  “Alistair hold her hand,” Morrigan’s voice was crisp.

            “What,” Alistair was confused.  He’d barely let go of Solona’s hand. 

            “I believe it’s time to push,” Ander’s voice was calm and compassionate.  “We’re just going to check to see if everything is ready to go.  Morrigan why don’t you check to see if she’s dilated and I’ll try to determine the position of the babies.  Alistair, you really don’t want to see what comes next if she’s ready to push.”

            “I’m staying,” he wasn’t leaving Solona alone while she bore his heirs, their heirs.

            “Where he goes, I go,” Solona held onto Alistair’s hand again.

            “This new codependency problem thou hast developed is not cute,” Morrigan advised.  “You did without him for a full decade.  You can do so for a few hours.”

            “That’s not happening,” Alistair insisted. 

            “Fine, let’s get you into position, Amell,” Anders gently lifted Solona and placed her on the birthing chair.  It looked uncomfortable, but positioned her into a squat that would make it easier for her twins to come out.

            “’Tis time for you to push,” Morrigan dictated to Solona.

            Solona clutched Alistair’s hand and screamed as she pushed.

            “Will you need me to see to that hand?” Anders became concerned at the color of Alistair’s face.

            “When this is done,” Alistair agreed.

            “’Tis just a baby, ‘tis no reason to scream and carry on in such a manner,” Morrigan chastised her friend.

            Solona just glared at her as she pushed again, once again screaming through the pain.

            “Breath with me,” Anders took her other hand.  “Try a more guttural sound as you push the babes out.  Just a bit more and you’ll get to hold your little ones.”

            Solona nodded and followed his coaching.  After just five minutes she felt a flood of water coming out of her.  Morrigan efficiently caught the infant who came with the typhoon.  Morrigan quickly and precisely cut the umbilical cord. “’Tis the girl Kieran predicted.  She ‘tis a pretty thing, pray the child continues to take after you and not its father.”

            “Hey,” Alistair protested, but he quickly took his daughter from his old rival.  A silly grin spread across his face.  “She is beautiful like her mother.  Hello, Moira.  I’m your daddy.”

            Solona reached out and touched her daughter’s cheek.  Then her hand drew back as another contraction seized her.

            “’Tis the other one,” Morrigan said coolly.

            “You can do this, mommy,” Anders encouraged her.  He gently took Moira from her father and examined her as Alistair took Solona’s hand and encouraged her to push.  They breathed in synch as she forced their son from her body.  He entered the world screaming.  When Morrigan caught him and lifted him into the air, he looked towards her and cried even louder.

            “Listen to those lungs,” Solona laughed.

            “’Tis his father’s child,” Morrigan snorted.  She took care of his cord as well and then coached Solona through the afterbirth.  When the new mother was settled on the bed, she handed the infant to his father for a moment as Anders handed Moira to her mother.

            “Yes, he is,” Alistair lifted the boy up and kissed him.  He continued to cry, even when Anders took him and examined him.  He then handed the infant to his mother and the cries stopped. 

            Morrigan snorted.  “’Tis definitely his father’s son, you and Moira will just have to suffer through life with the two of them.”

            “Happily,” Solona smiled over at the father of her children. 

He leaned in and kissed her.  “I’ve learned my lesson; you won’t be without us ever again, my love.  I need to talk to my son for a moment, though.  Trade me.”  He handed her Moira while he took Duncan. 

            “We’ll let the men talk for now,” Solona let Anders settle her on the bed.  He gently showed her how to breastfeed her daughter while Morrigan oversaw the cleanup from the birth.

            “’Twill be an interesting conversation,” Morrigan sniffed.  “I’m sure the little one will have many enlightening things to say to his father.  I’m not sure about the other way around.”  She sent Kieran to tell the extended family of the healthy births.

            “Duncan,” Alistair addressed his son.  “You may wonder someday why I decided to leave the throne to your sister instead of you.  It is not because we already know you’ll be a mage.  It is because I foresee a greater future for you.  I never wanted the throne and don’t know how I managed to rule without your mother by my side.  She is the one who made me the ruler of Ferelden and it was her wisdom I followed at first.  It should have always been what I followed.  I named you after a great friend and mentor of mine, a man who was more of a father to me than my own.  He was a mighty warrior who always did what he thought was right.  Don’t ever envy your sister the throne, it’s not as fun as it looks.  I need you there to support her, to be her champion and mighty warrior.  I need you to be her chief adviser.  The man I let advise me early on did not have my best interest at heart.  It wasn’t until I lost your mother that I even began to suspect that he separated us for his own power and purposes.  I pray that you will be a guiding light to all of your people, one who is selfless and loving, yet wise and fierce.  Can you do that for me?  Can you be the hero and protector of our people like your mother is now?”

            The baby blinked up at his father and gurgled.  Then he began to fuss.

            “He’s hungry,” Anders counseled.

            “He is like his father,” Solona gave a watery laugh.  “He’ll grow up to be a wonderful man.”  She held out her arms and the couple switched children.

            Alistair gazed down at his daughter.  “I wanted to talk to you next, anyway,” he lifted her up to kiss her pert, little nose.  “Moira, your mother and I have named you after your grandmother.  She was a great woman who led her people through a hard time.  She was the rebel queen who guided her people as they rose against the Orlesians and threw the invaders out of our country.  I pray that you will not be burdened by such a heavy task, but I know that you’ll be up to any challenge.  You, too, will be a warrior queen.  I want you to learn to know who you can trust in the hard times and when things seem to be going well.  I was once the fool your Aunt Morrigan names me.  I listened to bad advice and lost the most important thing in my life.  The Maker guided us back to each other and I started listening to wiser people.  Without that, I wouldn’t have you or your mother, who I still love more than anything in this world.  If you are ever blessed to find someone as wonderful, don’t let politics or duty separates you.  Fight for love above duty.  The crown is a heavy weight upon even the strongest of shoulders; don’t let duty give you more reasons to agonize or to give up that which brings you joy.  Your mother went on a mighty quest so we could have you and be there to guide you.  I pray I will be there so I can remind you of what I almost lost for duty, so I can guarantee that you hold on to what is important.  Always pick love over duty, make sure the cheese supplies don’t run low, never trust Orlais, and swooping is bad.” 

            Moira gurgled at him and reached up, grabbing one of his fingers.  He snuggled her close as his friends and family came to greet their new princess and prince.

 

 

            After most of their well-wishers had left, Alistair and Solona lay on their bed with their newborn children.  Alistair still held his daughter carefully, despite only being half awake, when his songbird began crooning to their children.

_Wherein the deep night sky_  
The stars lie in its embrace  
The courtyard still in its sleep  
And peace comes over your face.  
  
"Come to me," it sings  
"Hear the pulse of the land  
The ocean's rhythms pull  
To hold your heart in its hand."  
  
And when the wind draws strong  
Across the cypress trees  
The nightbirds cease their songs  
So gathers memories.  
  
Last night you spoke of a dream  
Where forests stretched to the east  
And each bird sang its song  
A unicorn joined in a feast  
  
And in a corner stood  
A pomegranate tree  
With wild flowers there  
No mortal eye could see  
  
Yet still some mystery befalls  
Sure as the cock crows at morn  
The world in stillness keeps  
The secret of babes to be born  
  
I heard an old voice say  
"Don't go far from the land  
The seasons have their way  
No mortal can understand."

Maker, but he was a lucky man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to my wonderful beta, Idunasapple. Plus, those who helped coach me through the birthing scene.


	45. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a wedding... finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist:  
> Ghost of a Rose

All of Ferelden celebrated the day their king finally married.  It was the twelfth day of Haring and the people were thrilled that their ruler was wedding their Hero rather than making a political match.  The king was also delighted to be marrying the woman he loved.

            Even the present Prince of Starkhaven and the head of the new College of Starkhaven Magi were in attendance.  No one was more surprised than Anders that no one had stepped forward to claim Starkhaven’s principality as their birthright.  No one had even challenged him for the throne.

            The main hall of the Royal Palace of Denerim was decorated in red and gold.  Red roses, provided by all of the  college of mages who were interested in horticulture and grew roses year round, adorned the hall and their fragrance permeated the air.  The wedding itself was in the gardens, despite the winter weather.  The walls were warmed by fires and heating crystals, granting heat to those who had gathered.  It was a large gathering, every noble in the kingdom was in attendance, as were the commoners who could travel to the palace in time. 

Elanna, Izot, and Alfstanna were in the Queen’s Rooms with Solona as she prepared for the wedding.  Leliana oversaw her friend’s preparations and those aiding her.  She also kept half an eye on the marital couple’s twins who slumbered nearby.  They were in the arms of their paternal grandmother and aunt.  The bride wore red and gold, from the House of Darkholm naturally. The dress had a sweetheart neckline and ballroom style skirt.  The bodice and skirt were both red.  The neckline was trimmed in gold and gold patterns went down the sleeves.  The same pattern edged the skirt and ran up its back and front.  A large gold ribbon adorned the waist. Her honey hued hair was piled up and gold and red ribbons ran through it, along with tiny red rosebuds in the back.

            Solona gazed at her reflection as Leliana applied coal to her eyes.  “I don’t believe this day actually came.  I never thought it would.”

            “You and Alistair didn’t make it easy for the rest of us to get you there,” Leliana agreed.  “I’ve known that the Maker intended you two for each other since we left Lothering together.  He fell under Eamon’s influence and decided to sacrifice you for duty and you didn’t continue to fight for him.  Instead, you threw yourself into your duties as well.  Sometimes I thought you two had managed to throw away the Maker’s greatest gift.”

            “Throwing myself into my duties was the only way I could make it through the heartbreak,” Solona admitted.  “Some wounds never heal, though, and some hearts do not truly beat without their mate.  I know that now.  Maker knows, I tried to move on from him.  I still feel guilty for hurting Ian.”

            Leliana said nothing.  Ian still seemed to be smitten by Solona, but realized that he would never be able to win her from Alistair.  She and her friends had wondered how much he regretted advising Alistair to fight for what he wanted.  Yet fought he had and he had won. 

            “I left poor Anders high and dry when I returned to Cullen,” Elanna revealed.  “I did what was right for me, though.  Don’t feel bad for choosing the man you love.”

            Solona smiled.  “I’m marrying him.  I’m marrying the man I love.”  One of her babies fussed and was comforted by its grandmother.  The grandmother who had left their father so no one would know that he was the son of an elven mage.  One who had left behind the king she’d fallen for, because his people wouldn’t accept her.  She was luckier than she realized.  “Lel, have I thanked you enough for _influencing_ the Chantry into changing its laws?”

            “I don’t know what you mean,” Leliana’s voice was light and airy.  “I merely made a suggestion or two to Divine Victoria.  She’s a reasonable woman.  She’s conducting the ceremony after all, isn’t she?”

            “Too bad Ariana isn’t around for that,” Izot laughed.  “The jealousy would have killed her on the spot.”

            “I’m glad that I was the one to do that for her, instead,” Solona grinned mischievously.

            Leliana tied the ribbon around Solona’s waist and then added both the Andrastian amulet and a ruby and gold choker.  “Let’s go and get this party started.”

            Solona giggled.  “I just care about getting to marry the only man I have ever loved.”

 

 

            Alistair jostled nervously as he waited for Solona.  He still marveled that the Maker had given him the opportunity to make up for the biggest mistake of his past and to reclaim the woman he loved; duty be damned. 

            Morrigan slugged his arm.  “Relax and enjoy this moment.  ‘Tis not as if she is going to run off on you now.  If she did not kill you for your stupidity by now, then ‘tis definitely true love.”

            “Good point,” Alistair nodded; he’d asked Morrigan to stand with him.  If it weren’t for her, he would never have reached this moment.  He would have sacrificed himself for Solona when they faced the archdemon.  He still remembered when Morrigan had entered his room and told him of the dark ritual.  He’d been ready to throw her out until she’d told him that Solona fully planned to sacrifice herself to stop the archdemon; that he’d hurt her so badly she welcomed death.  He’d known she spoke the truth and had to do all he could to make sure Solona survived.  Even after what he’d done, he knew he couldn’t live in a Thedas that she did not dwell in.

Alistair did relax a bit when he saw his mother and sister come and sit on the front row.  They still had his children with them.  Anders smiled at Illona from the seat beside hers.  The story that Illona was his cousin afforded her every privilege that being his sister should have, while making Fiona appear to merely be extended family; yet a relative of the king’s.

            Next Leliana took her place with the band, Ferelden’s Finest.  She nodded to them and the music started.  It wasn’t the traditional wedding march; instead it was a song he had picked out.  The song that had always let him know that no matter how much time passed, he would never get over her.

_The valley green was so serene_  
In the middle ran a stream so blue...  
A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him...  
She would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose...”

            The bride walked to her groom on the arm of her new step son.  Kieran marched with his head held high, the picture of a young noble gentleman.  Leliana continued to sing as they walked. 

_Her eyes believed in mysteries_  
She would lay amongst the leaves of amber  
Her spirit wild, heart of a child, yet gentle still and quiet and mild and he loved her...  
When she would say...  
"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose...”  


The groom and bride’s nerves both stilled as they gazed at one another.  Solona had to keep herself from rushing to his side.  The Divine was actually smiling as she looked upon the couple.  They had been through so much, yet their love survived.  Their passion was undying.

  
_When all was done, she turned to run_  
Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her  
And ever more he thought he saw  
A glimpse of her upon the moors forever  
He'd hear her say...  
"Promise me , when you see, a white rose you'll think of me  
I love you so,  
Never let go,  
I will be your ghost of a rose..."          

Solona stopped at Alistair’s side.  They turned as one to face each other and clasped hands.  Solona gazed up into Alistair’s eyes as Divine Victoria blessed their union.  In those eyes she saw a future full of promise and a love that had survived against unsurmountable odds, a love that had defied all that the universe had thrown at them.  Together they had saved Ferelden and created two beautiful children, together they would move into the future.

            “Are you even listening to me?” Divine Victoria’s voice was testy. 

            “What?” Alistair blinked at her.

            “You may kiss your bride,” her voice was a mix of humor and exasperation.

            “Whenever I want,” he agreed.  He captured his wife’s mouth with his, pouring in his love and devotion to her. 

            The couple then turned as they were presented to their friends, family, and subjects.  Solona’s coronation would be the next day.  They then gathered their children into their arms and moved into the palace where they would make their life together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a plethora of thanks to my wonderful beta Indunasapple.


End file.
